Office Affairs
by Calamithy
Summary: UA, suite d'OS courts et indéfinis qui se suffisent a eux-mêmes, chacorable. OS13 : True Lies ! Résumé : Bienvenue au VIPeace... Suspense, émotions... pommes ? Pour Lysanéa et Mifibou et un gros bisou pour Sortilège !
1. La discrimination positive pour les nuls

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi (disons que ça m'est tombé dessus il y a une heure alors vala :p)

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de ficlettes en OS dans un univers alternatif. Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !  
**

* * *

**Office Affairs  
**

*

**OS 1 : la discrimination positive pour les nuls**

*

**Paris, 18 mars 2010, 10h30**

*

Une belle et longiligne rousse, chignon, lunettes, escarpins et tailleur strict frappa à la porte.

*

- M. Winner, votre rendez-vous est arrivé.

- Merci Rachel.

*

Quatre Raberba Winner était assis à son bureau, les yeux rivés à l'un des CV les plus prometteurs qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Blond aux lunettes teintées en raison d'une sensibilité accrue à la lumière, il portait une chemise immaculée qui laissait deviner une musculature fine et le pantalon d'un complet Camel. La veste reposait sur le dos de son fauteuil de cuir.

Rachel s'effaça afin de laisser passer le rendez-vous…

*

- Bonjour.

*

Quatre leva la tête de ses notes et se mit debout, un sourire avenant aux lèvres et prêt à aller saluer son entretien.

Son sourire se figea.

*

- Bonjour… vous êtes Trowa Barton ?

- Oui.

*

Voix suave.

Chaussures italiennes noires.

Pantalon blanc

Chemise noire.

Mains soignées.

Peau halée.

Eau de toilette épicée.

Sourire en coin.

Yeux jungle.

Cheveux fauves.

Yeux jungle.

Sourire en coin.

Yeux jungle.

Eau de toilette épicée.

Sourire en coin.

Tête qui tourne.

Cœur 100 à l'heure.

Sourire professionnel.

*

- Je suis navré, ce poste n'est pas pour vous.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

*

Sourire désarmant versus What The Fuck.

*

- Ce poste n'est pas pour vous, monsieur Barton.

- Il est pourvu ?

- Non.

*

Trowa Barton fronça les sourcils.

*

- Je ne comprends pas. Je n'ai même pas passé cet entretien. En fait je n'ai même pas passé la porte.

*

Quatre fronça les sourcils derrière ses lunettes.

Le pauvre Trowa s'était déplacé pour rien.

Mais ceci aurait pu être évité.

*

- Vous auriez dû mettre votre photo sur votre CV.

*

Oui Quatre Raberba Winner était pour la discrimination pure et dure.

Ça évitait des déconvenues sur place.

*

- Où voulez-vous en venir, Monsieur Winner ?

*

Quatre allait lui dire ses Quatre vérités. Le pauvre méritait au moins ça.

Il s'avança vers lui. Rien que de s'approcher…

Il sentit des frissons parcourir son corps.

C'est qu'on a l'impression d'attraper froid quand on attrape la foudre.

*

- Vous me plaisez, Monsieur Barton. Vous me plaisez beaucoup. Trop. Je ne peux pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui me plait. Je vous le dis parce que c'est vrai. C'est du domaine privé mais comme on ne va pas vous garder, la confidence n'a aucune importance.

- ...

- C'est de la discrimination, je sais. Bon, positive quelque part puisque vous êtes mignon. Je suis désolé.

- …

- Par contre votre CV, vos compétences, expériences… c'est parfait.

*

Quatre lui fit une petite tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Trowa Barton était une gravure de mode. Mais là il hésitait entre chercher la caméra parce qu'il était forcément dans une émission, et aller secouer celui qui aurait été son futur chef.

Il ne pouvait décemment pas dire « vous vous foutez de ma gueule, de la discrimination positive qui te fait virer avant même de faire ton entretien ça c'est jamais vu. Et mon poing dans ta face il est mignon ??? », ça le faisait pas à un premier entretien, surtout dans une aussi grosse boîte. L'une des meilleures agences de publicité.

*

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait le coup. On me refuse un poste…

- Pour vous éviter un harcèlement sexuel bien involontaire. Pour vous éviter de me briser le cœur à ne pas pouvoir ou vouloir sortir avec votre chef. Pour m'éviter de vous virer parce que je serais incapable de me concentrer. C'est injuste. C'est pour votre bien.

*

Trowa Barton voulait cet emploi dans cette grosse boîte.

Trowa Barton sentait que l'entretien lui échappait.

Trowa Barton pensait sortir une carte maîtresse.

Non, en fait il ne pensait pas. Il ne comprenait pas. Il était en pilote automatique.

*

- Euh, je suis gay.

- C'est vrai ?? Je veux dire euh raison de plus ! Après on dira que je vous harcèle parce que je suis gay et que je crois avoir tous les droits parce que je suis votre supérieur !

- ...

- Et puis surtout ça sort de votre chapeau tout ça. On n'utilise pas sa sexualité comme argument d'embauche. Ce n'est pas le showbiz ici. Pas besoin d'être gay pour réussir. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de mentir.

- Et la sexualité comme frein à l'embauche on l'utilise ici ?

- Techniquement ce n'est pas la sexualité le problème. Bref.

*

Les yeux jungle semblaient s'être perdus dans la brousse.

Ils cherchèrent le regard indéfini derrière les verres légèrement teintés.

*

- Vous êtes (malade) sérieux ? Ce n'est pas un test bizarre ?

- Non, on n'est pas dans un film américain. On ne plaisante pas avec le protocole à l'Agence VIPeace..

- …

- Je vous souhaite bonne chance dans vos recherches, Monsieur Barton et suis profondément navré de ne pouvoir vous accueillir dans mon service.

- Mais…

*

Quatre repoussa un Trowa ahuri jusqu'au pas de la porte.

Porte qu'il referma en secouant la tête de dépit.

Son cœur continua à battre la chamade même après.

*

*

**OWARI Ficlette 1**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 3 d'écrits)

Ficlette 2 : héhéhé, un jeune homme natté pointe le bout de son nez :o)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 2, Mifibou et Lysa !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ dites 234 :p¤


	2. Visite Guidée et WTF

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi (disons que ça m'est tombé dessus il y a une heure alors vala :p)

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de ficlettes en OS dans un univers alternatif. Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !  
**

* * *

**Office Affairs  
**

*

**OS 2 : Visite guidée et What The Fuck  
**

*

**Les couloirs de VIPeace même jour, 15h30**

*

- … Et ça c'est le bureau de Wu Fei Chang, notre admin' réseau. C'est un geek total et un otaku mais il se soigne.

- Il se soigne ?

*

Tu relèves le sourcil à point nommé pour marquer un intérêt quand le gars en face semble faire de l'humour pour te mettre à l'aise.

Ou pour se mettre à l'aise.

*

- Ouep. Il a une copine qu'il a rencontrée via un jeu en ligne. Son pseudo c'est « hildegardavous », tout un programme. On a cru que c'était un plan mytho jusqu'à ce qu'elle vienne le chercher ici. Adorable. Et trop bonne pour rester derrière un écran à tripoter le clavier si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc Wu se soigne.

- …

*

Le silence est d'or.

Faut l'observer pour comprendre.

Observer son interlocuteur, un type plutôt pas mal en jeans ajustés, chemise cintrée et tongs noirs dont l'attache semblait en diamant.

Avenant, agréable, pour un croque-mort disco.

Ben oui, All Black ça peut faire All Class ou All Bran's.

Le sourire, l'attitude et le diamant cassaient le côté sombre.

Type à première vue Classe et cool. Avec un petit accent. Qui papote.

*

- Et ça c'est le bureau de Heero Yuy, le comptable. L'est un peu pète-sec mais il est sympa après 5 cafés. Il te fera pas chier dès lors que tu ramènes tes notes de frais dans les temps. Surtout pas le 25 du mois pour un remboursement effectué sur le salaire… que tu recevras le 1er du mois.

- Ok.

*

Rester zen alors que t'as plus envie qu'on te parle de l'entreprise que de logistique ou de la vie de tes collègues.

Oui là, tu t'en fous, mais tu gères, même quand l'autre continue.

*

- Il te fera pas chier si tu demandes pas des avances sur salaire tout-de-suite-maintenant-tout-de-suite, ce genre de conneries. Ça te paraît super con mais on n'est pas à l'abri de ce genre de trucs.

- Il me…

*

Rester zen pendant que Classe et Cool te prend pour un demeuré qui rêve de se faire virer par un comptable frustré parce qu'il nique ses bilans à défaut de la veuve poignet.

*

- Tut-tut. Y en a qui ont essayé, ils se sont fait éliminer. On l'appelle « Hitman », le tueur à gage. Et les gages ce sont tes conneries. Alors si tu le cherches… bang, t'es mort. Il fera de ta vie professionnelle un enfer.

*

Ben voyons.

Montrer son sang-froid, c'est bon pour le poste, tu dois bosser dans le stress complet.

C'était sûrement un test, c'était pas possible autrement.

Sors le sourire confiant, celui qui déchire tout et réponds posément.

On aime les hommes de peu de mots.

*

- J'essaierais.

*

L'avenant, agréable, classe et cool s'arrête d'un seul coup.

Son regard, son sourire deviennent froids.

Ah, merde.

*

- N'essaie pas. Te loupe pas, c'est tout. T'as pas de marge d'erreur avec lui.

- OK.

*

Garder son sang-froid quand le regard avenant et tout le tralala se fait glacial.

Ok, le gentil est un psychopathe.

T'es pas homme à te laisser impressionner sinon tu ne serais pas là.

*

- Si tu mets le comptable de mauvaise humeur, tout le monde va en chier et tout le monde te fera chier. On est clairs ?

*

Inspirer. Expirer.

Ne pas dire : « j'en n'ai rien à foutre du comptable.

Ton comptable tu peux te le carrer au cul, ça lui fera un peu d'action et ça détendra son string. »

Sourire.

Zen.

Tranquille.

Montre que t'as compris.

*

- Ok, je fais mon job et je donne mes notes de frais dans les temps, et je ne demande pas l'impossible.

*

Ce type est peut-être schizo.

Il fait le good cop/bad cop tout seul.

Son sourire redevient agréable, normal.

Il a ptet besoin d'un Chocolate Therapy.

*

- Smart guy.

*

Bon point !

Garder son sang-froid et répondre au sourire.

*

- C'est ce qu'on dit.

*

La glace a fondu.

Et la visite guidée reprend.

Le bavardage pseudo incessant aussi.

*

- Ok. Et ça…

- Hm ?

- C'est le bureau du Directeur du Planning Stratégique…

- Quatre Winner.

- Ankara Raberba Winner. Quatre pour les intimes, les collègues et les adversaires qu'il piétine. Cash Quat' pour moi.

- …

*

Erreur.

Tu n'es pas un collègue et tu l'appelles Quatre Winner ?

Tu aurais dû l'appeler M. Winner.

Ou ne pas l'appeler.

Et euh… Ankara ??

*

- Ouais je sais, il est né en Turquie. Il serait né à Trouville ses vieux l'auraient appelé Trouville mais bon, ça fait exotique. Tu sais pourquoi on l'appelle Quatre ?

- Euh, non ?

*

Euh, tu t'en fous ?

Mais apparemment il va tout te dire.

*

- Il rapporte du cash et il est cash. Il dit ses quatre vérités très gentiment mais tu te le prends dans la gueule, quoi. Et dans un métier où on est censés vendre du rêve – donc où on ment comme des arracheurs de dents – et surtout rapporter du flouze, ben c'est plutôt rare. On aime la franchise ici, smart guy.

- …

T'aurais ptet dû dire que t'étais pas intéressé par la conversation ?

T'affirmer ?

Mais tu viens d'arriver ! Tu marches sur des œufs ?!

Apparemment oui…

Ah tiens, le sourire avenant devient plus coquin.

Normal, il te regarde pas. Il regarde derrière toi et donc, tu te retournes.

*

- Tiens en parlant du loup…. Hi Blondie, how is it goin' ?! Alors cette réunion avec le client ? Viens que je te présente.

- … Bonjour Arduro.

- …

*

« Blondie » s'approche et celui qui s'était présenté sous le nom de Duo Maxwell se décompose.

Celui qui t'as raconté sa vie pendant l'entretien.

Il aurait dû s'appeler Arturo Maxwel, était Italo-Américain, né en France.

Le papa avait été le déclarer avec un nez bouché.

L'administration avait donc notifié un « Arduro » Maxwell.

Les parents avaient eu la flemme de changer. Leur fils ne serait pas à une particularité près surtout si on comptait les cheveux trop longs et les yeux trop entre deux.

Et puis ce n'était pas comme si le prénom Arduro n'existait pas.

Il a l'air d'un enfant pris en faute. Et toi tu te retiens de sourire.

*

- _Arduro_ ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?? Qui t'a fait du mal ???

*

Costume Camel hausse les épaules.

*

- Réunion chiante, ils nous demandent de revoir leur copie. Je leur ai dit de revoir leur budget, la routine.

*

Duo se détend.

*

- Ok… donc ils vont accepter ce que tu proposes, comme d'hab'. T'as pas peur de les secouer, toi.

- Voilà.

- Et c'est là qu'on intervient. Parlant de « on », y a un nouveau dans la team !

- …

*

Tadam !

Costume Camel a l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme.

Pourtant aux dernières nouvelles, t'es pas mort.

Tu fais un sourire professionnel pendant que Duo fait les présentations, super fier de toi alors que t'as encore rien fait.

*

- Je te présente mon nouvel Assistant Créa. Il a un CV en or massif ! Il sait presque tout faire, super polyvalent sans que ses compétences se perdent, tu te rends compte ??? Depuis le temps que je cherche ??

- …

*

Oh, tu te marres.

Intérieurement cela va sans dire.

*

- C'est à se demander comment j'ai pu avoir la chance de le trouver sur mon chemin, mais bon je vais pas me plaindre ! Donc mon Cash Quat' voici Till Rowan Barton. Trowa. Trowa, Ankara Raberba Winner. Quat', enfin, Quatre.

- …

- …

- Ben vous vous serrez pas la main ?

- Euh si…

*

C'est que ce fou furieux lui avait tapoté l'épaule.

Mais à aucun moment serré la main.

Costume Camel avait une poignée de main de tueur, mais toi aussi.

Et Duo, ton nouveau boss, hausse un sourcil.

*

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est quoi cet abus de testostérones ?

- On se connaît déjà.

*

Costume Camel a avoué.

Tu as hâte qu'il s'explique, qu'il perde un peu contenance.

Duo écarquille les yeux.

*

- Tu connais un mec CC…

- CC ?

*

Pour la première fois Duo te regarde ouvertement comme si tu étais plus con qu'un balai.

Le point positif ? Précédemment, avec la poignée de main à deux balles, il ne t'a pas pris pour un gros crétin.

*

- Canon et compétent, Trowa, installe le plug-in ? – bref, tu connais CA, Quat' et tu le présentes pas, je veux dire, tu l'embauches pas ?

*

Costume Camel parait dans ses petits souliers.

Tu es un peu flatté d'être considéré comme canon et compétent.

Et pas juste « canon »

*

- Non, non, on ne se connaît pas comme ça. Je l'ai reçu en entretien.

- … Et tu l'as pas pris ? Ca va pas bien ?

*

Duo remonte clairement dans ton estime, il est excentrique et professionnel, faut juste s'y faire.

Duo contrairement à toute attente a l'air de quelqu'un qui aurait une réaction normale.

Duo trouvera cette situation RR : ridicule et rédhibitoire.

*

- Non.

*

Oui, ne pas t'embaucher parce que tu plais c'est lamentable, et tu as hâte qu'il s'explique.

Oh oui, explique-toi. Sois Cash, _Quat_'.

*

- Ah merde, il te plaît.

*

Hein ?

*

- Oui.

- Ah, c'est normal.

*

Hein ??

Tu es zen, rien ne se voit mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'avoir l'esprit en mode What the Fuck.

Tu te sens le devoir d'intervenir. Tu es un homme.

*

- Excusez-moi ?

- Mais je peux pas le virer, là, Cash Quat'. J'en ai besoin, je suis pas fou. Et il commence sa période d'essai.

- Je sais, Duo.

*

Hein ???

*

- Et puis il ne travaille pas directement avec tes services, Quat'.

- Ben si un peu quand même. Le pôle Stratégie définit la ligne directrice avec le client et la créa la suit.

- Excusez-moi ?

*

Hein ?!

Oh, t'es là ?

*

- Fais pas comme si t'avais des illusions : la créa va faire ce qu'elle veut, comme d'hab', parce que le client il est trop con pour réaliser à quel point il l'est. Et à la fin la stratégie validera, comme elle le fait toujours. Et on ira faire du charme à l'annonceur parce qu'on est awesome comme ça.

- Excusez moi ???

*

Boulevard des ronds de jambe.

Oh, tu pues ????

*

- C'est parce que notre Directeur de la Création est excellent.

- Et que notre Directeur du Planning Stratégique est un homme hors-pair.

- …

*

Non mais à un moment donné ils allaient arrêter de te rendre transparent ???!!!

*

- Et puis, tu le verras pas directement, Quat'. T'auras affaire à moi et rien qu'à moi, comme d'hab et on déjeunera ensemble dans des super restaus, pardon, on fera des réunions barbantes entre deux coupes de champ'.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Et puis…

- Oooh ?

*

Tiens, t'as élevé la voix.

Tiens, tu t'affirmes le premier jour.

Tiens, ils daignent te regarder…

…

…

comme si tu les dérangeais ?

Avec en même temps un petit quelque chose qui ressemblait peut-être à du respect.

Quoique, ptet que tu te flattes : avec les lunettes jaunes c'était difficile à dire.

*

- Oui ?

- Qu'y a-t-il, Smart Guy ?

*

Smart Guy, ton nouveau nom ?

En fait le type cool, commère, tout ça, c'est un malin.

Un gros, gros malin.

Son air de rien t'as fait oublier que c'était ton futur boss.

Si tu t'étais pas focalisé sur son look et son bavardage, t'aurais remarqué…

qu'il t'observait.

Ce type était un chaos organisé.

Et maintenant que tu as toute leur attention…

Toi qui te fais rarement remarquer…

Fais ton show.

*

- Alors premièrement, je suis là. Deuxièmement « oh, oh, je suis là » et troisièmement… en quoi est-ce normal de se faire jeter d'un entretien sans même l'avoir effectué ?

*

Duo et Quatre ne prennent même pas la peine de te répondre.

*

- Attends Duo, y a ton assistant qui revient par la fenêtre quand il s'est fait mettre à la porte et il a quelque chose à dire ? Il va appeler la HALDE peut-être ?

- Il t'a résisté. Il a un fucking Resume. Et il va bosser avec moi. Smart Guy, indeed.

*

Tu t'es cru très malin en mettant un « dans ta face » à Quatre Winner, ton futur collègue.

Ce « dans ta face » ressemblait curieusement à un « dans ton cul »

Il y avait VIPire, c'est sûr.

Ton avenir professionnel te le dira. Le sourire de Duo... dit qu'il va s'amuser.

*

*

**OWARI ficlette 2**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 4 d'écrits)

Ficlette 3 : un pain, un geek et... ? :p

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 2, Mifibou et Lysa !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ héhé¤


	3. Enter the Hitman

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi.

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de ficlettes en OS dans un univers alternatif. Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !**

**Cadeau ! Sachant que je ne serai pas là pour Pâques, je vous poste pas en guise de joyeux petit lapin :p Si j'ai le temps je mettrai le 4e OS avant de partir, mais ce n'est pas dit :o)  
**

* * *

**Office Affairs  
**

*

**OS 3 : Enter the Hitman (Les relations professionnelles expliquées aux enfants XD 1 et 2/2)  
**

*

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, vendredi 30 avril 2010, 9h30**

*

Assis à son bureau Quat' est en total look Armani Jeans Bleu délavé, basket et t-shirt blanc col V.

Debout face à lui, un total look Gucci pantalon blanc et polo noirs, sandales cuir taupe et longs cheveux noués en queue de cheval.

Lunettes aux verres jaune ocre invariablement vissées sur un nez fin vs yeux bleu violets contrits mais espiègles.

Le choc des Titans.

*

- Quat' tu peux pas m'en vouloir de l'avoir engagé…

- Non, mais je te déteste.

*

Simple et sobre.

Soupir.

*

- Je pouvais pas savoir qu'il avait envoyé des candidatures à plusieurs services et que tu l'avais jeté peu de temps avant…

- Quelques heures avant. Ce type est un filou. Un rat.

*

Sourire.

*

- Ce type a organisé ses entretiens d'embauche. Ce type a un cul d'enfer. Ce type est malin. Smart Guy.

- Ce type est malsain et… ah ouais… Comment peut-il rester dans ces conditions ???

- Ben déjà, il s'en fout, il est assez grand pour résister à tes avances….

*

Yeux noirs derrière des vitres jaunes.

Duo Maxwell lève les mains.

*

- …

- … mais comme tu résistes à toi-même ben il a pas ce problème-là. Si tu te résistes, pourquoi il te résisterait pas ?

- …

*

Dit comme ça c'était logique.

*

- Et puis ça fait déjà 1 mois, il s'adapte bien.

- C'est contre le règlement.

- Ca se passerait pas bien je dirais pas. Ça se passe bien donc je te le dis.

*

Quelque chose dans le ton de Duo Maxwell fit Cash Quat' hausser un sourcil.

Le ton qui n'était plus ironique que taquin alors que précédemment c'était kiffe kiffe.

*

- Dire quoi ?

- Non mais sans déconner… c'est toi qui me parle de règlement ?

*

Ah, c'était ça ?

Quatre leva les yeux au ciel, il en entendrait parler longtemps du règlement du règlement.

*

- Tu vas pas me le ressortir à toutes les sauces…

- Non mais, c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? Sérieusement ? Ici quelques privilégiés transgressent les règles dans la limite du raisonnable sans empêcher le fonctionnement de la structure, comme dans toutes les entreprises.

- Tu veux dire que Till Rowan Barton est un privilégié ?

- Bien sûr ! Il travaille avec moi ! Et il préfère Trowa, dixit lui « Till Rowan on en a plein la bouche » Hmm…

*

Quatre ne pouvait que sourire devant le regard un peu plus rieur de Duo.

Il se lécha les lèvres au « plein la bouche », ce qui n'échappa pas à son boss.

*

- Et il bosse pas avec toi, il est smart, il est pro, il est « trop » Tu sais pas ce que tu loupes.

- Euh si, j'ai vu son CV.

*

Duo Maxwell haussa un sourcil.

*

- J'ai vu ses photos de vacances à Saint Barth'. Peau bronzée et ruisselante, tatouage tribal sur la poitrine et planche de surf sous le bras, dent de requin autour du cou, sourire au secours, je suis beau, yeux tu regardes, tu bandes et cheveux plaqués par les vagues. Crois-moi, tu sais pas ce que tu loupes.

- …

*

Blank.

Blank.

Blank.

*

- Waw tu réagis bien.

- Non, je suis sous le choc.

- Sérieux, tu m'as pas étranglé sur place, je suis fier de toi. Toi aussi t'es pro avec les moyens du bord.

- T'es vraiment dégueulasse.

* * *

**Même moment bureau très structuré – et rempli de pense bêtes partout – de l'Admin Réseau.**

*

Toc toc toc.

*

Petite queue de cheval que les hommes refusent d'appeler couette, bonnet avec un smiley sur la tête, yeux rivés aux quatre écrans des trois ordinateurs de la pièce.

Blue Jean sans marque et T-shirt noir WoW, lunettes de vue 100% Geek qui ne cachait pas le regard noir intense.

Comme le petit sourire méprisant n'atténuait en rien l'ourlé sexy de sa bouche.

Chaussettes Donald Duck.

Pas de chaussures en vue.

Barton se demandait encore comment ce nolife pouvait avoir une copine canon.

Mais bon, il n'était pas là pour ça.

*

- Wu Fei j'ai un problème avec mon PC.

- Bonjour Barton. Et c'est normal, c'est un PC.

- …

- Quel est le problème ?

*

Hein ?

S'il savait quel était le problème il n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui.

Rester calme, il avait besoin de lui.

…

C'était difficile de rester calme quand on avait des posters Hentai de bunnies aux gros seins sur les murs.

Wu Fei n'était pas du tout déphasé par tout ça.

*

- Tu es administrateur réseau et informaticien.

*

Haussement de sourcil.

*

- Justement. Je ne suis pas exorciseur marabout, je ne peux pas deviner la raison de ton problème. C'est bien de chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin mais si on ne sait pas qu'on cherche une aiguille on ne risque pas de la trouver.

*

…

C'était vrai.

Mais quand on avait un problème informatique, on pensait difficilement rationnel.

*

- … merci Yoda Fu Man Chu.

- De rien, Smart Guy mon cul.

- …

*

Sourire.

*

- Alors, vieux, c'est quoi le problème ?

- Ca marche pas.

- Quoi ?

- Rien ?

*

…

…

…

Ben quoi ? Que voulez-vous qu'il dise ?? Rien ne marchait !

*

- … Alors fais une demande d'achat auprès de la compta, moi je ne peux pas réparer « rien ». Je peux pas soigner une maladie sans symptômes ou un malade imaginaire.

*

Trowa pâlit.

Faire une demande d'achat signifiait avoir affaire à Heero Yuy.

La première et dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Trowa s'était pris une avoinée parce qu'il avait oublié de remettre son numéro de sécurité sociale pour la prise en charge de la mutuelle entreprise.

Se prendre la tête avec le redoutable Hitman pourquoi pas.

Se prendre la tête sans avancée était une perte de temps.

*

- J'ai un écran bleu.

*

Ça c'était pas le problème, mais la conséquence.

Wu Fei se serait bien frappé le front de la paume de la main mais ça l'aurait empêché de voir les écrans.

*

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait avant que ce soit bleu ?

- Rien.

- Alors il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit ton écran de veille.

- … Tu me prends pour un con ?

*

Petit sourire méprisant.

Barton avait envie de le lui faire bouffer.

*

- Je sais pas, vérifie ? A t'entendre tu n'as strictement rien fait… or l'ordinateur est allumé. C'est qu'à un moment ou un autre tu as quand même fait quelque chose ?

- Je ne devrais pas te demander d'aide quand tu joues à WoW.

*

Petit sourire méprisant force 1000…

Vs rictus hautain et regard vert perçant.

*

- …

- D'ailleurs avec ce Boss-là tu t'y prends comme un con.

*

Wu Fei regarda pour la première fois l'intrus depuis le début de la conversation.

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Winner, même moment**

*

Air dépité de Quatre vs sourire de Duo.

*

- Nan, je déconne pas. C'est dur de bosser quand t'as l'aiguille de la boussole qui pointe le nord. Compte tenu de la situation, je suis fier de toi.

- Je sais pas comment tu fais, Arduro.

- Le voir tous les jours m'exorcise ptet, Ankara. A force de le voir, je le vois plus. Vous vous voyez à peine et donc tu triques à mort dans la frustration.

*

La psycho pour les nuls selon Duo.

Soupir de Quatre.

*

- En fait je le vois déjà trop. J'ai besoin de vacances.

- Pourquoi ?

*

Clignement de paupières de Duo.

Deux fois.

*

- Parce que je vais finir par lui sauter dessus, lui déchirer le slip avec les dents et mordre sa fesse comme dans une Granny Smith.

*

Duo éclata de rire.

*

- Et ??? C'est super bon les Granny Smith.

- Et ce n'est vraiment pas professionnel. Et je n'ai pas envie que l'on porte plainte pour harcèlement, Duo.

- Difficile à prouver !

- … Avec la marque de mes dents sur ses fesses ?

*

Quatre leva les yeux au plafond.

*

- A supposer qu'il soit pas consentant… tu t'es cru dans CSI ou quoi ? Tu crois qu'il va montrer son cul à Grissom pour un relevé d'ADN ? Prendre l'empreinte de tes chicos et comparer ?

- Tout est possible.

* * *

**Bureau de Wu Fei Chang, une demi-heure plus tard**

*

- Attends, on frappe.

- J'entends rien.

- J'ai des oreilles de ninja. On a l'impression que je porte un bonnet stylé mais dessous ce sont des paraboles.

*

Toc toc toc.

*

- Quoi ?

*

Et l'intrus d'entrer avec classe et détermination.

Polo bleu de Prusse, pantalon et bottillon blancs.

Simple, classe, D&G.

Cheveux « ils font ce qu'ils veulent mais ça fait trop classe »

Lunettes rectangulaires à montures fines.

Regard de tueur.

*

- Chang. Je n'accède pas au serveur SSX.

- C'est normal, il est en maintenance.

*

Cible verrouillée.

Wu Fei Chang était en train de jouer avec sa vie, en train de jouer à la roulette russe avec un automatique.

Trowa Barton ? Il n'existait même pas, le contrat étant sur la tête de Wu Fei.

*

- Vos salaires le seront aussi.

*

Trowa pensait à son loyer, sa vie, ce genre de conneries.

Wu Fei soupira fortement.

C'était pas le jour pour que ça plante, merde.

*

- Tout sera restauré d'ici peu.

- Ton salaire sera viré d'ici le même peu.

- 10 minutes.

*

Sourire en coin de l'assassin.

*

- Merci pour cette précision.

- De rien, je sais, je suis trop fort.

- Monsieur Yuy.

*

Le Hitman lui adressa à peine un regard.

Wu Fei le regardait comme s'il était un fou furieux.

Dans le monde de la com', tout le monde se tutoyait sur commande.

Heero « The Hitman » Yuy mettait un point d'honneur à être tutoyé sur demande.

A sa demande.

Le nouveau vouvoyait et il vouvoyait le nouveau. Point.

*

- Barton. Y a une réunion WOW aujourd'hui ?

*

Le comptable, pas dupe.

Le Smart Guy, pas stressé.

*

- Plutôt une réunion « Houston, nous avons un problème »

- Le problème de Houston a squatté la maison blanche 8 ans. Et si ce n'est pas ce Houston là, Whitney a un vrai problème mais on y peut rien. Autre chose ?

*

Ne pas se laisser impressionner par le regard foudre. Oui la foudre pouvait être bleu glacé.

Surtout pas.

*

- Pendant que je vous tiens…

- Pendant que je _vous_ tiens, allez récupérer vos tickets restaurants. Ni l'entreprise, ni vous ne les payez pour décorer mon bureau.

*

Ne pas le laisser mener la conversation sinon c'était le mur.

Désamorcer la bombe.

Tic.

Tac.

Tic.

Tac.

*

- Je les récupérerai dans la journée. Je souhaiterais…

- Pas le temps.

*

Oops.

Mécanisme accéléré.

Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac

Rester cool.

*

- …. prendre rendez-vous au plus vite pour…

- La réponse est non.

*

Tictactictactictactictac

*

- Mais je n'ai rien dit…

- On ne prend pas rendez-vous avec moi pour le plaisir. Sauf dans le privé. C'est privé ?

- Non.

- Alors ça n'a aucun intérêt.

*

Rester Zen en toutes circonstances est la clé devant un type à qui on ne la fait pas.

*

- Il s'agit de mon travail, Monsieur Yuy.

- Vous voulez votre salaire ? Priez pour que Chang s'active. Vous voulez plus d'argent ? Jouez à l'euromillion.

*

Poker Face.

Rester sur ses positions sans air de défi.

Ferme, comme ce qu'il y a dans le slip.

Enfin, dans le sien.

*

- Non. Je souhaitais effectuer une demande d'achat d'urgence. Mon ordinateur ne fonctionne plus.

*

Hitman semble apprécier la fermeté. Il ne devait pas être habitué à ce que l'on garde le cap.

Il plisse légèrement les yeux, semble réfléchir à ce qui vient d'être dit.

*

- A-t-elle été validée par votre supérieur hiérarchique ? Par la Direction Générale ?

- Si je passe par les voies habituelles j'ai le temps d'attendre 3000 ans. Et je dois avancer sur un projet important.

*

Sourire en coin.

*

- Les voies hiérarchiques sont impénétrables, Barton. Je suis comptable, pas un tiroir-caisse. Et Wu Fei ?

*

BOOOOM !

*

- Hmm ?

- Fais ton job. Ou ton salaire restera en maintenance pour un temps déterminé par mon emploi du temps.

- Si je répare l'urgence urgente de Barton ça prendra plus de temps que de racheter du matériel. Ou de te faire accéder au serveur.

- Eh bien tu n'as qu'à rebooter le serveur avant de t'occuper de Barton.

*

Bang.

Hitman avait encore frappé.

Il avait tiré. Il était parti.

*

- J'aurais essayé de te débarrasser de ta poubelle…

- Merci quand même Wu Fei.

- Merci d'être resté me filer les astuces pour défoncer le Boss.

- Dommage que tu n'ais pas d'astuces pour défoncer ce Boss *pointe du doigt la porte qui s'était refermée plus tôt derrière Yuy*

*

Dans le mot tictac il y a tactique.

Dans le monde du travail il faut négocier et négocier et négocier.

Trowa Barton s'était fait un nouvel allié de poids tout en ne se mettant pas à dos Hitman Yuy.

Pas fou.

Il s'était fait de l'Admin un ami. Quand on travaillait il était nécessaire d'être en bons termes avec le comptable.

Quand on travaillait sur un ordinateur, il fallait impérativement se mettre l'Admin dans la poche sous peine d'avoir un coup de main repoussé aux calendes grecques.

World of Peacecraft.

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, même moment.**

*

Duo continuait sur son idée.

*

- Moins tu le vois, plus t'y penses… c'est un cercle vicieux. Et c'est n'importe quoi.

- C'est sans espoir. C'est stressant !

- T'inquiètes, Quat'ça va retomber.

*

Un clin d'œil.

*

- Je la veux levée, merci.

*

Duo éclata de rire.

*

- Imbécile. Je veux dire que ça va te passer avec le temps…

- Non mais tu l'as regardé ? Ca te passerait, toi ?

*

Duo sourit, magnanime.

*

- Ca te passe sous le nez pourtant :p

- Et je ne peux rien y faire. Mais pourquoi il a choisi notre agence…

- Parce qu'on est le 5eme groupe mondial dans notre domaine, peut-être ? Parce qu'il ne va pas laisser ton problème devenir le sien ?

*

Le regard de Quatre se fit diabolique.

*

- Il a aucune idée de qui il a affaire. Il est venu pour me narguer, il va souffrir.

Mon problème risque bien de devenir son problème. Il est là ? Il est fou.

*

Duo regarda sa montre et sursauta : déjà !

Il avait des coups de fil à passer.

Il fit un signe de tête à son ami avant d'ouvrir la porte.

*

- Il est juste… Mamma mia…

- Quoi ?

- C'est… vendredi.

- Et ?

*

Quatre ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir.

Duo avait chaud.

*

- C'est hmm… Friday wear.

- Et ?

*

Duo avait très chaud.

*

- C'est non pingouin style. Ça vient de passer devant ton bureau. C'est t-shirt moule plaquettes et jean fesses-à-croquer.

- OK, j'suis en rdv extérieur toute la journée…

*

Duo retourna sur ses pas pour une petite tape sur l'épaule.

*

- Sorry buddy.

*

Et il sortit du bureau, hilare.

* * *

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, 20 minutes plus tard.**

*

Heero se massa les tempes avec de composer l'extension 02.

Il devait mettre les choses au clair avec Duo Maxwell.

Et oui il fallait un petit massage de la tempe. Faire entendre raison à Duo Maxwell était comme danser le flamenco pieds nus sur des braises au sommet de l'Empire State Building.

Minimum casse-gueule.

Huit ans qu'ils travaillaient au même endroit et c'était toujours aussi…

Une sonnerie.

*

- Pronto.

- Maxwell.

- Heero ! Come stai ?

- Ton assistant.

- Smart Guy ? Il est bien, hein ?

*

Grand sourire vs visage fermé… au téléphone.

Compte à rebours.

Tic

Tac

Tic

Tac.

*

- Retiens ton fauve.

- Roooarrr.… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, que je lui morde le cul ? Il ne peut pas avoir déjà une note de frais.

- C'est une demande d'achat non validée. Il est suicidaire.

- Une demande… ? Sûrement pour Apocalypse.

- ?

- Son ordinateur. Boulevard de l'écran bleu, eternel reboot. C'est inadmissible qu'il travaille là-dessus. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien.

*

Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac.

Tactactactac, Duo tapait avec frénésie sur son clavier.

*

Heero fronça les sourcils. Rictus.

*

- Tu es son supérieur hiérarchique, c'est à toi d'effectuer la demande auprès de Milliardo et après validation ton assistant me la transmet.

- …

*

Soupir de l'inintéressé.

Comment ça ce n'était pas un adjectif ?

En tous cas, c'était ce qui le qualifiait à ce moment précis.

Il fallait souvent créer des mots pour des gens qui ne rentraient pas dans les cases.

Et créer pour un Créa…

Tic-tac-tic-tac-tic-tac.

*

- Sans compter qu'il vient d'arriver. On ne va pas lui offrir un ordinateur. Déjà qu'on le paye.

- …

*

Arguments plausibles.

*

- J'aurais éventuellement pu concevoir son coup de gueule s'il rapportait déjà du fric. Mais à ce stade il n'y a pas retour sur investissement. Il encaisse son salaire. Qu'il encaisse son matériel.

- Bref il la boucle et te fais pas chier, c'est ça ? T'es surbooké et entouré d'incapables ?

- Oui.

- Et ça change quoi à ton environnement habituel ?

*

Compte à rebours accéléré.

Bombe sur le point d'exploser sur le bureau de Maxwell.

*

- …

- Quoi tu t'attendais à ce que je lui passe un savon ? T'as rêvé.

- Tu es son supérieur hiérarchique. Le règlement est clair, pas de passe-droit ici.

- Quel passe-droit ? Son ordinateur il a 10 ans.

*

Heero retint un soupir las.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient pas déjà eu cette discussion ces dernières années.

Ces derniers mois.

*

- Sans règlement il y a anarchie. Si tous les assistants faisaient comme lui…

- Mais ils ne font pas tous comme lui. En fait il n'a pas peur de faire des demandes légitimes, certes peu soucieuses d'une hiérarchie stalinienne mais néanmoins sympathique et c'est ce qui te fais chier.

*

Mais n'importe quoi…

Quoique. A bien y réfléchir…

*

- Il a mis Chang dans sa poche.

- Oh putain c'est un bon. Un très bon, même. Trowa Barton, my man!

- Il t'a mis dans sa poche, aussi ?

*

Déjà ?

Duo Maxwell, sous ses dehors avenants, était un redoutable professionnel et un excellent analyste comportemental.

Un salaud.

*

- Totalement. Mais c'est réciproque. Ecoute Heero, tu sais comment ça marche avec moi : tant qu'il bosse il peut obtenir tout ce qu'il veut. Tout. Alors pour la forme je lui dirai « tu ne dois pas »

- Hn.

- Dans les faits et dans le fond... « I don't give a rat's ass about this » ou si tu préfères à l'italienne, à la sang chaud « non me ne frego un cazzo ».

*

BOOM.

Duo Maxwell, exploseur de bombe en était une lui-même. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Heero savait pertinemment comment se terminerait la conversation.

Mais il se devait de le faire, c'était la procédure. On s'adressait au supérieur pour qu'il fasse le nécessaire.

*

- Maxwell…

- T'as pas du boulot ? Parce que moi, si.

*

PERSONNE – et oui en majuscule - ne se risquerait à parler à Heero Hitman Yuy de cette manière.

Surtout à cette période.

*

- ?

- J'ai vu que les salaires avaient été virés – merci au passage, à toi et à mon e-compte opérations en temps réel. Tu feras le package gros yeux-gros bras-gros blabla le mois prochain, quand ça me mettra un stress quelconque.

- …

*

Ceci expliquait cela.

En même temps Maxwell n'avait jamais eu peur de dire ce qu'il pensait.

Il avait juste l'art…

*

- Je viens de commander tes chocolats, ton champagne et surtout ton café italien préféré chez ton traiteur préféré…

*

… et la manière.

C'était ça le tactac ?

Duo Maxwell, démineur plus personnel qu'antipersonnel.

*

- …

- - oui, oui celui qui est à fond développement durable, agriculture biologique et commerce équitable pour te remercier de ta patience avec les Créatifs-qui-puent-si-irrespectueux-des-procédures, blabla, blabla. Tu seras livré dans la demi-heure.

- ?

*

Une classe folle.

Un cul d'enfer.

« Un cul d'enfer », l'expression. Une chance insensée, quoi.

*

- Oui-oui avec le commun des mortels tu es livré au minimum sous deux jours pour une commande le jour même. Avec moi c'est dans l'heure. C'est comme ça, je suis bon. Allez bonne dégustation et bon courage pour la suite. Ciao bello.

*

Clic.

Expéditif avec le hitman. En attendant il fallait savoir tirer le premier.

Bon.

En fait c'était ça le problème.

Trowa Barton était bon.

Duo Maxwell était bon.

L'un était une tempête tropicale, l'autre, un typhon.

Trowa Barton avec quelque chose de lui, Heero, dans son attitude calme, posée, distante.

Dans son culot, dans sa capacité à savoir jusqu'où aller et avec qui, Trowa Barton ressemblait étrangement à Duo Maxwell.

Et il en avait déjà un, ça suffisait.

Barton était entré dans la lunette d'un fusil de chasse.

*

*

**OWARI OS 3 1/2 et 2/2**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 6 d'écrits)

Ficlette 4 : *sourire sadique*

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 2, Mifibou et Lysa !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ J-3 pour la suisse, J-4 pour Rome !¤


	4. Smart Attacks

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi.

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de ficlettes en OS dans un univers alternatif. Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !**

**De retour avec un joyeux petit lapin de plus ! la 1ère et la 2nde partie de l'OS 4.**

**PS : j'ai été standardiste dans mes jeunes années (je suis pas vieille mais c'était il y a plus de 10 ans quand même :p) J'ai successivement été : un portemanteau, une table, une chaise, une plante ou un bonjour invisible, comprendre "passez-moi intel". Il y a des standardistes immondes et tâches - elles existent et quand on est tout gentil, on tombe dessus, elles aboient pas sur qui il faut -_-. Mais la plupart du temps ce sont des connards qui les ont rendues comme ça !  
**

**PPS : un femme qui passe près du standard EST à l'accueil pour le client qui passe :p Je l'ai vécu !  
**

* * *

**Office Affairs  
**

**OS 4 : Smart attacks 1 et 2/2 (ou le blues du standardiste XD)**

**Mardi 25 mai 2010, 10h30, l'accueil, tu t'octroies une pause bien méritée**

T'es descendu prendre un mauvais café à l'accueil, la responsable s'est absentée et tu n'auras pas droit à son vrai café.

T'es en face du distributeur, bottillons marrons, pantalon blanc et chemise noire avec, sur la poche de poitrine, le logo VIPeace en lettre or, stylisé.

T'es assez fier de cette chemise ; d'habitude tu suis de loin la com' des clients et là t'as fait de la com' interne.

Ces chemises devaient être prêtes pour le kick-off du mois prochain et le modèle que tu portais étais le 3e test. Si celui-ci remportait le meilleur suffrage, t'exploserais carrément tes délais. Tu prouves que tu sais bosser sous pression et avec style. Tu serais le Winn…

Mauvais mot.

Tu serais au top. Voilà.

- Excusez-moi.

Ah, les kick-offs, ces soirées où on se congratulait des résultats passés et où on te foutait une pression royale pour que tu fasses mieux l'année suivante.

Et le passage de témoin d'une année à l'autre se traduit par la passation de la bouteille de Möet.

Désespoir des grosses boîtes ? Un peu quand même. Mais un désespoir classe pour toi ; tu viens d'arriver, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te déchirer la gueule même si t'en as très envie parfois.

L'année prochaine peut-être.

- Excusez-moi ?

Oui, l'année prochaine, sans interrogation. Tu ne doutes pas de ta survie, tu as le vent en poupe malgré :

- l'évitement total d'un blond dégénéré et amateur de ta personne qui veut ta peau (et qui aurait pu être ton patron)

- la méfiance absolue du comptable à ton égard qui veut ta peau simplement parce que tu es nouveau (sois honnête : c'est aussi parce que t'as transgressé toutes les règles et qu'il est psychorigide)

Ton boss est un bosseur. T'apprends, tu te fous du reste. Et puis t'as le geek de ton côté, donc le Hitman et la Blonde peuvent aller se brosser.

- Allo ?

Tu sursautes.

Une bombe veut te parler.

Tout de rouge vêtu.

Turban très 60s autour de la tête.

Tailleur robe bustier fendue sur le côté et escarpins.

Serviette, rouge à lèvre et ongles assortis.

Regard glacial.

- Ah, quand même.

Bonjour, quand même.

Tu ne l'as pas dit à voix haute ?

- …

- Bonjour. Dorothy pour Quatre.

- Bonjour. Je suis…

- Pressée.

Ah la grognasse.

T'as pas eu le temps de déguster que tu dégustes.

Vas voir ailleurs, pétasse.

Tu souris poliment.

- Je ne vous retiens pas dans ce cas.

- …

- …

Elle ne trépigne pas, non.

Une femme de cette classe haussait un délicat sourcil.

Sous le fond de teint, les boutons.

- Qu'apprend-on aux standardistes, aujourd'hui ? Ce vert, ce roux, ce… long… corps… fort… et qui parle… l'intérêt d'une énième plante à l'accueil ?

Tu clignes des yeux.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

Elle lève les yeux au plafond.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour m'annoncer ?

Tu souris.

- Vous vous annoncez très bien toute seule. Dorothy. Pour Quatre. Le veinard.

- Excusez-moi ?

Tu lui fais du charme.

- Vous avez une voix magnifique. Elle est rauque, sensuelle. Quatre a de la chance de vous entendre. Avec elle, il ne peut que vous écouter.

- … Vous n'êtes pas standardiste.

Pas si blonde !

De la lumière autre part que dans ses cheveux !

- Je ne suis pas standardiste.

- Vous êtes démentiel. Ou dément.

Elle sourit la vipère.

Tu réponds.

- Je vous l'accorde volontiers.

- Démentiel et dément. Culotté.

- Je plaide coupable.

- Mesurons votre intelligence, belle plante. Je suis Dorothy Catalona, représentante de D&D Sportswear. Le plus gros contrat de votre agence.

Tu hausses les épaules en lui donnant de l'importance, mais pas trop.

Suffisamment pour ne pas être frustrée.

Suffisamment peu pour être un brin intriguée.

Bien sûr que tu sais qui elle est, tu l'as su dès le début.

- Vous êtes Dorothy et vous voulez voir Quatre. Je ne pouvais décemment vous prendre pour la Dorothy du Magicien d'Oz.

L'image lui fait froncer les sourcils.

Elle se retient de sourire.

- Pour la sorcière peut-être ?

- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à se faire écraser par une maison. Par contre la diriger…

Avance tes pions, Barton.

Elle dirige une maison, oui.

Elle te répond.

- Démentiel. Quoi de plus normal pour l'assistant…

Elle sait qui tu es aussi.

C'est une partie d'échec.

- … de Duo Maxwell. Le meilleur créatif de notre agence.

- Vous êtes Trowa Barton, l'assistant formidable dont la photo sur le site web de VIPeace correspond à un énorme masque de clown.

- Je suis Trowa Barton, le clown belle plante qu'on prend pour un standardiste simplement parce qu'il passe à l'accueil.

- Et parce que vous portez une chemise qui porte à confusion. Trowa Barton… vous alorsz, avez un nom à coucher dehors.

Ankara et Arduro c'est Jean et Claudine ?

Tu lui fais un sourire sensuel.

- Juste le nom. Le reste…

- Hm. Je plains Quatre.

T'éclates de rire.

- Merci pour moi ! Et puis je ne travaille pas vraiment avec lui.

- Ou plutôt non, je vous plains.

- Je réitère ma réponse.

…

…

…

Est-ce que même les gens extérieur à la boîte savait pour Quatre ?

Tout se sait… mais quand même ?

Elle énumère.

- Vous êtes en tout point le genre de Winner. Quatre est une mante religieuse délicieusement sexuelle, addictive. Un boulimique de travail et de sexe et je sais de quoi je parle.

- Testé ?

- Et adoré, mais on était étudiants. Je suis le seul jouet dont il ne se soit pas lassé. Mais…

- …

Ah les femmes, avec leur manie de vouloir être les seules, l'unique.

Tu retiens un soupir alors que tu te fous de la bisexualité de ton pas boss pour qui tu bosses un peu quand même.

- Mais comme je travaille essentiellement à New York et que lui et moi avons une vie très très active… vous m'aurez comprise.

- Oui.

Oui tu vois, et tu t'en fous.

En fait tu ne vois pas pourquoi elle te raconte ça mais pourquoi pas.

Tu dois avoir l'air de quelqu'un qui veut connaître les histoires de fesse de sa boîte.

T'as l'habitude, tu gères.

- Quatre est addictif et l'un de vos anciens collaborateurs l'a appris à ses dépens. Le dernier VIPeace Man à être passé dans son lit a bien failli lui faire perdre un gros contrat. Il s'est fait virer.

- Logique.

- Depuis Quatre respecte votre règlement quelque peu contraignant. Depuis il évite toute promiscuité.

Ouais.

Bête de cul ou bête tout court.

Le sexe rend con, tu sais.

Y a pas plus con qu'un mec qui bande et t'en sais quelque chose, t'es un mec.

Mais de là à ce que ça t'empêche de travailler… ouais, le Winner était une grosse tâche.

Tu le sais. Mais ça faisait du bien à entendre aussi.

Le standard avec sa machine à café à proximité… c'était un poste plus que clé.

T'as bien fait de passer te prendre un truc au distributeur finalement.

- Et vous…

- Hmm ?

- Vous êtes là, Trowa. Et vous êtes un pur CCC. Et vous êtes en danger.

- Canon, Compétent et…

- Couillu. Faut…

- Updater le site. J'y travaille. C'est mon quatrième mois.

- Charmant avec ça.

- CCCC ?

- Vous apprenez vite. Vous êtes tout ce qu'il évite et vous squattez depuis quatre mois. C'est à se demander ce que vous faîtes là.

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire.

- CCCCC. CQFD.

- et ce C c'est ?

- Con.

- ?

- Apparemment on engage les cons. Tout le monde me demande ce que je fais là. Alors on va dire que j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un pot de fleur.

Nouvel éclat de rire.

Dorothy Catalona ne riait jamais avec des inconnus, c'était du moins la réputation qu'elle avait.

- Vraiment génial et payé au lance-pierre ?

- Aujourd'hui le lance-pierre. Demain, la fronde.

- Hm… Une fleur avec des dents.

Tu la regardes droit dans les yeux.

Tu dévoiles un peu de ton jeu.

- Une plante carnivore. Pourquoi je suis là, Dorothy ?

- Oui ?

- D & D.

- ?

- Détermination. Et Duo.

Sourire énigmatique de la Blonde Sexuelle.

Sourire énigmatique de ta part aussi.

- J'aime Duo qui présente des forêts noires à un homme au régime. J'ai hâte qu'il craque.

- Je sais me défendre.

- Pas sûre que vous le puissiez. Pas sûre que devant le fait accompli… vous le vouliez.

- A supposer que je sois gay, il ne serait pas du tout mon genre. Trop blond.

- Dans tous les sens du terme ?

Sourire contre sourire encore.

- C'est vous qui le dites, Dorothy.

- Vous êtes sincère. Mais je connais Quatre.

- Vous ne me connaissez pas.

Regard sérieux et taquin contre regard taquin et sérieux.

- Au risque de me répéter, Trowa. Je _connais_ Quatre. Très, très bien. Fuyez tant que vous le pouvez.

- Je ne vais pas lâcher un emploi en or massif parce qu'il a ses vapeurs. S'il y a le moindre souci je saurais le recevoir.

Sourire lumineux de Dorothy.

Ah merde, échec.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Je ne…

Elle frappe deux fois des mains, rayonnante.

- Je cours m'annoncer. Ce fut un véritable plaisir de vous rencontrer, plante carnivore. J'ai hâte de vous voir en réunion.

- Je ne peux pas y participer.

- C'est ridicule. Vous êtes l'assistant de Duo. A moins que vous ne soyez pas prêt à assumer pleinement votre poste ? J'aime savoir à qui je confie mon argent.

- …

Un éclair de compréhension dans le regard bleu tempête.

Elle a envie de jouer avec Quatre. Elle a envie de le déstabiliser, de trouver un moyen de réduire les coûts et pour cela, tous les coups étaient permis.

Tu joueras ta place.

- …

- Et donc vous serez à la réunion de jeudi. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard, j'aurais un avion à prendre.

- Vous jouez un jeu dangereux, Dorothy Catalona.

- Je vous retourne le compliment, Trowa Barton.

Et elle te plante là, guillerette.

Et toi t'es excité comme une puce après un coït.

* * *

**Salle vidéo, une demi-heure plus tard.**

Tu entres dans une salle noire de cassettes et argentée de CD. Des photos de Maryline croquée par Andy Warhol côtoient Bart Simpson et les amoureux de Doisneau, pour faire semblant d'avoir une culture artistique.

Du matériel vidéo extrêmement cher pour une équipe talentueuse de hiboux et de chauve-souris. Ils travaillaient essentiellement la nuit, surbookés qu'ils étaient.

C'était dans cette antre que l'on visionnait et montait les échantillons publicitaires.

Tu parles à la blonde en saumon parce que ça flattait son bronzage artificiel.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre des vacances.

- Réléna, t'as les vidéos D&D ?

Réléna Peacecraft.

Superbe, fonctionne au tailleur micro jupe saumon, aux chignons et aux talons aiguilles.

Petite sœur du Big Boss, Millardo, le jamais là mais je suis là quand même et faut faire péter la machine à cash.

Actionnaire.

Ne fait pas de la figuration dans l'entreprise.

25 ans, directrice de production, tournage publicitaire.

Celle qui était débordée car elle n'a pas qu'un seul projet à mener.

Celle qui avait des deadlines, des priorités et un timing serré.

Celle qu'il fallait aussi avoir impérativement de son côté.

Celle avec laquelle il fallait marchander.

- Oui comme convenu.

Celle qui allait te faire gagner des points.

Tu vas pour récupérer la version digitale quand elle fait sa maligne.

Elle place les CD là où tu n'irais jamais les chercher.

Entre ses seins.

- Alors, quand-est-ce que je le vois ?

Celle qui était raide dingue du comptable. Comptable qui l'éjectait de toutes les manières possibles. Mais elle était tenace.

Ruser avec elle c'était quitte ou double : s'il y avait rendez-vous, elle rendrait éternellement service.

S'il y avait un plan j'arnaque, elle ferait de sa vie un enfer de délais non respectés.

Et t'as décidé de couper la poire en deux.

- Il va manger à 12h30 précises aujourd'hui, à la cantine. Pose ton plateau-repas en face de lui et regarde-le manger en silence.

- Mais ?

Tu hausses les épaules.

- Tu m'as dit que tu voulais le voir et déjeuner avec lui. Tu n'as dit à aucun moment que tu voulais lui parler. Toi qui ne connais jamais son emploi du temps, je te donne une occasion unique de lui prouver que tu sais te taire. Il verra que tu n'es pas hystérique.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une conne ?

Dois-tu vraiment répondre à cette question ?

- Non. Par contre lui te prends pour une hystérique. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il t'évite, tu passes ton temps à crier dans les couloirs dès que tu le vois.

- C'est vrai… et si je lui dis que c'est toi qui m'a dit qu'il serait là ? Tu vas te faire massacrer.

Tu fais semblant de réfléchir.

- Tu ne sauras jamais plus où il se trouve et tu ne pourras plus lui prouver ton amour.

- …

- Ca fait quoi six ans que tu le connais, combien de fois t'as déjeuné en tête à tête avec lui ?

Elle a l'air de réfléchir.

Elle n'était vraiment pas bête.

Mais comme le disait la chanson… « what you won't do for love ? »

...

...

Ok, sur ce coup-là ça dépassait l'entendement.

A part ça… entre un excité du bocal qui voulait lui arracher le cul et une autre qui clamait son amour au hitman ?

A taré, taré et demi, ça te faisait presque relativiser Winner.

Presque.

- Jamais.

Tu souris un peu plus.

- J'ai respecté ma part du contrat, Réléna. Je n'aurais pas pu obtenir plus, là c'est à toi de jouer.

- …

- Aujourd'hui la cantine, demain qui sait ?

Le monde ?

- Si ça se passe mal…

- Pourquoi ça se passerait mal ? Tu manges où tu veux ? Et si tu te tais pourquoi il grognerait ? Au fond de lui le Hitman est un gros nounours aux yeux bleus. Pense nounours quand tu le vois.

Les yeux de Réléna se font rêveurs.

Fille de pub.

Oula, il fallait changer l'image.

- Oui…

- En fait pense hérisson aux yeux bleus, sinon tu vas vouloir lui sauter dessus.

Elle frissonne.

Tu viens de sauver ta tête.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu perds à saisir ta chance avec méthode ?

Sa fierté ? Avec ce qu'elle avait fait avant, il n'y en avait plus vraiment.

Elle secoue la tête et te tend les CD.

Elle sourit alors que tu les prends… et qu'elle les retient.

- Tu m'as eu une fois et je n'ai qu'une parole.

- Tu n'auras qu'un tête à tête, ce que tu n'as jamais eu. Je t'ai donné l'impossible.

- Tu pensais avoir quoi, ma reconnaissance éternelle ?

- Tu veux que j'aille dire à Heero que tu seras à la cantine ?

A la fois suffisamment stupide pour saisir sa chance… et pas suffisamment stupide pour ne pas la saisir.

Toute la psychologie féminine en une leçon.

Elle lâche les CD.

- Qu'échangeras-tu la prochaine fois, Trowa ?

- Si tu joues bien tes cartes ? Tu auras tout ce que tu veux.

- Et si j'échoue ?

- Je pense pas qu'il soit si difficile d'imiter un poisson rouge devant la chaine info. Tu réussiras à garder le silence.

- Et si je demande la natte de Duo ?

- Je te l'apporterais.

Mais solidement ancrée sur la tête du propriétaire.

Et tout le reste du corps qui va avec.

Réléna se croit maligne mais elle doit faire très attention à ce qu'elle te demande.

Toujours être précis.

* * *

**13h30**

Tu es à ton bureau quand ton boss ouvre la porte.

Queue de cheval tressée, t-shirt blanc à manches longues et signes tribaux sur les manches, pantalon noir et tong fétiches.

Un sac à la main, qui devait contenir des maquettes D&D, édités par leur imprimeur personnel.

Un mec à tomber. Il ne fallait jamais mélanger… mais parfois c'était dur, dans tous les sens du terme.

En plus il portait une eau de toilette épicée. Et tu kiffes.

- Ciao smart guy. Come stai ?

- Hey sexy boss.

- Flatteur.

- Réaliste.

Il te sourit et referme la porte.

Et en plus ce sont ses vraies dents.

Sourire blanc sans être artificiel.

- Je suis passé devant la compta et Heero est d'une humeur de merde…

Ouch.

Tu pourrais te taire, mais dans ce cas-là il fallait pas faire de coup bas à ton boss.

Surtout pas. Il faut toujours avoir un backup. Il faut conserver la confiance.

- C'est de ma faute.

Le regard change.

- Oula qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Attire discrètement son attention sur les CD.

Il regarde tes mains. Ça marche.

- …

- Ne me dis pas ?

- Je te dis.

- Ce sont les vidéos ?

- Ouep.

- Avec deux jours d'avance ?

- Ouep.

- Qu'on soit moins dans le rush ?

- Ouep.

- Qu'as-tu dit exactement à Réléna ?

Pas con.

Son regard est sceptique.

Tu hausses les épaules.

- Que c'était urgent.

- On va la refaire, smarty. Qu'as-tu promis exactement à Réléna ?

Ton boss te connaît bien, il sait qu'il faut être trèèèès précis avec toi.

- Qu'elle aurait un rendez-vous avec Heero à la cantine.

Il hausse un sourcil. Pas déphasé.

- Putain il mangeait sur place pour faire les payes.

T'écarquilles les yeux.

T'es dans la merde.

- Il les a pas faites hier ?

Ton boss hausse les épaules.

- Il avait du retard. J'ai consulté mon compte express et je ne suis pas encore viré.

- On l'a pas entendu hurler d'ici alors elle a du rester silencieuse.

T'en es sûr.

A peu près.

Tu intrigues ton boss.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je lui ai dit que pour ne pas offusquer Heero elle devait rester silencieuse. Apprendre à lui montrer qu'elle pouvait être autre chose qu'hystérique.

- Elle peut être autre chose et il le sait. Il s'en fout, c'est tout. Non mais je le crois pas.

Et contre toute attente il éclate de rire.

T'as bien fait de lui dire.

- La tête qu'il a du tirer !

Tu sais que ton boss est incroyable mais là il t'étonne.

- Tu m'en veux pas ?

- Tu me l'as dit. C'est clairement pas cool ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre.

- …

Ni toi ni lui n'êtes dupe, sur ce coup-là c'est chacun pour soi.

Tu n'as obligé personne.

T'as proposé, elle a disposé.

Par contre t'a imposé à Heero. Et s'il l'apprend, tu vas payer.

Ton boss poursuit.

- On va dire que D&D t'y a poussé et qu'on ne peut vraiment pas se permettre de se casser le nez avec Dot.

- …

- Et Réléna était libre de refuser. Tu as eu de la chance qu'elle ne le fasse pas parce que tu aurais eu à dealer avec moi.

Ton boss te lance un regard laser, un regard qui te picote la peau parce qu'il a un sourire carnassier et taquin.

Tu humectes tes lèvres. S'il continue ainsi tu vas lui sauter dessus.

- …

- Je te laisse dealer avec Heero et Léna.

- Il ne le saura pas, ce n'est pas dans son intérêt de le lui dire.

Tu es confiant.

Plus tu y réfléchis, plus ça te paraît logique.

- Tout se sait dans une boîte. Trust me on this. He'll know. And when he'll know… Brr je te souhaite bonne chance. Il faudra bien plus que du chocolat, du champagne et du café pour l'apaiser.

- Donner mon corps peut-être ?

Hmm… le Hitman… où il veut, quand il veut… du moins, s'il aimait les hommes.

Mais tu es un parfait initiateur. Tu peux lui faire découvrir des choses.

Duo se marre de bon cœur.

L'orage est passé.

- Sur ce coup-là, il voudra plutôt ta tête, smart guy. Et si on n'a pas nos payes, crois-moi bello, ce sera le cadet de tes soucis.

- J'en aurais besoin pour la réunion de jeudi.

Il a l'air contrit.

- Je suis désolé, smarty, mais faudra encore un peu de patience, ça durera pas parce que c'est trop stupide. Mais pour le moment tu ne peux pas y participer – même si c'est débile.

- Je ne peux pas c'est sûr. Mais Dorothy l'a exigé.

Duo plisse les yeux.

- Dot' veut que tu y sois ?

- Ouep.

- Bitch.

- Qui, Quatre ? A entendre Dorothy, il est en chaleur.

Duo rit doucement et s'approche de ton bureau et y pose ses mains.

Il penche le buste vers toi.

- C'est plutôt chaud pour tes fesses, smart guy. Dorothy veut manifestement le déstabiliser pour payer moins cher. Les femmes utilisent des décolletés de fous furieux. Là elle t'utilise toi. Des ruses de nana pour un pauvre petit Quatre.

- Pauvre petit Quatre est assez grand.

- S'il était assez grand, Trowa, tu bosserais avec lui. Et hot comme tu es jeudi il risque de te sauter dessus en plein débrief. Mais bon je serai là, je ferai tampon.

Il pose la main gauche sur ta joue et caresse tes lèvres de l'index.

Il porte une chevalière, tu n'y avais jamais prêté attention.

Tu déglutis intérieurement, extérieurement tu assures et tu proposes à Quatre.

- … une thérapie peut-être ?

Encore ce rire sexy.

- Oui, une sex-therapy. Mais je te rassure un peu quand même, s'il ne prenait pas sur lui t'aurais mal aux fesses et lui un énorme bout entre les dents.

Tu ne dois pas penser au même énorme bout que ton boss.

- Il est taré.

- Il a du goût.

Tu lèves les yeux au plafond.

- Tu défends l'indéfendable.

- You're so fucking handsome, I can't blame him. Et… tu es venu en connaissance de cause.

Il te cloue du regard.

Et t'assumes.

- Et j'assume.

- Dot veut jouer. Voyons à quel point tu es malin.

Il retire sa main.

Tu hausses un sourcil.

- Je joue ma place ?

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

- Y a pas écrit stronzo sur mon front et on a le budget. Non, disons que tu joues ta prime et ta promo.

Bossy boss.

Excellent.

- C'est dégueulasse.

- C'est la life. Victime de ton charme. A toi de faire en sorte que Dorothy soit victime de ton intelligence, smart guy. Je t'ai fait embaucher, j'ai misé sur toi. Le nombre d'euro perdu correspondra au nombre d'années que tu mettras à gravir un simple échelon.

Il te donnerait une érection à être si directif.

- Challenge.

- Yeah. Je te fais entièrement confiance. Tu as carte blanche pour la mettre hors jeu.

Tu lui décoches un sourire énigmatique.

- J'ai carte blanche ?

- Carte blanche.

Tu te lèves.

- Ok. Elle a voulu nous baiser. On va lui donner un putain d'orgasme.

Il rit.

Tu lui tends la main.

Il la serre et te répond.

- That's my man.

Ça va le faire.

- Heerooo !

- Quoique...

**OWARI**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 8 d'écrits)

Ficlette 5 : *sourire ultra sadique*

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 2, Mifibou et Lysa !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ Back !¤


	5. Un Geek dans la Mafia

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi.

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de ficlettes en OS dans un univers alternatif. Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !**

**Et là je ne dis rien et je réfléchis à poster l'OS 6 avant mon départ vendredi :o)**

***se marre, oui teasing ! Et alors ? :D*  
**

* * *

**Office Affairs  
**

**OS 5 : Un Geek dans la Mafia 1 et 2/2 (Attenti al Magnifico :p)**

**Bureau de Wu Fei Chang,** **mardi 25 mai 2010, ****quelques heures plus tard**

Tu entres dans le bureau du Dragon pour apporter la bonne parole.

La nouvelle : tu vas assister à ta première réunion au sommet.

Tu entres dans la cour des grands.

- Salut Dragon.

Il est en t-shirt noir col V et baggy et en chaussettes Donald Duck. Normal.

Il a ses lunettes sur le nez et une couette derrière la tête. Normal.

Il ouvre son tiroir et sort deux joysticks qu'il met en croix. Pas normal.

- Arrière Satan.

- Hein ?

Tu refermes la porte.

Il te balance un joystick.

- J'ai pas eu mon virement.

- Et ?

Oui, tu nies.

Un peu.

Il est pas dupe.

- Réléna a souri toute l'après-midi parce qu'elle avait déjeuné avec Hitman.

- Et ?

- Elle a croisé Dorothy dans les couloirs.

Aïe…

- Et ?

- Tu connais les femmes. Ça se rencontre. Ça piaille. Ça bave.

- …

- Elle a dit que c'était ta faute tout ça.

- …

Alerte rouge.

Si Wu Fei te lâche tu peux dire adieu à toutes les mises à jour et redire bonjour à ton écran bleu.

Bordel de merde t'avais pas besoin de ça.

Tu peux avoir un salaire retardé, t'as des économies.

Tu peux pas te permettre de ne pas faire ton boulot. Ça passerait pas avec Duo.

Oui tu flippes.

- Bon, t'es encore mon pote parce que grâce à toi j'ai pu être ingénieur 350 et avoir mes bottes à réaction.

- Wow, trop cool.

Tu lui as pas montré que tu flippais mais dans ton froc c'est la Rumba.

- Mais jusqu'à ce que Hitman se calme t'es persona non grata ici.

- Il était énervé ? On ne l'a pas entendu pourtant.

C'est vrai, ça.

Il fronce les sourcils…

Et prend son air de Riguel.

Oui oui, le tout petit type chauve et moustachu dans Goldorak.

Le papa de la bombe qui laisse partir l'amour de sa vie repeupler sa planète avec sa propre sœur.

Les femmes étaient souvent connes dans les mangas des années 70.

- Tu vois quand le temps est lourd, qu'il fait chaud, que ça sent la pluie, que tu sais que ça va éclater mais pas quand ?

- Oui.

- Eh ben c'est comme ça.

Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de sourire en coin.

Tu sais que ton œil vert pétille.

- Merci Evelyne pour ce magnifique point météo.

- Tu t'en fous. Tu penses qu'à toi.

- Ce n'est pas vrai sinon je serais en freelance, tout seul.

C'était vrai.

Mais Wu Fei était lucide. L'un des plus lucides de la boîte, véritable plateforme stratégique.

- T'en as les moyens ?

- J'ai surtout pas envie de me coller les contraintes. Et il y a des gens que j'apprécie ici quand même.

- Les gens utiles quoi.

- Précisément. Et comme t'es pas con c'est le lubrifiant sur l'anus.

Raclage de gorge.

- Je préfère la cerise sur le gâteau.

- J'aime pas…

- Les cerises ? Je savais que t'en avais pas.

C'est pas pour rien que tu le kiffes ce mec.

Dommage qu'il soit hétéro.

- J'aime pas les clafoutis, Wu Fei. Mes cerises je les préfères natures si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Imbécile.

- Ouais. Et ton pote. Entre cons on se comprend, tu vois, tu ris bêtement et moi aussi.

- Mouais.

La classe.

- Blague à part je ne m'en fais pas parce que demain tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Sceptique ?

- Je crois que George Bush a dit la même chose.

- Je serais à la réunion D&D avec Duo et le blond excité du bocal. On va assurer à mort et rapporter un max de fric. Hitman se sera sacrifié pour la boîte et mon boss lui filera une perf de café, je leur prouverai de quoi je suis capable et j'aurais quoi une connerie après ? C'est un mal pour un bien !

Wu Fei te regarde comme si tu lui avais annoncé Bambinator, la revanche de la maman de Bambi devenue cyborg.

- Tu vas participer à une réunion avec Dorothy Catalona. Si j'étais toi je ne serais pas confiant mais prudent. Beaucoup s'y sont cassé les dents.

- La confiance règne.

- La prudence est indispensable avec Vampirella. Jusqu'à présent, la Dream Team a réussi à faire en sorte de ne pas baisser leur tarif. Mais avec la crise ça va être hardcore. Et Dorothy va se servir de toi, le petit dernier, pour allonger moins de fric. T'as pas droit à l'erreur.

Pas folle la bête.

Mais toi, t'es un win…

T'as un plan.

- On me fout la pression mais je ne sais pas stresser et c'est pour ça que je suis encore là. Faut prendre des risques pour avancer.

- Dit le banquier à l'épargnant… Ainsi parlait Zardansl'baba.

Tu hausses les épaules.

T'es pas arrivé jusqu'ici malgré ton physique – non mais vraiment… - pour entendre des fadaises.

Y avait bien des gens qui avaient risqué gros – et gagné gros – avec la crise, non ?

Il fallait juste savoir faire… et jouer ses deniers, pas ceux des autres.

A ton risque et ton futur baril (pas de pétrole, les matières premières c'est bien, mais ça c'est casse-gueule)

Tu souris comme si Wu Fei était sensible à ton charme.

- Je joue pour gagner. Au pire j'irais m'excuser auprès de Yuy après, au nom de nos salaires.

- …

Mais c'est que ça marche ?

Ah ouais, il se marre.

…

En fait il se fout de toi.

- Quoi ?

- Tu me fais penser à Maxwell à son arrivée ici…

- Ah ?

Tu aurais la même réussite ?

Et avec un peu de chance…

Si « Maxwell » dit oui… tu diras jamais non…

- Je répare des ordis. J'ai assisté à des conversations de fous-furieux…

* * *

**« Flashback 6 ans auparavant »**

Un homme en costume crème et chemise blanche, aux longs cheveux retombant sur une épaule.

D'une blondeur magnifique sans être manifeste.

Millardo Peacecraft, héritier. Excellent PDG de VIPeacecraft. Un Adonis avec un cerveau.

En face de lui un homme en costume gris avec des lunettes rectangulaires à montures fines sur le nez.

A coté d'eux un distributeur. L'un l'utilise, l'autre l'excècre.

L'accueil, le meilleur endroit pour des conversations sérieuses et privées sur le personnel.

Un pauvre admin réseau à la langue bien pendue y jouait à Wow officieusement. Officiellement, il réparait l'ordinateur de Madame Une, une quiche en informatique.

Cheveux très courts, costume bleu ascendant froissé, de ceux qui viennent d'arriver à un poste et qui sont mal à l'aise en tenue de bureau.

- Ce type est con comme une poule sans tête, Millardo.

- Enfin, Heero pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Il sait me donner son rib pour être payé mais ne sait pas donner son numéro de sécu. J'ai la terre entière qui me harcèle parce qu'on croit qu'il va bosser au black.

Le blond énuméra, sirotant son café.

- Juste la sécu, les assurances, la mutuelle, l'ursaff… dis-lui que sans son numéro, pas de salaires.

- Ca marche pas. Il dit de lui faire un chèque s'il oublie, qu'il est débordé. Je lui ai dit que j'avais pas que ça à foutre.

Millardo fronça les sourcils

- C'est vrai qu'il est débordé. Il vient de prendre ses fonctions, il n'a pas encore d'assistant et son stagiaire n'est pas arrivé.

Heero lui décocha un regard intense.

- Je m'en bats le minou.

Le blond haussa un sourcil

- Tu n'en as pas.

- Raison de plus pour m'en foutre. Paies-le et vire-le.

- Pourquoi ?

Heero fit les cent pas.

- Je le soupçonne de me faire chier parce qu'il n'aime pas comment je lui parle.

- Comme c'est étonnant… quand tu l'as vu pour la première fois tu l'as agressé.

- Je ne l'ai pas agressé.

Il l'avait donc agressé.

- Ah oui ?

- Je l'ai pris pour un stagiaire. Je l'ai croisé dans le couloir et il parlait italien et fort, comme si on était dans un stade.

- Il est Italien. Il avait un futur gros client au bout du fil…

- Je lui ai dit de baisser d'un ton. Il m'a envoyé bouler, prétextant qu'il ne s'entendait plus penser parce que je gueulais plus fort que son interlocuteur. Puis il m'a zappé.

- Ok. Et une fois en réunion tu l'as agressé.

- Il m'a demandé pourquoi je le regardais comme ça et il m'a dit « go ahead, speak your mind » ce que j'ai fait.

Millardo leva les yeux au plafond.

- Tu lui as dit qu'on n'engageait pas d'ados ici.

- Il n'avait qu'à pas demander mon avis.

- Heero il portait un jean…

- … à une réunion où il a rencontré les principaux actionnaires. Et ce con m'a répondu qu'on était vendredi.

- Friday wear.

- Je lui ai dit que c'était lui Vendredi.

Le jeune geek essaya de ne pas rire.

Il le maquilla en toux et fatal error

Le blond rejeta la tête en arrière.

- … Laisse-moi deviner. En entretien individuel tu as du lui dire un truc du genre : « Ramenez le nécessaire qu'on fasse le nécessaire » ?

- Je lui ai dit « j'ai 5 nouveaux contrats à faire et un bilan à finir. Merci de vous magnez si vous voulez être payé »

- Ca ne risquait pas de marcher avec lui.

- Ca a marché avec les autres. Et j'ai dit merci. Et au lieu d'obtempérer il me ramène du café en chantant « Paroles, paroles » Quel con.

Il venait du cœur celui-là.

- J'ai débauché Duo Il Magnifico. Le meilleur, Heero.

- Au pieu, peut-être ?

Millardo leva les yeux au plafond et finit son mauvais café.

- Je ne suis pas gay, je n'ai pas testé. Va falloir que ça marche avec lui parce que je le garde. Et va falloir que ça marche avec toi parce que je _te_ garde.

- …

- Je prévois une éventuelle tentative de démission de ta part parce que Duo ne marche pas à la pression. Il a l'air gentil comme ça mais c'est…

- Une poule sans tête.

- Un italo-américain. Tu vas tâter de l'Amérique. Et tu vas tâter de l'Italie.

- Il va tâter du KGB et du Yakuza en moi ça va être vite réglé. J'y vais, j'ai du travail contrairement à certains.

Certain, c'était notamment le geek qui écoutait au lieu de travailler.

Mais c'était tellement plus fun.

* * *

**Quelques jours plus tard, bureau de Quatre, où le pauvre Wu Fei y réparait un PC**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Quoi de neuf sous le soleil ? :P**

Un ouragan entra en trombe dans le bureau.

- … Hier il a encore oublié son numéro de sécu…

- …

- Arrête de te marrer, Quatre.

- Ou quoi ?

Bataille.

Yeux jaunes en costume noir contre yeux bleus en costume anthracite cette fois.

Bureau trop petit pour jouer à Wow.

Et meeeeeerde.

Le costume bleu, le même était toujours aussi froissé, les cheveux, plus longs.

- Tu aimes ta paye ?

- Tu aimes tes dents ?

- Tu aimes ton zboub ? Parce qu'il te faudra bien mille salaires pour le reconstituer. Et je suis comptable.

- Je suis pote avec les prud'hommes.

- Combien de temps pour une procédure ?

Bataille encore.

- …

- …

- Oh, ça va, hein, si on peut plus rigoler…

- Je ne rigole jamais avec mes chiffres.

- Je ne rigole jamais avec mon gland.

- Moi non plus.

Quatre soupira et posa une main à l'apparence compatissante sur l'épaule de Heero.

- Duo te stresse à ce point ?

- C'est un casse-couilles ultime.

- Il est adorable, tu lui as parlé comme à un demeuré et il tolère pas. Demande-lui gentiment et il te le donnera.

- A de rares expressions vous êtes des demeurés ici. Et je suis gentil, je ne lui ai pas pété la gueule.

Heero Yuy était un gentleman.

- Trop aimable.

- Et de toute façon il a pas de mémoire, à ce qu'il dit. Je ferais pire que mieux en le secouant.

Quatre se gratta le menton.

- Il a pas de mémoire mais il sait lire, non ? Envoie-lui un mail ?

- … Il zappe systématiquement mes mails. Il ne renvoie pas mes accusés.

- On le comprend à peine. Alors… il n'a qu'à mettre une alarme sur son portable.

Heero se montra catégorique.

- C'est une quiche intergalactique avec son nouveau blackberry. Il sait à peine décrocher.

- T'as qu'à le lui programmer ?

- Il me laisserait pas son portable. Et puis il l'éteint pour dormir.

Quatre cligna des yeux.

- Ben quoi, l'alarme marche ?

- Oui. Mais pas l'alerte agenda.

- Et comment tu sais qu'il l'éteint pour dormir ?

- … Je lui ai proposé.

Quatre n'était pas dupe.

- Tu veux dire imposé.

- Bref. Je lui ai proposé de programmer son portable. Il m'a envoyé bouler en italien et il a mis à fond « O sole mio » dans le bureau.

- Ok, c'est l'artillerie lourde. Alors… t'as qu'à lui envoyer un sms pour le lui rappeler ?

De toute évidence Quatre Winner voulait trouver une solution.

Un Yuy énervé était une paye retardée.

- Hn. Et si son portable est encore éteint ?

Quatre leva les yeux au plafond.

- Il est une quiche en portable, non ? Appelle-le en numéro masqué, il ne saura pas le renvoyer vers sa messagerie.

- Pas si blonde, Winner.

Non, non, pas si blond.

Pas blond du tout d'ailleurs.

- Et si ça sonne, envoie-lui un sms.

- Et si ça décroche, je lui parle ?

Non, tu lui fais des signaux de fumée.

Quatre prit un air horrifié.

- Ca va pas non ? A l'oral tu ne sais pas dire please.

- Tu dis please à une poule, toi ?

Quatre décocha un sourire pervers.

- Je peux dire _please_ à Duo sans problèmes… c'est pas mon subordonné.

Ah oui, le règlement.

- Tu peux dire plizz à sol carelus.

- Heero, vas te jeter d'un pont.

- Sans virer ton compte ?

- T'es pas le seul comptable.

- Je suis actionnaire.

- Ah ouais c'est vrai.

Le requin.

- Sinon tu aurais son numéro sur toi ? Avec un peu de chance il n'est pas encore sorti de chez lui.

Quatre chercha dans la poche de son pantalon et en sorti un portable dernier cri.

Le geek se fit la réflexion de l'inutilité d'un tel produit.

- Euh attends, voilà.

- Ca sonne. Je raccroche et lui envoie « ton numéro de sécu, please »

Quatre hocha la tête.

- Et si tu ajoutais un « n'oublie pas » ?

- Alors je retire le « please »

Wu Fei se sentit obligé d'ajouter.

- Et vous signez. Parce qu'il n'est pas censé avoir votre numéro de téléphone.

Ils le regardèrent comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus intelligente du monde.

Heero envoya le message.

Quelques secondes après il reçut une réponse.

Quatre lui lança un « alors » de derrière ses hublots.

- Il m'a répondu « OK»

- Tu vois quand tu veux ?

Quatre lui lança un regard ironique.

Heero fronça les sourcils.

- Je n'ai pas à négocier avec la poule sans tête. Il va morfler.

- Pourquoi une poule ?

- Il fait de la com. C'est une poule, quoi. Et il n'a pas de tête.

Wu Fei se sentit le besoin de rajouter.

- Prendre une poule en grippe, faut le vouloir.

- …

- Et puis il est Italien. Il _maîtrise_ le portable. En France on est des petits joueurs.

Sous-entendu : et toi t'es con, mais je dis ça, je dis rien.

Le geek retourna à son ordinateur, dépité.

* * *

**6 mois plus tard, devant le bureau du Hitman**

Un pauvre geek en jeans basket et t-shirt Wow passait par là pour faire une récap' de ses heures sup'…

Et décida de repasser plus tard en entendant les cris dans le couloir.

- Mais Heerooooooooo ! Je dois me faire rembourser avant mon shooting à Hong Kong. Et c'est demaiiiin !

- Dehors. Ou c'est ici que tu vas te faire shooter. *clac*

- …

- …

- Heero Hitman Yuy est vraiment canon mais il me fout les jetons.

Réléna, _petite sœur de_ intelligente au crush aussi énorme que sa paire de fesses dans sa micro jupe.

Toute petite, donc talons vertigineux.

Coup de cœur coup de foudre. Donc conne comme un balai.

Un type aux cheveux nattés, costume noir, chemise blanche sans cravate.

Des yeux étranges et un sourire franc.

Des fossettes.

Un accent léger sauf quand il parlait longtemps. Il devenait un peu plus coloré.

Comme ses mots.

- Non mais Léna, t'as peur de ça ? C'est un comptable, Bella. Un con, une table. CQFD. Et apparemment oggi il est en mode Préparation H.

- …

Léna resta bouche bée.

Heero était son héros.

Maxwell haussa les épaules.

- Si tout le monde passe son temps à l'admirer au lieu de lui filer un coup de main c'est un peu logique. C'est clair qu'il n'est pas aidé.

- Tu parles d'utilité ! C'est toi qui l'a le plus gonflé.

Duo sourit en coin.

- Il m'a cherché. Pour le reste vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous. Je vais pas le lui dire, ce serait donner à un lapin un stock illimité de carottes. Mais je comprends qu'il pète un câble.

Il frappa à la porte et entra sans attendre.

- Bonjour Heero, voilà mes notes de frais.

- … Je n'ai pas souvenir d'une note quelconque de la Direction.

- En mode Préparation H à ce que je vois ?

Wu Fei éclata de rire derrière la porte.

Réléna ne put que frémir. Son chéri venait d'être officiellement comparé à un tube visant à soulager les hémorroïdes.

- Quoi ?

- Ca s'appelle « dernière minute », carreaux. Vois ça avec Millardo.

- Je ne vous ai pas autorisé à me tutoyer. Vous les communiquants vous tutoyez la terre entière mais avec moi c'est négatif.

Maxwell avait le don de dire les choses avec la candeur de celui qui te prenait ouvertement pour un con, dire les choses qui ne passaient pas avec un grand sourire.

- Nous les communiquants sommes des poules sans tête. Me demande pas de retenir ce que tu dis. Par contre toi tu vas retenir ce que je te dis puisque tu es si intelligent.

- …

- J'ai dépensé une petite fortune pour le projet du boss. Il m'a dit que je pouvais faire passer le tout en note de frais. J'ai voulu suivre la procédure mais il m'a dit « je n'ai pas le temps »

Ca c'était Millardo tout craché.

« Je n'ai pas le temps. »

« Vois avec Heero. »

Pas étonnant qu'ils pètent un câble…

Tous les deux.

Quatre arriva en costume beige sans veste, polo blanc et un dossier avec la mention « demande d'achat » dessus.

Wu Fei et Réléna n'y prêtèrent pas attention.

Quatre se croyait dans un épisode d'Ally Mc Beal.

- Je comprends. Mais ça, c'est votre vie. Moi j'ai besoin d'un papier officiel, d'un justificatif.

- J'ai les factures !

- Celles-ci prouvent l'achat, pas son intérêt pour l'entreprise.

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais d'un rétroprojecteur professionnel ? J'en ai déjà un !

- Encore une fois c'est votre vie. Mais ces factures ne prouvent en aucun cas que Millardo ait donné son accord. Il faudra voir avec lui. Et repasser avec les papiers.

- …

- En attendant je vais m'occuper de ceux qui prennent la peine de suivre les procédures.

L'accent italien de Maxwell se fit plus prononcé à ce moment précis.

- _Millardo_ est à Bora-Bora !

- Bonnes vacances.

Le salaud.

Et le petit sourire dans la voix.

Wu Fei et Réléna entendirent Duo se rapprocher du bureau de Heero.

Quatre arriva sur ces entrefaites. Il avait apporté une demande d'achat.

Et les « u » de Maxwell se transformèrent en « ou »

- Ecoute, _Carreaux_, à t'entendre t'es surbooké, t'as des comptes à faire, à rendre et t'es sous pression. Mais hey ! _Tu_ es bien payé à quelque chose. _Tu_ t'en fous de mes notes de frais ? Je me fous de ton emploi du temps de ministre.

- …

- A t'entendre tout le monde veut ta peau, _tu_ te prends pour Jason Bourne mais _tu_ me fais plus penser à Roger Rabbitt. Dans « Bourne » y a un « o » en trop.

- …

- Alors Carreaux, tu te démerdes.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi tu t'énerves, Carreaux. Tu préfères Roger ?

Wu Fei cligna des yeux.

Réléna aussi.

Duo tutoyait tout le monde, dans la com', dans le commerce, c'était hélas comme ça.

La valse des popotins en plastique.

Mais Heero Yuy ne tutoyait que les dieux de la boîte. Il tutoyait _petite sœur de_ à regret, la pauvre perdant tout bon sens en sa présence. Et Maxwell n'était pas encore un dieu de la boîte.

En informatique on avait accès à tout.

Ca avait du lui échapper. Il allait craquer. Et donc…

- Réléna, partons.

- Je ne peux pas, j'ai rendez-vous avec Duo. Et puis Heero…

- ?

- Il…

- Oui ?

- Il est trop beau quand il s'énerve !

… Avait-elle du bon sens ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais.

Ce ton glacial…

Avait-il du bon sens ?

- Ca ne se voit pas, Carreaux ? Change de hublot. Là, tu vois, j'ouvre le clapet et m'apprête à faire une photocopie de toutes les factures et reçus bancaires pour te laisser les originaux, histoire que je ne sois pas venu pour rien.

- …

- Après j'appelle Millardo pour qu'il t'appelle puisque qu'il faut prendre des départementales quand on peut prendre l'avion.

- Dégage.

- Ou _tu_ vas faire quoi ? Me prendre sauvagement contre la photocopieuse ? Hmph. Elle est trop _petite_ de toute façon.

Duo sortit du bureau avec un grand sourire, entrainant une Réléna bouche-bée avec lui.

Quatre, tout sourire, y entra au moment où le Hitman parla à voix haute, sans hurler.

- C'est une maquilleuse professionnelle ce Magnifico. Il transforme un chouinage en règle pour des notes de frais en je pose mes couilles sur la table.

- …

- Ca joue les Capone alors que c'est tout juste un Peppone.

- I heard that! Leave my Great-GrandPa out of this!

Maxwell aurait un membre de sa famille dans la Mafia ?

Non, plutôt l'acteur qui jouait Peppone… non ?

Wu Fei en avait des sueurs froides.

Si surpris qu'il était, il n'avait pas bougé.

Mais ses oreilles fonctionnaient à plein régime.

- Voici mes demandes d'achat, en règle, comme d'habitude.

- Quatre, je vais le tuer.

- Quoi encore ?

- Il vient de me traiter de Roger Rabbitt bigleux.

- Tu le traites de poule sans tête.

- Je dois changer de carreaux. Ou de calot, avec son accent à la con, il me traite ptet' de grosse bille.

- Pauvre petit Heero qui se fait traiter de lapin.

- Je suis un lapin warrior.

Quatre referma la porte complètement sur un grand éclat de rire.

Wu Fei repartit en fredonnant du Chantal Goya.

Il lui fallait impérativement une copine, ils allaient le rendre fou.

* * *

**« Fin du flashback »**

Trowa secoua la tête.

- C'était à ce point ?

- Tu n'imagines même pas le champ de mine, ça a été l'enfer. Etre l'ennemi juré du comptable c'est la fin du monde. Mais Maxwell te racontera.

- Et comment ils en sont venus à être potes ?

Wu Fei haussa les épaules.

- Duo a racheté les parts d'un de nos actionnaires. C'est beaucoup plus facile de rembourser quand on doit rendre des comptes. Et y a moins de procédures quand tu peux justifier toi-même tes demandes. Donc moins de stress pour l'un et pour l'autre.

Avec de la thune…

Ok, t'es vraiment dans la merde.

- Il est donc devenu un Dieu de la Boîte. Joli. Mais…

- Oui ?

- Heero te tutoie aussi ?

Wu Fei te regarde comme si tu étais la lumière de l'humanité.

- Je suis Admin. Je suis indispensable. Et tu le sais.

- Et ?

- Je ne le fais jamais chier et je le dépanne, tu voudrais pas qu'il me déteste ?

Bien tenté Wu Fei, bien tenté.

Mais t'es pas dupe.

- Et tu as des actions.

- Et j'ai des actions.

- En gros vu que je ne suis pas indispensable…

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

- … il faudrait que je rachète des actions ici pour échapper…

- Echapper, même pas en rêve. Millardo pleure encore du dernier coup qu'il lui a fait.

Sans signature, pas de facture.

S'aider de la législation pour pourrir la vie…

Contre ça on peut pas faire grand-chose.

Hitman est le roi du monde.

- Pour _atténuer_ le courroux, le Hitman fonctionnant au business.

- Comme le tueur à gages qu'il est.

- Oookayy… Y a plus qu'à assurer alors ? Vu que le Hitman ne sera pas viré ?

- On ne vire pas le meilleur. Surtout s'il est l'un des plus gros actionnaires. T'es condamné à réussir.

Tu hausses les épaules.

- De toute façon Duo est là.

- Mais si tu foires, tu plonges tout seul.

- Challenge.

Tu retournes sur tes pas, tu as besoin d'un mauvais café, t'as pas fini de bosser.

- Au fait, merde pour jeudi.

- … Toi tu veux des astuces.

Wu Fei sourit.

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

**OWARI**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 8 d'écrits)

Ficlette 6 : *sourire mega ultra giga sadique*

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 2, Mifibou et Lysa !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ otaf !¤


	6. All Rights Reserved

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi.

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de ficlettes en OS dans un univers alternatif. Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !**

* * *

**Office Affairs  
**

**OS 6 : All Rights Reserved 1 et 2/2 (Bombe H vs TNT :p)**

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, mardi 25 ****mai**** 2010 au soir, à bosser son rapport comme un porc.**

**Ah… pourquoi avait-il refuser un assistant, déjà ?**

Quatre savait que sa journée allait se finir merdiquement.

Déjà les salaires n'étaient pas encore tombés.

Ensuite les pubs n'étaient pas montées et ça allait être la merde.

Sans compter que Dot La Rouge était venue lui mettre une petite pression.

Qu'allait-il lui tomber dessus de plus ?

**« Flashback quelques heures auparavant »**

Une silhouette rouge et sexy entre sans frapper avec une classe dingue.

Son parfum délicieusement sucré précède ses pas.

Et Quatre se rappelle qu'il a des besoins mine de rien.

- Hello Blondie Boy. Je peux entrer ?

Il se lève à sa rencontre, gentleman.

Un baiser sur les lèvres, bon vieux temps où tu lui titillais le Snorky.

Elle était vraiment belle aujourd'hui, en forme, radieuse.

…

- Dorothy ! Bronzée comme un petit pain, magnifique. Alors ce voyage à Bali ?

- Superbe.

OK, un serpent avec des dents de sabre.

Dorothy Catalona était belle comme un chèque de 1.000 000 d'euros fait par un inconnu.

Belle comme un truc louche.

Lève les bras, Dot, tu pues l'arnaque.

- Mais tu es rentrée en avance ? Tu ne devais pas revenir demain ?

- J'ai avancé mon retour d'une journée.

Oh-Oh…

Et elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

Elle joue les innocentes.

- Rien de grave ?

- Nooooon. Pourquoi tu fronces les sourcils ?

- C'est que je ne t'attendais pas aujourd'hui.

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Les amis ne peuvent-ils se rendre visite ?

Elle fait l'innocente en plus.

Allez, c'est bon.

- Je te kiffe mais si j'avais voulu des salades je serais parti m'en acheter.

- Tu aurais plutôt envoyé quelqu'un.

- Non non j'y serais allé.

- …

Elle te croit pas et pourtant c'est l'Effet Trop Mignon.

Quand il était là…

- Et puis tu as avancé ton retour d'une journée. Alors tu viens de rentrer.

- Tu me manquais peut-être ? Et puis je passais dans le coin.

Bien sûr.

Et la marmotte… elle te titille le Snorky ?

Allez, ouste.

- Tu ne passes jamais dans le coin. La réunion c'est jeudi, va jouer ailleurs.

C'est beau l'amitié.

Pas déphasée pour deux sous.

- Stressé, Darling ? C'est l'assistant de Duo qui te fais des misères ?

…

Ne jamais montrer à Dorothy que Houston avait un problème.

Une constatation.

- Tu l'as vu.

- Oui. Ma question est… comment fais-tu.

Ah oui, ils avaient les mêmes goûts. Elle ne pouvait que le repérer.

Mais…

Le voir ?

Les bureaux étaient grands et mine de rien les communiquants travaillaient, ils étaient rarement à leur bureau, souvent en déplacement.

Merde.

Quatre hausse les épaules.

- Ben je couche avec d'autres.

- Lui est du genre qu'on baise et qu'on aime. Le genre pénible, quoi.

Ah, elle aussi elle l'avait vu ? Elle a le Snorky qui frétille ?

- Je sais ! Mais bref, pas que je sois pas content de te voir, au contraire… mais qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Jouer carte sur table.

Elle prend son air super sérieux.

Quatre va la virer manu militari.

- Revoir vos propositions tarifaires. Treize trouve que c'est…

- Dot. Si on doit revoir votre budget ce sera après présentation et pendant la réunion officielle. Pas avant, comme des marchands de tapis dans un souk.

Elle le toise.

- C'est nous qui finançons.

Quatre la regarde froidement.

Quatre était le négociateur.

- C'est nous qui facturons. Les angles à arrondir le seront quand tous les éléments seront en votre possession. Les raccords à deux jours avec des charlots qui ne savent pas ce qu'ils veulent, ça ne va pas être possible.

- …

Quatre avait cette manie d'être cash, pro et sexy.

Et Dorothy sentait son Snorky lui demander de négocier un quatre-heures.

Elle adorait Quatre en manly man.

- Alors belle blonde soit on nourrit nos corps…

- Hmm…

Yes ! Elle le voulait ! Elle savait qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de lui.

Mais un tout petit ?

- Pas ça. On travaille ensemble, c'est pas possible et puis c'est périmé entre nous.

Elle tique.

C'est dangereux ces bestioles.

- Trop aimable.

- Sauf notre amitié.

Elle lève les yeux au plafond et fait mine de bailler.

- Trop mignon. Mais d'un rabat-joie... Il y a des aliments qui peuvent être consommés bien après la date de péremption.

Quatre use de sa dernière carte : son charme incontestable.

Il baisse très légèrement ses lunettes sur son nez et la regarde en plissant les paupières.

Lumière…

Elle est hypnotisée, conquise.

- Tu n'as jamais été discount, ma belle. Tu es un luxe que je ne peux plus m'offrir.

- …

Elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de rougir.

Les femmes.

Il redresse ses lunettes.

- Donc soit on déjeune ensemble, soit on se dit à jeudi, parce que j'ai vraiment pas le temps pour ces conneries.

Et Dorothy n'était pas le genre parler pour parler.

Surtout après un retour de vacances.

Elle appellerait quelqu'un d'autre pour lui titiller le Snorky.

Quatre se rappela avec un soulagement non feint que Trowa était gay et pas bi, comme lui.

Oui il était jaloux, comme seuls les crétins dans son cas pouvaient lui permettre d'être.

Dorothy soupira.

- J'aurais essayé. Donc on se dit à jeudi avec Duo ?

Elle l'embrasse.

Cette femme n'aimait vraiment pas perdre son temps.

Cette femme était une tentatrice.

- A jeudi. Tu ne m'en veux pas d'être un peu venue pour rien ?

Elle lui décoche un sourire énigmatique alors qu'il la raccompagne à la porte.

- Pour rien ? Jamais…

- …

Elle a un regard qui ne dit rien qui vaille.

- A jeudi, Quatre. Ne _soyez_ pas en retard.

- Duo et moi ne le sommes jamais.

- Hm.

Un sourire franchement moqueur avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle.

Quatre n'a pas le temps de réfléchir au pourquoi du comment. Il est débordé.

**« Fin du Flashback »**

Il se prendrait bien une clope. Mais ce foutu règlement de merde l'en empêchait.

Ne lui restait plus que le boulot pour enfumer sa frustration.

Et ses inquiétudes.

Elle était venu tester les eaux et semblait en être sortie avec des bouées de sauvetage.

Il faudrait qu'il discute avec Duo et revoie leur stratégie encore une fois.

* * *

**Accueil, cet endroit où on voulait gentiment boire un mauvais café en paix, où comme par hasard la préposée (aux abonnés absents) était partie aux toilettes.**

**Décidément…**

Une femme s'approche de toi et incline la tête poliment alors que tu prends ta came.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir Madame.

- M. Chang est là ?

- Oui.

- Merci.

- …

- …

- …

Et elle attendait quoi au juste ?

Elle est blonde ou quoi ?

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Eh bien j'attends.

- ?

- Que vous m'annonciez.

Elle a les yeux fixés sur ta chemise.

Sur la poche de poitrine.

Ah merde.

La chemise noire sexy et spécial kick off tu vas la dégager.

Ça commençait à bien faire.

- Je ne suis pas standardiste. Mademoiselle Une s'est absentée.

Là elle te regarde comme si tu étais le dernier des cons.

- Je sais, je la connais. Et ? Vous êtes là non ? Vous faîtes parti de VIPeace ?

- ?

- Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que je vais déambuler dans cette entreprise sans être annoncée. Pour que les vigiles m'expédient ?

Tu lui décoches un sourire sincère à cette pétasse.

Tu es un communiquant. Communique.

- Vous pouvez. Vous êtes magnifique.

- Pardon ?

Souris plus, elle l'est.

- Vous êtes brune avec des cheveux très courts. Vous avez des yeux électriques et des talons vertigineux. Vous avez un sourire aussi dévastateur que votre mini jupe. Et vous portez un col v plongeant avec classe. Ma-gni-fique.

Tu es gay, pas aveugle.

Elle semble sensible au compliment, elle frétille. Une fille, quoi.

- Avec classe, hm ?

- Parfaitement.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

- Vous trouvez ? Ca ne fait pas vulgaire ?

- Aucunement.

Elle hausse un sourcil et un petit rictus joue sur ses lèvres.

A con, con et demi et le con, c'est toi.

- Dites tout de suite que je suis plate ?

- Je dis que Wu Fei n'a pas à se plaindre.

- ?

Tu viens de jouer ta dernière carte.

Elle écarquille les yeux.

Ma belle quand on veut venir incognito on ne s'annonce pas.

Fausse brune.

- Vous êtes belle, brune et sexy. Tous ceux qui vous ont vu se demandent ce que vous faites avec le fou. Je ne pouvais que vous reconnaître sans vous connaître, Hildegarde.

- Hilde. C'est le t-shirt Wow qui m'a trahie, hein ?

Pas dupe.

Tu l'aimes déjà.

- Oui. Et le fait que ceux qui vous on vu ne vous voient pas avec Wu Fei.

- Wu Fei est un as du joystick.

- …

- Il assure au jeu et au pieu. Et il est adorable.

Cette fois tu écarquilles les yeux.

Adorable ?

- Wu Fei ?

- S'il était adorable avec vous…

- Vous auriez du souci à vous faire ?

Tu lui fais un clin d'œil.

Son regard devient carnassier.

- _Vous_ auriez eu du souci à vous faire. Avec moi. Pas besoin de m'annoncer, je vais lui faire la surprise. Et puis…

- Oui ?

- Dot et Léna ont raison. Vous êtes hot.

Elle te fait un clin d'œil et s'en va

Tu te lèves et t'apprêtes à t'acquitter de la tâche que t'as confié Lo Magnifico avant que la flemme ne t'attrape : aller apporter à Winner les copies des pubs, qu'il puisse les visionner.

Et oui t'as hâte de voir sa tête.

Tu finis ton café, cependant.

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Winner, quelques minutes après.**

Tu frappes trois coups.

- Oui ?

- C'est Trowa.

- Et ? Où est Duo ?

- Il fait caca.

Tu entres sans plus de cérémonie.

Tu trouves le moyen de rester stoïque.

Lui aussi même si tu vois la veine de sa tempe battre.

Merde quoi, t'allais pas lui dire qu'il était à la salle des prints.

Il ne relève même pas la tête de ce qu'il fait.

- …

- …

- Ah. Et vous êtes ici parce que ?

- J'ai le montage définitif de 6 spots pubs D&D.

T'es trop fier et tu le montres pas.

Tu restes pro.

S'il t'avait regardé il aurait vu que tu te la pétais grave.

Donc tu te la pètes dans ta tête, comme Diego. T'es libre !

Il continue à taper.

- Déjà ? Ils avaient dit deux jours.

- Hier ils m'ont dit demain. Et c'est aujourd'hui.

- Vraiment ?

- Vraiment.

Franchement t'as assuré. Il pourrait pas te le dire ?

Non, hein ?

T'étais quoi, juste sexy ?

Une épine dans son fion ?

Quoique une épine c'était un peu péjoratif…

Un baobab c'était plus flatteur.

- Excellent travail.

- Je sais que je suis bon.

Tu le nargues et – et non pas « mais » - au fond de toi…

Bon, tu t'en fous de sa vie, de son opinion, tu veux plaire à Duo dans tous les sens du terme.

Mais Winner l'avait dit.

Il l'avait dit.

Il l'avait dit.

Il le pensait peut-être.

C'était la première fois qu'il te faisait un compliment autrement que physique.

Non c'était pas vrai, il avait dit que t'avais un bon CV.

Non.

C'était la première fois qu'il te jugeait sur ton travail.

Winner avait le cerveau complètement malade.

On oubliait que dans « cerveau complètement malade » il y avait « cerveau »

Cte classe. Il plairait encore plus à Duo avec l'approbation du taré qui connaissait son job.

Tu te sens plus péter.

- Et ça vous a coûté quoi, un bras ?

Lucide le bougre.

Il allait falloir lui dire.

- Un rendez-vous avec Réléna Peacecraft.

- Qui, vous ?

- Non, Heero.

- ?

Il a ralenti dans sa frappe.

- Je lui ai promis d'arranger un rendez-vous entre eux.

- Qui « lui » ? Heero ?

- Non, Réléna.

- …

Winner ne te regarde pas mais il semble largué.

- J'ai promis à Réléna Peacecraft de lui arranger un rendez-vous avec Heero.

- Et vous comptez y arriver comment ?

Il a repris sa frappe, genre c'est mission impossible.

S'il savait.

T'es encore plus fier de lui fermer le clapet.

- Je lui ai dit de faire le poisson devant la chaîne info.

- ?

Il capte toujours pas ?

Blondeur, quand tu nous tiens.

- Je lui ai dit où mangeait le Hitman aujourd'hui. Et donc elle y est allée.

- ?

Tu sens qu'il te prend pour le roi des cons.

Tu le vois à la raideur de ses épaules.

- Elle m'a dit un rendez-vous. Elle m'a pas précisé l'objet.

- …

Tu vois aussi qu'il capte rien, que ça lui paraît surréaliste.

Tu sais juste ce que tu veux. Et comment l'obtenir.

Ouais, t'es dangereux.

- Vous faites votre blonde ?

- Pardon ?

Ah, une réponse.

Tu tacles à mort.

- Il vous a fallu une minute pour comprendre…

- … l'énormité de ce que vous avez fait, oui.

- Je ne suis pas à une chose énorme près.

Ah ouais…

- Vous m'allumez ou vous affabulez ?

Ah, surtout pas.

T'es pas suicidaire. Et le démon aux yeux jaunes tu l'aimes que dans Supernatural.

- Non, je vous cherche un peu.

- Vous êtes un homme mort.

Voix d'outre-tombe.

Winner pense à son salaire et à ses stock-options.

- Les payes vont bientôt tomber.

Il secoue la tête.

- Vous spéculez. Et même… Priez pour celle du mois prochain. Si Heero vous en veut, tant pis. Si Heero _nous_ en veut... parce qu'on est dans le même bateau sur ce coup-là, n'est-ce pas ?… je ferais de votre vie un enfer.

C'est déjà le cas.

Il a failli ne pas te faire embaucher bouffi-bouffon.

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses.

Il frappe un peu plus vite.

- Je ne transige ni avec le fric ni avec le sexe. Si Heero nous fait chier votre vie sera un enfer, c'est une certitude. Est-ce tout ?

Il reprend sa frappe normale.

Il n'a jamais changé de ton à aucun moment.

Comment peut-on faire de l'effet sans faire d'effet ?

Ça s'appelle être Format Boulot.

- A priori, oui.

- A priori vous pouvez dégager alors.

…

…

…

Alors ça…

Connard.

- …

- Sauf si vous voulez que je vous saute dessus ?

- C'est une proposition ?

Prud'hommes s'il répond oui ILLICO PRESTO SUBITO comme dirait Duo.

Chantage dans ta face comme tu dirais toi.

Mais Winner s'en fout, il sait que c'est pas dans ton intérêt de faire ça.

Il lève le bras droit…

Et pointe du doigt…

- C'est surtout la porte si ça se fait. D'ailleurs elle est derrière vous. Go.

- …

- …

- …

Il recommence à taper des deux mains.

- Autre chose ? Ce n'est pas parce que vous me plaisez que je dois être gentil. Je suis gentil avec le fric. Pour le moment vous servez à Duo.

Ah oui c'est vrai, il n'était pas au courant.

Oooooh tu vas t'amuser.

Beaucoup.

- Euh oui. Au fait…

- Quoi encore ? Y en a qui ont du boulot ici.

- Jeudi je serai à la réunion D&D.

- On en a déjà discuté.

Il te parle comme si c'était toi le charlot.

Il prend le ton du papounet qui a dit 1000 fois à son fiston qu'il ne pouvait pas aller chez son copain Steve parce que c'était la semaine « visite chez mémé et son clebs qui pue»

C'est débile.

- C'est ridicule.

- Et ?

Il ne le nie pas.

Tu sais pas si c'est pire ou pas.

En fait si, tu sais. C'est du n'importe quoi. Ce sont les règles du jeu.

Mais elles vont évoluer.

Comme dans WOW.

- …

- La porte est derrière vous. Bonne soirée.

- Parlez-moi autrement.

Il ne te regarde toujours pas.

Il te nargue.

Et il a complètement arrêté de taper.

- Ou… quoi ? Vous m'envoyez chier ? Et ? Vous m'en collez une ?

C'était tentant de le coller dans le mur.

Son sourire devient carnassier.

…

Quoi tu l'as dit à voix haute ?

- Essayez qu'on rigole.

- Pas sûr que vous ririez longtemps.

- Certain que vous y laisseriez des dents, Trowa. Ne vous faites aucune illusion.

- Rassurez-vous j'en ai aucune.

Il croit que tu parles de tes chances de rester à VIPeace, mais tu penses très sérieusement à son QI.

- Dingue, ouais. De vous, grave. Et ceinture noire de kung fu. Et de kick boxing.

Tu lèves les yeux au plafond, sceptique.

- Vandamme quoi. La noisette vous la cassez entre vos fesses, aussi ?

- Un mot de plus et les vôtres feront de la figuration dans votre slip.

D'abord t'en portes pas, les poulets, faut les élever en liberté, c'est mieux.

Non mais merde, comment ce taré fait-il pour retourner la situation ?

Il est au-delà de la connerie, lui.

Lance ton skud.

Lance le bien.

C'est le moment de lui faire fermer sa gueule.

- J'aurais besoin de mes noisettes jeudi pour la présentation.

Il éclate de rire.

- L'écureuil touffu n'en ferait qu'une bouchée.

- Si l'écureuil touffu c'est Dorothy… c'est elle qui insiste pour que j'y sois.

Ah tiens, il te regarde.

Enfin ses yeux jaunes te regardent.

Il tilte.

- Dorothy _insiste_ ?

Il flippe.

Il le montre pas, mais il flippe sa race comme dirait l'autre.

Le pied.

- Oui. Elle veut voir à qui elle confie son argent. Elle ne vous en a pas parlé ?

Apparemment non, hein ?

Tu savoures.

Il déchante. Avec classe il faut le reconnaître.

- La garce.

- Je vous laisse cette appréciation.

Il secoue la tête une fois.

Inspire profondément. Sans te quitter des yeux.

A aucun moment son ton ne change.

- Au risque de me répéter, _Trowa_.

Il se lève, contourne son bureau pour se planter devant toi.

Vous êtes presque de la même taille mine de rien.

La première fois que tu l'as vu il était aimable. Puis un mélange PP. Professionnel et un brin Paniqué.

Et Déterminé.

PPD.

Il avance son index et en pose l'extrémité sur le creux de tes lèvres et tu résistes à l'envie de le mordre…

- Oui ?

… le fait glisser lentement dessous…

- Je ne transige…

- Hmm ?

… sur et sous le menton…

- ni sur le sexe,

- …

… sur ta gorge…

- ni sur le fric.

- …

…effleure ta pomme d'Adam…

- Si vous me faites perdre du fric il n'y aura pas que vos noisettes qui feront de la figuration ici.

et s'arrête sur ton torse ou plutôt sur ta chemise.

Tu hausses un sourcil. T'es ni du genre timide, ni à te laisser intimider. En fait tu t'en bats le cocotier de tout ça.

Sympa ce doigt, mais t'es pas impressionnable.

Par contre de si près tu peux bien admettre qu'il ne pue pas.

- C'est une menace ?

L'index fait des petits cercles concentriques sur ton torse.

Sur ta chemise noire, quoi, il ne touche plus ta peau nue.

- C'est une certitude. Vous vouliez faire vos preuves, Trowa… faudra pas vous louper, parce que je ne vous louperai pas. Et Duo ne pourra rien faire pour vous.

Pas paniqué pour deux sous. Pas flippé de te toucher pour une fois.

Parce qu'on parlait vraiment thune ? Parce que tu t'intéresses pas à lui ?

Ce serait bien plus chiant – et chaud - pour ses fesses si c'était le cas, hein ?

C'est plus facile de vanner quand on a du vide en face, hein ?

Mais t'es pas vide.

T'es bien là.

Dans la place.

T'es pas intéressé. Tu vas pas faire semblant de l'être. Par contre tu peux rendre coup pour coup.

Faire en sorte que ce soit chaud pour ses fesses là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Ne pas risquer ta place en public ou en réunion.

Lui mettre la pure misère en privé.

T'en as autant dans le slip que dans la tête.

Et ça fait déjà quelques temps que t'es là. Il va brouter de la plante verte quitte à redevenir Bi.

Tu le regardes droit dans les lunettes et tu lui réponds.

- Essayez de ne pas _vous_ louper quand je serais dans la pièce. Vos noisettes format Nutella dans le calbut' ça fait mauvais genre.

Le taré retire son doigt sans ciller.

Un sourire différent étire légèrement le coin gauche de sa bouche.

Avant que tu aies le temps de dire « oh putain le con », il récupère les dvd de pub que t'avais dans les mains.

- J'ai les avelines en titane. Elles ont pété plus d'un casse-noisette.

- Ah ouais ? Vous allez pouvoir jouer à la pétanque alors. Bon match.

C'est qu'il t'a chauffé !

Tu hausses un sourcil et, prit d'une impulsion, tu déboutonnes ta chemise, pression après pression, sans le quitter des lunettes.

Clac.

Clac.

Clac.

Elle s'ouvre sur tes pecs, ton torse, tes abdos et il reste neutre, limite à s'ennuyer, genre tu lu plais pas.

- C'est tout ? Un Boys Band tout seul. Pas de quoi... ooooof !

Tu lui balances la chemise en pleine tête, toute façon elle était pas au point. Prends ça ! T'assumes. Il te cherchera encore plus après ça, mais tu l'attends de pied ferme.

Tu ne peux que réussir, jeudi.

Tu sors du bureau en ayant l'impression de jouer un Tie Break avec Rafael Nadal.

Tu refermes la porte... puis tu percutes.

Trowa. Il t'a appelé Trowa.

Plusieurs fois.

C'est la plus longue conversation que t'aies eu avec.

Balancer un vêtement pour faire chier un type à qui tu plais, aux lunettes qui t'empêchent de voir où il te mate, c'est moins, beaucoup moins intime qu'un prénom dans sa bouche.

Tu existes de plus en plus dans cette boîte. Manquerait plus qu'il te tutoie. Manquerait plus qu'il te respecte. Tu résistes intelligemment. Ca vient.

T'as trop hâte de lui rabattre le caquet.

Faut que tu peaufines tout avec Duo, encore.

Le pauvre, il allait être sacrément demandé, le taré lui tomberait dessus.

Tu jurerais avoir entendu Winner murmure... TNT...

* * *

**Salle de reprographie, même jour, 22h**

Duo tapait du pied devant l'immense photocopieuse de la salle des prints.

Non il ne trépignait pas, il avait un petit air dans la tête, qu'il fredonnait tout en dupliquant ses données puisqu'il n'avait pas la version numérisé.

Certaines personnes ne connaissaient hélas pas les bienfaits de la clé usb.

_ Uh uhhh_

_If you want me you can watch me on your video phone (beyonce feat lady gaga, videophone)  
_

Non il ne se trémoussait pas sur du Beyonce.

Il claquait des doigts au rythme lancinant, électronique.

_- I love how you approach me_

- Tu restes bien tard.

Lo Magnifico ne sursaute même pas.

La quintessence du cool.

Il ne se tourne pas non plus, continue à fredonner, à battre la mesure du pouce et du majeur, en attendant que l'appareil préchauffe.

Mais ses pieds ne tapent plus.

- Oh ? Ciao Heero. Oui, il faut que je termine.

- A quoi te sert ton assistant ?

Petit sourire en coin.

- _Uh uhhh… _Mon smart guy ? Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Heero.

- Il a du rentrer chez lui et te laisser le travail. Et il a déjà obtenu une augmentation.

Quand Hitman verrouillait sa cible…

- Hmm… il est bon. C'est amplement justifié.

Claquement de doigts.

_Uh uhhh  
_*

- Il n'y a pas retour sur investissement.

- Il nous rapporte déjà.

- 15% de plus…

- Pour 160% de travail.

- Qui ne rapportent que…

- Qui rapportent _déjà_, Heero.

Fin de non recevoir.

Fin de discussion.

Actionnaire contre actionnaire.

- A lui tout seul il me faire faire plus de travail que les autres.

- Tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un.

Duo bat la mesure encore.

La photocopieuse préchauffait longtemps.

Celle de Heero mettait moins de temps, après tout elle était plus petite.

Mais il avait besoin de matériel professionnel, pas de comptable.

- Un seul ça suffit.

- Tu as fini tes chocolats ? L'est un peu tard pour un café. Et le champagne…

- Tu changes de sujet.

Ah oui ?

Duo claquait des doigts encore.

Lentement.

Au rythme d'un claquement toutes les trois secondes.

Clac

Clac

Clac.

- Ah oui ? Oui je change de sujet. Tu as essayé de te débarrasser de moi et j'ai la résistance d'un cafard.

- La bombe A ne leur fait rien.

- La bombe H ne me fait rien. En fait je devrais dire Préparation H, comme au bon vieux temps.

Il se rapproche.

Duo n'entend pas ses pas, mais il sait.

_Uh uhhhh_

- Je préfère Hitman.

- Il préfère Préparation H.

- ?

- Wu lui a raconté.

- Il va adorer son salaire en otage.

- Tu frappes sous la ceinture, Heero.

- C'est bien là qu'agit Préparation H ?

Duo éclate d'un rire bref.

- You have a point. Mais t'auras beau faire, faudra t'y faire. Il reste. D'ailleurs il est encore là.

- Il est là pour toi.

Pas besoin de nier.

Préchauffage fini.

Heero s'arrête.

Duo arrête la mesure.

- En partie. Il est là pour le job parce qu'après-demain il entre dans la cour des grands.

- D&D ?

- You got it. Dorothy veut le voir.

- C'est le baptême du feu.

- Et je serai là pour voir le phénix.

- Tu as l'air satisfait.

Constatation.

- Et je le suis. Sans blague c'est le pied d'avoir un bon binôme. Il y a une réelle alchimie entre nous. On bosse bien ensemble. On s'entend bien. We're awesome together.

- Et Quatre n'en a pas voulu.

Heero, pragmatique.

- Quatre n'est pas objectif.

Duo, pragmatique. Il relève le clapet et se prépare à travailler un peu plus.

- Tu ne l'es pas non plus.

- Je ne le suis plus. Mais je l'étais quand je l'ai fait engager.

Incontestable.

- Vraiment ? Ton petit protégé a joué avec sa vie. Ton smart guy a envoyé Réléna dans mes pattes pour obtenir les vidéos.

A peine un silence.

Et un mouvement à peine ralenti.

Heero est en marche.

- Et tu le sais _déjà_ parce que…

- … je venais de faire valider les fiches de paie auprès de Millardo. J'allais donc vous les apporter.

A peine un soupir.

- Et tu as écouté. Et tu ne nous as même pas donné nos fiches du coup.

- Oui. Oui, faudra venir les chercher à mon bureau quand je serai disponible. Et il me faudra bien plus que du chocolat, du café ou du champagne.

_Uh uhhhh_

Oh-Oh…

Voie sans issue.

- Oh ? Fuck. J'ai besoin de Trowa. Tu peux l'anéantir après-demain ?

- A Rome fais comme les Romains. Mieux vaut s'adresser au bon dieu qu'à ses saints. Je vais considérer cet incident comme une note de frais surprise.

Lo Magnifico secoue la tête.

- Procédurier au possible.

- J'applique le règlement.

- I see. Et dans ce cas de figure…

- Il faut s'en référer au supérieur direct qui prend…

Une main qui remonte de l'extrémité de la queue de cheval natte pour la caresser de haut en bas, doucement.

- toute la mesure du préjudice commis et qui fait le nécessaire… pour que l'incident ne se reproduise plus.

Duo referma le clapet de la photocopieuse et l'enclencha.

- Tut-tut. Tu fais peut-être de la figuration ici, mais y en a qui bossent.

- Ca prendra 10 minutes.

Heero caressa et détressa les cheveux, pour tirer doucement sur la queue de cheval.

Duo se raidit, posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de l'appareil pour se soutenir.

C'était agréable… et c'était juste dégueulasse.

Il secoua la tête.

- 10 minutes ? 1, c'est _moi_. 2, c'est moi. 3, si c'est vraiment 10 minutes, c'est toi et ta main.

- OK. 20.

- Dehors.

Heero effleura de ses lèvres le creux de son cou.

Quel salaud.

- 30.

Duo couina dignement, les mains de préparation H rentrant sournoisement sous le long t-shirt blanc.

- J'ai présentation après-demain...

- 40.

Duo émit un soupir résigné alors qu'il sentait une langue chaude sur sa nuque.

- On sera jamais virés…

Heero mordilla son oreille, la voix un brin plus rauque mais toujours aussi méthodique, pragmatique. Sexy.

- 50. Je suis professionnel. Tu es à un clic d'un paiement en liquide. Mais je te rassure…

- …

- Le transfert ne sera pas « immédiat ». 60. Minimum.

Heero Hitman Yuy était dur. Très dur en affaires.

Il se pressa complètement contre son partenaire... en affaires.

- J'en ai plein le cul de toi.

- Je crois pas, non, Duo. Je le saurais.

- …

- _Tu_ le saurais. Et tu ne serais pas en état de parler.

Cuisses contre cuisses.

Sexe contre fesses.

Torse contre dos.

- Oh yeah? Tu te crois où ?

- En direct de mon boxer. All rights reserved.

Et Duo Lo Magnifico Maxwell avait envie de s'allonger sur la photocopieuse.

Ce qu'il fit par la force des choses.

- Heero…

- Hmm ?

- _Caro_…

- Je préfère.

La nuit promettait d'être longue.

La nuit suivante fut courte pour Quatre et Trowa, Duo s'était mis en arrêt maladie jusqu'à la semaine suivante, pour ne pas subir de carence sécu.

La vengeance était un plat qui se mangeait glacé. Les salaires étaient tombés.

Mais à quel prix !

Le sourire de Heero Yuy était priceless.

Il était temps de voir si ce Barton méritait son salaire.

**OWARI**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Dans cet OS, plusieurs ont posé une option :p

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 10 d'écrits)

Ficlette 7 : *Trowa supastar ! XD*

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 2, Mifibou et Lysa !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ olit !¤


	7. Don't call me Pot de Yaourt

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi.

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de ficlettes en OS dans un univers alternatif. Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !**

**PS : merci Llily B :p effectivement j'ai commis une erreur ! Merci de me l'avoir pointée :)  
**

* * *

**Office Affairs**

**-o-  
**

**OS 7 : ****Don't call me "pot de yaourt", I'm a supastar****  
**

-o-

**Devant le bureau de Q.R Winner, jour J, dernier briefing.**

-o-

Le cauchemar absolu.

Le pire qu'il pouvait t'arriver.

Duo il Magnifico malade.

…

…

…

Ton boss aimait la thune, ça ne pouvait pas être une arnaque.

-o-

Tu arrives au bureau du taré.

Tu frappes deux coups.

Tu entres.

Il a une chemise bleu turquoise ouverte aux premiers boutons.

Et ses éternelles lunettes fumées ocre.

Il est assis, la tête contre… l'appuie-tête que t'as pas parce que t'es pas assez gradé dans la boîte.

Même le Geek en avait un.

Ah oui, il était actionnaire.

Il regarde le plafond.

-o-

- Bon, Duo ne sera pas là pour couvrir votre fessier Pamper's alors il va falloir vous briefer.

-o-

Bonjour à toi, fumier.

La confiance règne.

Non, sur ce coup-là, la logique règne, ouais t'as besoin d'être briefé sur le coup.

Oui encore.

Vous aviez déjà peaufiné un plan, par email.

Pas de nouvelles de Duo à part un je te fais confiance qui ne disait pas quoi faire (apparemment vous en auriez déjà discuté, c'était écrit dans le mot... sauf que tu t'en souviens pas)

Enfin si, sois pas de mauvaise foi. Il y avait une stratégie dans les grandes lignes, mais t'aimes le précis.

Faudra faire avec.

Restait un problème. Et de taille. Le problème Winner et sa prétendue incapacité à travailler avec toi.

Tu as réfléchi une bonne partie de la nuit et bingo.

Tu as trouvé.

Tu es armé.

Il te regarde vite fait, fronce les sourcils… puis te regarde vraiment.

-o-

- Oui.

-o-

Il fronce les sourcils.

-o-

- Ok. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces lunettes ? Et cette moustache ? On dirait un Village People. Vous faîtes ressortir le Macho Man en vous ?

- Vous n'aimez pas ?

-o-

Yes !

Il te regarde de haut en bas.

Il abaisse ses lunettes mais tu vois pas la couleur de ses yeux.

- Chemise blanche – pantalon beige – bottillons assortis ça marche toujours. En général. Le look moustache et presque moule burnes ? Faut arrêter les balles de tennis dans slip ou prendre une taille au-dessus.

-o-

Tu sais que tu as forcé le trait… mais tu n'es pas mal habillé, tu le sais.

-o-

- Le look mouche ?

- Mon look mouche vous emmerde. Et il est plus pratique que le vôtre. Quant à mes mecs je les préfère à poil… mais sans. Avec un tatouage tribal sur une peau lisse et musclée.

-o-

Tu décoches ton sourire ultra-brite.

-o-

- Alors c'est parfait.

-o-

Il te lance un regard un peu trop gourmand.

-o-

- Vous allez vous mettre à poil ?

- Une fois suffit. Et puis j'ai les jambes velues.

- Ca s'épile. Et puis la dernière fois y avait que la chemise.

-o-

Tut-tut.

-o-

- C'est tout ce que vous verrez.

- Ca me balance une chemise à la tête et ça se fait une tronche de Village People. Votre virilité en prend un coup, Barton.

-o-

Non ce ne sont pas des balles de tennis.

-o-

- L'important c'est de tirer.

- Faux. L'important c'est de satisfaire. Je n'aurais jamais votre cul par principe.

- Par ma seule volonté.

-o-

Il a l'air très sûr de lui.

-o-

- Non, par principe, je confirme. Si je vous coince contre un mur vous ne tiendrez pas dix secondes contre moi.

- Je tiendrais à vie.

-o-

Il te fait un sourire plein de dents.

Et merde…

Mais t'es fatigué, t'as répété tes argumentaires, revisionné les vidéos.

Tu es au point et confiant.

Et tu as un peu sommeil.

-o-

- Oh merci de me confirmer que je suis le coup du siècle. C'est plutôt flatteur.

- Ce n'est pas…

- C'est comme la blague du « combien tu prendrais pour coucher avec moi » et que la prude qui se croit futée répond « rien parce que t'es trop con ». Elle vient juste d'écrire « open bar, baise gratuite » sur son front. Vous êtes prude, Trowa ??

- …

- Par curiosité, pourquoi une moustache et un moule-burnes ?

- Parce que c'est pas votre genre.

-o-

Il a l'air surpris.

Te serais-tu trompé ?

-o-

- Et ce ne serait pas mon genre parce que…

-o-

Pose tes attributs sur la table.

Montre que t'es un homme.

T'es pas arrivé jusque là pour te laisser monter dessus.

Souris.

-o-

- Votre genre c'est moi. Et je porte ni moustache, ni moule-burnes.

- Pas idiot. Me faire rire c'est plutôt me séduire. Je vous rassure, ça ne marche que quand on est mignon, là vous ne ressemblez à rien.

- Alors on est deux, Mr Mouche.

-o-

Il éclate de rire.

-o-

- Bref, votre virilité et la mienne mises de côté… dégagez votre moustache, Dorothy ne les aime pas, ça lui fait concurrence. Et c'est à elle qu'il faut plaire.

-o-

Tu fronces les sourcils

-o-

- Mais elle n'a pas de moustaches.

-o-

Il te fait un sourire qui fait peur.

-o-

- Ca dépend où.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Elle a des sourcils stylisés. Quand elle les fronce ça fait moustache. A quoi vous pensiez ?

-o-

Tu restes imperturbable.

Oui, tu réponds à une question par une question.

-o-

- Vous saurez vous tenir si je joue mes atouts sexy ?

-o-

Il te lance un de ces sourires…

-o-

- Vous êtes à tomber au naturel, c'est pour ça que je vous évite, c'est qui le blond aux forts attributs ici ?

- …

-o-

Il redevient sérieux.

-o-

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Au nom du fric je peux vous supporter une demi-journée sans vous sauter dessus.

- C'est à voir…

- Et ce sera démontré. Même si je n'ai rien à vous prouver, soit dit en passant. Vous en revanche…

- Je joue ma promo, je sais.

-o-

Zen, tranquille.

-o-

- Parfait. Ne perdez jamais de vue qui est le boss, ici.

-o-

Sors le sourire narquois.

-o-

- C'est Duo vu que vous n'avez pas voulu de moi. Et Duo n'est pas là.

-o-

Il te sort le sourire narquois aussi.

-o-

- C'est mon jugement. C'est tout mon poids dans cette structure. Et en l'absence de Duo, mon poids compte double.

- …

-o-

Il soupire et se lève de son bureau, passe la main dans ses cheveux.

Il attrape son attaché-case de cuir marron assorti à ses chaussures.

Tu retires ta moustache et tes lunettes parce que tu le veux.

Bien après qu'il te l'ai demandé.

Bon, exactement 1 minute.

Mais c'est la minute de la classe.

-o-

- C'est le seul cas où coucher avec moi ne vous servirait même pas à retarder l'échéance. Soyez fier d'être jugé uniquement sur vos compétences. Après tout c'est ce que vous avez toujours voulu, non ?

- …

-o-

Oui mais là il te fait un peu flipper quand il est en mode boss.

Tu recommences à comprendre pourquoi tu voulais bosser avec lui… au départ.

Sous le pourfendeur de slip, le professionnel.

-o-

- Et puis ne vous faîtes aucune illusion : vous n'êtes pas plus sexy qu'un million de dollar.

- Vous non plus.

-o-

Ah, le rictus est moins condescendant.

-o-

- On s'est compris. Donc maintenant on va prendre ma Porsche et on va débriefer sur le trajet.

-o-

Tu tiques.

-o-

- Et pourquoi je ne prendrai pas ma voiture ?

- Je ne sais même pas en quoi vous roulez.

-o-

Si, il savait.

Il avait eu une crise de fou rire en la voyant au parking.

Il était blond, il avait éventuellement oublié.

Elle était noire, elle était belle…

- Je roule en twingo.

-o-

Soupir et yeux au plafond.

…

…

…

Connard.

-o-

- … C'est bien ce que je disais, je ne sais pas dans quoi vous roulez. Votre voiture n'existe pas et risque d'être retirée par la fourrière si elle arrive à se garer sur le parking visiteur de D&D. Ici on est plus conciliant.

- C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

-o-

Il te lance un regard dédaigneux.

-o-

- Oui, totalement. Et que puis-je y faire ?

- Rien.

- Alors autant y aller, non ?

* * *

Vous traversez les couloirs.

Tu renonces à appeler Duo qui est aux abonnés absents comme tout chef qui se respecte.

Ok il est en maladie. Mais MERDE.

Il te parle en prenant l'ascenseur.

-o-

- Duo a du vous expliquer le déroulement du truc.

- Présentation, questions-réponses, tentative de négociation. La routine.

- Oui Dorothy est dure en affaire. C'est une garce manipulatrice mais elle est réglo. Si on la convainc elle, on a 40%, mais le plus difficile c'est son PDG, même si elle fait croire le contraire.

- Treize Kushrenada. Un connard d'un fort beau gabarit d'après Duo.

-o-

Il passe la main dans ses cheveux.

Toujours des mèches dans les yeux, pas comme le Hitman mais presque.

Il a baisé toute la nuit ou quoi ?

-o-

- Du connard de compétition, Trowa. Elevé au grain, ma bonne dame. Attention c'est un connard. Pas un con.

- …

- Il a l'air con, il a la gueule de quelqu'un qui demanderait à un voleur de lui tenir son sac.

- Il est plutôt mignon en photo.

-o-

C'est vrai.

Pas son style mais pas moche.

Style aristocratique, tête à porter des polos, le petit pull sur l'épaule et le club de golfe entre les mains.

Plus sur un green que dans un bureau.

Excellente golfeur.

Patience exemplaire.

Redoutable. Héritier, excentrique, visionnaire diront certains.

Cousin de Dorothy. Il a plus d'argent, elle a les idées, disent les journaux.

Mais aucun de ceux qui ont fait affaire – ou se sont faits racheter – par eux ne croient aux fables.

Aussi redoutables l'un que l'autre.

-o-

- Absence de goût ou solidarité entre roux.

-o-

Mais il a quoi contre les roux, lui ?

Tu es objectif.

-o-

- Ni l'un ni l'autre.

- En fait vous aimez les connards.

- Non, puisque je ne vous aime pas.

-o-

Il éclate de rire.

-o-

- Bien vu. En général les connards n'aiment pas les connards. Ce qui fait de vous…

- Un connard.

-o-

Tu souris.

Lui… aussi.

-o-

- Duo a raison, vous apprenez vraiment vite.

- Et Duo aurait dit à propos des connards « takes one to know one »

-o-

Tu vois rien de ses yeux, de ce qu'il pense.

Tu ne peux qu'évaluer que ce qu'il te dit.

Il est cash, toujours. Mais avec le temps, t'as appris que ça ne voulait pas dire…

Qu'il parlait à tors et à travers.

-o-

- Vous êtes vraiment bon. Nous allons donc nous retrouver entre burnes et faire semblant de discuter.

- Dorothy…

- Oui, elle en a.

- … C'est une drag queen ?

- Demandez-le lui.

-o-

Fin de discussion, place à l'action.

L'ascenseur s'ouvre.

-o-

- …

- Ah, vous êtes capable de le faire. Oubliez ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes une tâche.

- Vous êtes con.

- C'est pas vrai, en ce moment je suis plutôt bite.

-o-

Vous arrivez au parking des privilégiés.

Comprendre, le privé.

Un festival de monstres magnifiques était garé.

Vous passez les allées et arrivez à la place 04.

Et là…

Une panthère noire à roues vous attendait.

Et le sourire de Winner devient sensuel alors qu'un double bip se fait entendre.

Il se rapproche de la portière conducteur et caresse le capot.

-o-

- Je vous présente mon bébé Posh Porsche tout droit venu de Suisse. Posh, c'est Trowa.

- Vous parlez à votre voiture.

- Vous ne parlez pas à votre twingo, vous ? Elle est trop bien pour vous ?

-o-

Oui tu parles à ta titine, et alors ?

C'est jamais pareil quand c'est soi, d'abord.

- Je te promets qu'il ne mangera rien sur tes cuisses en cuir sinon je lui coupe un bras.

- …

-o-

Okay.

T'avais discrètement ouvert un paquet de M&M's aux cacahuètes.

C'est l'odeur qui a dû te trahir.

Et merde…

-o-

- qu'il ne te souillera avec rien sinon je lui fais lécher jusqu'à ce que tu sois toute propre et que j'inventerai un impôt-bave spécialement pour lui. Et s'il ouvre ta portière contre un mur ou la referme trop fort, je déduirais toutes tes réparations de ses 10 ou 20 prochaines années de salaire.

-o-

Sois zen, tu feras rien à cette caisse.

-o-

- Ah, les joies du Contrat à Durée Indéterminé… ça prouve que je suis là pour longtemps, c'est cool.

-o-

Il cligne des yeux.

-o-

- C'est tout ce que vous en dites ?

- Oui. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois une Porsche.

- Ah. Et si je vous proposais de la conduire ?

-o-

T'as les yeux qui pétillent.

Tu PRENDS SUR TOI.

Il est vert.

-o-

- Non, elle n'est pas écolo. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rouler des mécaniques comme ça – sans insulter Posh -

-o-

Il hausse un sourcil

-o-

- Pas écolo ? C'est un modèle hybride.

- …

- C'est celle qui a été présentée en avant-première au dernier salon de Genève. Le nom complet de mon bébé c'est « **Concept 918 Spyder » **3L/100km pour 70g/km de CO2 émis.

- …

Tu vas bander.

Tu vas bander.

Il continue en caressant la carrosserie.

-o-

- Elle permet même un déplacement 100% électrique en **"full hybrid"** sur 25km

- …

-o-

Viens voir Papa.

Non, tu ne baves pas.

-o-

- Vous ne voulez toujours pas la conduire ?

- Si je dis oui, vous dîtes quoi ?

-o-

Sourire carnassier.

Et merde…

-o-

- Je dirais « Disneyland c'est en Floride »

- On en a un à Marne-La-Vallée. Et vous m'avez proposé.

-o-

Les blonds tiennent-ils leurs promesses ?

Super titre pour une émission de télé-réalité.

-o-

- J'ai dit « si ». De toute façon vous n'êtes pas sur mon assurance donc quoi qu'il arrive vous ne la toucherez que des yeux. Allez, place du mort.

-o-

C'est dégueulasse.

Mais vu le prix du bijou, tu peux que comprendre.

Tu entres dignement dans la chose belle, dangereuse et écolo.

Un jour tu auras ça toi aussi.

Vous vous installez, il ferme les portes.

Comme un con, il attend de démarrer pour finir d'attacher sa ceinture.

Et là…

Oula.

-o-

- Allez démarre.

- …

- Démarre !!

- …

- Posh ! Si t'aimes pas Trowa, il peut courir derrière toi, tu sais ?

- Si elle ne démarre pas, je ne risque pas de courir… c'est quoi ce truc au sol ?

-o-

Tu te baisses et ramasse.

Ca brille et t'es curieux.

Tu regardes. Et ton boss par intérim se concentre sur sa clé qui ne sert à rien.

-o-

- Vous vous avez dormi ici.

- … Enfin, dormi…

-o-

Ha ha !

Il ne nie pas !

Cet air de bonne fatigue tout en était reposé…

Repos psychologique, détente du gland.

Salopard.

Tu souris encore plus.

-o-

- Vous avez passé la nuit dans votre voiture.

- C'est pas un crime.

- Dans le parking ???

-o-

Il ne rougit même pas.

Ah si, les oreilles, un peu.

Oh, tu te marres.

-o-

- C'est pas interdit ! et C'était une petite gâterie pour me détendre !

-o-

C'était qui ?

-o-

- Elle devait être longue la gâterie pour que Posh ne marche pas du jour au lendemain.

- Jaloux ?

-o-

Il couche dans sa caisse mais t'as pas le droit de manger un M&M's.

Bien sûr que t'es jaloux de ça.

A côté de ça, c'est le proprio.

Mais l'invité, non.

Lui il peut coucher et salir sans problèmes ???

C'est de la discrimination !!

… Quoi, « encore ??? »

-o-

- …

- Et puis Posh en a vu d'autres et surtout SAFE pour la banquette. Rien du tout. Pourquoi ?

-o-

Héhéhé.

Skudd aux yeux verts, tu sais faire.

Mathématiques.

-o-

- A votre avis, combien de gâterie faut-il à une batterie pour qu'elle se décharge ?

- A moi il me faut…

- Et à elle il faut…

-o-

Il secoue la tête et te regarde comme si t'étais un demeuré.

-o-

- C'est ridicule ! C'est une batterie lithium c'est pas possible ça !

-o-

Tu penses donc, tu es.

-o-

- C'est cher donc, ça marche ? C'est neuf, donc ça foire, ouais.

- …

- Ca fait un mois que je l'ai et elle n'avait rien !!!

- Moi je dis syndrome Toyota.

- Hein ?

- Défaut de fab' ?? Il est où le concessionnaire Porsche le plus proche ???

-o-

MEGA SOURIRE

-o-

- Je crois qu'on va prendre ma twingo alors.

-o-

Oh, Winner pâlit.

-o-

- Moi vivant ? Jamais je ne monterais dans votre pot de yaourt.

- Faîtes comme si c'était Survivor. On n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries.

-o-

Il lève les yeux au ciel.

Tu es le roi du monde.

-o-

-o-

**Sur la Route (palam palalalalam)**

-o-

Tu es sur la route.

Il fait beau.

Et…

-o-

- Mais bordel de merde ! Tu vas l'avancer, ton tas de boue ?

- Barton, calmez-vous.

-o-

Mais tu ES calme !

-o-

- Je suis calme ! Je supporte pas les gens qui conduisent comme des pieds !

- En même temps on a besoin de ses pieds pour conduire…

-o-

Et lui est Zen.

Tu comptais te marrer avec le Koh Lanta de Winner alors qu'il s'est mis en mode professionnell.

Il a pris un sédatif ou pas.

Ah, il a l'habitude de la vraie vitesse.

-o-

- Dis donc, trou du cul, ton clignotant il est en options ??? Tu te déportes comme ça toi ? Tu te crois au ski ? Je vais te déblayer le trou de balle façon curling tu vas voir !

- Vous faites du curling ? Mais c'est un sport de tapette ?

- J'en fais pas.

- Je blague… Barton, vous êtes censé être zen, cool, classe, comme d'hab'. Vous êtes censé avoir du sang…

- MAIS MERDE ! Chérie, ça sert à quoi le maquillage, tu ressembles à RIEN ! Regarde les voitures dans ton rétro au lieu d'essayer de réparer les dégâts ! Porte plainte contre tes parents, il est trop tard !

- … froid. Ne vous énervez pas comme ça…

-o-

Il y a du rire dans sa voix.

Et du ton de papa à son gosse.

Non mais il est pas bien, lui.

T'es pas un gamin.

-o-

- Je ne m'énerve pas ! Ils m'énervent !

- Et c'est quoi la différence ?

-o-

Tu te lâches nettement plus derrière le volant.

Même si tu te lâches aussi au boulot.

-o-

- C'est bien une question de blond… Non mais OOOH ! Dis-moi du con ? C'est la vitesse qui est limitée ou ton cerveau ?

- Si vous pouviez traiter le klaxon comme vos couilles ça me rendrait service.

-o-

Il est un peu exaspéré…

Mais pourquoi, t'as pas suivi, y a le crétin qui ne sait pas passer ses vitesses.

-o-

- Quoi ?

- Arrêtez d'appuyer dessus pour un oui ou pour un non, ça ne sert à rien.

-o-

Sur quoi ?

Ah, le klaxon.

-o-

- Mais c'est pas moi !

- Il y a une main invisible dans la voiture ?

- C'est ce QI de crevette qui… OH PUTAIN JE VAIS LE BUTER !

_- Connard !_

- Ah ouais ?? Viens le dire ici, si t'es un homme, atrophié du slip.

-o-

Il soupire un peu plus fort.

-o-

- Si vous êtes un homme vous prenez la prochaine sortie, Trowa.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que je prends le volant.

-o-

Lui conduire ton pot de yaourt ?

-o-

- Personne ne conduit mon pot de yaourt..

- Vous êtes trop sur les nerfs et vous me cassez les oreilles.

- Tant que c'est pas vos noisettes… TA FILE, FACE DE PET ! TU T'ES CRU A HOLLIDAY ON ICE ? SI TU SAIS PAS OU TU VAS METS TON GPS !

- Les GPS ça ne marche pas toujours… et pour vous reprendre, on n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries. Vous ne pouvez pas être efficace dans cet état.

-o-

Tu soupires cette fois.

La blondasse te fait chier.

T'es un autre homme au volant.

-o-

- Alors là vous êtes gonflé : vous êtes censé me kiffer à mort et pas pouvoir bosser en ma présence tellement je suis irrésistible, vous m'avez éjecté d'un poste pour ça et vous affirmez de nouveau pouvoir mettre vos hormones de côté pour un max de blé. Pourquoi je pourrais pas faire la part des choses en réunion ?

Tu le vois se pincer l'arrête du nez.

Tu as gagné.

-o-

- On va se retrouver au poste ou dans un platane tellement vous êtes tendu.

- Je suis PAS tendu, ce sont les gens qui me tendent ! Et si vous n'êtes pas content, prenez les transports.

-o-

Il sourit un peu plus.

Ses lunettes descendent un peu de son nez.

Tu ne vois pas ses yeux.

-o-

- Vous n'êtes PAS tendu ?

- Je suis parfaitement calme et OOOOOH SCHUMACHER DE MON CUL ??? POURQUOI T'ACCELERES PILE QUAND JE VEUX DOUBLER ? Hey !

-o-

Hey !

-o-

- Détendu, hmm ? Faut pas vous crisper comme ça.

-o-

Il est beau, lui.

-o-

- Vous avez la main sur ma cuisse.

- C'est pour vérifier… physiquement…. si vous êtes détendu vu que je ne peux pas me fier à mes yeux. La blondeur, tout ça…

- Pff, c'est du harcèlement sexuel.

-o-

Ouais !

-o-

- Non. Ça c'est du harcèlement. Ma parole, vous avez un sacré… levier de vitesse. Et c'est bien plus agréable que des balles de tennis.

-o-

Maman…

-o-

- Vous mettez la main au panier.

-o-

Il ronronne.

-o-

- J'adooore le basket.

- …

- Oh, vous mettez le pied au plancher. Et vous venez de vous faire flasher.

- …

- …

-o-

Et MEEEEERDE

-o-

- Alors ?

-o-

Tu te résignes.

- Je prends la prochaine sortie.

- Merci.

-o-

Il sourit un peu plus.

-o-

- Vous pouvez déplacer votre main ?

- Même pas drôle…

-o-

Il retire sa main à contre-cœur.

Doucement.

Et tu n'es pas arrivé…

Mais tu gères.

Tu es dans ton élément.

Tu es dans ta twingo.

* * *

Plus tard.

-o-

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?? VOUS VOUS CROYEZ DANS GRAN TURISMO ???

-o-

-o-

**OWARI OS 7**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Dans cet OS, plusieurs ont posé une option :p

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 10 d'écrits)

Ficlette 8 : le titre : *Million Dollar Babe !!! XD*

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 2, Mifibou et Lysa !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ otaf !¤


	8. MDB Don't call me Winnie Boy !

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi.

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de ficlettes en OS dans un univers alternatif. Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !**

* * *

**Office Affairs**

**-o-  
**

**OS 8 Million Dollar Babe 1/2 : don't call me Winnie-Boy  
**

-o-

**Sur la route (palam, palalalam)**

**Changement de conducteur à une aire de repos, et…**

-o-

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS ?? VOUS VOUS CROYEZ DANS GRAN TURISMO ???

- Barton, fermez-la un peu, prenez un suppo à la camomille. Je peux me mettre sur une aire de repos et vous l'administrer si vous voulez.

-o-

Tu lui en collerais bien une mais t'as pas envie d'atterrir dans le décor.

-o-

- Ce n'est pas une Porsche ! Vous allez tuer le moteur !

- On ne va rien tuer du tout. Vous croyez que la voiture va exploser comme dans les films ? Mais oui Titine, il ne vient pas de te traiter de vieille.

- Euh, comment vous savez que je l'appelle Titine ?

- Quoi, vous l'appelez la flèche de l'autoroute ? Le Tigre du périph' ? Flash Barton ? Choupette ?

-o-

Et hop il double.

Tu as failli décoller de ton siège.

…

Quoique, vu la taille, tu t'es retenu, sinon tu te cognes la tête.

Titine est parfaite pour toi.

Un peu petite. Mais parfaite.

Tu restes calme.

-o-

- Putain ! On ne conduit pas une 133 chevaux comme une 500 chevaux !

- Faut oser dans la vie.

- Osez avec Posh.

-o-

Le Taré sourit.

Il a l'air d'aimer ça, ce con.

D'aimer conduire ta voiture.

-o-

- J'ose avec votre Pot de yaourt qui répond très bien aux sollicitations. Ça me convaincrait presque de prendre la voiture du pauvre.

- Ca s'appelle Rendez-Vous chez le Garagiste…

- Ca s'appelle une conduite sportive. Relax.

-o-

Tu hausses les yeux au plafond.

-o-

- Vous conduisez comme les cons que j'insulte !

- Ah non, moi je respecte le code de la route. Je sais juste m'insérer où il faut, quand il faut. C'est une question de feeling. Je suis safe.

-o-

Le Taré est posé, il caresse le volant tout en ayant des réflexes de dingue.

Il a un petit sourire alangui.

Merde. La vitesse doit avoir un côté aphrodisiaque sur lui.

-o-

- Je vous en mettrais du feeling, tiens.

- Hmm… mais non, ce ne serait pas raisonnable.

- Tout passe par le cul avec vous ?

-o-

Ok, c'est une question stupide.

-o-

- Bien sûr. Par la queue aussi, je vis ma vie à fond.

- …

- Quoique à la réflexion… Non, tout ne passe pas, faut un Pass VIP. J ne suis pas un hall de gare.

-o-

Tu es obligé de rire. Jaune.

-o-

- Vous êtes incroyable.

- Evidemment. Ah, on a enfin le droit d'accélérer.

- Mais. MEEERDE

-o-

Pied au plancher pour te couper le sifflet.

-o-

- Mais non, mais non.

- La prochaine fois je conduis Posh, vous verrez ce que ça fait.

- Attendez laissez-moi réfléchir… non, jamais.

-o-

Tu hausses un sourcil.

-o-

- Vous m'avez proposé.

- J'ai dit « si ».

-o-

Connard.

-o-

- Je suis un excellent conducteur. Je grogne beaucoup mais j'assure.

- Hmm j'adoore me laisser conduire… par des experts.

- Tant mieux, je traiterai votre bijou comme une reine.

-o-

Il éclate de rire.

-o-

- Déesse. Mais ôtez-moi d'un doute : qui a dit qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois ?

-o-

Sous-entendu : « de votre prestation dépend votre promo. Ensuite retour au statu quo »

Tu lui lances un regard à la toi.

Ton skudd sournois.

-o-

- Si ça marche je serais de toutes les réunions et vous ne pourrez rien y faire.

- Je sais. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'y assisterai. Tout ça parce que vous êtes trop mignon.

-o-

Et ton cul c'est du Chicken Wings ?

-o-

- Tout ça pour pas que je conduise votre Porsche, ouais.

- C'est la vie. Vous ne toucherez Posh que des yeux ou de votre incroyable fessier. Soyez flatté

- C'est Posh qui devrait être flattée.

-o-

Tu y vas au culot. Cash Quat' n'est pas du genre à aimer les lèche-bottes.

Il a un de ces sourires…

Toi et ta grande gueule…

-o-

- Vraiment ? Vous êtes si bon que ça ?

- Le meilleur.

-o-

Il est sceptique.

-o-

- Je vous ai vu conduire, Barton.

- Vous ne m'avez pas vu conduire votre Porsche, Winner.

-o-

Non tu ne joues pas sur les mots.

Il le prend comme il veut.

Ce que tu veux, toi ?

Toucher à son bébé. Tâter sa faille. Titiller sa fierté. Rabattre son caquet comme il se rabat sur la route, sauvagement.

Comme un bœuf… de Kobé.

Le tacler professionnellement et personnellement.

Le Taré se montre disposé à tout et en même temps il est inaccessible.

Comme une Porsche

Il semble réfléchir.

Il est blond, ça lui prend juste le temps d'un changement de vitesse.

-o-

- Bien, bien, bien, vous éveillez ma curiosité, le reste est acquis, n'est-ce pas ?

- …

-o-

…

Oui, il conduit avec un levier de vitesse supplémentaire.

Quelle maturité du coup, tu admires le code de la route respecté même quand il est idiot.

Ça ne t'étonne pas du type systématiquement en rendez-vous extérieur quand t'arrivais en jeans.

-o-

- Je vous prête Posh… avec moi dedans…

-o-

… évidemment…

-o-

- si…

- Hmm ?

- Si on fait un contrat à + de 7 chiffres avec D&D

-o-

Rien que ça.

Rien d'impossible.

Euh, il parle en francs, là ?

Ou en roupie ??

Non, hein…

Le plan était censé assurer vos miches, pas faire péter le jackpot.

Oh… tu vas adorer.

-o-

- Plus de 7 chiffres ? Avant ou après la virgule ?

- La voiture avec ou sans les roues ?

- Hm. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous allez le respecter ?

- Rien.

-o-

C'était honnête.

C'était Cash Quat.

-o-

- Marché conclus.

- Ca n'aboutira pas, Barton. Notre meilleur élément Com' est cloué au lit depuis hier.

- Heero était de très bonne humeur toute la journée, allez comprendre pourquoi.

- Vous auriez dû en profiter pour changer d'ordinateur.

- …

-o-

PUTAIN LE CON !

Il a raison !

MEERDE !

Tu perds pas la face.

-o-

- Avec le nouveau contrat à + de 7 chiffres, vous devriez le convaincre de votre utilité, non ?

-o-

Il est ironique, cynique, imbu de lui-même mais à juste titre, hélas car ses résultats sont là.

Il te chambre et en même temps… le défi lui plaît.

D'un côté il est sûr que tu n'y arriveras jamais.

De l'autre, si t'y arrives… tu vas le faire te kiffer encore plus et bosser avec sera encore plus infernal.

Tu en as conscience. Il en a conscience que t'en as conscience.

Entre le marteau et l'enclume, tu préfères le mur.

C'est la lose et il jubile. Tu lui mets la tête à l'envers et pourtant il garde le contrôle.

Il est une épine dans ton fion mais tu gardes le contrôle.

Il conduit à une main l'espace de quelques secondes : il te tend sa main droite, paume ouverte, pour que tu topes.

-o-

- Deal.

- Bonne chance, Trowaaaa.

* * *

**10 minutes après, Parking de Kushrénada Inc et D&D Corp.**

-o-

Vous arrivez enfin avec un peu d'avance.

Tu es à peine décoiffé, la mèche est complètement en arrière.

On voit tes deux yeux.

Tu remets en place en regardant dans le miroir et tu vois…

Deux vigiles à la Men in Black – un grand baraqué, un petit plus vieux et moins classe que Tommy Lee Jones.

Ils débarquent avant même que Winner coupe le moteur.

Le plus vieux frappe à la vitre. Winner coupe le moteur et ouvre sa portière.

-o-

- Oui ?

- Excusez-moi, monsieur, le centre commercial est à 10 km.

-o-

Quoi…

QUOI ?

Même pas un clignement de lunettes.

Après tout il t'avait prévenu.

Snobinard.

-o-

- Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner. Ma Porsche est en panne, je conduis le Pot de Yaourt de mon collègue. Nous sommes attendus par Dorothy Catalona et Treize Kushrénada.

-o-

Rire gras.

Evidemment.

-o-

- Bien sûr. Et moi c'est Tic (Chip) et mon pote, là, c'est Tac (Dale) et on va rejoindre Donald et Daisy dans un grand pique-nique de glands.

-o-

Le Taré cligne des paupières.

-o-

- Daisy est une drag-queen ?

- Attends-voir…

- Non, non. On ne va rien attendre du tout.

-o-

Ca, c'est toi qui dit stop.

Tu sors calmement de la place du mort.

Tu te déplies de ton grand pot de yaourt.

Tu claques la portière.

Tu lances ton regard M-16.

Et l'autre zozio tire une autre tête.

-o-

- Winner, sortez de là, on n'a pas la journée.

-o-

Le Taré se marre.

-o-

- Je ne réponds pas au sifflement, _darling_. Excusez-le, il a les nerfs à vif.

-o-

Le Vieux Man in Burnes secoue la tête.

-o-

- Vous n'allez nulle part. Et si l'autre sort j'expédie la poubelle au recyclage.

-o-

Le Taré jubile et répond.

-o-

- Attention ce n'est pas une poubelle ! C'est un pot de yaourt. Et j'aime les yaourts, c'est bourré de calcium.

-o-

Tu le fusilles du regard… lui et l'imbécile qui menace ta titine.

-o-

- Ma caisse bouge d'un millimètre je t'explose. C'est clair ?

- …

-o-

Un cliquetis de stylettos qui s'arrête.

Une fabuleuse odeur de viennoiseries efface le tout.

Tu as faim et tu es amoureux.

La reconnaissance du ventre.

-o-

- Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, on vous entend de loin, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ce type prétend être…

- Quatre Raberba Winner en Twingo. C'est vraiment la crise.

-o-

Le Taré hausse les épaules et sort et verrouille ta titine pour aller saluer la pseudo drag-queen.

Elle portait son sac rouge d'une main et le sachet du bonheur de l'autre.

Tu veux l'épouser.

-o-

- Certes. Et comme je suis pauvre tu vas nous épargner une réunion et confirmer le budget, Chérie.

-o-

Il l'enlace et l'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Cette manie d'embrasser tout le monde comme ça.

Elle lui palpe les fesses et sourit.

-o-

- Bonne tactique mais même pas en rêve. C'est bon… tout comme Trowa… ma parole, quel pantalon. Vous avez joué au tennis dernièrement ?

- Ce ne sont pas des balles de tennis.

-o-

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-o-

- Et tu le sais parce que…

-o-

Le Taré sourit de toutes ses dents.

-o-

- J'ai vérifié.

-o-

Elle le repousse. Le vieux Man in Boules est bouche-bée, son pote ne moufte pas.

Dot se retourne vers toi.

-o-

- Je te déteste. Je peux vérifier aussi ?

- Je peux avoir la signature à prix fort aussi ?

-o-

Tu prends la main de la Drag Queen la plus sexy de l'histoire.

Tailleur-short sexy. Rouge. Avec bustier rempli SVP.

Chignon qui aurait pu être stricte s'il n'y avait pas un bandeau, à la fois classe et piquant comme dirait les taupes-modèles.

Lunettes-Masque noir absolu.

Vu le short, si c'est une drag, toi t'es castrat.

Lady Gogole.

-o-

- A lady can dream.

- A gentleman too.

-o-

Tu ne lui fais pas un vrai baisemain.

Tu poses délicatement les lèvres sur sa main.

Elle frétille… avant de froncer les sourcils.

-o-

- Où est Duo ?

-o-

Winner prend le relai

-o-

- En arrêt maladie.

- Arrêt maladie, hmm, ce n'est pas son genre. Quoique. Il donne vraiment beaucoup de sa personne, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été prévenue ?

-o-

Tu la joues

« parce que tu le vaux bien »

T'oses pas la tutoyer pour l'instant. Par contre t'oses poser les lèvres sur sa pommette et murmurer.

-o-

- Parce que je suis là. Duo a dû envoyer…

- … Mes chocolats préférés oui, en effet. Ma secrétaire m'a prévenue de leur arrivée ce matin, j'étais sur la route. J'ai cru qu'il essayait de m'acheter, comme d'habitude !

-o-

Elle a frissonné, ça veut dire que t'as le feu vert pour le tu.

Tu te recules.

Le Taré sourit et répond.

-o-

- Pas cette fois.

- Bien. J'ai fait un saut chez Pierre Hermé, qu'on puisse bruncher gentiment. T. a dû prendre quelques paniers gourmands sur le chemin. Il nous attend. Howard, Abdul ? Veillez sur le petit suisse.

-o-

Dorothy trace sa route et vous lui emboitez le pas.

POT DE YAOURT tu veux bien. Mais PETIT SUISSE ???

Tu vas lui prendre des petits millions, ça lui fera les escarpins.

Quant aux Vigiles…

Le silence est parfois la meilleure des armes et les deux hommes sont complètement penauds.

Tu ne leur adresses pas un regard en passant près d'eux, mais tu laisses ton sourire en coin parfaitement visible.

-o-

- Hey Trowa ? Je vous avais bien dit qu'ils étaient cons ici, hein ?

-o-

Pas tout à fait en ces termes et pas pour que 2 autres personnes entendent, en espérant que Lady Gogole n'ait pas entendu.

Mais même.

Mais là, le Winner, là...

Tu le kiffes.

Tu lui réponds par un de ces sourires… tu te roulerais une pelle.

Apparemment lui aussi.

* * *

**Complexe Kushrénada, D&D Corp**

-o-

Tu traverses des couloirs à la VIPeace… sauf que les photos sur les murs ici rouges et blancs ne représentent pas les stars qui ont bossé avec vous ou les pubs récompensées…

Mais toute la famille sourcils depuis la création de Kushrénada Inc en 1910.

Tous le même regard bleu, la même moustache au front.

Seul le sexe, les fringues et la couleur de cheveux changeaient.

T'as l'impression que le destin a joué à habiller M. Patate en changeant les époques.

Dorothy et Treize s'en sortaient très bien, il fallait le reconnaître, la mégalomanie du dernier un brin plus flamboyante.

Y avait tout de même une photo de lui tout nu, imberbe et allongé dans un lit de rose rouges.

T'espère qu'il est photoshoppée parce qu'il est gaulé comme un caniche tondu.

T'arrives devant une porte rouge, ouverte.

Un type en chemise rouge entrouverte-pantalon et chaussures blancs hume une rose… avant de la déposer dans son soliflore, sur son bureau.

Il sort une pince à épiler de sa poche de poitrine et arrache un poil en grimaçant.

Il ne sursaute même pas en entendant sa cousine.

-o-

- T ? J'amène les croissants et accessoirement notre rendez-vous.

- Hello Winnie-Boy et… oh, un petit nouveau.

-o-

Winnie-Boy ?

Ouuuuh… Il aime trop le miel ?

Oh-Oh, il a son sourire scarface, tu plaindrais presque l'enfoiré.

Comme s'il savait pas qui t'étais.

Comme si Dorothy n'essaierait pas de se servir de toi pour déstabiliser Le Taré.

Mais faut jouer le jeu, non ?

Tu te présentes, tu t'appelles…

-o-

- Till Rowan Barton. Trowa, enchanté.

- Théophraste Alceste Kushrénada 13e du nom. Appelle-moi, K, Treize c'est pour les gens qu'on plume. Malheur à nos adversaires, donc. Ha ha !

-o-

Et T c'est pour Dorothy.

Oula, le sourire du mec qui veut te mettre en confiance.

C'est un boa constrictor.

Vous entrez et traversez le bureau.

-o-

- OK, K.

-o-

Heureusement que ça se dit Okay.

Parce qu'ocaca…

Ne pas regarder le blond, qui a son tic rictus.

Il y pense le salaud.

-o-

- Tu connais déjà Dot.

- Pas assez à mon goût, hélas…

- Vous trouverez un terrain d'entente à un moment ou à un autre. Tu es irrésistible chère cousine.

- Il est irrésistiblement gay.

-o-

Elle dispose les croissants, chaussons aux pommes, petits pains à la cannelle, tout ça, dans une jolie corbeille d'osier.

Le bureau de Kushrénada, immense et épuré est composé de deux pièces :

- Une pièce bureau avec le matos nécessaire des riches (genre un coupe papier en argent massif)

- une salle de réunion, où vous vous trouvez.

6 chaises en cuir noir comme les deux chaises « visiteur » du bureau principal (le boss disposait d'un fauteuil, lui).

Divan assorti qui a l'air aussi confortable que celui du bureau, destinés aux promotions-canapés.

Oui, t'as aucune illusion.

Longue table avec des victuailles… des fruits exotiques qui sortent de chez le Primeur, des petits pains chauds, du beurre, du fromage sous cloche qui ne t'agresse pas les narines mais caressent ton estomac…

-o-

- Il me rendrait bi.

-o-

Hmm...

Hein ?

Help. You need somebody. Help !

NOT AGAIN !

Et Le Taré qui s'y mettait, le salaud !

-o-

- Oui, hein ?

- Un bel homme roux… sexualité débridée contre sexualité débridée.

- Pourquoi la sienne serait débridée aussi ?

-o-

Le Porte Malheur te mate et réponds à sa cousine.

-o-

- Non mais tu l'as regardé ? Il respire le sexe !

-o-

Tu résistes à l'envie de baisser ton pantalon et de renifler le touffu, par réflexe.

Tu pensais sentir Dior Homme Intense et pas Roquefort Slippu.

Quant à ta vie sexuelle débridée… ah ouais… quoique depuis quelques temps c'était plus des quickie…

Et non, tu ne te tapais pas le lapin de Nesquick.

-o-

- Oui. Sexy ne veut pas dit Sexuellement Actif. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es très bien armé que tu tires.

-o-

Qu'ils te lâchent le slip.

Garce.

Elle enfonce le clou.

-o-

- Le pantalon souligne l'importance des munitions et je suis toute disposée à en tester la qualité.

-o-

Porte Malheur renifle.

Apparemment il n'a pas apprécié que sa virilité soit contestée à travers la tienne.

Hey !

-o-

- Ce test ne sera pas forcément utile. Il est roux, comme moi et volcanique, c'est une évidence.

-o-

Tu lui accordes au moins ça : il t'évite de redire à Dot' qu'elle n'était pas équipée pour tester la gâchette.

Elle l'a compris, du coup elle boude.

-o-

- C'est un cliché stupide.

- Ah oui ? Dans les séries télé, c'est qui les plus volcaniques ? Melrose Place, Kim elle est comment ?

-o-

Tu regardes Le Taré qui bouffe tranquille, avec un petit sourire en coin.

Il avait l'habitude, toi pas.

Mais tu es impassible en toute circonstance, tu es rôdé.

Tu es de la team VIPeace après tout.

-o-

- Tarée.

- Sydney elle est comment ?

-o-

Le Taré baille avant de se lever et commencer à installer portable et projecteur.

Oui il te laisse dans ta merde.

-o-

- Morte. Et tes références datent du siècle dernier, cher cousin.

- Certes. Et dans Desperate Housewive, Bree elle est comment ?

-o-

Elle est très distinguée.

-o-

- Tarée, comme Kim, d'ailleurs c'est la même actrice, non ? T'as un exemple de mec ?

- Horatio Caines dans CSI Miami?

-o-

…

-o-

- On dirait une Mozzarella avec des cheveux. Il n'est pas sexy.

- Mais moi je le suis et le nouveau aussi.

-o-

Euh…

Ils sourient tous les deux.

Le Taré a fini l'installation et se rassoit.

Il attrape un petit pain au choco.

Un ventre, ce mec. Winnie c'est pas mal trouvé, finalement.

Après tout les plaisirs de la bouche étaient très proches du sexe.

Il te regarde et tu jurerais qu'il te fait un clin d'œil, mais avec ces verres…

-o-

- Bref, Trowa est mon miroir en plus jeune, je comprends mieux pourquoi Duo l'a accepté et Quatre refusé. Je suis son type.

- …

-o-

C'est l'ophtalmo qu'il lui faut.

Hein ?

Tu regardes Le Taré qui ne moufte même pas.

-o-

- Ce n'est pas comme si Winnie-Boy ne me l'avait pas dit à la seconde où Dottie nous a présentés.

- C'est du narcissisme, cher cousin.

- Totalement.

-o-

Sourire ultra-brite du Taré.

-o-

- J'aime mes mecs 3S.

- Sexuels, Sensuels et Smart, je connais tes critères.

-o-

Smart Guy…

Duo te manque un poil.

Smart Guy ?

Ton petit nom ne viendrait pas de tes compétences ??

-o-

- De ce fait, Cou-Couche, tu es mon style…

- Ton style, je sais…

-o-

Cou-Couche' ???

…

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA (intérieur)

Evidemment le Winnie-Boy n'a pas du passer.

Et il trouve le moyen de sortir le sourire confiant.

Dorothy…

A les lèvres qui tressautent.

-o-

- de femme. Mon idéal féminin. C'est bien que tu le saches, Cou-Couche' ça me montre un peu plus ta smartitude.

-o-

Tu as une de ces envies de rire…

Très à l'ouest reste cool.

Et toi tu me marres de l'œil en toute discrétion.

Cou-Couche'

Toi tu vas l'appeler… Couche-Couche.

Adjugé.

-o-

- Je te rassure, Cou-Couche'. Tu serais une femme j'aurais envie de te casser tes petites pattes arrières. Mais l'envie ne fait pas le geste.

- …

-o-

Ouch…

Cash Quat Winner se la joue sensuel.

Et ça paye.

-o-

- J'ai déjà… longuement… eu Dot. Et mes souvenirs sont beaucoup trop savoureux pour qu'ils ne souffrent une quelconque comparaison avec un autre membre… de la famille.

- …

- Avec moi, ta petite Rose Sauvage aurait été en parfaite sécurité.

-o-

Féroce, le sourire de Cash Quat, là.

-o-

- En d'autres termes quoiqu'il arrive tu te fais baiser.

-o-

Cash Quat' est un stratège qui ne prend partie pour personne ici.

Là où il donne un avantage à Dorothy tout en montrant qu'il ne serait pas mal à l'aise sur le terrain de son kiff de toi…

Dorothy se le reprendra en pleine poire à un moment.

Cash Quat Winner était juste impossible à désarçonner car il assumait tout.

Couche-Couche est all smiles.

-o-

- La famille Kushrénada-Catalona est un excellent cru. On ne peut te reprocher une absence de goût.

- Mon goût est très sûr, en effet.

-o-

Le Taré, modeste comme d'hab.

Dorothy bombe le torse.

Couche-Couche hausse un sourcil en voyant que certaines viennoiseries ont été dévastées.

-o-

- Je vois que Winnie-Boy est déjà servi, dépêchons-nous avant qu'il n'en reste plus. Café ou château-margaux ??

-o-

Winner hausse un sourcil.

-o-

- Café _et_ Château-Margaux, c'est la crise ou quoi ?

-o-

Ce type est un crétin fini.

Mais il a la classe.

* * *

**Bureau de Couche-Couche 1 heure après**

-o-

Tu n'es pas beurré comme un petit pain, tu dois conduire.

Tu t'es pété le ventre mais t'as les idées claires.

Tout le monde a les idées claires mais chacun essaie de noyer le poisson.

Tu es un spermatozoïde conquérant. Tu pénètreras leur marché sans te faire couper la queue.

Oui, oui, un mutant.

Trozilla c'est toi.

Oula… ptet que t'es un peu – mais un tout petit peu – paf.

Autant entrer dans le vif du sujet… le Château-Margaux, ça aide…

Vous êtes tous debout parce qu'honnêtement c'est beaucoup plus facile d'être debout pour vous servir.

Et oui vous n'êtes pas des mandrills : vos bras ne mesurent pas 15 mètres malheureusement ce que vous voulez se trouve systématiquement pas de votre côté ou bien au milieu de la table.

-o-

- Votre pitch ? « une série comportant une discussion entre filles branchées ou un couple hot vantant le mérite du produit. » ça devait faire « jeune, fun, inspiré » puisque vous visé des « jeunes, fun et inspirés ».

- …

Tu as parfaitement conscience que ça ne veut rien dire.

ET pour tant c'est mot pour mot ce qu'on t'a présenté en un magnifique « comprends tout seul »

Sauf que si tu comprends pas tu perds du cash.

Quat.

-o-

- Nous devions lire entre les lignes. Nous avons appliqué à la lettre vos recommandations et vous proposons 6 échantillons.

- 6 ?

-o-

Lady Gogole s'enfourne un croissant.

Elle a une sacrée bouche.

-o-

- Nous ne surfacturons rien. Nous voulons juste nous assurer qu'un modèle vous plaise.

- Merci.

-o-

C'est Couche-couche' qui a répondu.

S'il devient bi par ta faute…

Couche-couche te quitte pas des yeux.

Le Taré plante ses dents dans une mangue et suce le jus avant de l'éplucher.

Tous sont suspendus à ses lèvres.

Il enchaîne.

-o-

- Donc ici Pamela et Barbara, la vingtaine, en tailleur sport. Elles devisent devant une machine à café, là où les drames de la journée se jouent parce que les employés sont feignants. Trowa ?

-o-

Tu appuis sur lecture et attends la première image. T'appuies sur pause et poursuis.

-o-

- Elles rêvent de retour aux sources, d'impossible, d'absolu. Elles rêvent de se balader dans les prés en talons aiguille et minishort de sport. On peut observer un facteur nature et découvertes de leur elle profond.

-o-

Lady Gogole tique.

Elle porte un minishort.

Couche-Couche a les yeux qui brillent.

-o-

- Elles sont taillées comme des fusées, elles ont des seins on dirait des obus et un sourire à fausses dents blanches.

-o-

Tu ne te démontes pas.

-o-

- Elles sont jeunes, fun, inspirées de Paris H. et Kim K. Des filles qui ont réussi, des filles auxquelles les jeunes veulent ressembler.

-o-

Couche-Couche hausse un sourcil.

-o-

- Tu appelles ça réussir, Trowa ?

- J'appelle ça Jackpot pour les Magazines. Et D&D veut une part du magot, non ?

- …

Tu appuies à nouveau sur lecture.

-o-

**1ère pub D&Diet**

-o-

_- La nature c'est beau, j'en ai marre du bitume et je veux faire du bien à mon corps tout en restant femme._

_- Toi aussi tu veux revenique, reventrique, revendi…. Euh… toi aussi tu veux courir en talons aiguille dans les champs au nom de la paix dans le monde ?_

_- Avec la flamme olympique ? Comment tu sais ?_

_- Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux et je vois que t'es triste._

_- C'est parce que c'est un rêve inacc euh impossible._

_- Pourquoi y a trop de guerres ?_

_- Grave c'est trop la guerre avec mon jean. Je rentre pas dans mon XXXS, je suis trop lourde pour mes talons. Je peux pas courir, c'est le drame ! Et les JO d'été c'est dans 2 ans !_

_- T'inquiètes, Pam, j'ai la solution._

_- Tu peux avancer les JO ?_

_- Non mais j'ai la boisson qu'il te faut. __D & Diet Power Drink de D&D._

_- C'est quoi ?_

_- D&Diet Power Drink de D&D._

_- Ouais mais c'est quoi ?_

_- D&Diet Power Drink c'est une boisson énergétique light aux actifs PPP : Pas de sucre, Pas de gras, Pas de goût. Tu bois, ça fait glouglou dans ton ventre et tu peux courir un marathon !_

_- Sérieux ? Et les calories ???_

_- Y en a presque pas ! _

_- Mais, c'est pas dangereux ?_

_- Tu rigoles ?? D&D c'est le numéro 1 en équipement sportif, tout ça. Partenaires des championnats du monde et des JO. Ils ont décidé d'aider les sportifs du dimanche tout en faisant pour la planète, tu te rends compte ?Le sport c'est écolo !_

_- Euh sauf la formule 1… mais c'est la confiance quoi. Et tu peux manger ce que tu veux après D&Diet Power Drink ?_

_- Ouais. Mais mieux vaut prendre les produits D&Diet sinon c'est trop ta faute si tu grossis !_

_- Alors je peux rentrer dans mon XXXS ?_

_- Et même faire moins !_

_- Et courir en talons aiguille au nom de la paix dans le monde ?_

_- Ouais ! Et au nom de la liberté de la femme._

_- Mais c'est génial ! J'ai 2 ans pour m'entraîner en plus ! Je crois en mon avenir._

_- C'est D&Diet Power Drink. Pas d'utilisation sans avis médical._

-o-

_D&Diet Power Drink ? SuperNatural_

-o-

- GNEHEHE

-o-

Le si distingué Treize Kushrénada rit comme Christophe Lambert dans La Béouf. Biouwoulfe. Beoyouwaf. Bref, dans ce film de merde aux improbables flips arrières devant des précipices.

Par contre Dorothy…

Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de finir sa religieuse au café.

-o-

- ... C'est une plaisanterie ? On dépenserait notre argent à ça, T ?

- C'est le parti humoristique, Dorothy… tu peux bien admettre que c'est drôle, non ? D&D qui peut avoir du recul sur son image tout en montrant une image positive de ses produits…

-o-

Elle renifle.

-o-

- Au détriment de la femme ?

- Dis-moi Dottie Chérie, tu ne t'es pas fait titiller le snorky hier, hein ?

- …

- Ca froisse ton jugement. Tiens, regarde la deuxième pub. Trowa ?

-o-

C'est vrai qu'il t'appelle Trowa de plus en plus souvent, même s'il préfère utiliser « Barton », pour marquer la distance.

Pourtant le Trowa te fait bizarre dans sa bouche.

Il fait comme si c'était naturel alors qu'entre vous, c'est « vous »

Tu hoches la tête et enclenche la deuxième pub.

Ça va être chaud.

-o-

**OWARI OS 8**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

La deuxième et dernière partie du rendez-vous est dans la ficlette 9 (je pense confort de lecture et logique :p)

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 11 d'écrits)

Ficlette 9 : Million Dollar Babe 2/2 : taste the beast

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 2, Mifibou et Lysa !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ otaf !¤


	9. MDB Taste the Beast

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi.

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de ficlettes en OS dans un univers alternatif. Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !**

* * *

**Office Affairs**

**-o-  
**

**OS 8 Million Dollar Babe 2/2 : taste the beast  
**

-o-

**Bureau de Treize K, Cou-couche, Couche-Couche, 27 mai, même heure.**

-o-

Treize a l'air con mais… il observe.

Dorothy a l'air concentré.

Le Taré… bouffe des chouquettes sans le moindre scrupules.

Tu dis, blasé.

-o-

- Voici un 2ème opus qui nous l'espérons saura répondre à vos attentes. Je vous présente Mike, la petite trentaine épanouie, brun, dents blanches et tablettes de chocolat en jean-t-shirt-basket D&D Streetwear.

- Excellent…

-o-

Oui, tu sais, Dot, merci.

Tu continues.

-o-

- et Cindy, bimbo black branchée résolument mode : haut court déstructuré, legging panthère, masque solaire, talons immenses et french manucure.

- …

-o-

Porte Malheur salive.

Sa cousine ne dit rien.

Tu es imperturbable.

-o-

- Ils sont dans la cuisine, elle prépare un plat vapeur. Mike rentre du taf.

- Ken et Barbie Poufiasse … c'est d'un cliché… non mais à quoi pense Duo ? On avait besoin d'une Rihanna du pauvre ? On vous paye pour suivre la mode ou la faire ?

-o-

Le Taré sourit.

-o-

- On nous paye pour faire du fric, chérie, avec ce qui marche. Si tu veux des prototypes, bosse avec la Nasa.

-o-

Ouch.

-o-

**2e pub D&Diet**

-o-

_- Hmm Chérie… tu m'as l'air en forme. C'est moi qui te fais cet effet ? A moins que… _

_- …_

_- Tu n'as pas encore flambé avec nos cartes de crédit, hmm ?_

_- Non… tu les as toujours sur toi ! A croire que tu entretiens tes maîtresses._

_- Je te trompe avec le travail, mon cœur. Toi, tu ne me trompes pas avec le jardinier ?_

_- Chéri, on n'a pas de jardinier. Hélas._

_- Merci._

_- Je blague ! Tu me manques alors j'ai besoin d'une addiction positive, bonne pour le corps et la tête. _

_- Je croyais que c'était moi ton addiction positive, hmm ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te remplacer par toi donc je prends ça._

_- D&Diet Power Drink ? C'est quoi ?_

_- C'est une boisson énergétique développée par D&Diet, tu sais, les partenaires des sportifs de haut niveau !_

_- Je sais, j'utilise leur matériel de sport._

_- J'ai dit sportifs de haut niveau, pas des sportifs du dimanche !_

_- Et tu n'es pas une sportive du dimanche, toi ?_

_- On est dimanche, non ? Aujourd'hui D&D met sa technologie au service tous. Les Principes Actifs PPP me donnent de l'énergie… à tous les niveaux !_

_- Et c'est cher ?_

_- Pas plus cher qu'entretenir une maîtresse… mais ça entretient bien mes fesses ! Elles sont aussi rondes et fermes qu'un ballon de basket !_

_- Hmm, d'ailleurs, ça me donne envie d'être plus souvent à la maison… je pourrais te l'emprunter ?_

_- Je ne sais paaaas faudra le mériter !_

-o-

_*rire de merde*_

-o-

_D&Diet Power Drink ? Just try it !_

-o-

Elle cligne des paupières.

-o-

- J'ai l'impression de voir une sitcom.

-o-

Ouep. Sans les rires enregistrés.

-o-

- Oui. Avec du Girl Power. La femme D&Diet est sportive, belle, confiante dans l'avenir.

-o-

Oui. Bon. Voilà.

Parfois on sait quand on dit une connerie… quand on voit Winner se retenir de rire.

Parce qu'il ne se retenait jamais de faire quoi que ce soit.

Sauf de te sauter dessus.

Elle toussote.

-o-

- Ah. Et la femme D&Diet, elle est entretenue aussi ?

- …

-o-

Ouch.

-o-

- C'est tellement bon que _même_ les maris en veulent ? Comme dans ces pubs débilitantes où le produit est si efficace que _même_ mon homme peut déboucher le siphon alors que jusque-là ce gros connard se contentait de me regarder suer comme un bœuf derrière le lavabo ?

-o-

Ah merde, ça a dû réveiller des souvenirs….

Quoique.

Elle a déjà fait le ménage, elle ?

Le cousin hausse un sourcil.

-o-

- Tu veux dire regarder _ta femme de ménage_ suer comme un bœuf derrière le lavabo, chère cousine.

-o-

Ah, c'est ce que tu te disais aussi.

Elle cligne des yeux et lèche le sucre d'une chouquette.

-o-

- Certes. C'est ça le Girl Power ?

- Aww chérie… le Girl Power aurait été de battre ton ex gouvernante sur son propre terrain. Tu aurais donc dû te déguiser en soubrette pour épousseter les toilettes. Elle n'aurait eu aucune chance.

-o-

Dans quoi tu t'étais fourré, toi.

Amour, Gloire et Sourcils ?

Elle décoche un sourire effrayant.

-o-

- Mais elle n'a eu aucune chance, Blondie Boy. Puisqu'il tenait tant que ça au ménage à trois… pendant un temps j'ai fait d'elle ma maîtresse et de lui, ma soubrette. Avant de leur mettre mon escarpin au cul. Simple, efficace, délectable. Mon Girl Power.

-o-

Winner recommence à bouffer des mini croissants, tranquille.

Elle soupire en regardant ses ongles.

Elle poursuit.

-o-

- Mais ça, on ne le montre pas dans les pubs. On montre des femmes faibles, entretenues. Des femmes qui ne me ressemblent pas. Des femmes auxquelles on voudrait nous faire croire qu'on voudrait ressembler.

-o-

C'est le principe de la pub, pétasse.

Manipulatrice.

Porte Malheur sourit.

Toi aussi. Tu joues les ingénus.

-o-

- Et pourquoi serait-elle forcément entretenue, Dorothy ?

- Le laïus sur les cartes de crédit c'est une illusion auditive ou tu me prends pour une gourde ?

-o-

Non, tu ne te permettrais pas.

Tu balais l'argument.

-o-

- Elle a dit _nos_ cartes.

- Si je comprends bien, Trowa, _nous_ allons vous payer des milliers de dollars pour voir Bobonne attendre son atrophié du bulbe dans la cuisine. C'est notre cible, ça ?

-o-

Ah merde.

Le Taré soupire. Il a fini le dernier croissant et ça le contrarie. Un peu.

-o-

- Bobonne a le Girl Power, Chérie. Et pour ma part, je ne suis pas sûr que votre cible rêve de travailler plus pour une retraite merdique. Et puis pourquoi ne serait –elle pas le patron de Mike ? Je ne te savais pas si vieux jeu…

- …

-o-

Cash Quat 1, tout en finesse et en délicatesse.

Porte Malheur joue les porte-manteaux sans manteau : un grand truc inutile et moche.

Bon ok, pas moche.

-o-

- Hm ? Une femme qui prend un produit juste pour plaire à son homme, ce n'est pas vieux jeu peut-être ? C'est d'un sexiste…

-o-

Porte Malheur cligne un tout petit peu des yeux.

Juste un peu.

Tu l'as vu !

Il a l'air d'apprécier l'idée qu'on puisse vouloir lui plaire, normal, quoi.

Les nanas et leur manie de voir du sexisme partout.

Cette pub parlait à ses roubignolles.

Sous la chochotte excentrique il y avait un Bee-Gees rêveur.

Sous le moule-cacahuètes il y avait un oiseau frétillant épris de liberté et de romantisme.

Oui, toi aussi tu en portais un, mais c'était exceptionnel.

Sous la touffe il y avait un fan de la tetralogie Twilight.

Tu la joues procédurier.

-o-

- Dorothy, à supposer que la séduction ait un sexe, à aucun moment il n'a été précisé que vous ne vouliez *pas* de sexisme.

- Voyons, Trowa, c'était évident !

-o-

Tu secoues la tête.

-o-

- Ce n'était pas dans les recommandations. Et il y a réciprocité dans le sexisme. La femme le prend pour plaire et son homme le prend pour plaire aussi.

-o-

Elle renifle.

Elle ne lâche rien.

-o-

- Symboliquement, Cindy se sert de D&Diet comme d'un vulgaire...

- Godinou ?

-o-

Le Taré n'en loupe pas une.

Porte Malheur observe, toujours.

Tu hausses à peine un sourcil.

-o-

- Comme d'un _substitut_. Et ça ne dévalorise pas l'homme, la preuve, il en prend aussi.

- C'est une interprétation, Trowa.

- Tout est interprétation, Chérie, sinon les râteaux ne serviraient qu'aux jardiniers. Le prochain spot, Trowa ? Il est complètement différent.

-o-

Winner met le haut-là.

Fin de non recevoir.

Zapping total.

Bien joué.

Tu l'enclenches.

-o-

- Alors nous avons toujours Mike, mais cette fois accompagné de notre Barbara, toujours la vingtaine pétillante. Ils discutent après un coït.

- Quoi ?

-o-

La vierge effarouchée maintenant ?

Jusqu'où irait-elle pour économiser ?

-o-

- Un coït, Dottie. Sérieux… ça fait si longtemps que ça ? Y a des toiles d'araignée ?

- C'est long deux jours… Trowa…

- Je te l'accorde.

-o-

Tu hausses un sourcil, lance ton sourire de tueur.

Tu es sur le point d'enclencher la vidéo quand elle te demande.

-o-

- Juste par curiosité, pourquoi Barbara et pas Cindy puisqu'on à Mike ?

-o-

Porte Malheur se la joue ultrabrite.

-o-

- Enfin chère cousine… parce que Mike est un homme moderne.

- Ah… Cindy _et_ Barbara ? Quelle santé ! Les hommes rêvent.

-o-

Le Taré lui envoie un baiser et répond.

-o-

- C'est de la publicité, Chérie.

-o-

**3e pub D&Diet**

-o-

Un homme superbe, brun, bronzé, avec des tablettes de chocolat.

Nu dans un lit aux draps blancs, aux parties recouvertes.

Couché dans un angle improbable pour qu'on puisse voir ses fesses.

Une ingénue blonde et nue enroulée dans les draps, l'air extatique, suis les pectoraux des yeux, descend jusqu'au ventre, jusqu'à… et écarquille les yeux en voyant une énorme bosse pointer sous le drap.

-o-

_- Hmm chériii c'est moi qui te fais cet effet ?_

_- Hmm en partie._

_- Seulement en partie ?Tu prends du viagra, Mickey ?_

_- Pas besoin de viagra avec… _

_- Moi ?_

_- Oui. Et *sort quelque chose de sous son oreiller* D&Diet Power Drink._

_- D&Diet Power Drink ? La boisson énergétique ? Mais tu détestes les trucs de bonne femme, light et tout et tout ?_

-o-

Image 3 D du corps humain pour un effet sérieux très sérieux très scientifique

-o-

_- Non, mon cœur, c'est du sérieux tout ça. Les principes Actifs PPP brevetés par les chercheurs de D&Diet Sport and Nature pénètrent au plus profond de tes cellules et fournissent un carburant naturel, sain et équilibré._

_- PPP ?_

_- Pas de sucre, Pas de gras, Pas de goût. T'as l'impression de boire de l'eau tellement c'est naturel. Ta peau est repulpée, ton corps, tonifié. Ton endurance, amplifiée. Et tu en as eu la preuve, bébé._

_- C'est pas light et dégueu, comme d'hab ?_

_- C'est light en calories mais fort en énergie ! D'ailleurs ça me donne envie…._

_- Hmm… je vais essayer aussi…_

_- OK, mais chacun sa bouteille ! Et…. *sort une surprise rose de sous le drap, où Pam regardait au départ* Surprise chérie !_

_- Ooooh tu m'en as acheté ?_

_- Je savais que ça te plairait. Il y a différentes couleurs, je t'ai pris le Girly Girly Red Carpet pour aller avec mon Bad Boy Blue Bayou _

_- Oh oui, sois un bad boy, grand fou…_

-o-

_D&Diet Power Drink ?_

_Light en Calories, Fort en Energie._

_Taste the Power._

-o-

T'appuies sur pause.

Couche-Couche a l'air d'approuver.

D'ailleurs il parle.

-o-

- J'aime bien celui-là. L'homme a une place d'homme. Il explique et il y a une véritable interaction avec sa copine. L'homme a un rôle de meneur, de guide.

- On s'en fout, T. Il faut voir si le produit est valorisé et compris par nos cibles. On ne peut tout de même pas tout ramener au sexe ?

-o-

Non, évidemment.

Winner prend un éclair au chocolat et le lèch euh savoure.

-o-

- Dorothy. Pour vendre du café on te vend la femme ou la star. Pour te vendre un déodorant on te vend un harem. Pour te vendre du jus d'oranges on te vend des biches sexy. Pour te vendre des mikados on te vend des secrétaires qui se font accidentellement photocopier leurs slips et tu t'étonnes ?

- Ca ne veut pas dire que je doive approuver, Quatre.

- Et ça ne veut pas dire que le point de vue de Cou-couche ne se tienne pas. Précédemment on ne ramenait rien au sexe, mais au sport, à la performance.

-o-

Le Taré joue bien sa partition. Très bien, même. Il s'en contrefout mais fait semblant d'avoir un avis. Il veut du fric.

Elle rentre dans le jeu ou elle pense ce qu'elle dit ?

Tu la ramènes. En d'autres termes, même si tu te dois d'être neutre…

Tu prends toi aussi le parti de « T ». Au risque de faire enrager la dame.

Parce qu'ils jouent si bien leur partition qu'ils finissent par ne plus la regarder.

Le par cœur n'empêche pas les accidents de parcours.

-o-

- L'homme est ici valorisé par sa copine parce qu'il est plus performant grâce à vous. Sa copine est valorisée parce qu'elle a choisi un homme de valeur. Homme de valeur parce qu'il utilise D&Diet. Barbara et Mike bénéficient à parts égales de D&Diet sans sexisme.

-o-

Couche-Couche hoche la tête.

Elle prend un air hautain.

Elle joue bien sa partition.

-o-

- De là à faire croire que ça boosterait leurs rapports. C'est de l'humour masculin, sans finesse. C'est de la publicité mensongère…

-o-

C'est une répétition, cocotte.

Et tu lui fais sentir.

-o-

- C'est de la suggestion. Qui sommes-nous pour ne *pas* appuyer là où les hommes ont mal ?

-o-

Porte Malheur sourit franchement.

-o-

- Je suis d'accord avec le boy toy du Magnifico.

- Si seulement, K…

-o-

Tu sors la complicité virile, entre roubignoles rousses.

Tu sortirais presque ta nouvelle boisson.

Après les Red Boules.

Les Red Roubignoles.

Trop la classe.

Tu ne perds pas de vue ton objectif même si tu te montres prêt à le laisser te taper dans le dos.

Le plan se déroule comme sur des roulettes.

-o-

- … Je constate qu'à la question du « light et dégueu » il ne répond pas vraiment… light en calories, fort en énergie.

-o-

Le Taré bouffe comme quatre et parle la bouche pleine.

Mais avec classe.

-o-

- Elle est juste idiote, Chérie : il lui a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de goût. Tu sais les actifs PPP avec lesquels tu nous as bassinés en briefing ? Le jet lag a du te faire oublier.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit mon jet lag ?

- Tu es désagréable quand tu as le snorky contrarié… mais je comprends, tu sais ?

-o-

3615 subtile.

Le si voyant qu'on ne le voit pas tant que ça.

On se laisse éblouir par le feu d'artifices et on oublie qu'il crame.

Le Taré fait semblant d'avoir un peu de compassion.

Elle s'adoucit, il avait l'habitude de s'occuper de son snorky.

Peut-être qu'en se sacrifiant un peu ?

-o-

- Tu as raison… tu veux bien t'occuper de mon snorky, Blondie Boy ?

- Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, chérie. Visionnons la 4ème vidéo. Trowa ?

-o-

Tu acquiesces et met la suite en route en expliquant.

-o-

- Cette fois c'est Pam et Cindy en situation. Elles font un jogging dans Central Park. Pam est cette fois l'utilisatrice et Cindy la future consommatrice.

- Pam et Cindy ? Et quelle est la différence entre Cindy et Barbara ?

- Cindy est blond vénitien et Barbara est blond cendré.

-o-

Elle fronce les sourcils…

-o-

- Mais pourquoi Barbara…

- Parce que Pam' ? Pour reprendre tes propos chère cousine : « on s'en fout »

-o-

**4ème pub D&Diet Power Drink**

-o-

_- Wow t'as l'air fatiguée ?T'as autant envie de faire du sport que moi de dessiner ta mère._

_- Je me sens faible, je ne sais pas pourquoi, Pammy. Je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier midi, ait bu une boisson énergétique X ce matin avant de courir 20 kilomètres._

_- C'est parce que tu as bu une boisson énergétique X. Il faut courir avec les experts ! _

_- Mais Pam ils ont dit qu'ils étaient des experts !_

_- Les vrais experts ne fichent pas ta vie en l' air. Moi avant chaque effort moi je ne prends que D&Diet Power Drink, élaboré par les laboratoires D&Diet Sport & Nature pour D&Diet International, tu sais ceux qui sponsorisent les JO, tout ça…_

_- Et ça suffit ?_

_- Oui, tu vois mon 90/42,5/90 ?_

_- Ouais ! T'as le tour de taille de mon majeur ! Mais la santé c'est important. _

_- C'est vrai. Tu sais ce que c'est les principes actifs… PPP ?_

_- Non c'est quoi ?_

_- C'est ce qui constitue le D&Diet Power Drink. Pas de sucre, Pas de gras, Pas de goût. Riche en nutriments, en oligo-éléments, en alicaments mais sans médicaments, D&Diet Power Drink fait du bien à ton corps et ça se sent !_

_- T'es sûre ?_

_- Regarde-moi ?_

_- Ben, je vois rien ?_

_- Eh bien j'en prends ! Ca se voit pas que ça se voit ! C'est comme un régime discret. On voit un changement mais on sait pas quoi… ça fait naturel… C'est top, non ?_

_- Je remarque vraiment rien…_

_- C'est que ça marche vraiment bien ! Alors convaincue ?_

_- Ouais trop !_

_- Et puis ton Jules, il aurait pas besoin de se tonifier aussi ?_

_- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA AHAHAHAHAAHA !_

-o-

_D&Diet Power Drink ? Faites confiance aux eXperts.._

-o-

- J'ai l'impression de voir une sitcom.

- Tu te répètes, chérie.

-o-

Le Taré attrape le saladier de profiteroles.

Porte Malheur se sert aussi. Il aimerait bien en garder pour lui mais apparemment, il n'est pas assez fou pour se mettre entre Le Taré et la nourriture.

Elle grignote un pain au chocolat.

-o-

- Mais elles sont connes ou quoi ?

- Complètement, Chérie.

- Oh. Et c'est ma-notre cible, ça ?

-o-

Oula.

Le Taré a stoppé la profiterole à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Il parle avant de manger.

-o-

- Les connes qui achètent ? Oui, parce qu'elles achètent. Non mais on va appeler un chat un chat, là. Vos cibles, ce sont les bons gros cons… avec des biftons, jeunes, vieux, sans aucune discrimination. Et si tu as encore des illusions, comme dirait Duo… wake up and smell the coffee, hon'.

- …

-o-

Il mange et continue, blasé.

-o-

- Descends de ta comète, Chérie. Faut être abominablement con pour acheter votre truc, quand ils en ont un équivalent et moins cher qu'on appelle communément de l'eau.

- …

-o-

Il a peur de rien ce type, avec ses doigts tout plein de sauce au chocolat, léchés avec délicatesse.

Avec sa moustache cacaotée sur la lèvre.

Bon ok, il t'a pas embauché parce que t'es beau. Il avait déjà prouvé que le ridicule ne tuait pas sinon ce serait le fantôme le plus bête du monde.

Il continue.

-o-

- Alors on compte sur leur connerie ou on les rend cons. Mais on les respecte, hein, contrairement à certains. C'est une forme de commerce équitable.

- … Sans commentaire.

-o-

Oh, il avait peur de rien, ce type.

Le Taré, président.

Et bientôt un contrat gagnant-gagnant aussi ?

-o-

- Sans commentaire ? Donc tu aimes !

- Je n'ai jamais dit…

- Parfait, continue, alors.

- De quoi ?

- De ne jamais dire. Tu as les lèvres les plus sexy du monde quand elles sont fermées, Chérie.

-o-

Sourire de lover.

Porte Malheur lève les yeux au plafond.

La demoiselle ne rougit même pas et lance un regard pervers.

-o-

- C'est parce que tu préfères quand elles sont fermées sur…

- Assurément. Trowa ?

- Hm ?

-o-

Il est indéboulonnable ce type.

Tu enclenches la vidéo et…

Te met une profiterole dans la bouche.

C'est vrai que tu n'avais touché à rien et dans ces cas-là il fallait manger.

Sinon c'était un signe de nervosité.

Tu suçotes inconsciemment et rapidement le doigt plein de chocolat.

Il se recule.

-o-

- Merci, Quatre. Nous retrouvons Pam et Barbara sur un banc public à discuter. Il fait beau, chaud… et il fait soif.

- Comme deux connes, quoi. Excellent résumé, Trowa.

- Il est succinct, Dot, comme votre Pitch.

-o-

CQFD

-o-

**5e pub D&Diet**

-o-

_- J'ai soif ! Mais bouh, j'ai que de l'eau ou une boisson trop calorique !_

_- Moi j'ai D&Diet Power Drink._

_- C'est kooaaaa ? Ca fait détergeant comme nom !_

_- Ouais t'as pas trop tort sauf que c'est super bon !_

_- Je comprends pas ?_

_- Ben tu vois, ton corps il est tout encrassé comme un bon tuyau plein de calcaire. D&Diet Power Drink ça te détox et ça te donne de l'énergie !_

-o-

Débarque un random petit jeune de 18 ans, en street-wear jaune poussin qui fait une acrobatie au skateboard.

Il lance un sourire à celle qui a le D&Diet Power Drink dans la main.

Lui aussi en a un à la main et boit au goulot.

-o-

_- Waouh mais comment ?_

_- Grâce aux principes actifs PPP : Pas de sucre, Pas de gras, Pas de goût. Et puis D&Diet ce sont ceux qui sponsorisent les JO, les championnats du monde, tout ça tout ça. Alors c'est la référence des sportifs de haut niveau !_

_- Tu veux dire que je vais doper mon corps et faire un 100 mètres en 5 secondes ?_

_- Nan, tu vas booster ta forme et te motiver pour le fitness !_

_- Mouais je suis pas convaincue, je vais d'abord goûter. Tu me passes ta bouteille ?_

_- Ok, tiens._

_- *boit tout* Mais c'est super bon ! Et je me sens trooop légère ! C'est mieux que la potion magique ton truc !_

_- Hey, te sauve pas ! Mais c'est qu'elle court vite !_

-o-

_*Rire de merde*_

-o-

_D&Diet Power Drink ? Forme et Fitness : c'est bon pour vos fesses_

-o-

Tu fais arrêt sur image.

Couche-Couche cligne des paupières.

Sa cousine fulmine.

Le taré… bouffe et demande entre deux bouchées.

-o-

- Alors ?

- C'est... particulier. *pouffe de rire*

-o-

Couche-Couche se marre.

Sa cousine lui lance un regard noir.

Apparemment cette vidéo était la goutte d'eau dans un océan de machisme.

-o-

- Mais pour vous toutes les femmes sont frivoles ?

-o-

Le Taré, sans le moindre scrupule.

-o-

- Oui. Tu connais des mecs qui s'achètent 10 paires de pompes troooop jolies… qui dorment dans le placard en attendant de les mettre ? Tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, Chérie.

-o-

Bien vu.

Et bien rattrapé, tu dois l'admettre.

Elle est outrée – et flattée quand même… même si…

Même si t'es persuadé qu'à défaut de 10 paires de pompes achetées en attendant de rencontrer Robert Parkinson à une soirée VIP, elle en a au moins deux qui traînent « juste au cas où »

Peut-être était-elle une conne d'exception ?

Elle renifle.

-o-

- Contente de l'apprendre.

-o-

Le Taré fait mine de bailler.

Son ton se fait un poil plus ferme.

-o-

- La prise de tête parce que nos pubs ne sont pas assez bien pour vous, tu repasseras. Votre produit booste le moral en anéantissant le portefeuille. Il n'a rien d'extraordinaire mais n'est pas nocif. Mais ce n'est pas un argument de vente, tu en conviendras. Alors on improvise.

- …

- Vous vendez du rêve. Et comme tout rêve qui se respecte, il ne se réalise souvent jamais. Mais c'est le jeu ! Et puis quand on est satisfait, ben on s'emmerde. Autre chose ? Parce qu'on en a encore 1, là, et que vous n'êtes assurément pas nos seuls clients.

- Comme vous n'êtes pas nos seuls prestataires.

- Nous serions ravis de vous voir signer un contrat d'exclusivité, Chérie.

-o-

Il ne lâchait rien.

Elle hausse les épaules, l'habitude du Winner style, le dans-ta-face, style.

Y a du cash en jeu, elle essaie un nouvel angle pour revoir le tarif à la baisse.

Elle est imperturbable.

-o-

- Ce type en skate qui ne sert à rien, supposé donner une caution djeunz… c'est du rêve ou de la débilité ?

- Tu m'emmerdes, Chérie. Serais-tu satisfaite ?

-o-

Cash Quat', tout en délicatesse et en finesse.

Couche-Couche essaie de ne pas rire.

Toi tu restes impassible.

Tu fais tampon.

Hm. Mauvaise image.

Les publicos ne sont jamais clairs et n'apprécient pas des masses qu'on leur mette le nez dans leur crottes de chihuahua.

Ils snobent les métaphores ou le terre à terre.

Toi tu te réfères au texte.

-o-

- Le pitch dit « jeunes », Dorothy.

- Enfin, Trowa ! Je te pensais plus subtile quoique ton pantalon ne laisse pas vraiment place à la subtilité… ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. Cette chose ne peut faire rire qu'un primate.

-o-

Elle parle de la pub, hein ?

Il s'est regardé le yéti des cils ?

-o-

- Ben moi j'aime bien les primates, Dorothy…

- Je ne te savais pas poilu, Quatre, sûrement un célibat forcé. Et si nos cibles sont les jeunes, pourquoi les voit-on à peine ?

-o-

Elle ne lâche rien.

Le Taré non plus.

-o-

- Vous avez dit « jeunes », vous n'avez pas spécifié « ado ». Et si tu veux attirer les ados, Chérie, faudrait voir à mettre un peu de goût. Ils sont ptet crétins mais tu ne les feras jamais acheter de l'eau.

-o-

Héhé.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-o-

- … Je regrette, mais nous n'avons à aucun moment demandé de ravissantes idiotes et un primate. Le produit n'est pas du tout mis en avant ! On ne peut décemment pas payer pour ça.

-o-

Oh, menaces !

Le Taré a raison sur toute la ligne : elle vous prend pour ses cibles.

Elle vous prend vraiment pour des cons. Mais avec respect, hein.

Tu jettes un œil au Taré. Il a un petit rictus.

Tu soulèves légèrement la mèche et regarde Porte Malheur.

Il a l'air de rentrer dans le jeu de sa cousine.

Et en même temps… il est un poil plus raide qu'au départ.

Un poil plus suffisant.

Un poil plus…

-o-

- Dorothy… le primate que je suis – puisque ça me fait rire, ma chère Lucie -suggère que cette publicité puisse signifier qu'il faut être idiote ou idiot pour ne pas utiliser notre produit. Que les plus cons ne sont pas ceux qui achètent, mais bien ceux qui n'achètent pas. Un cas typique de problématique inversée. Persuader les cons de leur intelligence avec un humour cul-cul je trouve ça astucieux. Pas transcendant, mais astucieux.

- T, enfin…

-o-

Le Taré laisse dire et sirote son vin, ça nettoiera le chocolat.

Il a joué à fond de leur prétendu antagonisme… pour le rendre plus vrai.

Les émotions étaient à manipuler avec précaution, comme le fric.

Ce type était complètement allumé.

Toi tu la ramènes l'air de rien.

Ok ça chauffe alors tu la ramènes sexy et voix de velours.

Tu lui plais à Dot' et t'en profites.

-o-

- Et puis Dottie… si je puis me permettre… et je parle sous le contrôle de Quatre… à aucun moment il n'a été précisé que vous ne vouliez *pas* de ravissantes idiotes.

- …

-o-

Couche-Couche se tait, tu lui donnes raison tout en lui donnant tort.

Et la belle se couche.

-o-

- Oh Trowa… ne peux-tu point parler sous _mon_ contrôle ? De quel côté es-tu ?

-o-

De ton fric !

Le Taré te fait un léger signe de tête qui veut dire « bien joué »

Le yéti semble vert.

Elle aime la résistance mais à sa convenance.

Elle boude, l'arme ultime des femmes (avec le sexe en otage)

A trop faire semblant de se disputer… on pouvait réveiller des rivalités bien réelles malgré les affinités, l'amitié, les liens du sang.

Tu sens qu'elle monte, tout doucement tu vas la faire brûler.

Tu la joues smooth.

Tu passes la main dans tes cheveux.

Dorothy te mâte comme si t'étais un chippendale.

Parfait. Elle repense avec son snorky et pas avec sa tête.

Tu ouvres un bouton de plus de ta chemise, qu'on entraperçoive ton tatouage.

Elle a les yeux qui brillent, tu es temporairement revenu dans ses petits papiers.

Winner est très sage.

Le château-Margaux, sûrement.

-o-

- Je suis pour la meilleure communication possible afin de plaire à la plus belle de toutes. L'harmonie, tout ça. Heal the world…

- Charmeur. Et Faux-Cul.

-o-

Tu lui fais un clin d'œil.

-o-

- Non, tout est d'origine, Dorothy. J'espère que le 6e Opus sera de votre goût à tous les deux. Cette fois on passe la vitesse supérieure. On a eu un peu d'humour, un peu de sexy, de coquinerie. Là on entre dans le D&Diet 2.0.

- Dois-je être effrayée ?

-o-

Tu relèves la mèche mais elle, tu ne la relèves pas.

Du coup, elle t'écoute encore plus.

C'est la méthode Winner.

Tu poursuis, comme si tu ne parlais qu'à Porte Malheur.

-o-

- On arrive ainsi à une image un peu plus glamour et sexy comme une pub de parfum de luxe. Un soupçon de classe.

- On ne vend pas du parfum de luxe jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-o-

Le Taré hausse un sourcil… et le ton, très légèrement.

-o-

- Tu vends une illusion qui coûte 10 € le pack de 2x20 cl, Dorothy. Alors maintenant tu regardes et tu l'ouvres après.

-o-

Elle fait la moue.

-o-

- Le prends pas comme ça, Blondie Boy…

- Dernier opus, Trowa ? On n'a pas toute la journée.

-o-

Il l'a travaillée au corps.

La dernière valse commence.

-o-

**_Pub n°6_**

-o-

Noir et blanc, métro en plein air.

Une femme en tailleur-jupe boutonnée jusqu'au col, son visage est flouté

Un homme un jean trébuche et se tient la tête, son visage est flouté.

Arrêt sur image.

*Voix off d'un homme dont on ne voit pas le visage*

-o-

_- Marre de louper votre bus ou métro tous les matins ? Marre du coup de pompes avant midi ? Marre de caler en plein training ? Buvez D&Diet Power Drink, aux actifs PPP : Pas de sucre, Pas de gras, Pas de goût._

-o-

_Carte du corps humain qui fait « experts »_

-o-

_- Pas de sucre : vous n'êtes pas tentés. Pas de gras, artères protégées. Pas de goût, pas d'addiction, vous êtes en sécurité._

-o-

_- Avec D&Diet Power Drink, vous êtes libres, vous êtes énergisés. Vous êtes boostés._

-o-

L'image se défige.

Une deuxième voix off, féminine, intervient alors que la jeune femme en tailleur et toujours floutée sort de son sac à main un D&Diet Power Drink, boit au goulot et marche d'un pas décidé vers l'homme flouté.

Dès qu'elle boit son visage devient visible. Et le noir et blanc se fait couleur. Le tailleur est rouge.

-o-

_- Sprintez en talons aiguille, les filles. Restez femme, Restez Vous !_

-o-

Elle tend sa boisson à l'homme flouté qui boit plusieurs gorgées avant de devenir clair, magnifique et surtout pas métrosexuel.

Elle pose sa main sur son épaule en une pause sensuelle alors qu'il dit, regardant la caméra.

-o-

_- Et pour vous les gars, le smoking/tux c'est le nouveau jogging. Soyez Street Sport Classe…_

_- et Nature._

-o-

L'homme déboutonne le col de chemise de la jeune femme et ôte la pince de ses cheveux pour les lâcher sur ses épaules en un retombé sauvage et très maîtrisé.

-o-

Ils disent en même temps, alors que la main du jeune homme glisse de la nuque au dessus de la fesse de la jeune femme.

-o-

_- D&Diet Power Drink ? La star, c'est vous._

-o-

_Avec la participation de deux étoiles montantes du cinéma Américain, pas encore trop cher._

-o-

Silence.

Aucun commentaire.

Aucune.

Ils étaient clairement intéressés par la dernière pub.

Et évidemment elle était la plus chère.

Et Dorothy s'y colle.

-o-

- Ce spot est bardé de clichés mais moins pires que les précédents. T et moi devons encore y réfléchir mais il est évident que ce dernier opus retient notre attention. Dans l'éventualité où nous la prendrions, ce serait à 20% de moins que le prix de départ.

-o-

Kushrénada semble satisfait.

Winner ne prend même pas la peine de répondre. Il s'essuie les mains. Vous êtes donc sur le départ.

Toi tu hausses un sourcil.

-o-

- Combien ? Wow. Disneyland c'est en Floride. Faites un bisou à Mickey de ma part.

-o-

Winner cligne des lunettes. Oui c'est de l'impro pour une fois.

-o-

- Attend-…

-o-

Tu continues.

-o-

- Non mais la pipe à un euro on l'a pas instaurée ici, ça va pas le faire. Y a des limites avec le discount.

- Trowa…

- Non, Quatre, c'est du foutage de gueule. Y a des stars dans ce spot. On a bossé comme des chiens, ma titine s'est faite insulter par des voituriers, ce n'est pas pour se faire payer au rabais.

-o-

Winner hausse les épaules et se remet à manger.

Lady Gogole ouvre des yeux ronds.

-o-

- Ecoute…

-o-

Tu balaies l'argument de la main.

Porte Malheur n'intervient pas.

-o-

- Non, là je t'ai assez entendue, Dorothy. C'est K et toi qui allez m'écouter, toutefois, s'il a voix au chapitre. Vous avez deux choix. Soit l'un des spots basique au prix de départ et pas un cent de moins. Soit le spot que vous préférez au tarif indiqué. Si ça ne vous plaît pas on le proposera à la concurrence.

-o-

Kushrénada reste impassible.

Tu hausses les épaules.

-o-

- ?

- Ben quoi ? Il est cher, ce tournage, il faut bien que l'on vive ?

- Ca ne marchera pas.

-o-

Ah ouais ?

-o-

- On est prêts à retourner quelques scènes du spot, K. On n'a que la marque à changer. Et entre nous ? A cette échéance, on n'a pas le temps discuter le bout de gras. La balle est dans votre camp.

-o-

Porte Malheur et sa cousine se tournent vers Le Taré, qui venait de finir le dernier pain au raisin.

-o-

- Super bon ce buffet ! Vous auriez dû en profiter plus.

-o-

Sous-entendu : « je m'en fous, vous vous démerdez avec Trowa »

Héhéhé.

En attendant, Le Taré était en train de s'essuyer les mains.

C'était l'heure du départ.

Dorothy Catalona et son cher cousin se regardent.

Puis Treize prend la parole.

-o-

- … Nous vous communiquerons notre décision d'ici la fin de la semaine.

-o-

Tu redeviens tout calme et gentil en rangeant tes affaires.

-o-

- Prenez votre temps, c'est normal de réfléchir, c'est une décision importante. La fin du mois c'est parfait.

- Merci.

-o-

Il a l'air d'apprécier que tu ne lui mettes pas la pression.

Vous vous claquez la bise gentiment, ton boss d'un jour roule une galoche à Dorothy.

Puis ton boss d'un jour et toi repartez tranquillement.

Comme tu n'as presque pas bu tu reprends le volant.

Le Taré t'appelles doucement.

-o-

- Barton ?

- Hm ?

-o-

Ah c'est vrai, c'est redevenu Barton.

C'est le statu quo.

Il s'étire.

-o-

- La fin de la semaine c'est le 30. La fin du mois c'est le 31. C'est psychologique.

- C'est le principe du 5,99 € et du 6 €. On a l'impression de faire une économie exceptionnelle parce qu'on ne dépasse pas un seuil, je ne vous apprends rien.

- Non mais là vous les prenez pour des cons. Vous leur donnez l'impression que vous êtes bon prince alors que vous reformulez leurs propos.

-o-

Tu hausses les épaules.

-o-

- Attendez, ils nous ont servi du « good cop/bad cop », Dorothy jouant les pète-sec et Treize, l'excentrique, l'un faisant semblant de convaincre l'autre alors qu'ils sont d'accord. Tout ça pour tirer le prix vers le bas. Qui prend qui pour des cons ?

- Sauf que là il y aura vraiment à convaincre…

- Vous êtes un excellent comédien.

- Vous aussi. Le coup du travailleur outré, tout ça, tout ça… vous les avez poussés très loin. D'autant qu'avec Duo, on ne va pas aussi loin.

- C'est parce que je ne suis pas actionnaire, je veux essayer de dépasser mes acquis.

-o-

Il éclate de rire.

-o-

- Vous n'avez rien.

- Alors je n'ai presque rien à perdre, Winner.

- Pour vous c'est presque rien. Pour nous c'est quitte ou double.

- Minimum. Pourquoi, vous avez peur ?

-o-

Il secoue la tête.

Il t'a montré qu'il était un vrai requin mondain.

Tu lui as montré que tu pouvais nager parmi eux.

-o-

- La peur n'évite pas le danger, Barton. Et puis…

- Hm ?

- Vous leur avez donné 2 choix alors qu'ils en avaient au moins 3.

-o-

Tu te passes la langue sur les lèvres.

Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il est le stratège, même s'il n'avait pas conçu cette partie du plan.

-o-

- Ils ne se retireront pas, Quatre. Mais il y a effectivement un 3e choix en notre faveur.

- L'orgueil de Treize et Dorothy les pousseraient-ils à prendre ce qu'on ne leur propose pas ?

- Quitte à payer plus cher ?

-o-

Il abaisse le dossier du siège pour mieux s'étendre.

Il allait dormir ?

Avec tout ce qu'il s'était enquillé…

-o-

- C'est donc jackpot ou…. JACKPOT.

- Quoi qu'il arrive ils prendront au minimum le prix de départ…

- Prix que Dorothy voulait négocier en amont.

- Exactement.

-o-

Tu fixes ses lunettes du coin de l'œil.

Tu te demandes s'il s'endort derrière.

-o-

- Vous êtes incroyable, Barton

-o-

Tu lui lances un petit rictus.

-o-

- Je sais. Et vous êtes passé à côté de moi.

-o-

Son rictus se fait froid.

-o-

- Vous n'êtes pas indispensable. Si ça marche vous serez juste incontournable, vous serez condamnés à faire pareil ou mieux.

- Si ça marche…

-o-

Il t'interrompt.

-o-

- Si ça échoue je conduirais votre corbillard professionnel et Duo sera votre pleureuse attitrée.

- Trop aimable.

- Accompagné avec les honneurs dans la réussite. Lâché avec les honneurs dans l'échec.

- Contentez-vous de lâcher vos clés de voiture.

-o-

Il baille encore.

-o-

- N'oubliez pas que je serais dedans.

- Oui, à la place du mort.

-o-

Il te fait un doigt d'honneur avant de s'endormir.

* * *

Le 28 mai – soit le lendemain, soit quatre jour avant la date buttoir - Treize Kushrénada confirmait l'achat… de 4 spots web TV et 2 spots TV.

Il estimait que les 4 spots humoristiques avaient leur place sur le web et les 2 spots sexy, pour la télévision.

Dorothy, pour donner l'impression de prendre une décision capitale, demanda à ce que certains spots soient retournés pour que les blondes soient remplacées par des brunes ou des rousses. Officiellement pour éviter les discriminations. Officieusement pour qu'il n'y ait pas que les blondes qui soient idiotes.

Budget total : 20 millions d'euros.

Il commanderait éventuellement des spots radios.

-o-

T'as le triomphe modeste.

Tu t'assois juste sur la table du Taré avec un grand sourire.

Il te regarde à peine.

-o-

- C'est un effort collectif qui nous as conduit jusqu'ici. Réléna, Duo, vous, toute l'équipe. Et moi, évidemment.

- Bien sûr.

-o-

Ça lui écorche le cul que t'ai explosé toutes les statistiques. T'as tout déchiré. T'es passé de centaines de milliers à millions. T'es passé d'éventuellement deux projets à six.

-o-

- Il n'a pas signé de contrat d'exclusivité. Ce sera votre objectif l'année prochaine.

- Certainement.

-o-

Tu ne bouges pas d'un pouce.

-o-

- Encore là ? Je vois, vos fesses astiqueront mon bureau tant que je ne vous aurais pas félicité. Alors, félicitations, « Smart Guy ».

-o-

Il ne te regarde toujours pas.

Tu te rapproches et murmure à son oreille.

-o-

- Appelez-moi Million Dollar Babe.

-o-

-o-

**OWARI OS 8** 2/2

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 11 d'écrits)

Ficlette 9 : héhéhéhéhé Duo, le retour :p

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 2, Mifibou et Lysa !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ chez elle !¤


	10. That's Il Magnifico for you

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi.

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de ficlettes en OS dans un univers alternatif. Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !**

* * *

**Office Affairs**

**-o-  
**

**OS 9 That's il Magnifico for you 1/2 et 2/2  
**

-o-

**Mardi 1er juin 2010**

-o-

T'as réussi un exploit.

Tu te sens plus péter.

T'es bien, comme dirait la Céline.

Le 28 mai t'étais le king, Magnifico – avec un nez bouché qui accentuait son craquant accent italien, Millardo – avec une bouteille de champagne débouchée, apparemment c'était la fête - et le Taré – à contre cœur - t'ont félicité.

Le 29 mai, t'as fêté ça avec ta famille en attendant la fête prévue pour le boulot, ton nouvel ordinateur dernier cri, ton tapis rouge amplement mérité et ton augmentation que tu sais conséquente.

Le 30 mai t'as la gueule de bois, normal, mais t'as le sourire.

Le 31 mai…

-o-

**Flashback**

-o-

_Une hanche qui ouvre pousse une porte pour l'ouvrir car les mains étaient pleines._

_Un tailleur-pantalon noir ajusté._

_Des escarpins blancs assortis à la chemise entrouvertes._

_Un rouge à lèvre carmin._

_Une paire de lunettes rectangulaire, une frange qui barre le front._

_Un casque sur les oreilles…_

_Ah non, c'était des macarons_

-o-

_- Une ? Bonjour ! T'es pas à l'accueil ?_

_- Bonjour. Duo m'a demandé de te donner ça en attendant son retour._

_- …_

_- Et pour ce qui est de l'accueil… je ne peux pas y être aussi souvent que mon contrat l'exige puisque tout le monde me prend pour la secrétaire, le coursier, le traiteur, le fleuriste, la météo. _

_- …_

_- Les assistants ici sont assistés. Il ne faut pas s'étonner que le standard soit vide si je fais le travail des autres. Et ce ne sont pas les autres qui feront mon travail._

_- C'est pas vrai, moi j'ai déjà décroché le téléphone._

_- C'est pour ça qu'avec ta pile de travail je t'ai apporté… _

_- un bon vrai café, comme je les aime. Il ne fallait pas…_

_- Si si il le faut et avec le boulot qui t'attend, tu n'as pas fini de boire des cafés._

_- …_

_- Et puis ça ira merveilleusement avec les amandes au chocolat que t'a commandé Duo._

_- Quoi, mes préférés ?_

_- Oui. Et au fait ?_

_- Hm ?_

_- Félicitations._

-o-

**Fin du flashback**

-o-

Tu retrouves ton bureau avec une pile de boulot en plus… et pas de trace de ton chef ni d'une quelconque augmentation. (T'as eu des chocolats super bons mais là, débordé et déçu, tu t'en contrefous)

Ton ordinateur dernier siècle te regarde avec son grand œil bleu comme un error system.

La pile de boulot est constituée de dossiers rouges dit « urgents »

Tu as une furieuse envie de les jeter par terre pour marcher dessus, ça te fera le tapis rouge que t'aurais mérité après un tel exploit.

C'est pas du statu quo, ça. C'est du statu Connard.

N'empêche il est chié il Magnifico, quoi, se payer le luxe d'être malade après le surlendemain du lundi de pentecôte…

Ça fait une semaine de deux jours, suivie d'une semaine de quatre jours.

Y en a vraiment qui abusent.

Tes chevilles avaient un peu enflé, c'est vrai et pourtant t'es terre à terre, rationnel.

T'es humain, quoi.

Le 31 mai t'es redescendu sur terre.

Le 1er juin tu bosses, comme d'hab et t'attends.

T'attends le retour de ton boss de pied ferme.

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, même jour**

-o-

Polo blanc, pantalon et chaussures noirs.

Queue de cheval.

Palm à gauche, sacoche noire à droite.

Sourire ultrabrite.

Debout.

Vs chemise noire, pantalon et chaussures blancs.

Lunettes jaunes.

Et cigarette entre les lèvres.

L'immeuble leur appartenait, c'était donc un espace privé.

C'était pas bien mais apparemment, Winner avait besoin d'une clope.

-o-

- Salut Cash Quat'. Congrats en live ! On a fait très fort, surtout moi du coup, puisque j'ai engagé Smarty.

- Salut Arduro. Joli bronzage.

-o-

Il Magnifico tique et referme la porte.

-o-

- T'es fâché ?

- T'es super bronzé pour un malade.

-o-

Il Magnifico hausse un sourcil.

-o-

- Oui j'étais malade, vraiment. Ce qui ne signifie pas que je doive avoir l'air moche.

- On est cessé rester chez soi quand on est malade, surtout si la sécu vient contrôler.

-o-

Il Magnifico est presque indigné.

-o-

- Mais j'étais chez moi !

- …

-o-

Regard pénétrant derrière les verres.

Même si on voit pas les yeux.

-o-

- Bon OK, à Saint-Bart'. Mais c'est quand même l'une de mes résidences secondaires. Quand on a une bronchite carabinée, on a besoin de chaleur. Et j'en ai eu.

-o-

Winner tire.

-o-

- Je suis pas sûr de ça, je me suis collé une bronchite par 40 degrés et la chaleur a servi à rien de plus qu'à m'empêcher de respirer.

-o-

Duo hausse les épaules.

-o-

- Moi j'en suis sûr, j'ai eu de la chaleur… d'ailleurs je vais mieux puisque je suis là. Je toussote un peu mais je suis venu quand même, ce ne serait pas sérieux sinon.

-o-

Cte culot.

Mais avec un sourire, ça passait mieux.

Et il avait l'air reposé mais encore un peu malade quand même.

Il se rapproche et s'assoit face à Winner.

-o-

- …

- Mais pourquoi tu fais la tête ? J'y suis pour rien si j'étais pas bien. Et Smarty et toi vous êtes débrouillés comme des chefs !

- Mouais, il a cartonné. Faudrait pas que ça lui monte au crâne.

-o-

Il est catégorique.

-o-

- Ce n'est pas le genre.

-o-

Winner l'est aussi.

-o-

- Ah bon. Tu es sûr qu'on parle du même ? Parce que le type qui dit à Treize et Dorothy que baisser nos tarifs c'est niet, qu'on n'a pas instauré la pipe à un euro, d'aller se faire voir à Disneyland s'il y était et de ne pas oublier de faire un bisou à Mickey de sa part et qui s'assoit sur mon bureau en attendant mes félicitations ça cadre pas avec la modestie.

-o-

Il Magnifico, fier de son poulain.

-o-

- Il a fait ça ?

- Oui.

- Il est génial ce mec… mais tu le savais déjà, c'est pour ça que tu n'en voulais pas dans ton bureau. Ça te fait autant chier que ça d'avoir raison ?

-o-

Ce petit ton taquin, là, l'air de rien.

Dans deux secondes le Winner va l'appeler Duo.

-o-

- Duo…

-o-

Bingo, Winner n'est plus fâché.

-o-

- Si ?

- On a fait un pari de fous furieux et j'ai perdu.

-o-

Duo éclate de rire.

-o-

- Quoi, t'as parié ta virginité ? Alors t'as perdu c'est sûr.

- Imbécile. J'ai parié qu'on ne ferait pas une vente à millions.

-o-

Quatre termine sa cigarette, l'écrase dans le cendrier et ouvre sa fenêtre.

Il Magnifico hoche la tête et répond.

-o-

- Notre objectif avant qu'il n'arrive c'était la vente à millions. On avait préparé le gâteau, ne manquait que la cerise. Et la chantilly.

- On visait la sécurité plus que le jackpot.

- Et on a eu le jackpot. Et t'as parié quoi ?

-o-

Le blond soupire.

-o-

- Qu'il conduirait Posh.

-o-

Duo cligne des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Puis…

-o-

- Alors ça c'est dégueulasse ! Moi j'ai pas le droit avant des mois et lui, oui ?

- Je te rappelle que j'ai mis six mois avant d'essayer ta moto.

- C'est pas pareil. Shinigami était un cadeau et un cadeau ça ne se prête pas. T'as de la chance d'avoir pu l'essayer…

-o-

Chaussures noires.

Costume noir.

Cheveux noirs.

Yeux bleus perçants.

Fiches de paye à la main.

S'apprête à frapper à la porte de Winner.

Entend Winner répondre.

-o-

- Avec toi derrière. Je t'ai tanné pour la sentir vrombir entre mes cuisses ! Elle me faisait trop envie !

- C'est normal c'est de la bonne.

-o-

Mais de quoi ils parlent.

Costard noir de frappe toujours pas.

Il n'entend plus.

Il écoute Winner répondre.

-o-

- J'ai réussi à l'essayer à l'usure. Par contre lui n'était pas censé réussir son pari. Mais je n'ai qu'une parole et je dois la lui prêter une journée… avec moi dedans.

-o-

Ah, ils parlent mécanique.

Costard noir déteste ça. Il préfère rouler qu'en parler.

Il repasserait plus tard avec la paie.

Duo éclate de rire.

-o-

- Joli… Alors tu vas sortir avec lui finalement ?

-o-

C'est le travail qui a poussé le comptable à se déplacer.

C'est la fiche de paie qui a fait se déplacer Costardman.

C'est la curiosité qui réveille le Hitman.

Winner va passer la seconde ?

-o-

- Non ! Je veux juste être sûr qu'il ne démolisse pas mon bébé, surtout qu'il a une conduite un peu nerveuse. Quoique non, ça dépend, au retour c'était plutôt agréable.

-o-

Parce qu'il va lui prêter sa voiture avant lui ?

Le Hitman est officiellement sur la liste d'attente des amis qui essaieront la Porsche.

Personnellement il trouve ça dégueulasse et loupe la phrase de Duo.

-o-

- T'as du bouffer comme Quatre et te bibiner en douceur, comme toutes les réunions stratégiques, c'est ptet pour ça que tu penses différemment. Attends. Comment tu sais comment il conduit ?

- On a été chez D&D dans son pot de yaourt.

-o-

Chez D&D…

Dans autre chose qu'une voiture de luxe ?

Le Hitman en lui reste stoïque.

Mais c'est difficile.

Par contre il y en a un qui s'en fout du stoïcisme.

-o-

- MOUHAHA. C'est une blague ? Et vous avez réussi à vous garer ?

- Oui. Et il est pas mal son pot de yaourt. Il réagit bien et…

- Parce que tu l'as conduit ?

-o-

Imaginer Quatre Raberba Winner derrière autre chose qu'une voiture de sport… de la part de quelqu'un qu'il avait entendu déclarer, à 3 ans, qu'il ne voulait pas d'un tricycle parce que c'était si out…

-o-

- Oui ? Que veux-tu, c'est mon côté Survivor. Certains mangent des insectes en pleine savane, moi je roule en Twingo.

- T'es trop courageux. Blague à part, pourquoi tu t'es infligé ça ? Où est Posh ?

- Chez un agréé Porsche.

-o-

L'image d'un Quatre en tricycle s'enfuit.

Le ton de Duo n'est plus joyeux.

-o-

- C'est une blague… Déjà ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

- Ben rien, justement. Enfin je veux dire, ce n'est pas une erreur technique. Ce serait une erreur manuelle. En attendant elle reste là-bas.

- Ok. Et toi tu roules en quoi ? En pot de yaourt , vu que tu y as pris goût ?

-o-

Duo…

-o-

- Faut peut-être pas exagérer non plus. Non, je fais du co-voiturage avec Réléna vu qu'on est dans le même coin. Plutôt sympa, sa mini.

- … Tu veux dire qu'elle a passé son temps à te parler de Heero tout le long ?

-o-

Réléna ?

Oulà ?

Il la voyait suffisamment, ce n'était pas pour en entendre parler… encore.

Le fou rire de Duo le poursuivait encore, ce n'était pas pour l'entendre à nouveau.

-o-

- Non. Juste 20 minutes sur la demi-heure de trajet. Quand elle ne le fait pas elle met la BO de Titanic et chante my heart will go oon and oooon.

-o-

…

-o-

- …

- Non mais elle ne chante pas faux, c'est déjà ça.

-o-

OOk…

Et il la récupère quand sa voiture ?

-o-

- Oooook. Et tu récupères rapidement ta voiture ?

- Fin de la semaine. Et j'aurais une petite conversation avec quelqu'un à ce moment-là.

-o-

Hn ?

-o-

- Ah ?

- Le garagiste a dit qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur manuelle. Pour que l'erreur soit manuelle il aurait fallu que je la conduise au moment du problème. Hors, le problème avait déjà eu lieu puisque je n'ai même pas pu démarrer. Ma voiture n'avait rien au moment où j'ai pris mon dessert... sur le parking.

-o-

Le ton de Duo est très très froid.

-o-

- C'est clairement pas une erreur manuelle, ils ont juste pas envie de se faire de la mauvaise pub avec une malfaçon. Tu aurais dû prendre une voiture italienne.

-o-

Humour, humour…

-o-

- C'est manuel, oui. Mais ce n'est pas une erreur.

- Hein ? Tu t'es tapé le livreur de pizza bio ?

-o-

C'était censé être une boutade.

Mais connaissant Quatre, il doit avoir les oreilles qui rougissent.

Enfin Manuel…

Un grand rouquin à tâches de rousseur.

Avec de grands yeux bleus.

Mignon mais sans style.

-o-

- Aussi, mais c'était un quickie…

- Tu t'es tapé Manuel dans ta voiture ?

-o-

Et évidemment ça fait rire Duo.

Winner renifle.

-o-

- On n'allait pas faire ça dans le bureau.

- Tu te fous de moi, là ?

-o-

…

-o-

- OK. J'avais prévu un dîner, pas un casse-croûte. T'étais pas là et Barton est de plus en plus sexe, c'était dur.

- T'avais faim et t'as décidé de passer au dessert.

-o-

Le Hitman n'aurait pas mieux conclu lui-même.

Quoique, si, il avait mieux conclus.

Carrément mieux conclus.

-o-

- C'était pas prévu ! J'avais laissé mon porte-monnaie dans ma boîte à gant. On est descendu ensemble, en tout bien tout honneur. Après on a fait que monter.

- Cash Quat', you dog!

- Quoi ! Il était mignon.

- Je sais !

-o-

Comment ça il _sait_ ?

Barton est assez séduisant, pourvu qu'on aime les grands roux ténébreux… mais quand même ?

-o-

- Et il fallait que je me détende !

- Ah ça pour te détendre… Alors c'est Manuel qui a fait le coup ? Ou il est complice ?

-o-

Winner soupire.

-o-

- Non, il est innocent. Et les innocents vont au Paradis c'est bien connu. Certains ont très très chaud pendant le proce…ssus.

-o-

_Quatre…_

-o-

- Hmm… victime de ton sex-appeal… le veinard… mais t'es sûr qu'il n'y est pour rien ? Des fois qu'il voudrait…

- Catégorique. Mais c'est bien une erreur manuelle.

- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr, Ankara ?

- L'alarme de Posh n'a pas sonné au moment où on s'est approché d'elle.

-o-

Intéressant.

-o-

- Sinon t'aurais pris l'ordure sur le fait.

- Oui. Ce qui n'a pas empêché la caméra que j'ai installé de tout filmer. Et qui me prouve que ça s'est fait après coup, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

-o-

Une caméra en plus.

-o-

- Une caméra en sus ?

- Ca t'étonne, Duo ? La caméra de notre parking est au top du top mais a un zoom merdique. Tu penses bien qu'avec une titine à ce prix-là je n'allais pas me contenter de ça.

-o-

Evidemment.

Winner et lui n'avaient pas discuté sécurité ensemble.

-o-

- Certes. Mais avec le tracking GPS intégré, une caméra supplémentaire n'est pas utile, non ?

-o-

Comme il jouait bien les ingénus.

-o-

- Duo, Duo, Duo. Tu vois les cons qui se garent ou sortent comme des merdes ? Ceux qui disent que c'est jamais eux quand ils rayent tes portières ou défoncent tes pare-chocs ? Eh bien là ils ne peuvent pas la ramener.

- C'est clair.

-o-

Très clair.

-o-

- Et puis envoyer la position et l'image du voleur en temps réel à une centrale c'est bien. Me l'envoyer à moi aussi, c'est mieux, surtout si je peux les prendre sur le fait.

-o-

Parfaitement.

Le Hitman en Yuy est satisfait du raisonnement.

Satisfait d'avoir un ami loin d'être idiot. Ça faisait du bien à entendre, vu l'amoncellement d'imbécilités qui sortait de sa bouche depuis l'embauche de ce Barton.

-o-

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

-o-

Question à 1 million de dollar.

Et Winner chuchote.

Et le Hitman tend l'oreille.

-o-

- L'agresseur de Posh portait un joli masque et tout et tout, déguisement hors-pair.

- Ah merde.

- J'aurais presque pu ne pas deviner. Presque. J'aurais donc quelques explications à demander. Et une facture à présenter.

-o-

Hm.

-o-

- Wow, l'addition va être salée.

- Crois-moi, Duo, l'addition… sera le cadet de ses soucis.

-o-

Une odeur de chocolat dans le couloir, odeur de plus en plus persistante.

Des bruits de pas.

Du blabla.

-o-

_- T'aurais pas vu Heero ? Il était pas là hier et…_

_- Non._

_- T'es super agressif quand t'as pas bu ton thé, Wu Fei…_

_- Je suis agressif avec les nanas qui m'appellent « t'as pas vu »_

_- ?_

_- Marre des gens qui me prennent pour un standard humain. Si tu veux me dire bonjour, tape 1. Si t'as un problème de réseau tape 2. Si tu veux voir Yuy tape-toi une marche jusqu'à son bureau._

_- … L'ordinateur de Trowa fait encore des siennes, hein ? _

_- …_

_- Allez viens, je t'offre un bon thé. Et après ce sera un « bon » jour._

_- Je sais pas où se trouve Heero…_

_- Non mais on peut faire les choses gratuitement, Wu Fei ! Et puis vu vos origines asiatiques communes… je peux me rapprocher de lui en te parlant à toi !_

_- Mais…_

_- Parle-moi de tes ancêtres…_

-o-

Le Hitman regarde sa montre.

Réléna passe dans le couloir avec son chocolat du matin à 10h00 précises.

Deux choix.

Frapper et rentrer, ce qui aurait prouvé qu'il avait écouté aux portes, personne n'aurait été dupe.

Fuir sans bruit en sachant pertinemment que Chang avait plus de patience avec un virus qu'avec une femme amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre.

Un bon soldat savait battre en retraite, il choisit de s'éloigner.

Les fiches de paie attendraient.

Et il en avait assez entendu.

-o-

_- Wu Fei ! Reviens !_

_- Tu veux que je te parle de mes ancêtres : eh bien voilà, ils sont morts et un jour ils ont été vivants. J'aurais été un merveilleux prof d'histoire. Merci pour le thé._

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, même moment**

-o-

- Et sinon tu fais quelque chose ce midi ? Trowa et moi on va sûrement…

- Non.

-o-

Duo soupire pour la dixième fois de la matinée.

-o-

- Quoi encore ? Tu vas encore jouer à l'éviter ? T'as pratiqué le manuel pourtant !

- Oui parce que je me connais !

- Ben justement…

-o-

Duo fait une petite moue.

Quatre énumère.

-o-

- Il est chiant ce qui ne le rend que plus parfait à mes yeux. Il est beau, sexe, intelligent, crapule, professionnel et il m'énerve.

- Hmm… et…?

- Non.

- S'il est consentant ?

- Il ne peut pas l'être.

-o-

L'étonnement de Duo est sincère.

-o-

- Tu t'es regardé ?

- Oui. Mais on s'entend pas plus que ça.

- La faute à qui ?

-o-

Quatre est tenté de reprendre une cigarette.

Il ne le fait pas parce qu'il sait que Heero va venir lui apporter sa fiche de paie.

Heero déteste la clope. Heero adore sermonner encore… et encore… et encore.

Irriter le Hitman tue.

-o-

- Je suis naturel avec lui. Peut-être un peu trop, mais je suis comme ça. Et s'il me appréciait autant que je l'apprécie je ne pourrais pas bosser…

- Vous passeriez votre temps à la faire comme des petits lapins sous Duracell…

- avec. Je le sais.

- Moi aussi, Quatre.

-o-

Le blond cligne des yeux.

-o-

- On ne parle pas de la même chose.

- Ooooh si. Vous avez bossé ensemble sans moi et ça s'est super bien passé…

-o-

Quatre se montre catégorique.

-o-

- C'est parce qu'on est pas ensemble et qu'il est très bon. Et que je suis professionnel quand j'ai les boules. Et que j'ai eu un quatre-heures dans le parking. C'est pas facile de résister, tu sais.

-o-

Duo cligne des yeux.

-o-

- Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne résiste pas à mes envies, ça n'a aucun intérêt.

- Ah oui ?

-o-

Le petit sourire en coin de Quatre oblige Duo a revoir ses affirmations.

-o-

- Disons… qu'une fois… que je comprends… que j'ai envie de quelque chose, je ne résiste plus.

- Oui, tu es du genre qui comprend vite mais à qui il faut expliquer longtemps hein Duo.

- Ha, ha, ha. Je suis du genre qu'il faut mettre devant le fait accompli. Je suis du genre comme toi sur ce point là. Et tu le sais.

-o-

Le regard de Duo se fait plus pénétrant.

Il est facile de soutenir son regard indigo protégé par des verres jaunes.

-o-

- Je suis devant le fait accompli depuis le début, Duo. Et c'est le début de la fin.

- Pourquoi, tu vas lui sauter dessus ?

-o-

Quatre renifle.

-o-

- Non mais c'est dur !

- Ah, ça…

-o-

Duo hausse un sourcil.

-o-

- Non, pas ça ! Enfin, si… là il prend trop la confiance.

- Tu n'aurais pas confiance toi, avec une telle réussite.

- Oui mais là c'est trop, Duo. Je l'impressionne encore, j'ai mon aura de Winner. Mais il ne craint plus autant que ça pour son poste.

-o-

Duo sourit de toutes ses dents.

-o-

- C'est normal. Je craindrais presque pour le mien si ce n'était pas un travail collectif et surtout si je n'étais pas actionnaire… et celui qui l'a fait entrer.

- …

- Quel est le problème mon Cash Quat'

-o-

Le grand Quatre Raberba Winner, stratège, classe, froid, sexe et tout et tout…

Fait une moue de petit garçon.

-o-

- Oui mais y a des limites avec la confiance. Il commence à plus ou moins flirter pour me faire chier.

- Pour te faire chier ?

-o-

Duo est sceptique.

-o-

- Oui. Parce que je flirte comme pas possible quand il est dans les parages, pour qu'il arrête d'être si cool quand moi je suis comme un con.

- Par envie, aussi, Quatre.

-o-

Quatre reprend une cigarette quand même.

-o-

- Ok, c'est fun. Mais ça devient compulsif. Plus je le vois, moins je peux m'empêcher de flirter.

-o-

Duo, analyste, coudes sur le bureau, mains sous le visage.

-o-

- En gros c'est le flirt-baffe quoi. Je te dis un truc, je te prends au mot, puis je t'envois bouler. Pourquoi t'en empêcher, Cash Quat'? Et en quoi c'est pour te faire chier ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

-o-

Qu'est-ce qui n'était pas pareil ?

Le regard de Duo se fait hypnotique.

Plus violet que bleu.

Il penche la tête sur le côté et sourit.

-o-

- Ce n'est jamais pareil. Mais ça ne répond pas à ma question mon Cash Quat'. On peut flirter sans le savoir. On peut ne pas flirter. Mais en quoi on peut flirter pour faire chier quand on n'a personne à faire chier ou pas d'intérêt à le faire ?

-o-

Quatre laisse s'enfuir la fumée de ses lèvres.

-o-

- Parce qu'il sait qu'il me plaît, Duo. Et donc il me donne un chien de ma chienne. C'est pas sérieux, un flirt, c'est juste moi qui rêve de lui en réunion quand lui rêve de te passer à la casserole.

-o-

Duo hausse les épaules.

-o-

- C'est pas le premier à rêver de ça, Quatre. Si ce n'était pas mon subordonné…

- Sérieux ?

- Non mais tu l'as regardé ? Ah oui, un peu trop. Hey, tu vois pas que je te chambre ?

-o-

Quatre hausse un sourcil sceptique.

-o-

- Quoi, il te plaît pas ?

- Bien sûr qu'il me plaît. Mais contrairement à toi, Quatre… je me fous complètement qu'il soit mon subordonné.

- Et pourquoi tu ne fais rien, alors ?

-o-

Pourquoi, hein ?

-o-

- Oui, pourquoi, je me le demande. Mais ça me revient…

- Hmm ?

- T'aurais pas appelé Posh Titine ?

-o-

Changement de sujet ou taquinerie ?

Quatre a failli en faire tomber sa cigarette.

Il se titinisait !

-o-

- … Tu vois, je le vois trop ! Je mange dans mon bureau seul avec moi-même. Ou je vais appeler Manuel, tiens.

- Tu sais ce qu'on dit mon Cash Quat' : jeux de mains…

- Plaisir certain ?

-o-

Quatre, incorrigible sourit de toutes ses dents.

-o-

- Quatre, champion du monde du parle à mon cul, ma tête est malade…

- Héhé.

- Mais je ne vais pas te prendre en traitre et la jouer « je le savais » : moi je te dis que tu le verras pas venir, Trowa. Mais quand il va te tomber dessus…

- Tu lui plais, Duo.

- Oui, tu me plais aussi, Sam Worthington aussi, Barracuda de l'A Team.

-o-

Quatre rejette la tête en arrière et éclate de rire.

Duo lui fait un clin d'œil.

-o-

- J'aime les mecs charismatiques et un peu barrés et avec des tablettes de choco. Ça ne change rien à mon avis.

- Tu es impossible.

- Vous faîtes de l'anti-flirt mais c'est du flirt quand même. T'es trop dans la situation pour être objectif.

- Et tu es trop en dehors pour être constructif. Tu m'as ramené un cadeau de Saint Bart' ?

* * *

**Bureau de Duo Maxwell et de Trowa Barton, 11h**

-o-

Il est 11h00 quand ton chef daigne pointer son nez dans votre bureau.

Queue de cheval.

Yeux magnifiques.

Bronzage impeccable.

Petit coup de soleil sur le nez.

Sourire ultrabrite.

Polo blanc, pantalon et chaussures noirs.

Palm à la main, sacoche sous le bras pour ouvrir la porte.

Tu es d'habitude stoïque mais en voyant le dossier et son air de vacancier, tu peux pas t'empêcher de tirer un tout petit peu la gueule.

T'es droit comme un I avec ton col roulé vert bouteille et pantalon noir.

Il faisait un brin frisquet ce matin quand t'es parti.

-o-

- Hi Smarty. Long time no see.

- Salut Duo.

-o-

C'était tiède comme bonjour.

Ok, t'es stressé à cause du kick-off et de la tonne de boulot qui est arrivée du chef qui débarque comme une fleur.

Chacun sa place mais merde quoi, y avait des jours où c'était pas le jour.

Petit fond de gueule de bois ?

Le sourire du Magnifico est un peu froid.

-o-

- Dis-moi, Trowa, je vais avoir une tonne de boulot à rattraper. Si c'est pour que tu tires la gueule tu peux rentrer chez toi et revenir en forme.

-o-

Ouch.

Il a un regard hypnotique.

-o-

- Le principe du chef c'est d'embaucher quelqu'un qui en fait plus que toi, gagne moins que toi et dont tu récoltes tous les bénéfices. Gardes ça à l'esprit.

-o-

Ça c'est l'impression que t'as aujourd'hui.

L'impression de t'être fait mettre.

-o-

- Le principe du chef généreux c'est d'embaucher quelqu'un qui en fait presque autant que lui aujourd'hui, quelqu'un qui n'arrivera jamais à rattraper les 6 années d'efforts qui ont abouti à sa propre embauche. Mais qui peut toujours essayer, comme on essaie d'attraper le vent.

-o-

…

ah vu comme ça…

non, ça s'appelle se faire mettre profond et justifier un salaire de misère par rapport à tes capacités.

C'est révoltant.

Il te sourit.

-o-

- Le principe du chef Duo c'est d'avoir sué pour pouvoir embaucher le meilleur avec un résultat probant. Mes qualités de management sont incontestables donc je suis augmenté, c'est normal. Tu en es à ton coup d'essai, coup de maître, je l'admets… mais peut-être est-ce un coup de chance ?

-o-

Tu vas lui en mettre une.

-o-

- C'est une blague…

- Non ! C'est un travail collectif que tu as su finaliser avec expertise. Une harmonie d'individualités talentueuses.

-o-

…

-o-

- …

- Ca fait six ans que je suis là, je n'ai rien à prouver. Toi, si. Tu as placé la barre très, très haut. Je sais que tu as des longues jambes.

-o-

Il te tape sur l'épaule.

Tu n'aurais jamais pensé…

Que ce serait un vrai chef.

T'es déçu.

Il te sourit.

-o-

- …

- En attendant, de mon petit pied à terre à Saint Bart et malade comme un chien, j'ai pu te négocier une participation aux bénéfices à hauteur de 5% sur tous les contrats que nous renouvelons. 10% sur les appels d'offre.

- …

- Aux 5% de renouvellement s'ajoutent 10 % en prime extraordinaire sur la différence. Ton salaire fixe subira une augmentation de 7% à compter du mois de juillet et ce pendant un an.

- …

-o-

Youhou.

-o-

- Cela peut sembler peu au regard de l'effort que tu as fourni. Mais on a besoin de garantie. Tu étais mon stylo.

- …

- Tu es devenu mon bras droit. Si au bout d'un an tu confirmes, tu pourras devenir mon binôme et tu négocieras…

-o-

YOUHOU

-o-

T'es passé du sentiment de trahison à l'euphorie.

C'est un boss, ton boss. Il a dû négocier une augmentation de son budget, ça a du être serré, surtout avec Millardo et… le Hitman.

Evidemment qu'il a pris sa part du gâteau. Mais il a pensé à ta pomme.

Ok c'est peu par rapport à ce que t'as rapporté en une fois, mais…

7% d'augmentation ? Avec la crise ? Avec l'inflation ?

5 % de prime sur des contrats qui se jouent en milliers ou en millions d'euros ?

10 % sur les appels d'offres ?

10 % sur l'augmentation que tu fais casquer sur tous les renouvellements ?

Ca veut dire travailler toujours plus, c'est sûr et c'est une goutte d'eau dans un océan de millions.

Mais ça reste un travailler plus pour gagner plus… et pour une fois, ça marche.

Quitte à se faire mettre autant choisir la profondeur, pour mieux sortir du trou.

Il a ménagé le suspense pour voir ta tête.

-o-

- Tu justifies ton augmentation en m'augmentant aussi.

- C'est de la budgétisation. C'est un échange de bons procédés. C'est pragmatique mais c'est sincère. Et mérité. Félicitations, Smarty.

- …

- Smarty ?

- Merci boss.

-o-

Tu l'attrapes par la nuque.

Tu l'allonges sur son bureau.

Et tu lui roules une pelle.

Tu te fais plaisir.

Tu profites de sa surprise pour lui manger la bouche.

Il en profite un peu aussi. Il te tapote la fesse.

Tu quittes ses lèvres en un bruit mouillé.

Il te sourit.

Tu te redresses.

…

Lui aussi.

-o-

- Hmm… tout le plaisir est pour moi. Un bon chef sait récompenser ses meilleurs éléments. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si Quatre était ton vrai boss.

-o-

Le Taré a un certain sex-appeal, OK. Il faudrait l'embrasser pour faire la comparaison.

Et embrasser le Taré... même s'il était assez sexy quand il ronflait dans ta voiture, quand il conduisait, quand il était pro, quand il grognait...

Quand il flirtait.

Avec de si on pourrait échanger sa belle-mère contre un téléphone portable. Au moins on pouvait couper le son sans enfreindre la loi.

Tu veux du concret.

Et le concret se lève du bureau et lisse son polo sur son torse pour ôter les légers faux-plis causés par ton action.

Tu baves un peu quand même.

Il ramasse sa sacoche tombée dans le mouvement et son pantalon empoigne ses fesses.

Il se garde bien de ramasser tes dossiers…

Et tu peux pas t'empêcher de demander, alors que tu te rassois à ton bureau pour essayer une énième fois de rallumer ton ordinateur…

-o-

- Vous avez une politique très stricte sur les relations entre collègues ?

-o-

Il s'assoit à son bureau et consulte son palm.

-o-

- Oui, Smarty, on n'a pas le droit de se mettre avec ses subordonnés. C'est contre-productif. Ridicule. Mais contre-productif.

- Oh. Alors se faire prendre par un comptable contre la photocopieuse ce n'est pas contraire au règlement.

Il n'a définitivement pas la réaction à laquelle tu t'attendais vu qu'il ne t'a jamais rien dit à leur sujet.

T'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à faire de photocopie ce jour-là. Voir le hitman toucher ta cible ça te frustre.

-o-

- On n'a aucun rapport de subordination. Aucune interaction dans le boulot si ce n'est quand je fais mes demandes d'achat. Il n'a aucun pouvoir décisionnaire donc a priori pas de problèmes.

-o-

Tu hausses un sourcil.

-o-

- Pas de favoritisme ?

- Je suis gâté dans la vie, bien sûr qu'il y a du favoritisme, merde s'il y avait pas de favoritisme avec son propre mec à quoi ça servirait de coucher ?

-o-

Ah merde.

Merde.

C'était pas un coup comme ça ?

C'était son mec ?

…

Quoique tu l'as embrassé et il a pas dit non, loin de là.

Y a ptet de l'espoir ! Il t'en a pas parlé donc c'est pas important, hein ?

Surtout qu'en plus le Hitman était là jeudi et vendredi !

Mais tu ne l'as pas vu lundi…

S'il est bronzé, tu le tues.

-o-

- Dans ce cas je veux un nouvel ordinateur.

- Ton ordinateur fonctionne encore, et Wu Fei est là.

- Wu Fei me fait la gueule. Il en a marre.

- Mais il est là et bien là. Je ne peux justifier ta demande d'achat.

-o-

Tu fronces les sourcils.

-o-

- Et le favoritisme ici ?

- Non. Parce que le boulot c'est le boulot.

-o-

Tu hausses les yeux au plafond alors que tu luttes et tu re luttes.

Ah, si seulement…

-o-

- Ah oui, bien sûr, c'est différent.

- Tu lui avais envoyé Réléna. Et tous les chocolats du monde n'auraient pas pu sauver ta peau à ce moment-là.

- Je sais me défendre.

-o-

Il tape un message et allume son ordinateur en un rien de temps.

Tu le hais.

-o-

- Oui. Mais ça prend du temps de se défendre contre le Hitman. Crois-en mon expérience. Et il était bien trop tard pour établir une stratégie.

- …

-o-

L'avant-veille du déplacement chez D&D.

Il prend un air de tragédienne en consultant ses emails.

-o-

- Je me suis sacrifié sur l'autel…

- du plaisir, son étendard levé au nom de la patrie, aussi ?

- Et j'y suis allé, oui. Vaillamment.

-o-

Il sourit.

Tu pleures.

A l'intérieur.

Tu te demandes si avec le baiser torride que vous avez échangé…

S'il est fidèle.

Et s'il respecte le règlement.

Et aussi... Si t'as envie de te retrouver un peu plus dans la ligne de mire du Hitman.

-o-

- C'était son jour de gloire. Salaud.

-o-

Il hausse un sourcil… avec un rictus taquin quand même.

-o-

- C'était un sacrifice ! J'ai pris cher !

-o-

Il est obligé de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ?

-o-

- Un avantage en nature, ouais.

- Jaloux ?

- Grave.

-o-

T'as grave envie de lui demander s'il respecte le règlement.

T'as presque envie de lui faire pas respecter le règlement.

Tu le fais pas parce que tu viens juste de te faire augmenter.

Et que ça pourrait être pris pour de l'opportunisme.

Pour un peu… t'as presque l'impression de laisser passer ta chance.

-o-

- Le Hitman est comptable, Smart Guy et tu as été augmenté 2 mois après ton arrivée, tu n'obtiendras rien de plus.

-o-

T'adores sa contradiction, comment il fait, comment il *est* le boss.

Tu serais pas contre lui mettre un petit coup dans ses chaussettes.

T'adores sa fermeté.

-o-

- …

- Tant que ton ordinateur pourra être ressuscité tu ne pourras jamais le faire remplacer. Et vu le coup que tu lui as fait avec Réléna…

- S'il peut me faire chier…

-o-

Il relève la tête et te fait un clin d'oeil.

-o-

- Heero est professionnel.

- Un tireur professionnel. Mais comment il a fait pour t'avoir toi ?

-o-

Tu peux pas te placer, mais tu peux rester dans la course.

Le Hitman est hot, classe et a une position extrêmement stratégique, certes.

Mais quand même, Duo était actionnaire, il aurait pu essayer avec le Taré.

Quoique. Entre le Taré et le Tireur…

Il te sourit encore plus.

-o-

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, Smart Guy. Heero est un tireur professionnel.

-o-

Hmph. Toi aussi.

-o-

- Et ?

- Et disons que je suis irrésistible.

- Pas de mal à le croire.

- Flatteur.

- Sincère. Et ?

-o-

Il secoue la tête.

-o-

- Disons que Cash Quat' a pris les choses en main… contre notre gré.

- …

- Et Quand Cash Quat' en a marre… bref, je te raconterai ça un autre jour. Voyons un peu comment tu as avancé sur le kick-off. Et ces chemises elles sont comment ?

-o-

Tu hais le Taré. Doit-il te pourrir la vie ?

Vivement que tu te venges sur sa voiture.

Vivement que tu lui dises pour l'augmentation, qu'il voit que t'avais raison. Million Dollar Babe ?

Pour lui mettre la misère.

-o-

-o-

**OWARI OS 9**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 12 d'écrits)

Ficlette 10 : héhéhéhéhé I need a Heerooooo :p

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 2, Mifibou et Lysa !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ chez elle !¤


	11. Sharks in the water

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi.

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me fait toujours aussi chier mais bon, on s'y fait. **

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de fics (oui hélas, ce ne sont plus des ficlettes... je te hais Lysa :D) en OS dans un univers alternatif. **

**Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !**

**Petit mot à l'Ensorceleuse : j'ai pensé à toi quand j'ai effectué mes corrections sur cet OS ô Sortilège. Il y a un tit clin d'oeil-sourire à toi dedans, sauras-tu le retrouver ? :D Gros bisous !  
**

* * *

**Office Affairs**

**-o-  
**

**OS 10 SharkS in the water**

-o-

**Mini de Réléna, jeudi 3 juin 2010, 8h35, sur la route (palam, palalalam)**

-o-

Des verres jaunes regardent le paysage défiler…

A 50 km/h.

-o-

- Putain, pourquoi on roule en ville…

-o-

Tailleur-short noir et blanc Marchesa, escarpins nude et lunettes-masque assortis. Louboutin oblige.

Mains sur le volant, ongles manucurés et rouge comme la barrette retenant sa queue de cheval.

Comme son rouge à lèvre.

Versus

Veste de cuir marron sur polo écru, pantalon blanc et molières assorties.

Armani, bien entendu.

-o-

_- _Le GPS dit que c'est plus court !

- Dis-moi, tu ne confonds pas l'itinéraire le plus court avec le plus rapide, hein ?

-o-

Oh, un feu qui dure mille ans.

-o-

- Tu me prends pour une gourde ?

-o-

Feu vert.

-o-

- Ben les GPS sont traitres et on peut confondre…

-o-

Oh, un autre feu qui dure mille ans.

-o-

- Je ne confonds pas ! C'est un pro qui me l'a paramétré.

- Oh, on peut savoir qui ?

-o-

Feu vert et…

La radio switche sur Céline Dion, ce qui a pour effet de zapper sa question.

Et Quatre se prend à prier quand Réléna se met à chanter.

-o-

- _When I was yooooung, I never needed anyoooone, and making love was just for fuuuun, thoses days are goooooone_

- ...

-o-

Pitié…

-o-

- Tu savais que Heero était ceinture noire de jiu jitsu ?

-o-

Entre Céline Dion et le lavage de cerveau…

Un jour de torture c'était supportable.

Trois jours ? Aller-retour ? Avec leameilleure volonté du monde, il avait du mal à cacher son agacement.

Le co-voiturage était un acte à la fois pratique et économique. C'était en plus, dans ce cas précis, une forme de gentillesse.

Eh bien la gentillesse était un cadeau empoisonné.

Ça faisait chier. Et il allait l'envoyer chier, d'ailleurs.

-o-

- Réléna, je suis son ami d'enfance. Je peux même te dire la couleur de sa raie si ça t'intéresse.

-o-

Clignement de lunettes, bouche rouge entrouverte, ravie.

-o-

- Oh il aime les poissons alors ? Moi je les aime pas, ils sentent… le poisson ! Mais bon, s'il aime les raies… oh Atttends, y a mon moment préféré !

- …

-o-

Quatre aura retardé l'échéance comme il a pu.

-o-

_- All byyy myyyyselllllff_

-o-

Quatre se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter ça – est-ce que refuser d'embaucher Trowa Barton et avoir une vie sexuelle plus que remplie justifiait qu'il ait à subir ça ?

-o-

_- Don't wanna live all byy myyyyyyseeeeellllllf ANYMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE !_

-o-

Un blond au bord de la crise de nerfs qui descend sa vitre pour hurler.

-o-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-o-

Une blonde aux anges.

-o-

- Oh, toi aussi tu préfères la version de Céline ? On sent mieux les émotions…

-o-

Un blond, dépité, qui songeait très sérieusement à intégrer la légion étrangère.

* * *

**Bureau de Chang Wu Fei, 8h45**

-o-

Beret noir à l'effigie de Daffy Duck sur une petite queue de cheval.

Lunettes de geek absolu sur lesquelles se reflétaient les écrans... et surtout ce qu'il regardait.

T-shirt moulant bleu avec un logo WOW sur lequel il avait fait ajouter avec un smiley qui fait un doigt d'honneur.

Sarouel blanc offert par Quatre pour son anniv'

Pieds nus et fuck qui dit quoi que ce soit avant qu'il n'ait pris son café.

Très occupé (ok, joue et bosse en même temps)

Vs

Costume Slim noir col relevé en popeline de laine et derby assortis estampillé Kenzo.

Avec deux cafés.

Evidemment il n'avait pas frappé et ne prenait pas la peine de s'annoncer.

-o-

- Chang.

- Quoi, Yuy. Je suis occupé.

-o-

Le Hitman referme la porte avec sa hanche et s'avance.

Il dépose les cafés... où il n'y a pas de foutoir.

Le bureau était un peu désordonné.

Chang tapait à une vitesse folle.

-o-

- Il sait.

- Quoi ?

-o-

Le Geek continue à taper tandis que le Hitman s'installe.

-o-

- Il sait.

- Qui ? Qui sait quoi ?

-o-

Le Geek est on ne peut plus calme.

Le Hitman s'apprête à prendre son café.

-o-

- Un sucre ou aucun ?

- Deux sucres.

-o-

Le Hitman sort de sa poche latérale 2 sucres soigneusement enveloppés et les dépose près du gobelet blanc.

-o-

- Tiens.

- Merci.

-o-

Le Hitman prend son café sans sucre et boit une gorgée.

Le Geek cesse de taper pour boire son excitant.

Agréable gorgée, le Hitman avait apporté sa fournée personnelle.

Le café italien du traiteur de Maxwell.

Il aurait pu ne mettre aucun sucre tellement il était...

-o-

- Winner sait que c'est toi.

-o-

Le Geek avait donc bien entendu.

-o-

- Oh. Il t'a dit ça ?

- Non.

-o-

Le Hitman savoure l'arôme... et sourit.

Le Geek lève les yeux au plafond.

-o-

- Ben alors, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

- Je l'ai entendu parler à Duo.

-o-

Cette fois le Geek regarde le Hitman droit dans les yeux.

-o-

- … A un moment tu comptes parler ou je dois aller demander à Winner de quoi il parle ?

-o-

A un moment le Hitman voulait être regardé parce qu'il était impoli de ne pas le faire.

Son regard se fait un peu plus bleu et sa voix un peu plus chaude après avoir bu.

-o-

- Quatre a dit à Duo qu'il discuterait avec « qui a fait ça. »

- Dans ce cas il discutera avec toi.

-o-

Geek aux airs de Hitman vs Hitman aux airs de Cash Quat.

Stratège.

-o-

- Non. Il discutera avec celui qui a été filmé par Posh elle-même.

-o-

Clignement d'yeux versus gorgée de café.

-o-

- Y'avait une caméra supplémentaire ?

- …

-o-

Petit sourire derrière le café.

-o-

- MERDE ! Comment il a pu me reconnaître ? Je portais un masque !

- ...

- Peut-être savait-il que tu étais là au moment où il parlait ? Peut-être était-ce un piège pour le conduire jusqu'à moi ?

-o-

Regard noir accusateur vs regard bleu pensif.

-o-

- Tu te crois dans un de tes jeux ?

- Non, je te prends pour un con.

-o-

Le Hitman laisse couler.

Le Geek savoure son café.

-o-

- Tu portais un masque, le contraire aurait été une insulte à ton intelligence.

- N'est-ce pas.

- S'agirait-il du noir avec un smiley sur le front que tu portais pour le halloween de VIPeace ?

-o-

Des yeux noirs qui s'écarquillent.

-o-

- Comment tu s…

- Imbécile.

-o-

Très sobrement.

-o-

- Imbécile toi-même. Tu m'as pris pour un ninja ou quoi ? C'était le seul que j'avais à disposition et tu m'as pris de court en m'annonçant ça le jour-même ! Ca s'improvise pas ce genre d'opération. Hitman mon cul ! Y a des limites aux gênes asiates.

- Et il y a des limites à la connerie.

-o-

Le Geek boit une gorgée et hausse les épaules.

-o-

- T'avais qu'à le faire toi-même si tu es si parfait.

-o-

Haussement de sourcil raffiné.

-o-

- J'ai eu le tort de penser que le fan des jeux de rôle serait le plus capable de mener à bien une mission de cette envergure.

- T'as eu le tort de penser que déstabiliser Barton amoindrirait ses performances. Profiter de l'absence de Maxwell la veille d'une présentation…

-o-

C'était pô bien.

-o-

- C'était un test. Le nouvel assistant n'est effectivement pas mauvais pour le groupe. Il semblerait que l'investissement de départ…

-o-

Le Geek finit son café et souffle bruyamment.

-o-

- Et mon cul c'est un bo-boun ? Avec Maxwell dans les choux, tu ne trompes personne, Yuy. Avoue.

- Avouer quoi ?

-o-

Le Hitman boit son café avec la même tranquilité.

-o-

- Avoue que tu as pensé qu'il suffisait de mettre Barton et Winner dans le même habitacle pour qu'ils lapinent.

- ?

-o-

Le Geek croise les bras et prend un air satisfait.

-o-

- Tu faisais d'une pierre, deux coups. Winner couche, Barton rétrograde et l'accepte ou se casse et ne te saoulera pas avec ses futures dépenses.

-o-

Le ton du Hitman se fait catégorique.

-o-

- Le service communication est le plus chiant de tous. C'est abstrait, abscons et ça coûte un bras.

- Oui. Et ?

-o-

Le Hitman allait parler logique avec un Geek.

C'était carré.

Ça allait marcher.

Il allait forcément comprendre.

-o-

- … Plus Quatre voit Barton, plus ses défenses fatiguent. Il faut logiquement augmenter les facteurs de rencontre et ainsi favoriser un environnement de puce.

-o-

Le Geek n'était pas du genre à faire semblant de comprendre.

C'était bien plus humiliant de faire passer celui qui expliquait pour un imbécile.

-o-

- ?

-o-

Mais le Hitman était doué pour faire passer les autres pour des idiots.

C'était un tennisman.

Et il adorait les Aces.

Il prend le temps de finir son café, de déposer délicatement un simple gobelet, avant de répondre, laconique.

-o-

- Un environnement où il lui sauterait dessus.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, Yuy.

- Il va bien falloir que ça marche…

- Et même si ça marchait… tu me prends pour un con ou quoi ? En quoi les faire coucher ensemble serait bon pour le groupe ?

-o-

Le Hitman n'arriverait pas à faire passer un cure-dents pour un sabre laser.

-o-

- Ce n'est pas pour le groupe, c'est pour Quatre.

- ?

-o-

Le Hitman essaie de prendre l'air contrit... mais il ne réussit qu'à prendre un air ironique.

-o-

- Si l'assistant foirait, Quatre aurait pu se faire plaisir avant son renvoi. Je suis sensible à ce genre de choses. Il est l'un de mes meilleurs amis.

- Elle est belle l'amitié.

-o-

Le Hitman a un geste légèrement agacé.

-o-

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu me poses des questions ? Tu ne l'as pas ouverte quand je t'ai demandé de me rendre un service.

-o-

Le Geek prend un air offusqué.

-o-

- Tu m'as dit « tu veux essayer le prototype de la PSS 4 ? Arrange-toi pour que jeudi la Porsche de Quatre ne démarre pas »

-o-

Et le Hitman sourit.

-o-

- Et tu l'as fait, non ? Et t'as essayé le PSS. C'est génial, hein ?

- Elle a quelques défauts mais c'est normal, elle est en test.

-o-

Le Geek essayait de prendre un air neutre mais c'était incompatible avec ses yeux de Droopy post-coïtal.

Et le Hitman allait le redescendre.

Ou le descendre.

Avec son rictus.

-o-

- Tu as tout de même envoyé la voiture de ton ami au garage pour un prototype de console de jeu…

- révolutionnaire !

-o-

N'entendait-on pas un bruit de silencieux ?

-o-

- Révolutionnaire, Wu Fei.

-o-

Le dit Wu Fei grogne.

-o-

- Et puis je l'ai juste empêché de démarrer du parking, c'est pas grand-chose. J'ai souffert ! J'ai dû attendre qu'il finisse avec Manuel. Et Manuel a de la ressource.

- Tu peux te dire que c'est de la faute du Duo, quelque part.

- ?

-o-

Roh l'excuse.

-o-

- C'est lui le tentateur. C'est lui qui a fait le contrat d'exclusivité. Et c'est lui qui s'entend si bien avec ses clients qu'ils lui donnent n'importe quoi pour lui faire plaisir.

* * *

**A quelques mètres du bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, même moment**

-o-

- Allez, Quatre, bonne journée et à ce soir !

-o-

Une énorme claque dans le dos qui aurait pu envoyer Quatre embrasser le sol s'il n'était pas…

Quatre Raberba Winner.

-o-

- Ne. Refais. Jamais. Ça.

- Chouchou ! J'y suis pour rien si t'es un peu grand pour la mini ! Si t'as des rhumatismes, fais-toi retourner ! Et si tu es de mauvaise humeur… écoute Céline !

- Appelle-moi encore une fois chouchou et je t'encastre.

- … Oulà, faut pas le prendre comme ça… Bisous Bisous !

- Pétasse.

-o-

Des escarpins qui courent, guillerets, fredonnant It's all coming back to me nooooow.

Quatre qui marche avec une sensation de fatigue exponentielle.

Il les tuerait tous.

Il ouvre la porte de son bureau, fourbu, comme s'il avait fini sa journée.

Elle ne faisait que commencer.

-o-

- I get wings to fly... I know that.... I'm alive… oh putain, le lavage de cerveau… je chante du Céline… je veux une pure malt… mais il est 9h00 du mat'. Je veux du sexe, mais y a trop de passage ! Voire, pas assez…

-o-

Quatre ôte sa veste et la pose sur son siège avant de s'asseoir.

Il reste groggy à son bureau une bonne trentaine de minutes.

Il avait chanté du Céline Dion, pouvait-on être au plus mal ?

Il fallait qu'il récupère ses esprits – et son ouïe par la même occasion.

Il a un mal de crâne carabiné… et un mal de chien à se concentrer.

-o-

- Si je peux avoir ni sexe, ni pur Malt… autant sortir le jeu de cartes ! Quelle rime pourrie, la Com c'est bien un métier.

-o-

Dont acte.

Il ouvre le tiroir et sort un paquet de cartes et commence à les installer, tranquillement.

-o-

- Ah… je vais recréer le manoir familial ! Quand j'aurais fini, je serais redevenu le roseau souple. Je ne peux pas travailler dans cet état.

-o-

Ah, ça allait déjà mieux.

Il ferait des heures sup', comme d'hab.

Là, s'il décrochait le téléphone ou quelque chose…

Il ne répondrait de rien.

Le téléphone sonnait.

* * *

**Bureau de Chang Wu Fei, même moment**

-o-

Quelque part oui, c'était de la faute de Maxwell...

Mais il ne pourrait rien faire pour lui.

Non, à présent il fallait décider d'une stratégie.

Le Geek se lève... et se lance.

-o-

- Bon on fait quoi, maintenant ?

- _Tu_ l'évites.

-o-

Comment ça « tu » l'évites ?

Le Geek renifle.

-o-

- C'est déshonorable, ça.

- S'il te voit il te présente la facture.

-o-

Wu Fei écarquille les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

Il n'allait pas endosser l'entière responsabilité de la chose, non ?

-o-

- Comment je ferais pour l'éviter dans mon propre bureau !

- Tu te débrouilles.

- Mais c'est toi qui…

- Je nierai.

-o-

Tout sourire.

Un requin blanc, ce Hitman.

-o-

- …

- C'est Duo qui n'aime pas mentir. Moi ça m'est complètement égal.

-o-

Le Geek ne se laissera pas faire.

Et il fait ce qu'il ne faut jamais faire avec un tueur à gages...

Tout du moins, ça se terminait toujours très mal dans les films, quand on faisait ça.

-o-

- Je te dénoncerai. Tu feras face à tes responsabilités.

-o-

Le Hitman regarde ses ongles impeccables avant de répondre, calmement.

-o-

- Tu me dénonceras plus tard. Voire jamais.

- Ah oui ?

-o-

Le Geek est très sceptique.

-o-

- Oui. Je veux bien que tu me dénonces une fois que Barton et Winner auront conclus.

- Ca, ça n'arrivera jamais.

-o-

Enorme sourire du Geek.

VS sourire ultrabite du Hitman.

-o-

- Oh. Dans cas, tu ne me dénonceras jamais. Problème réglé.

- …

-o-

Piégé.

-o-

- Et si d'aventure tu contrecarrais mes plans, Wu Fei…

- Tu feras quoi ? Je suis actionnaire, tu me ferais chier qu'un temps.

-o-

C'était vrai.

L'air supérieur du Geek ne s'efface pas devant le bâillement du Hitman.

-o-

- Je ne proposerais pas à Sonic – avec lesquels j'ai des rapports privilégiés, notamment avec leur compta - ta candidature pour être beta testeur officiel

- …

-o-

…

-o-

- chose que tu ne peux décemment demander à Duo puisqu'il ne t'a pas encore mis au courant…

- …

- et que dans ce cas précis tu devrais expliquer pourquoi tu l'as _déjà_ essayé.

- … C'est dégueulasse !

-o-

Grand sourire.

-o-

- Remercie ton ami Barton.

* * *

**Devant le bureau de Quatre Raberba Le Taré Winner, 11h45**

-o-

Tu arrives en polo émeraude, pantalon et derby blancs, chargé comme un mulet, le livreur t'ayant pris pour un porteur.

Certains connards refusaient d'aller directement aux endroits indiqués parce que c'était trop lourd, trop encombrant…

Ne jamais traîner au standard.

Jamais.

Tu le sais bien sûr. Mais le café est meilleur.

Tu paies ton côté bordeaux-chesnel.

-o-

**Flashback Standard, 11h00**

-o-

_- Monsieur, monsieur, vous êtes Ankara Raberba Winner ?_

_- Non._

_- Vous le connaissez ?_

_- Oui, il est au bureau..._

_- Vous avez un tampon ?_

_- Je ne suis pas une femme._

_- Ha, ha, ha. J'aurais besoin d'un tampon entreprise et d'une signature._

_- C'est là-haut que ça se passe._

_- J'ai juste besoin d'une signature et…_

_- Vous avez juste besoin de faire votre boulot, le bureau est au 7e étage, l'ascenseur est par-là._

_- Il a un tampon entreprise, monsieur Winner ?_

_- Non, les tampons administratifs sont détenus par la comptabilité et…_

_- Le standard ? Si je pouvais éviter la théorie du « sert à rien »… _

_- ?_

_- Remonter avoir une signature puis repasser ici pour le tampon… c'est que j'ai d'autres livraisons, moi et si je suis pas dans les temps…_

_- Et moi je suis là pour faire de la figuration, peut-être ? Voilà votre tampon…_

_- Merci msieur !_

_- Pour la signature c'est… mais il est où ? Connard !_

-o-

**Fin du Flashback**

-o-

Demander un coup de main c'était trop difficile, hein ? Il suffisait de lâcher les paquets et de se barrer.

Des fournitures, bordel.

Des FOURNITURES !

La bombonne d'eau de source qui doit peser une Porsche !

Du papier inoffensif tout seul mais qui en mode ramettes se transforme en ARME DE DESTRUCTION MASSIVE.

Des recharges d'agenda qu'on se demande pourquoi ils les achètent maintenant.

Des stylos pas lourds mais dont le carton était encombrant…

Mais bordel des bombe(onnes) des ramettes-parpaing !

Ce qu'il t'a fait ce livreur, c'est du viol intellectuel.

Si t'avais appelé Le Taré pour récupérer le tout il t'aurait raccroché au nez.

Si t'avais laissé la smala au standard, tu te serais fait défoncer par Une : elle fait déjà le boulot des autres, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une excuse supplémentaire pour ne pas être à son poste.

Et puis même si elle était forte comme un bœuf, ce n'était pas très gentleman tout ça.

La mort dans l'âme tu ramènes la livraison…

Tu entres sans frapper parce que trop encombré pour pouvoir le faire…

Et tu tombes sur CA ?

Un type qui fait des châteaux de carte ?

Mais c'est la journée de la lose ou quoi ?

-o-

- Je vois qu'on ne s'emmerde pas ?

- Je vous emmerde. Vous ne savez pas frapper avant d'entrer ?

-o-

Son nom est Able.

Aimable.

Il ne te regarde même pas, plus préoccupé par les bases de son château que de ce que tu lui ramènes.

T'as qu'une envie : ouvrir la fenêtre. Et pas seulement pour que les cartes s'envolent.

-o-

- Vous m'emmerdez. Oh, je vous parle.

- Oh, je m'en fous.

- A un moment vous levez les yeux où je vous balance tout à la tête ?

-o-

Il relève les yeux, exaspéré, persuadé que tu as trop pris la confiance, déterminé à te faire ravaler…

Mais il ouvre la bouche.

La referme.

Puis l'ouvre encore.

Il te regarde de haut en bas.

Les ramettes sous le bras qui contractent tes biceps.

La bombonne d'eau que tu portes sur l'épaule.

Tes pecs qui jaillissent presque de ton polo aux manches courtes.

Ton air énervé.

OK, là tu la joues fantasme du livreur.

Il va forcément te sauter dessus, il te le dit tout le temps.

Tu es un fantasme sur patte et tu portes trop de poids pour résister à un tacle.

T'a quand même suffisamment de réflexe pour esquiver.

Il se passe la langue sur sa bouche charnue, enfin un mouvement !

Il se mord la lèvre, ça devient ridicule.

Ça devient vraiment ridicule.

Il éclate de rire.

-o-

- MAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Encore un con qui s'est fait avoir par le livreur ! On vous a fait le coup du tampon aussi ? Et des horaires à respecter ?

- …

-o-

…

-o-

- Vous avez beau avoir une sacrée réussite vous êtes toujours un tendron et bordel c'est le pied.

-o-

Il ôte ses lunettes pour essuyer ses larmes de rire.

Tu t'aperçois que t'as jamais vu ses yeux à ce toxico.

Tu ne les verras pas non plus aujourd'hui, ses doigts sont sur ses paupières et quand il termine, son masque jaune est sur son nez.

-o-

- Quand je vais raconter ça aux autres, ils arrêteront de vous vaudouiser pour avoir obtenu en deux mois ce que les meilleurs d'entre eux ont mis 10 ans.

- …

-o-

Ce n'était pas du tout la réaction que tu attendais.

Super le charme irrésistible.

T'es tellement choqué que t'écoutes, tu ne lâches rien.

Pourtant t'en as envie.

-o-

- Awww il boude. Vous êtes trop mignon quand vous boudez ! Posez ces trucs, là, on dirait monsieur Propre avec des cheveux. Merci pour le fou rire.

-o-

Tu t'exécutes comme un automate qu'un vent de révolte ne souffle dans ta tête

-o-

- Vous rirez moins quand vous récupérerez votre voiture et que j'aurais les clés. D'ailleurs ce n'était pas en fin de semaine ?

-o-

Oui du coup il rit moins.

-o-

- La semaine prochaine. Finalement, je préfère qu'ils prennent le temps qu'il faut, et non le temps que le contrat leur donne. Même si ça me coûte.

-o-

Oui, tu savais pour Réléna.

Tu savais qu'elle le rendait chèvre.

Alors qu'il ne te regarde plus tu te rapproches de lui.

Au passage son après-rasage épicé flirte avec to nerf olfactif.

Tu te baisses, te rapproches de son oreille.

Tu fredonnes.

-o-

- Neaaar faaaaar !

- DEHORS ! Où je vous mets un ICEBERG DANS LE CUL !

-o-

Tu esquives le coup de poing et tu lui tires la langue, même si à aucun moment les verres n'ont rencontré tes yeux amusés.

Tu n'es pas plus intéressant qu'un château de cartes.

Dans un élan de sans-scrupulisme aigu, tu sors en claquant la porte.

Il ne hurle pas.

Zut, son château ne s'est pas écroulé.

Mais il devait se dépêcher. Il mangeait avec Catherine. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à ne pas lui faire visiter les lieux. Entre son travail tel qu'il le présentait sobre-sérieux-clean, et le travail tel qu'il était…

-o-

A l'intérieur Quatre se dit qu'il se commanderait bien une pizza ou deux, ou dix ce soir…

Ce midi ?

Trowa Barton en venait à se moquer éperdument de son espace vital ou personnel.

Allez, concentration.

Faire le vide.

Ne pas trembler.

Poser. Délicatement. Sa carte.

Et...

-o-

- Hello.... mon Cash Quat, livraison de…

-o-

Sursaut.

Aucune carte ne tombe.

....

-o-

- Mais bordel ! Tu peux pas frapper ?

-o-

Haussement de sourcil et un constat.

-o-

- Mon Cash Quat' faut baiser.

- Quoi, tu te proposes ?

- Je ne baise pas avec les ronchons.

-o-

Petite moue sceptique.

-o-

- Je connais au moins une exception qui confirme la règle, Duo.

-o-

Quatre fait la taupe alors qu'il a l'équivalent d'un modèle en face.

-o-

- Le principe d'une exception, c'est de le rester, sinon ça s'appelle une habitude. Non moi les ronchons ça me fatigue. Je les aime vigoureuse, pas chieuse.

-o-

Quatre ne prend pas la peine d'étudier l'option.

Il lève les yeux et voit...

Hugo Boss Black Costume... blanc et chemise de la même couleur, éternelles tongs noires à diamant assorties au ruban de sa natte.

Et un sourire éclatant.

Mamma mia...

Il pose une carte avant de demander avec une petite moue, reportant son regard sur son illusion cartonnée.

-o-

- … Et si je dis s'il te plaît ?

- Ah, if you say please… tu pourras goûter au panier gourmand que je te fais livrer. C'est plus intéressant que tes cartes, tu sais.

-o-

Duo installe les couverts tranquillement.

Quatre soupire.

-o-

- J'ai pas faim, vas manger avec ton assistant.

- Il mange avec sa sœur. Alors on mange en amoureux, rien que tous les deux. T'es pas d'humeur à aller à la cantine de toute façon. Cache ta joie !

-o-

Il est désespérant.

Quatre est désespéré.

-o-

- Je suis pas un bouche-trou.

- Hey, t'as pas toujours dit ça !

-o-

Duo ouvre sa boîte magique.

Un compartiment par plat soigneusement enfermé dans un Tupperware adapté.

Des couverts soigneusement emballés.

Et déballe le tout sur le bureau, faisant fi du château.

-o-

- Putain, Arduro…

- Tu t'en fous, tu le referas.

- ...

-o-

Il est exaspérant.

Quatre est exaspéré.

-o-

- Et je te regarderai le reconstruire en mangeant tout seul ma Truffe Noire Melanosporum en feuilleté et sa sauce Périgueux…

-o-

Du coup Quatre s'arrête net et regarde les plats sortir un à un de la boîte métallique.

-o-

- Je t'aime.

-o-

L'exaspérant poursuit.

-o-

- … le Filet de Boeuf Rossini sauce aux Truffes…

- Epouse-moi…

- et le Millefeuille façon « Mouillettes »

- Hmm je veux ton millefeuille...

-o-

Héhé...

-o-

- Eclats de Noisettes Caramélisées. Et je dégusterai tout seul mon Vosne Romanée 2005

- Je veux ton junior.

- T'es pas le premier à vouloir mon big boy, Cash Quat.

-o-

Quatre éclate de rire.

S'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour illuminer sa journée, c'était il Magnifico.

Chiant au possible, professionnel, requin.

Adorable. Et Rusé.

-o-

- Sans blague, t'as eu le feuilleté en pleine journée ? Ils ne le servent que le soir !

- …

-o-

Duo lève les yeux au ciel.

-o-

- Ok, je sais que c'est toi, mais quand même !

- Je sais, je sais.

-o-

Quatre a un élan d'amour assez monstrueux envers Duo à ce moment précis.

La très bonne bouffe c'est quand même mieux que Manuel.

Du moins, ça calera son envie pour ce midi.

-o-

- Ti amooooo. Ti amo, Ti aaaaamooo.

- Likewise mais si tu m'aimes, ta gueule.

- Quoi, tu n'aimes pas ?

-o-

Il Magnifico lui tire la langue et enchaîne.

-o-

- Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment. Voyager avec Réléna + Sexy Trowa =

- = je vais tout péter. Je le vois trop, là.

-o-

Duo sert le vin en hochant la tête.

-o-

- Va falloir te préparer à le voir plus souvent, parce que Millardo veut qu'il soit présent pour les réunions au sommet. Et il veut savoir ce qu'il prévoit sur le kick-off.

- Je sais et c'est normal, je peux bien faire un effort vu qu'on a les super réunions tous les 3 mois. Est-ce qu'on peut juste faire en sorte que ce soit pas un vendredi ?

-o-

Air suppliant.

Duo rajoute un peu de vin dans le verre.

-o-

- Toutes les réunions au sommet tombent un vendredi, parce qu'on a carte blanche au bistrot du coin, Quatre. Tu le sais.

- Et tu sais s'il a avancé la prochaine ? Il ne m'a rien dit la dernière fois qu'on s'est eus, mais peut-être que tu en sais plus ?

-o-

Duo cligne des yeux.

-o-

- Non il ne l'a pas avancée et il ne s'y aventurerait pas.

- ?

- On aurait déjà entendu Heero hurler à l'inutilité de la chose et sur son emploi du temps piétiné.

- Ah c'est vrai. J'ai donc le temps de me préparer psychologiquement.

-o-

Et il Magnifico balance son skudd.

-o-

- C'est le 4 juin. C'est un peu demain, quoi. Raison pour laquelle Heero aurait un peu gueulé.

- Raison pour laquelle tu me prépares psychologiquement. Tu savais qu'avec tout ça j'avais oublié.

-o-

Adorable. Mais carré. Pragmatique.

-o-

- Guilty, mais en partie. Tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ce qui est un code rouge exaspération chez toi. Et c'est le genre de truc pour lequel il faut être préparé. Si tu n'avais pas oublié, on t'aurait entendu hurler à une journée de l'échéance.

-o-

Quatre a désespérément envie d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour… hurler.

Déjà que jeudi-chaleur, Trowa est si… chaud…

En jeans il va tout exploser.

-o-

- … on peut ne pas la faire Friday wear ? La reporter à, je ne sais pas, lundi ?

- Je crois pas, non.

-o-

Attention, défi !

-o-

- Comment ! Tu es il Magnifico, tu peux tout faire !

- Chaque règle a son exception. Je ne peux pas battre le « carte blanche du petit bistrot à prix défiant toute concurrence » quand c'est la carte de crédit de la boîte qui régale. Je ne pourrais jamais justifier un « paies plus cher pour avoir moins » au Hitman. C'est impossible, même pour moi.

-o-

C'était hélas vrai.

-o-

- … OK. Alors j'espère qu'il fera froid.

- …

- Oui c'est crédible, le temps change tout le temps !

-o-

Les yeux de Duo brillent dangereusement.

-o-

- Quoi, pour mieux voir les tétons de Smart Guy ? Mettre un chandail sur ce type serait criminel et il le sait. C'est pour ça qu'il n'en porte jamais.

- Mais il porte des pulls. Avant-hier il avait son col roulé vert bouteille…

-o-

Il Magnifico se passe la langue sur les lèvres avant de prendre son verre.

-o-

- Ah oui c'est vrai, j'avais presque oublié. Ben je nous souhaite qu'il fasse frais alors.

- T'es dégueulasse !

- Non ! Je suis pour le plaisir des yeux ! Salute !

-o-

Quatre regarde son verre avant de décider sagement de prendre la bouteille

Son château de cartes à toutes les chances de se changer en tour de pise.

Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

-o-

- Salute !

-o-

-o-

**OWARI OS 10**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Les plats du restau de truffes sont celui de la maison de la truffe, sur paris. C'est juste à tomber, pourvu qu'on aime les truffes :p (elles peuvent être très présentes ou simplement en sauce... juste miam, quoi. Paris a ses défauts mais j'aime ses bons restos *gourmande gourmet, moi ? :D*)

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 13 d'écrits)

Ficlette 11 : héhéhéhéhé La Blonde, le Geek et le Hitman :p

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 3 pour cet OS, Mifibou, Lysa et Sortilège !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ fait le pont !¤


	12. Opération Nookie  Taupe ModelS

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi.

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de fics (oui hélas, ce ne sont plus des ficlettes... je te hais Lysa :D) en OS dans un univers alternatif. **

**Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !**

**Attention : La Blonde, Le Geek et le Hitman c'est l'OS 12. Je me suis trompée ^^;  
**

**What took me so long: les vacances, quelques soucis de santé et me voilà. Back à sable !  
**

* * *

**Office Affairs**

**-o-  
**

**OS 11 Opération Nookie (ou Taupe ModelS :p)  
**

-o-

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, 13h30**

-o-

Quatre Raberba Winner se tapote le ventre après un rot harmonieux.

Oui, harmonieux, puisqu'il l'avait fait en duo.

John La classe. Et il s'en fichait, ils étaient nature malgré les artifices.

-o-

- Merci pour le déjeuner, Il Magnifico.

- Mi fa piacere, Cash Quat'.

-o-

Le déjeuner avait été exquis, comme d'hab' quand Duo s'occupait d'un panier « pique-nique champêtre urbain ».

Et ce même déjeuner était terminé. Et Il Magnifico commençait à débarrasser, parce qu'il était maniaque.

Ils avaient tout déchiré, fini le vin, il ne restait que les carcasses. Il se ferait bien un petit somme mais non, ça n'allait pas le faire.

Il avait un chât… un travail à terminer après tout. Et pas de sous-fifre parce que trop mignon.

Et pas de voiture parce que…

Ne pas penser à l'injustice de la situation.

Ne pas penser à ça.

-o-

- Hmm…

- Tu m'as l'air mieux que tout à l'heure.

- C'est l'effet que tu fais, Duo.

-o-

Quatre était mieux, indéniablement.

Il était calme, détendu, le stress momentanément parti.

Il avait chaud, quelques gouttes glissaient sur ses tempes.

Et euh… il avait encore faim.

-o-

- Ma. C'est la reconnaissance du ventre, plutôt. D'un ventre copieusement et savoureusement rempli. C'est comme du sexe d'excellence.

- Heero Yuy : exigez l'exigence.

- Jamais cru un jour que j'adorerais la compta. Quel pied !

- Au cul, ouais !

- Hmm… au pieu, surtout. Tu t'es tapé Manuel, que je sache ! Mais si tu veux te faire plaisir, vas voir Smarty.

- Duo. Rien ne dit que ce soit une bête de sexe.

- Hmmm. Je dirais… sa façon d'embrasser.

-o-

Il ne le dirait pas à Duo, un Italien à qui tu dis que tu as encore faim après l'un de ses repas… bref c'est la fin du monde.

C'était pas vraiment de la faim, plus une envie de manger.

Il se ferait bien une belle granny smith, histoire de faire comme s'il ne s'était pas pété le ventre avec de la bonne bouffe.

Une caution « mangez 5 fruits et légumes par jour »

Une caution connerie, quoi.

Il allait se prendre une pomme à la cantine, avant de reprendre le château de… euh, le travail.

Très bonne idée.

-o-

- Ca ne veut rien di… tu l'as embrassé ?

- J'embrasse les mignons, voyons, tu le sais. Mais là, c'est pas de ma faute. Enfin, si.

- Et en français ça donne quoi ?

- Ca donne que quand il a su pour son augmentation il m'a littéralement sauté… dessus.

-o-

Quatre voulait croquer des pommes, Duo se faisait bouffer la bouche…

Une pomme c'était super : il pourrait planter ses dents quelque part.

Après un bon repas on était vraiment plus zen… Manuel était un bon repas aussi, à sa manière.

Vive les pauvres pommes.

-o-

- Ca va, tranquille.

-o-

Duo jette le dernier sac avant de s'asseoir sur un coin du bureau de Quatre mais pas sur les cartes, il n'était pas suicidaire.

Il lève les mains en signe de fausse reddition.

-o-

- J'étais sans défense devant ses qualités manifestes et son… enthousiasme. Qui suis-je pour éviter un tsunami d'amouuuur ?

- Mouais. Je vais rappeler Manuel pendant que tu te fais rouler des pelles dans les vagues par ton subordonnée.

-o-

Duo met la main sur le cœur.

-o-

- Il ne tient qu'à toi d'être à ma place Cash Quat' mio.

- Tu me le laisserais ? Professionnellement parlant.

- Jamais. Professionnellement parlant. Personnellement… je te souhaite de tâter sérieusement du levier de vitesse quand tu récupèreras Posh. Parlant de ça…

- Hmm ?

-o-

Wow. Le ton de Duo s'était fait inquiétant d'un seul coup, le regard était devenu très sombre, presque surnaturel.

-o-

- C'est qui le saboteur ? Je le connais ? Tu es resté assez évasif tout à l'heure.

- Je ne suis pas resté évasif, Duo, il n'y a juste rien à dire tant que je n'ai pas récupéré la caisse. T'inquiètes, je contrôle la situation.

- En roulant avec Réléna ? Personne ne mérite ça. Personne ne touche à ta voiture quand tu n'as même pas eu le temps de me la prêter.

- Tant de sollicitude me bouleverse.

- Quand tu vas lui présenter la facture tu m'emmènes, histoire de ne pas être seul, des fois qu'il se _croirait_ dangereux. Tu es de ma famille fratello mio. Tu peux compter sur moi.

-o-

Pourquoi avait-il la musique du Parrain dans la tête ?

Duo avait dit « tu m'emmènes » pas « je peux venir avec toi »

Quatre balaie l'injonction de la main.

-o-

- Merci mais ce ne sera vraiment pas nécessaire, tu sais ce qui arrive quand on dérange ma routine.

- Oh, oui…

- Il me faut tous les éléments avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Si j'ai besoin de toi je ne manquerais pas de te solliciter.

-o-

Net et précis.

Le regard du Magnifico se fait plus pénétrant.

-o-

- Tu ne veux pas que j'intervienne et tu essaies de me dissuader de rendre la vie du saboteur infernal. Tu ne me révèles pas son identité parce que tu n'as pas toutes les cartes en main. Ce qui signifie…

- … que je contrôle la situation ?

- … que toi et moi le connaissons. Tu le penses inoffensif, donc nous le connaissons bien. Et il n'y a pas 36 personnes que « nous » connaissons bien, n'est-ce pas ?

-o-

Il Magnifico avait un cerveau très bien irrigué.

Peut-être trop bien.

* * *

**Cantine-Self, 13h45**

-o-

Une jeune femme au look bohème, longue robe à bretelles made in friperie, large et fines créoles d'or, bandeau de cuir marron sur la tête assorti à ses bracelets et à ses tongs.

Une chevelure auburn, presque comme toi, de grands yeux bleus tirant sur le mauve, pas comme toi.

Un tout petit sourire coquin et un visage tout fin, comme toi.

Une femme toute mignonne dévore un énorme cheeseburger-pain complet- bio, avec des frites light et un jus de tomates.

Ok, pas light, les frites. Et le jus de tomates c'est un smoothie fraise-bananes. Mais c'était bio !

Ah bas le light.

Tu lui piques ses frites vu que t'as fini les tiennes et l'entrecôte et l'excuse de salade qui allait avec.

T'as failli y laisser des doigts.

Elle a un soleil stylisé sur l'épaule droite. Elle est un petit soleil CC : chaleureux et chiant.

Elle te parle.

Elle te ressemble un peu.

C'est ta grande sœur.

T'as tout fait pour qu'elle ne vienne pas, mais elle est là.

Faut espérer qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre nucléaire.

-o-

- Alors comme ça t'as eu une promotion ? C'est génial.

- C'est clair. C'est beaucoup de boulot.

- Mais tu fais quoi exactement ?

-o-

La question à un million de dollar (babe)

Caféman ?

Standardiste ?

Chauffeur ?

Livreur ?

Tony Micelli ?

La vérité, c'est mieux.

-o-

- Je suis l'assistant d'Arduro Maxwell.

- Ok. C'est censé m'aider, ça ?

- Il est connu !

- Euh, il est médecin ? Je veux dire, c'est quelqu'un d'important ? Parce que sinon, je m'en fous et le commun des mortels aussi.

-o-

Lala, elle fait de l'esprit.

-o-

- Me prends pas de haut, tu es fan de chiard bouf.

-o-

Elle renifle.

-o-

- C'est Shia Labeouf. Enfin, ça se prononce Leboeuf, comme le champion du monde. Et lui c'est une star !

- Il a joué dans un bioman quelconque.

- C'était Transformers !

- Je m'en fous.

-o-

T'en profites pour lui piquer des frites.

Elle mort rageusement dans son pain.

-o-

- Hmph. Eh bien lui c'est une star, y a plus de personnes qui connaissent Shia que ton Arduro.

- Pas sûr. Il a un carnet bien rempli.

- Ok. Donc t'es l'assistant de la seule star incognito que personne ne connaît. Ça me dit pas ce que tu fais.

- Cesse de faire de l'esprit.

-o-

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-o-

- Tu admets que les femmes en ont un ? Serais-tu devenu hétéro ?

- Tu es ma sœur, j'ai bien pu te transmettre quelque chose.

- Je suis ta _grande_ sœur.

- C'est rétroactif.

- Il existe une raison pour laquelle j'ai fait assistante vétérinaire-lanceuse de couteau dans mes loisirs et toi assistant frivole.

- Espèce de snob sans le sou.

-o-

Elle éclate de rire.

-o-

- On n'est pas payées à notre juste valeur mais on a des idées !

- Moi aussi, sauf que je suis en parti payé pour.

- Fiichtre !

- J'ai un travail polyvalent, Cathy. Les rares fois où j'explique ce que je fais, on ne comprend et pense que je ne sers à rien.

- Essaie toujours ?

- Avec le pôle stratégie…

- Ah, tu travailles quand même là où tu voulais ?

-o-

Non. Mais presque.

-o-

- Pas tout à fait, mais si, quand même.

- C'est d'un limpide…

- On s'en fout, l'important est que j'ai un travail – par les temps qui courent, c'est tendu - qui corresponde à peu près à mes compétences.

- Et que tu sois heureux.

-o-

Elle est sincère. Tu simplifies au possible et elle comprendra.

-o-

- Oui. Bref avec le pôle stratégie on définit la communication de notre client. Parfois cela concerne une marque, parfois, l'entreprise qui la possède. Parfois il s'agit de vendre, parfois, de renforcer la cohésion des collaborateurs. Une fois que c'est fait, j'aide à la mise en œuvre.

- En gros tu fais des photocopies ?

-o-

Si tu commences à lui parler de cahier des charges, de charte graphique, de supports, d'exe, de plaquettes, de référencement, de créa…

Tu vas la perdre. Tu les perds toujours quand t'essaies, ça leur paraît trop abstrait.

Vas à l'essentiel.

-o-

- Je suis une force de proposition.

- C'est d'un compréhensible.

- …

- C'est ce que les Ressources Humaines écrivent dans leurs offres d'emploi, mais c'est du charabia pour moi. En français et concrètement ça donne quoi ?

-o-

…

Concrètement, repique une frite.

-o-

- Concrètement mon travail dépend de ce que le client souhaite.

-o-

Elle a les yeux qui lui sortent des orbites.

-o-

- … Tu te prostitues, c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas que je visite ton bureau ?

- Non mais ça va pas bien, toi.

-o-

La main sur le cœur et les yeux qui papillonnent.

-o-

- Toutes ces heures supplémentaires pour un salaire inférieur au mien…

- Avant.

- Certes. Till Rowan Barton. C'est une promotion canapé, alors ?

-o-

Ah, si seulement.

-o-

- Non, hélas. Et je te signale que j'ai failli ne pas être engagé parce que je plaisais à mon ancien futur patron.

- Le saint homme.

- Le taré, plutôt.

- Et pourquoi hélas ? Ton chef te plaît ?

-o-

Ta sœur comprend très vite.

C'est à la fois le pied et une épine dans le fion.

-o-

- Oui.

- Non, Trowa, ce n'est pas bien.

-o-

Blablablaaa…

Tu hausses les épaules.

-o-

- Et alors ? La plupart des gens rencontrent leur moitié sur leur lieu de travail.

- C'est peut-être la cause de la plupart des divorces ?

- Je ne veux pas me marier, je veux le…

-o-

Ah ouais, tu veux…

-o-

- Epargne-moi les détails, Trowa. De toute façon s'il est si bien que ça, il est pris.

-o-

Connasse.

Bon, c'est ta sœur, alors c'est une connasse +.

-o-

- Il a quelqu'un.

- Ahhh !

- Mais je ne sais pas si c'est sérieux.

-o-

Elle fronce les sourcils.

-o-

- Tu risquerais ton boulot pour un coup.

- Pour un cul ? Qui serais-je pour passer à côté de l'amouuuuur ?

-o-

Tu déconnes.

-o-

- …

- Je n'ai pas encore perdu l'esprit. Si je risquais mon boulot, je passerais à autre chose.

- Mais tu n'en sais rien.

-o-

Et c'est vrai.

-o-

- Mais je n'en sais rien.

- En fait le type qui ne voulait pas t'engager ?

- Hm ?

- C'était un visionnaire. T'es vraiment trop con.

-o-

Elle éclate de rire.

Connasse ++, c'est quand même pas une formule 1.

Elle finit son sandwich et ses frites.

-o-

- T'abuses.

- Je n'exagère pas du tout. T'es mignon, intelligent, tu plais. Y a des mecs bien partout et toi tu choisis la complication : ton boss, pris…

- … par le comptable.

-o-

Et ouais, tu fais pas les choses à moitié.

-o-

- Hein ?

- Son mec c'est le comptable.

- … tu as donc toutes tes chances.

-o-

Quoi ?

Ta sœur te soutient ?

- Hein ?

- Tu es encore plus suicidaire que je ne le pensais. Mais tu as toutes tes chances.

-o-

…

-o-

- Ah bon ? Je veux dire ah ouais ? Tu dis ça parce que t'es ma sœur et qu'au fond de toi tu as un service important à me demander.

- Tu me connais si bien… mais c'est pas ça, c'est plus logique que ça en fait.

- Ah ?

-o-

Elle énumère.

-o-

- T'as un cerveau atrophié mais t'es plutôt pas mal. Et les comptables sont vieux et moches. Wow c'est qui ce mec ?

-o-

Costard noir col relevé et derby assortis, de marque, évidemment.

Un look d'une classe absolue + un silence quand il récupère un sac à la caisse, Monsieur choisissant d'emporter son repas plutôt que de manger avec le commun des mortels.

Un regard-scalpel que des petites lunettes à monture fines ne parvenait pas à moindre moins impressionnant.

Et bronzé. T'espères qu'il a fait des U.V et qu'il n'est pas parti en weekend cocotier rejoindre Duo.

Tu doutes que ce soit le style U.V…

T'as la jaloushaine.

Ça ne pouvait être que…

-o-

- Le comptable.

-o-

Catherine bave encore cinq minutes après le départ de l'apparition.

-o-

- … Ok. Game over.

* * *

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, 10 minutes plus tard  
**

-o-

Une porte s'ouvre avec une petite violence sur un Wu Fei conquérant, surprenant un Heero Yuy mordant un club sandwich sashimi de saumon- fromage frais.

Un sandwich de femmelette.

-o-

- Tu ne frappes jamais avant d'entrer ?

- Je frappe _après_ en général.

-o-

Il referme la porte.

-o-

- Ah oui ? Essaye un peu pour voir.

- Volontiers.

- …

- …

-o-

…

…

-o-

- Alors. J'attends. C'est ton salaire qui te retient ?

-o-

Il renifle.

-o-

- Non, la sagrada famiglia de Don Magnifico. Pas sûr qu'il apprécie que je touche à son jouet.

- Comme si tu avais la moindre chance, Chang.

- Viens sur WoW si t'es un homme !

- T'es même pas un homme dans WoW…

- …

- …

-o-

C'était vrai :D

-o-

- Me vengerait.

-o-

Yuy finit son sandwich et en propose un autre à son vis-à-vis.

Il s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne le relancer.

C'était un homme d'honneur… parfois.

-o-

- Adieu nouvelles consoles… Adieu Hilde d'humeur coquine parce que tu lui fais bénéficier des exclus… tu as vraiment besoin que je remue le couteau dans la _Play_ ?

-o-

Wu Fei mord dans son sandwich concombre-menthe-sashimi thon et fromage frais ciboulette avec hargne.

-o-

- T'es dégueulasse.

- Oui.

-o-

Immense sourire.

* * *

**Cantine, même moment**

-o-

_- … Ok. Game over. _

-o-

Tu prends un air outré.

C'est ta sœur, elle est censée te soutenir.

-o-

- Tu dis ça parce que t'es ma sœur.

-o-

Elle s'essuie la bouche et soupire.

-o-

- C'est toujours de la faute des sœurs de toute façon. Depuis la nuit des temps on emmerde nos frères par notre simple existence. Mais je te rassure, l'emmerdement est réciproque.

- Ha, ha, ha.

- Soyons efficace pour l'opération 'nookie'. Puisque tu tiens tant que ça à te taper quelqu'un de ton taf… il est mignon le mec qui ne voulait pas t'engager ?

-o-

Hey !

C'est bon quoi, t'es pas rincé !

-o-

- Hey ! J'ai mes chances !

- Non.

- T'es ma sœur.

- Oui. Et j'ai des yeux, comme la colline. Et je suis pragmatique. Je ne quitte pas un beau ténébreux installé pour un nouveau au salaire rachitique. On n'est pas dans une série américaine.

- Tu es vénale.

- Pragmatique.

- Et puis dans les séries américaines, le sexy, ça marche. Et je peux être sexy.

-o-

Elle se bouche les yeux quelques secondes.

-o-

- Je ne veux pas imaginer mon frère sexy. Et oublie, le sexy c'est temporaire ou tu vas te stéroïder, te botoxer et j'en passe et je t'appellerais Madonno.

- Les hommes se bonifient avec le temps.

- Ils se bonifient tellement qu'ils prennent du viagra.

-o-

Connasse +++, la Rolls Royce des chacals.

-o-

- …

- C'est pas dirigé contre toi, hein, frangin ? Je t'ouvre juste un peu les yeux en te donnant un point de vue extérieur et parfaitement désintéressé d'une personne qui t'aime.

-o-

Mais ouais bien sûr.

-o-

- Et le mensonge éhonté en moins ça donne quoi ?

- Je pense à ton bien-être et à mes futurs cadeaux d'anniv hors de prix que tu ne pourras plus m'offrir si tu es viré avec ton solde de tout compte et une tape sur l'épaule de la part de ton chef.

- La confiance règne.

-o-

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-o-

- Je vais au plus efficace, frangin, après tu fais ce que tu veux. Je ne comprendrais jamais rien à ton boulot mais l'important est que tu sois heureux…

- et que je paye les factures ?

-o-

Elle te sourit.

-o-

- Et que tu payes les factures. Tu me connais siii bien.

- Et toi donc.

- Mais je ne connais pas assez ta boîte. Je reviendrais !

-o-

Non.

C'était justement pour ça que tu ne voulais pas qu'elle vienne.

Elle était trop perspicace.

-o-

- Euh, c'est pas utile…

- Que tu crois… C'est apparemment une usine à mecs mignons ici ! Mais ils sont tous gay !

- Non, Wu Fei n'est pas gay. Le big boss non plus…

- Et ils sont pris c'est ça ? Ca revient au même de toute façon. J'ai pas de faible pour les intouchables c'est trop prise de tête. Pourquoi t'as pas pris ça de ta grande sœur ?

-o-

Oui, pourquoi tu ne kiffais pas les mecs moches et cons ?

Grand mystère de l'existence.

* * *

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, 14h00**

-o-

- Et comment tu sais ça ? Que j'y ai eu droit ?

-o-

Yuy secoue la tête.

-o-

- Tu n'as pas mis de chaussettes. Et tu as mis le t-shirt bleu « j'y ai eu droit »

- Et je compte le remettre très souvent.

-o-

Sourire de mec qui y a eu droit.

Vs.

Sourire de mec solidaire.

-o-

- Ravi de contribuer.

- Mouais.

- Quoi, tu te plains ?

- Je plains Barton surtout.

- Il est robuste, il survivra.

-o-

Wu Fei secoue la tête et engloutit son sandwich le plus virilement possible.

-o-

- En dehors du fait qu'il soit un communiquant et que tu ne puisses pas les blairer, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, que je meure pas idiot ? Ah oui.

-o-

Grand sourire de Wu Fei.

Air imperturbable du Hitman.

-o-

- Ah oui ? Oui quoi ?

- Rien.

- Hn ?

- Je l'ai juste vu embrasser Maxwell tout à l'heure. Il venait de lui apprendre qu'il était augmenté. Il lui a littéralement sauté dessus. Sacré Barton, définitivement pas la langue dans sa poche.

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, même moment**

-o-

_Il Magnifico avait un cerveau très bien irrigué._

_Peut-être trop bien._

-o-

- Smarty essaierait-il de se rapprocher de toi ? De se venger tout en te faisant connaître les joies du pauvre ? V pour Smart Vendetta? Le Simple Life de la voiture ? L'Amour est dans le Cambouis ?

-o-

Pas si bien irrigué que ça, finalement.

Quatre éclate de rire.

-o-

- Le vin t'est monté à la tête, Duo.

- On va dire ça. A moins que ce ne soit toi…

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- _Si_. Tu es… so sexy quand tu ne lâches rien…

-o-

Quand un Duo décidé vous regardait comme ça…

Ça donnait quelques vapeurs quand même.

Et une occasion de dévier le sujet. Si Duo s'approchait trop de son suspect…

Mieux valait qu'il n'intervienne pas.

-o-

- Hmm c'est ptet la conversation mais il fait vraiment trop chaud ici, je sue comme un bœuf.

- C'est clair mon Cash Cat', y a des auréoles et ça le fait pas.

-o-

Le regard du Magnifico se fait bon enfant.

Quatre tique.

-o-

- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ?

- Ton polo est plaqué sur ton corps et c'est un plaisir pour les yeux. Par contre là, ça goutte un brin trop et le quotient glamour est parti à la poubelle.

-o-

Quatre lève les yeux au ciel et se lève de son siège.

Il se dirige vers une petite salle d'eau attenante à son bureau.

-o-

- Merci pour moi. Je vais me rafraîchir un peu et changer de polo.

- Mets une chemise plutôt.

- Pourquoi ?

-o-

Quatre ressort de la salle de bain torse nu.

Il a les cheveux, le visage, les aisselles et le torse légèrement mouillés.

Duo le dévore des yeux.

-o-

- Comme ça tu pourras la garder ouverte, tu sais, que l'air passe un peu sur ton corps…

-o-

Les yeux de Duo étaient un brin trop brillants.

-o-

- Duo…

- Quoi ? Je pense à toi, tu sais ? A ton bien-être !

-o-

Quatre ouvre son dressing d'appoint et observe ses vêtements de rechange.

-o-

- Tu es incorrigible.

- Et tu es magnifique. Je ne vais pas faire comme si je ne te matais pas.

- Me balader ici la chemise ouverte ? Et pourquoi pas la chaîne en or, les pecs et les poils au vent ? Oublie un peu tes racines italiennes, Arduro.

- Mets la rouge, _Ankara_.

-o-

Duo s'était levé et posté derrière lui, silencieusement.

Quatre faillit sursauter.

-o-

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu ne la mets jamais et que je vais finir par croire que tu n'aimes pas ce que je t'offre.

-o-

Résister à Arduro Maxwell était difficile, surtout quand il avait quelque chose en tête.

L'Italo-Américain prend de lui-même la chemise dans le placard, retourne Quatre et entreprend de la lui passer.

Quatre se laisse faire sans protester. Il avait l'habitude qu'on l'habille, habitué des tailleurs qu'il était.

Mais ses tailleurs ne portaient pas un soupçon d'Armani Code. Ses tailleurs ne lissaient pas une chemise sur ses bras, ses pectoraux.

-o-

- Ben voyons. Je la mets ! Tu ne me vois juste pas avec.

- Je veux te voir. Maintenant. Laisse-toi faire…

- J'ai l'impression d'être le Ken de Barbie.

-o-

Ses tailleurs ne boutonnaient pas sa chemise… en commençant par le bas, ni ne respirait contre un pan de sa gorge nue.

Ses tailleurs n'étaient pas sensuels.

-o-

- Et le rouge chauffe ta peau… C'est ta couleur.

- C'est toi qui chauffe, Duo.

- Oh, je te chauffe ?

- Tss. Tss.

-o-

Ses tailleurs ne cessaient pas de boutonner une chemise à 6 boutons du col.

Les boutons blancs étaient petits et resserrés. Le dernier bouton fermé par Duo se trouvait entre les pectoraux de Quatre.

La chemise, d'un rouge soutenu, était cintrée et classe. Et griffée, évidemment. Hugo Boss.

-o-

- Voilà. C'est parfait. J'ai vraiment un goût très sûr.

- Et la modestie qui va avec.

- Pot meet kettle.

- Indeed.

-o-

Deux sourire complices.

-o-

- Allez, va chercher ta pomme.

- ?

-o-

Hein ?

Il sait ?

Trop observateur. Beaucoup trop.

-o-

- Tu adores les pommes et il manque ta caution minceur.

- Tu me connais trop.

- _Si_.

- Merci encore pour le déjeuner.

-o-

Duo lui répond par deux longs smacks sur les lèvres. Il pouvait se faire plaisir.

Ils sortent en même temps du bureau, Cash Quat en plissant un peu les yeux, la luminosité le blessant un peu plus que d'ordinaire.

Il Magnifico avec un sourire énigmatique.

Quatre verrait peut-être le monde sans œillères pour une fois.

Il avait oublié ses lunettes sur le lavabo et Arduro Maxwell s'était bien gardé de le lui dire.

Les pommes étaient faites pour être croquées après tout. Et qui était-il pour s'opposer à la nature ?

* * *

**Bureau de Heero Yuy  
**

-o-

-o-

_Sacré Barton, définitivement pas la langue dans sa poche._

-o-

Clignement de paupière du Hitman.

-o-

- Et le fait qu'il ait embrassé Maxwell devrait m'énerver ? D'autant que tu me l'apprends, là. Tu me l'_apprends_.

-o-

Ah, il lui apprenait ?

Le geek prend un air faussement outré.

-o-

- Heero par pitié ! Les relations interprofessionnelles ne sont pas recommandées ici ou carrément prohibées avec un rapport de hiérarchie.

- Oui. Et ?

- Deux actionnaires ensembles et à des postes clés… vous pouvez être soupçonnés de collusion.

- Et ?

- Si on se fout royalement de votre vie sexuelle – on sait que vous couchez -, le soupçon d'une quelconque collusion peut nuire à votre image et à l'équilibre du groupe… et Duo exerce un métier d'image.

- …

-o-

Wu Fei… savoure… son sandwich.

-o-

- C'est un homme droit et il a des principes. Votre relation est donc strictement sexuelle pour empêcher tout débordement émotionnel et non professionnel.

- Au risque de me répéter… Et ?

-o-

Prêcher le faux…

Pour savoir le vrai.

Le Geek sourit.

-o-

- Et tu as raison « et », parce que Duo se fout royalement de ce qu'on peut penser. Il est de famille de mafieux, la collusion, ça le connaît, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'être droit, ou de tordre les choses pour qu'elles aillent dans son sens. Donc…

- Donc ?

- Donc rien ne s'oppose à ce que ce soit plus sérieux que vous ne voulez le faire croire. Et rien ne s'oppose à ton envie étrange et pénétrante d'en coller une à Trowa parce qu'il marche sur tes platebandes.

-o-

Le Geek n'était peut-être pas arrivé à cet échelon en faisant l'imbécile.

Mais avait-il raison ?

-o-

- …

- En résumé, fous-moi la paix. Va discuter d'homme à homme avec Barton, dis-lui que tu es le mec officiel officieux du Magnifico. Et dis à Maxwell que c'est sérieux entre vous au cas où il ne serait pas au courant.

-o-

Yuy hausse les épaules pas déphasé le moins du monde.

-o-

- La discussion d'homme à homme ça ne sert à rien. On dépose ses couilles sur la table, on évalue la taille, on montre les dents, on prend un air viril et… ça ne fait que renforcer l'envie de pourrir la vie de l'homme qui nous fait face.

- …

- En résumé j'ai autre chose à faire. Et Duo sait… qu'on ne mélange pas travail et plaisir. Et que je n'aime pas que l'on touche à mon travail. Ou à mon plaisir. En attendant…

Le Hitman jette les restes de son sandwich dans la poubelle à ses pieds.

Il n'avait pas changé d'avis, non.

Chang restait sur le bateau.

- …

- En attendant tu évites Quatre avant qu'il ne te butte, je m'arrange pour qu'il passe le plus de temps possible avec l'assistant. Et il craquera. Tout est sous contrôle.

- Pourquoi je me suis embarqué là-dedans…

-o-

Le sourire de Yuy est carnassier.

-o-

- Beta testeur ? Joystick Fever ?

- Tu seras puni, Yuy.

- Au nom de la justice ?

* * *

**Cantine, même moment**

-o-

Cathy a encore faim. Les burgers remplissaient sur le coup et à la fin on avait euh faim.

-o-

- Tu veux pas un dessert ?

- …

- Hé-ho ? Tu peux arrêter de faire mumuse avec ton portable pendant que je te cause ?

- J'ai une barre…

- Je suis ta sœur, je ne peux rien faire pour toi.

- …. et j'attends un message important.

- Pendant ta pause déjeuner ?

- Hmhm.

- Roh, les intoxiqués du portable ça m'énerve. Pas étonnant que tu sois célibataire.

- Hm-hm.

-o-

Elle se lève, dépité : le dessert ferait du bien, il y avait des claques qui se perdaient.

Une mousse au chocolat la tenterait mais ce ne serait pas raisonnable avec son repas...

…

…

…

On s'en fout.

-o-

- Les mecs. Tant pis, ça en fera plus pour moi.

-o-

Elle arrive devant le long présentoir.

La mousse au chocolat a l'air fameuse, la consistance idéale, la quantité que tous les gourmands apprécieront.

Et juste à côté il y avait les fruits.

-o-

- Dilemme, dilemme…

-o-

Bah, s'il y avait une poire, elle pourrait toujours la tremper dans sa mousse.

Effet poire au chocolat !

Délicieux, presque diététique et y avait des fruits !

Toute heureuse de sa bonne résolution, elle s'apprête à attraper mousse et poire quand…

Quand une sirène s'est faite entendre.

Dans sa tête.

Cœur qui bat à 100 à l'heure.

Mains moites.

Gorge sèche.

Tous les symptômes de l'iceberg au Titanic.

Il y aurait percussion et répercussions.

-o-

- Oh. …

-o-

Canon en vue.

Canon en vue.

CANON EN VUE.

Mode FF : Fille Futée ON.

-o-

- Ne pas prendre la mousse au chocolat : prendre la poire. Non, prendre une pomme ça fait fille saine et sportive.

-o-

Attraper la pomme sans aucun regret (enfin presque) en priant pour qu'il reste de la poire et de la mousse au chocolat.

Le percuter sans qu'il ne fasse tomber sa pomme – comment, lui aussi mangeait des pommes ? ça faisait un sujet de con(versation !).

Attention à sa bouteille d'eau (fallait pas l'énerver, le but étant non seulement de baver, mais de lui parler)…

-o-

- Allez, j'y vais, j'y vais !

-o-

Impact dans 5,4,3,2…

-o-

- Ouch… je suis désolée.

-o-

Prendre un air contrit.

Il la regarde avec des yeux bleus des mers du sud.

T'es aussi désolée que tu l'aurais été si t'avais touché le jackpot au loto.

-o-

- Est-ce que ça va ?

-o-

Et cette voix…

Gah…

Gah…

GAH !

Pourvu qu'il soit hétéro !

Même bi elle le prendrait, malgré l'excès de concurrence ! (Confiance en soi en déclin, c'est difficile d'être en confiance avec un mec magnifique)

Mah la confiance ça s'APPREND ! ça s'ADOPTE ! et ça se PRATIQUE !

Prendre une voix un peu rauque en s'appuyant sur l'épaule sans déraper sur les biceps à travers la chemise fine.

Cette peau que t'aperçois à travers la chemise entrouverte…

Oui, c'est juste surhumain.

-o-

- Oui, oui, merci. Un léger étourdissement. Il fait un peu… chaud.

-o-

AH OUAIS…

Cathy veut changer de métier.

Elle aussi veut faire un métier à la con.

-o-

- Vous n'avez pas l'air bien.

-o-

Penser VITE !

-o-

- ça ira mieux quand je serais assise. J'ai dû me lever un peu trop vite. Oh…

-o-

Juste ce qu'il faut d'étourdissement pour ni en faire trop, ni inquiéter et surtout pour vérifier le taux de gentlemantitude de l'individu.

-o-

- Je peux vous accompagner à votre table si vous voulez, avant que je ne retourne au bureau.

-o-

JACKPOT.

Même si ça signifiait un dépose-minute, comme un taxi déposerait un vacancier à l'aéroport.

Qu'importe ! Le retenir trop longtemps… une première fois serait trop suspect.

Et puis elle le ferait voir à Trowa pour qu'il lui dise si c'était bien un hétéro, histoire de ne pas se vautrer.

-o-

- Oui, merci. Je suis à la table de mon frère. C'est le roux, là-bas.

- La cigogne a été très gentille avec votre famille.

-o-

Mais en le disant il la regardait elle.

Manière détournée de faire des compliments ?

Hiiiii ! Elle avait l'impression de flotter, de marcher sur un nuage !

D'être débile, accessoirement.

-o-

- Avec la vôtre aussi.

- Vous êtes arrivée.

- Oh ?

-o-

Déjà ?

En fait elle n'avait pas l'impression d'avancer.

Elle avançait tout court.

Il avait juste détourné son attention de son prétendu malaise… et il avait réussi.

Merde, Trowa allait s'inquiéter… sauf qu'il connaissait ses techniques de drague, hein ?

Mais…

Mais à QUOI pensait-elle ? Avec quelqu'un de sa boîte ? Il allait la tuer !

A côté de ça il était prêt à se taper son chef… qu'il lui jette pas la pierre, elle lui renverrait un tronc d'arbre !

-o-

- Vous y êtes.

- Merci…

-o-

Mais… le bel inconnu lui tirait la chaise.

Et l'installait.

Et s'agenouillait devant elle, levant les yeux vers son regard quelque peu ahuri, parfait pour le malaise, sauf qu'elle ne feignait ni son sans scrupulisme envers Trowa, ni le charme sous lequel elle se trouvait.

Et il lui souriait.

Et il avait des fossettes craquantes.

Une bouche ourlée.

Un nez adorable.

Une bouche incurvée.

Des yeux bleus des mers du sud.

Une bouche entrouverte.

Des cheveux blonds… et courts, mais pas trop, le genre on a envie d'y passer la main…

Une bouche qui parlait.

Elle cligne des yeux.

-o-

- Vous vous sentez mieux ?

-o-

Il passe la main sur son front, cette fois il a un air soucieux.

Elle avait de la fièvre et le rouge aux joues.

Ce mec était une BOMBE !

Mais où était Trowa ? Il ne disait rien ? Il était aussi sous le charme ?

-o-

- Oui… mais euh mon frère n'est pas là ?

- On s'est ratés à peu. Il s'est levé répondre à son portable. Certains réseaux ne passent pas ici.

- Ah…

-o-

Il débouche sa bouteille et la lui donne.

-o-

- Buvez un peu d'eau et reposez-vous. Ah, je vois qu'il revient, je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains.

- Vous avez les yeux dans le dos ?

- Non. Vous avez levé la tête et fixé.

-o-

Et observateur avec ça.

Il se redresse après une caresse sur sa joue.

Légère.

Et un sourire.

En coin.

Craquant.

-o-

- Ah je vais les faire me donner un portable pro, c'est pas possible… va falloir que je te laisse, j'ai des prints à récupérer… Catherine ?

-o-

Wow, il l'avait appelée Catherine.

Un Catherine entre « ça va » et « qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait pourquoi y a un type de mon boulot à côté de toi »

-o-

- Oui ?

-o-

(Pour un peu elle aurait dit « miaou »)

C'était un « ou-wi » plus qu'un « oui ».

Pathétique.

Elle ne savait pas à quoi ressemblait La Bombe de derrière mais elle enviait un peu Trowa.

Elle, elle avait du blond, des yeux, un sourire, une ébauche de pecs, d'épaules, d'adducteurs et… de triangle des Bermudes (oui, dans cet ordre, le triangle elle préférait l'imaginer que l'essayer en général, parce que la réalité ne dépassait jamais la fiction) sous les vêtements.

Lui il avait… du blond et une ébauche de NUQUE (Trowa est un nuque-man, pas un eunuque), les omoplates et une vue plongeante sur le ballon de basket. Et ah oui, le reste.

Ce qui est bien c'est qu'avec le blondinet son frère ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'est-ce que tu fous.

-o-

- Ca va ?

-o-

Oui à la place, il parlait pour ne rien dire.

Ce serait presque drôle.

-o-

- Bien et toi ?

-o-

Le téléphone de la Bombe sonne, lui et après un signe de tête à Catherine…

Après avoir offert un profil et un soupçon de bleu incroyable à Trowa…

Après un dernier sourire en coin et un haussement d'épaules – à moins qu'elles n'aient tressauté - il s'en va et décroche un peu plus loin, politesse oblige.

Contrairement à certains qui consultent leur téléphone en déjeunant avec sa sœur.

Ils le regardent s'éloigner avant que Cathy ne se reprenne.

-o-

- Waouh il est canon !

- Je m'en fous. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oh, t'inquiètes. J'ai fait semblant d'avoir un peu chaud et il m'a raccompagné à la table. C'est qui ce gentleman que je lui fasse des bébés ?

- …

-o-

Trowa secoue la tête même pas hébété par l'attitude de sa sœur.

S'ils n'avaient pas échangé les prénoms alors il n'était pas obligé de changer de boulot.

Une sœur qui sort avec un collègue c'est comme une sœur qui sort avec son meilleur ami.

C'est juste insupportable les 10 premières années.

-o-

- Alors c'est qui ?

-o-

Alors Trowa lui répond le plus honnêtement du monde, ça se voit dans son œil.

-o-

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- ?

- Elle est grande cette boîte, je ne connais pas tout le monde.

-o-

Elle le regarde comme s'il était demeuré.

-o-

- Mais tu sers à rien, toi.

-o-

-o-

**OWARI OS 11**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Héhéhé ! Gnéhéhéhé ! Gnéhéhéhéhéhé :D

Oops à fond : La Blonde, Le Geek et le Hitman c'est pour l'OS 12

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 14 d'écrits)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 3 pour cet OS, Mifibou, Lysa et Sortilège !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ back from oh Canadaaa :p !¤


	13. La Blonde, Le Geek et le Hitman

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p  
**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi.

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de fics (oui hélas, ce ne sont plus des ficlettes... je te hais Lysa :D) en OS dans un univers alternatif. **

**Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !**

**What took me so long: sciatique. Non mais je suis pas tout le temps malade, hein. C'est juste que quand je le suis c'est particulièrement chiant.  
**

* * *

**Office Affairs  
**

**-o-**

**OS 12 : La Blonde, le Geek et le Hitman**

**-o-  
**

**Cantine VIPeace, 14h00 et des brouettes, toujours le jeudi 3 juin 2010  
**

**-o-**

_- Waouh il est canon !_

_- Je m'en fous. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

_- Oh, t'inquiètes. J'ai fait semblant d'avoir un peu chaud et il m'a raccompagné à la table. C'est qui ce gentleman que je lui fasse des bébés ?_

_- …_

_-o-_

_Trowa secoue la tête même pas hébété par l'attitude de sa sœur._

_S'ils n'avaient pas échangé les prénoms alors il n'était pas obligé de changer de boulot._

_Une sœur qui sort avec un collègue c'est comme une sœur qui sort avec son meilleur ami._

_C'est juste insupportable les 10 premières années._

_-o-_

_- Alors c'est qui ?_

_-o-_

_Alors Trowa lui répond le plus honnêtement du monde, ça se voit dans son œil._

_-o-_

_- Je n'en ai aucune idée._

_- ?_

_- Elle est grande cette boîte, je ne connais pas tout le monde._

_-o-_

_Elle le regarde comme s'il était demeuré._

_-o-_

_- Mais tu sers à rien, toi._

-o-

Tu t'offusques pas des paroles de ta sœur.

Les frères qui aident leurs sœurs à se dégoter leur mec à leur taf c'est de la SF ou pire, de la sitcom.

-o-

- Et non, pas cette fois.

- Non mais il est trop beau !

-o-

Elle ressemble à une héroïne de télé réalité.

Oui oui, un poisson mort. Et botoxé.

-o-

- Je ne l'ai vu que de dos, Cathy.

- T'es sûr que t'as pas envie de plonger dans ses yeux ? Les yeux j'ai dit !

-o-

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pas compris dans les mots « de dos » ?

C'est vrai, le dos était montagnes russes : il filait le vertige.

Et y a pas vraiment de face… pas assez vu, si ça avait été un criminel t'aurais pu faire un portrait-robot de son cul, par contre son visage, c'était autre chose.

Y aurait pas vraiment de forme, juste des contrastes.

Du blond.

Du bronzé léger.

Du bleu vagues.

-o-

- J'ai vu un peu de bleu de profil.

- Je dirais presque un trois-quarts plutôt, Trowa.

-o-

Elle ouvre la bouteille d'eau qu'il lui avait donné et la descend.

Wow 50 centilitres comme ça. Ce mec lui fait l'effet d'un marathon et toi...

De ce que t'en as vu il te réconcilierait presque avec les blonds aux cheveux courts.

Il était à peu près de la taille de ton boss, à peu près de sa corpulence…

Mais le taré ne quittait jamais ses lunettes de star et portait un polo aujourd'hui.

Et ce blond-là portait une chemise magenta, griffée. Et lui ne cachait pas ses yeux, il aurait tort d'ailleurs.

Ta sœur et toi avez vu le même film différemment mais l'acteur qui qu'il soit était…

-o-

- Ok à première vue ça semblait plutôt pas mal. Mais j'ai besoin d'en voir plus pour m'en faire une idée.

- Hey !

-o-

Mais c'est qu'elle te tape ?

Tu lui fais un clin d'œil.

-o-

- Je voulais dire « en savoir plus », Cathy. On a un protocole « pas touche aux crush de la famille », tu te rappelles ?

- Je me rappelle surtout que je kiffais systématiquement tous tes potes quand t'étais étudiant.

- Et que 8/10 c'était pas que des potes.

- A force de me prendre des murs t'as dû faire ton coming-out. On avait un peu trop les mêmes goûts.

- Tu m'en as voulu avant de te dire que tes copines te foutraient enfin la paix.

- Avant de déduire que les nanas aimaient souvent les plans « jamais » et « dans mes rêves »…

- Et de te voir confirmer que je ne toucherais jamais à un de tes potes…

- parce qu'ils ne ressemblaient à rien vu que moi-même je n'y touchais pas.

- … mais ils étaient gentils.

-o-

Tu te marres et elle aussi, souvenirs, souvenirs…

Changement de sujet ni vu ni connu je t'embrouille.

Puis elle fait une tite moue à la « dommage… »

Ah merde, elle a pas oublié.

-o-

- Non mais il était clairement pas intéressé par moi.

-o-

Et c'est reparti… pourquoi accorder plus de deux minutes à un mec qu'on connaît pas ?

Si t'avais appris un truc avec les nanas c'était ça : quand un mec leur plaisait elles devenaient bipolaires.

« je lui plais ! mais pourquoi je lui plairais ? tu crois que je lui plais ? toi tu lui plairais ! mais pourquoi il me plaît ?»

Et t'avais vraiment pas le temps pour ça. T'avais du boulot. Et tu devais te caler avec ton Magnifico.

Oui, le tien.

-o-

- Il serait bête, t'es géniale.

-o-

Tu penses ce que tu dis : elle est cop (conne et top). Et le mec qui te débarrassera d'elle en la rendant heureuse sera ton ami pour la vie (et s'il a un frère mignon…).

-o-

- Tu dis ça parce que je renonce, Till.

- Oui, ce qui veut pas dire que je le pense pas.

-o-

Tu lui tires la langue.

-o-

- N'empêche que c'est dommage…

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûre alors que deux minutes avant t'avais juste l'air bête ?

-o-

Oh le con !

Mais pourquoi, pourquoi t'as posé la question ?

Règle n°1 : Quand ta sœur s'intéresse à ton pote/ton collègue/ta vie, faut LAISSER LE PROJET MOURIR GENTIMENT.

C'était bien parti, pourquoi l'ouvrir ?

Parce que… Parce qu'elle a fait « la petite moue qui sait »

La petite moue qui sait un truc que tu sais pas.

Et y a un truc plus dangereux qu'un crush de ta sœur sur quelqu'un de ton secteur :

C'était quand elle savait un truc que tu savais pas.

-o-

- Il a dit que « la cigogne avait été gentille avec notre famille. » En clair il t'a vu avant que tu ne te lèves répondre à ton piège à con, là, et il a t'a trouvé hot. De loin.

- Mon piège à con il est déchargé c'est la lose.

- …

- Oui je pense à mon portable et alors ? C'est pas futile, c'est professionnel.

-o-

D'abord.

-o-

- …

- Et accessoirement le blond il t'a trouvée canon. De près.

- Non. Il a attendu de te voir avant de me trouver belle, Trowa. Ça ressemble à un alibi.

-o-

Ah ouais ?

Euh, non, non. Ne penses pas avec tes rouquettes.

Filles en crush = bipolaires, rationalité = Hyoga : 0 absolu. Equation résolue.

Ta sœur abandonne un mec à cause d'une cigogne.

…

Ta sœur a besoin d'un psy.

-o-

- Et t'as pas pensé que je pouvais être son alibi aussi ? Sérieux je préférais quand t'étais un poisson mort botoxé. Pourquoi quand un mec vous fait un compliment vous le transformez en « Colombo du Pauvre » ? Le mec a pas dit « t'es bonne, file-moi ton tel » et ça y est il est suspect.

-o-

Ben quoi, c'est vrai ?

Elle se marre.

-o-

- C'est dur d'être rationnelle avec une Bombe en face. Et là il est plus là.

- Je suis largué.

-o-

Suivre le cœur d'une nana c'est rouler à 180 à l'heure sans freins.

Suivre sa propre sœur ? OK, 357 Magnum. Autant en finir.

-o-

- Quoi qu'en disent les cœurs brisés, frangin… ça se sent ces choses-là. T'as un tout petit warning dans le cœur que tu ignores ou pas. Consciemment ou pas.

- Hmm je suis pas sûr. Y'a des renards qui cachent bien leur jeu pour mieux serrer.

- T'as pas un warning qui a clignoté pour celui qui t'as viré ? Pour El Macareno ?

-o-

…

Le warning « t'es dans la merde », ça compte ?

-o-

- Il _Magnifico_.

- J'm'en fous, je parle pas italien. Ça se sent dans les premières secondes et je le sens pas même si entre nous, ça l'aurait trop fait.

- … Ne pas chercher à comprendre.

- Bref j'écoute mon warning, là, parce que c'est quelqu'un de ton taf et c'est suffisamment chaud pour tes fesses en ce moment. Même si j'en aurais bien fait mon quatre-heure. Miam.

- Ook. Je dois y aller.

-o-

T'as la paix.

Mais t'as ton propre warning qui clignote.

Tu la regardes dans les yeux, un peu de frustration.

De moins en moins de frustration. Des orbes de plus en plus brillantes.

Warning, warning, warning.

Oh non.

Red Alert.

Le regard.

Le regard qui pétille.

Le regard « plan B »

Oh merde…

Elle sourit de toutes ses dents.

-o-

- En revanche *tu* peux en faire ton quatre-heures !

- Ca va pas non ? Je mange pas les restes.

-o-

Et oui, t'es fier. Tu manges pas dans la gamelle de ta sœur, t'es pas à la rue.

-o-

- On est toujours le reste de quelqu'un, Trowa. Et ton machucombo c'est pas le reste du comptable ?

- …

-o-

Pétasse.

Elle se marre et énumère.

-o-

- C'est pas ton patron, vous n'avez aucun lien de subordination vu que tu le connais pas… donc tu risques pas ta place… suffit qu'on valide qu'il soit gay, bi et libre et tu oublies le vrai incognito ! En plus ça reste dans la famille !

-o-

Tu croises les bras sur ta poitrine.

-o-

- C'est Il Magnifico. Il est gentil, tu sais ?

- Oui, il est pris surtout, c'est juste toi qui le comprends pas.

- Tu le connais pas.

- C'est vrai. Tu me le présentes ?

-o-

Ouh la maligne… avec le grand sourire innocent.

Dans une dizaine d'années ?

-o-

- Ouais un jour.

- Mais tu te renseigneras sur la Bombe, hein ? Ne serait-ce que si je change d'avis ?

-o-

Souvent femme varie.

Putain…

-o-

- Je croyais que…

-o-

Et là elle te fait les yeux « 'teuplait »

Pire que tout.

Fuir.

Fuir.

Fuir.

-o-

- Faut nourrir ma gossip box. C'est soit ton Macareno soit La Bomba. Je te harcèlerais et tu sais de quoi je suis capable.

- Oui oui grande sœur. Faut que j'y retourne.

-o-

Fuir.

Elle fronce les sourcils.

Tu lui tires l'oreille et elle te tire la langue.

-o-

- Ce fut un plaisir de déjeuner avec toi frangin. Quand est-ce qu'on remet ça ?

- Dans 1000 ans.

-o-

Elle hausse un sourcil.

-o-

- Quoi, tu m'emmènes en Italie ?

-o-

Un éclat de rire, un baiser sur son front et t'es parti.

-o-

- Ben qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

-o-

-o-

Tu traverses la cafèt et en sort avec un air perplexe en même temps qu'un air de déjà vu.

Là, devant toi, à quelques mètres.

Ce qui ressemblait à la Bombe de Ta sœur Qui En Veut Plus Mais Peut-Etre venait de raccrocher son palm. L'ascenseur allait bientôt s'ouvrir devant lui comme la mer rouge pour Moïse.

Tu ne réfléchis pas : tu…

-o-

- Tu peux me donner un coup de main ?

- Réléna ?

-o-

Tu lui es rentré dedans.

Tu l'as vraiment, mais vraiment pas fait exprès.

…

A moins que ?

-o-

- Non, le pape. Bien sûr que c'est moi. Tu connais beaucoup de filles qui portent du Marchesa haute couture et du Louboutin dans la boîte ?

- Excuse-moi (pétasse) j'ai tendance à ne pas te regarder.

- Je te pardonne, parce que la plupart du temps je ne te regarde pas non plus.

- La plupart du temps Heero est dans les parages, c'est ça ?

-o-

Elle sourit.

-o-

- T'as tout compris. Bref tu tombes bien.

- J'allais récupérer les prints…

- En prenant l'ascenseur ? Tu fais comme les hommes entreprenants, toi : tu prétends aller quelque part… sans aller dans la bonne direction et après tu dis « oops » ?

-o-

Hmph, si elle a fréquenté des bourrins c'est son problème.

-o-

- Chez les hommes on n'a pas ce genre de problèmes. C'est une autoroute à une voie et une sortie. Une entrée, aussi.

- Il y a mille et une manières d'être indélicat. Par exemple quand une femme vous dit « tu tombes bien » ça veut dire « sois galant, aide-moi »

-o-

Ouais ben la galanterie elle repassera.

Elle a trop de chose à faire, le kick off ne va pas se faire tout seul.

Allait-il payer toute sa vie la CONNERIE qu'il avait faite avec le livreur ?

-o-

- Si je suis un salaud, demande au comptable.

-o-

Elle fait la moue.

-o-

- Si je lui demande, tu ne vas pas aimer, Trowa. Déjà qu'il sait que c'est de ta faute si j'ai déjeuné avec lui…

- Il le sait ?

-o-

Et merde.

La pétasse a un sourire de hyène.

Elle regarde ses ongles.

-o-

- Evidemment. Et tu ne veux pas en rajouter sur ton ardoise.

- Il n'était pas censé le savoir. En tous cas pas si vite.

-o-

Elle te zappe.

-o-

- J'ai reçu une livraison et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, le livreur a cru qu'il suffisait de tout déposer à l'accueil….

- …

- Un imbécile a dû leur mâcher le travail et du coup ils se croient tout permis ! Maintenant je me retrouve avec 30 kilos à transporter. Quand je mettrais la main sur le con…

-o-

….

L'ascenseur s'ouvre.

-o-

- Je vais t'aider.

-o-

Smile gigawatts.

Une hyène.

-o-

- Tu es a-do-rable. De toute façon ça prendra pas longtemps.

- Faut que j'appelle Duo pour le… ah merde, j'ai plus de batterie.

- Mais tu l'appelleras de mon bureau… de toute façon on en a *vraiment* pas pour longtemps.

-o-

-o-

L'ascenseur se referme sur le déjà-vu et tu jurerais avoir vu un petit sourire, même à cette distance.

Et même à cette distance ce bleu…

Ce bleu était bien un bleu vagues.

Pas un vague bleu. Ça, il fallait le reconnaître.

Ce bleu semblait *vraiment* incroyable.

…

* * *

**Bureau de Réléna Peacecraft, 5 heures plus tard**

-o-

A la fin de la journée (soit, en langage féminin « pas longtemps ») et après avoir fini torse nu pour avoir monté une armoire et trois étagères, fait la navette entre le rez-de-chaussée et la prod' pour récupérer les 30 kilos SUPPLEMENTAIRES de matos, les avoir placés

« là, pas là, finalement là, mais qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas au mot là ? »,

« mais tu traînes c'est pas possible !»

« mais tu n'écoutes pas »,

« comment ça tu peux pas te diriger si je confonds ma gauche et ma droite ? »,

« la pile est trop grande pour que tu vois de quelle droite je parle ? »,

« dépose ça, on va faire un point, c'est pas possible »,

« comment ça, non ? ah tu pourras plus le soulever ?»…

ce qui était *vraiment* incroyable était que Réléna soit *encore* en vie.

D'autant qu'il Magnifico n'avait pas apprécié ton absence.

Jaloux ?

Elle avait les mains prises et donc le haut-parleur était activé.

-o-

- Léna j'apprécierai que tu préviennes quand tu décides de faire faire à l'assistant d'Arduro Maxwell un travail pour lequel il n'est pas payé quand il est sollicité.

- Duo… on n'a pas pensé à t'appeler, désolé.

- Comment ça j'ai pas…

-o-

No calcul.

-o-

- On a un agenda chargé. Je n'ai pas pris un assistant pour jouer à « où est Charlie » avec, Léna. Fais en sorte qu'il soit à jour dans ce qu'il a de prévu sans qu'il ne fasse d'heures supplémentaires et j'oublierais ce contretemps.

- Sans heure sup…

- VIPeace ne paiera pas un supplément d'heures sup' pour tes besoins, Réléna et tu le sais. A moins que tu ne veuilles en discuter avec la comptabilité ?

- Je vais faire le nécessaire.

- Grazzie.

-o-

Il l'avait dit très doucement, très calmement.

Il t'avait évité de bosser encore plus pour gagner la même chose.

Il savait que tu n'y étais pour rien, hein ?

S'il y avait bien un truc que tu savais de ton boss c'était ça : super cool tant qu'on l'emmerde pas.

Léna raccroche et hausse les épaules.

-o-

- Bon Duo te cherchait, il t'a trouvé, c'est cool. Tu peux déplacer l'armoire de cinq centimètres ?

-o-

…

- Encore un mot et toi et tes pompes de pouffe vous passez par la fenêtre.

- …

- Et je me fous qu'elle soit double-vitrage, j'essaierai le temps qu'il faudra et j'y arriverai.

- … waouh t'as un super torse… presque aussi beau que celui de Heero. Enfin. Je crois. Je l'ai jamais vu torse nu.

- …

- et euh sinon le kick-off, ça avance ?

- …

- Ok, je te file mes contacts et euh je sors me prendre un chocolat et euh en passant je te prends une camomille, t'as l'air un peu à cran.

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, même moment**

-o-

Quatre se serait bien passé de l'après-midi de fous furieux qu'il avait eue.

Un mal de crâne carabiné revenu, qui l'avait obligé à remettre ses lunettes. Et à mettre une chemise, blanche cette fois, parce que le rouge et le jaune ça faisait vraiment moche.

Il avait même pas pu reprendre son château de cartes…

Des coups de fil dans tous les sens, des stats erronées, un retard de commande et son si précieux ordinateur qui rend l'âme pour une raison inconnue. Ce qui avait obligé un Wu Fei inhabituellement nerveux à passer une bonne partie de son après-midi à travailler à son bureau.

Etait-ce parce qu'il s'était tapé Hilde à la pause déjeuner ?

Il avait ses fringues « j'y ai eu droit »

Il était à genoux, occupé à rebrancher l'unité centrale et Quatre était assis, consultant son palm.

-o-

- Wu Fei…

- Quoi ?

-o-

Sur la défensive, le geek.

-o-

- T'as des ennuis.

-o-

Wu Fei s'est arrêté une petite seconde avant de reprendre son activité.

-o-

- C'est une question ou une affirmation ?

-o-

Quatre sourit.

-o-

- Je t'affirme… que je te questionne, Wu Fei.

- Oh. Alors je t'informe… que je n'ai pas d'ennui… pour l'instant ?

-o-

Quatre se réinstalle un peu plus confortablement sur son siège.

-o-

- Tant mieux alors. Enlève ton t-shirt.

- Euh, quoi ?

- Tu as l'air d'avoir eu chaud. Tu transpires, Wu.

-o-

Quatre passe le bout de ses doigts sur le front de l'Asiatique.

Avant de lui masser le cuir chevelu distraitement.

-o-

- Les ordinateurs ça chauffe.

- Pas quand ils sont débranchés. Et ils ont été débranchés une bonne partie de l'après-midi. A moins que je te fasse de l'effet ?

- Mais ça va pas bien ?

-o-

Le massage faisait effet. Wu Fei l'avait jeté, mais la main était restée.

La méthode est douce. La voix est cajoleuse.

-o-

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Wu, t'as des ennuis ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Salut Quatre ! Alors je te ramène ce soir ?

-o-

Réléna était entrée vraisemblablement sans frapper.

La sueur avait considérablement séché.

L'ordinateur était réparé.

Réléna pouvait porter bonheur aussi quand elle voulait.

Ou en l'occurrence là, sans le faire exprès.

Et la transe se casse. Et Quatre retourne calmement à son palm.

-o-

- Merci de frapper avant d'entrer. J'ai horreur de ça.

- J'ai frappé, Ankara. A moins que Wu Fei ici présent et à genou devant toi ne t'ai déconcentré.

-o-

Le dit Wu Fei se relève prestement.

-o-

- Si Wu Fei avait fait ce dont tu l'honores – parce que oui, c'est un honneur – lui et moi arborerions un sourire.

- A moins qu'il ne soit nul mais bon, pourquoi pas. Alors je te ramène dans combien de temps ?

- C'est bon, Réléna, je rentrerai en taxi.

-o-

Elle lève les yeux au plafond.

-o-

- Enfin c'est ridicule ! On est sur le même trajet ? Et Heero ne te remboursera pas ta note de frais.

- C'est pas grave. Je préfère payer.

- Hé bien hé bien, mon Cash Quat, je ne savais pas que tu préférais avoir affaire à des professionnels.

-o-

Wu Fei se racle la gorge.

Et Quatre grogne alors que Duo referme soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

Il ne se doute pas qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière ses talons.

-o-

- Non mais c'est le moulin ou quoi ? Toi non plus tu ne sais pas frapper ?

- J'ai frappé ! Tu n'as pas entendu.

- Elle parle fort ! D'ailleurs elle me les casse.

- ?

-o-

Palm fatigué.

Quatre soupire en faisant sa mise à jour.

-o-

- Je t'aime Réléna, mais si je dois faire un quelconque trajet en entendant parler des qualités exceptionnelles de Heero, on va avoir un accident.

- On va avoir un accident ?

- Pardon. Tu vas avoir un accident.

-o-

Elle fulmine. Comment ose-t-il l'ignorer ?

-o-

- C'est dégueulasse !

- Elle a raison. C'est pas gentil mon Cash Quat'.

- Duo tu me défends ! T'es pas fâché alors ?

- Allons Léna, je ne suis jamais fâché voyons. Est-ce que Smarty va rattraper son retard sans faire plus d'heures sup' ?

- Oui, bien sûr !

-o-

Duo passe la main autour des épaules de Réléna et dépose un baiser sur sa tempe.

-o-

- Alors tu restes ma Léna préférée.

- Hmph je suis la seule que tu connais.

- Les femmes ne sont jamais satisfaites. Tu préfèrerais que je ne connaisse plus aucune Léna ?

-o-

Wu Fei avait la petite musique du Parrain dans la tête.

Quatre secoue la tête.

-o-

- Jamais satisfaites, c'est sûr.

- Je te rends service Quatre et c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ?

- Je te laisse en vie ! Voilà comment je te remercie.

-o-

Elle se dégage de Duo et pointe un doigt accusateur sur l'ingrat.

-o-

- Si tu n'es pas content t'as qu'à faire du co-voiturage dans la carriole.

-o-

Quatre cligne des yeux.

-o-

- Dans quoi ?

- La charrette.

- Hein ?

- Le petit suisse.

- ?

-o-

Elle soupire, comme s'il fallait tout expliquer aux hommes.

Et Wu Fei se retient très fort de sourire.

-o-

- Trowa et toi habitez sur le même trajet…

- Hmph. Ce n'est pas vraiment le même quartier, Léna.

- C'est la même autoroute. C'est pratique !

-o-

Oh que c'était bien parti.

L'homme en noir derrière la porte avait un sourire plus que satisfait.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus.

Il aurait bien écouter un peu plus mais… il commençait à y avoir du passage dans le couloir et on le suspecterait.

Il pourrait aisément retourner la situation d'un seul regard, mettre mal à l'aise ceux qui l'auraient vu, aperçu, semblé que ce soit lui, finalement non ils étaient fatigués, avaient besoin de vacances, comment auraient-il pu voir, à deux mètres d'eux, Heero Yuy écouter aux portes ?

Le seul pouvoir de son regard froid pouvait anesthésier la cohérence.

Mais plutôt que de se risquer à accorder une seconde de son temps à des vagues collègues qui passaient…

La meilleure façon d'être insoupçonnable est de le devenir.

Il frappe et entre.

-o-

- Quatre.

- Non mais les gens ? Il y a une porte, elle était fermée. On peut savoir pourquoi vous ne frappez pas ?

- J'ai frappé. J'apporte ta fiche de paie.

- Ah. Mieux vaut tard que jamais. Merci.

-o-

Et il repart à son bureau, s'autorisant un sourire malgré cette rebuffade.

Ceux qui passent à côté de lui se demandent qui a bien pu se faire virer.

-o-

- On disait quoi déjà ?

- Que Trowa pouvait te ramener vu que Monsieur n'aime pas mes services.

-o-

Quatre n'avait pas une seule fois quitté son palm depuis le début de la conversation.

Cette fois il relève la tête.

-o-

- Ouais c'est ça. Duo ?

- Hmm ?

- Je peux dormir chez toi en attendant que je récupère Posh ?

- Bien sûr ! Tu la récupères quand ?

- La semaine prochaine. Ils préfèrent prendre leur temps pour me rendre ma voiture en parfait état.

- … Tu les as menacés, hein ?

-o-

Duo sourit. Quatre aussi.

-o-

- C'est de ta faute aussi ! Si tu ne m'avais pas bassiné avec le syndrome Toyota…

- Touché. Mais… tu as changé de chemise ? Tu n'aimes pas mes cadeaux, je le savais !

-o-

Duo lui fait les gros yeux, un peu comme si on avait déçu la mamma.

Quatre hausse les épaules.

-o-

- Mais non. J'ai remis mes lunettes. Le rouge et le jaune ça fait frères Rapetou et la bande à Picsou c'est pas fashion.

-o-

Réléna lui lance un regard incrédule.

-o-

- Tu préfères dormir chez Duo, qui habite à l'opposé de chez toi plutôt que de faire un covoiturage avec Trowa ? Tu ne pousses pas la bêtise un peu loin ?

- Personnellement je ne qualifierai pas de bêtise l'idée de dormir chez Duo. Je suis persuadé qu'un grand nombre de personne – Barton compris – prendrait bien ma place.

- …

- Et puis je n'ai jamais caché le fait que je ne voulais pas céder à la tentation. C'est de notoriété publique. Donc l'idiote, c'est toi. T'en as encore des idées à la con ?

-o-

Quel mufle.

Mais elle l'avait cherché.

-o-

- Hmph. Panne de voiture, panne d'attribut. Panne de Trowa. Au nom de notre amitié et pour le bien de nos rapports professionnels je vais mettre cette goujaterie sur le compte d'une frustration Troxuelle et oublier ces tensions avec un chocolat chaud aux épices.

- Je te l'offre. Et je vais me prendre un thé en passant.

-o-

Réléna avait tourné les talons et l'avait ouverte avec fracas, Wu Fei à sa suite, profitant de l'ouverture.

Un Wu Fei qui pétait la forme par rapport à il y a quelques heures. Il devait à Réléna une fière chandelle. Il lui roulerait bien une pelle mais un chocolat c'était moins risqué.

-o-

- Où tu vas, Wu Fei ? On parlait avant qu'on prenne mon bureau pour un hall de gare. Et nous n'avions pas fini notre conversation.

- Je…

- Nous n'avions pas fini.

-o-

Wu Fei ne pourrait pas esquiver cet entretien.

-o-

- J'ai fini mon job ici, je dois checker les serveurs. Si on se voit pas ce soir on se parle demain ?

-o-

Quatre ôta ses lunettes quelques secondes et focalisa ses faisceaux bleus sur Wu Fei.

Des faisceaux pénétrants.

-o-

- OK. Ne m'oublies pas ? Tu le sais, je déteste qu'on oublie un rendez-vous aussi sûrement que je déteste que l'on entre sans frapper.

- Si ce n'est pas demain c'est la semaine prochaine. Ça dépendra de mes astreintes. Mais je ne t'oublie pas.

- Bien. Bonne soirée, Wu Fei.

-o-

Quatre remet ses lunettes en place.

Wu Fei ferme la porte derrière lui en sifflotant malgré les sueurs froides.

On entend tout de même un « JUSTICE » retentir devant la machine à café.

* * *

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, une demi heure plus tard**

-o-

Un doigt sur un clavier téléphonique qui tape une touche qu'il connaissait par cœur.

En même temps c'était une touche, pas besoin d'être Einstein.

L'autre main consultait ses emails professionnels.

Heero Yuy était d'excellente humeur.

-o-

- Pronto.

- Tu finis quand ?

- Dans une heure.

- Ok. Resto Russe pour ce soir ?

-o-

Heero Yuy allait passer une excellente soirée…

-o-

- Pas ce soir, Caro. Je ramène Quatre….

- …

- … à la maison.

-o-

Hein ?

Il en serait tombé de sa chaise.

-o-

- Quoi ?

-o-

Heero Yuy n'avait pas prévu ça.

Vraiment pas prévu ça.

-o-

- On habite à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. C'est plus facile pour lui de vivre avec moi le temps de récupérer sa voiture.

- Et ton assistant ? Il est plus près de chez Quatre, ils peuvent faire du covoiturage. Ils l'ont même déjà fait et personne n'en est mort. C'est plus pratique.

- Impossible et tu le sais très bien, Heero.

- C'est un cas de force majeure et c'est impossible ?

- Force majeure, force majeure…

-o-

Heero grommelle.

Le casse…

-o-

- On devrait installer une pointeuse ici ça éviterait le zèle. On a des actionnaires qui préfèrent faire du tourisme – pardon, rallonger leur trajet - à arriver rapidement au travail.

- Du tourisme…

- On embauche des assistants qui n'assistent pas…

- … aux réunions… mais ça changera !

- Ca changera c'est certain.

-o-

Duo inspire.

-o-

- On pourra toujours se retrouver entre deux portes…

- Hn.

- C'était un petit hn, ça.

- Hn.

- Sinon tu ne veux pas diner avec Quatre et moi ?

-o-

Heero claque la langue contre son palais.

-o-

- Franchement, non. Pas que je n'aime pas Quatre mais là il m'emmerde. Je l'ai assez vu pour aujourd'hui.

- Oh, dommage. Tu vas faire quoi ?

- Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas faire un long détour dans le couloir pour l'éviter, je n'aime pas les pertes de temps.

-o-

Duo rit doucement.

-o-

- Ce n'est pas ton genre. Mais, tes projets pour ce soir ?

- Je t'ai déjà donné mon planning.

- Oh. Tu vas au resto russe.

- Oui, aucun changement de ce côté.

- C'est injuste. J'adore ce resto…

- Je sais. Je lèverai mon verre à ta santé.

-o-

Un court silence.

-o-

- Tiens tu ne bois jamais seul. Lapsus révélateur ?

- Eventuellement.

- Tant de mystère… Ne me dis pas que tu boudes ? Ce serait ridicule.

- Complètement puéril.

-o-

Duo eut un rictus. Un rictus ça s'entendait.

-o-

- Ouf. L'espace d'une seconde j'ai cru à une tentative grotesque de me rendre jaloux.

- C'est aux antipodes de ma personnalité. Et je ne fais pas dans le grotesque. Et tu ne fais pas dans la jalousie.

- C'est pourquoi je n'y ai cru qu'une seconde, Heero. Dommage pour le fou rire avorté.

- Dommage, ça fait les muscles.

- Quoi, tu trouves qu'on ne fait pas assez de sport ?

- On n'en fait jamais assez, Duo. D'ailleurs tu as une petite perte en tonicité, mais ça te va bien.

-o-

Duo s'exclame.

-o-

- Ah bon ? Où ça ? Tu ferais mieux de changer de lunettes si tu ne peux faire confiance à ce que tu touches.

- Oh mais moi j'aime bien ce que je touche. Tu sais un grand sage a dit « Ce qui me plaît chez toi c'est ton petit bidon, tes petites poignées d'amour je trouve ça trop mignon »

-o-

Duo s'esclaffe.

-o-

- Heero Odin Yuy je n'ai pas de poignées d'amour.

- Certes. Alors ta musculature abdominale bien présente est disons, confortable… quand tu sors de table.

- Tu t'en plains ? Parce que j'en connais qui…

- Je constate, Duo.

- Si tu voulais un corps-parpaing, Caro, t'avais qu'à coucher avec le mur.

-o-

Le rictus de Heero se fait sourire.

-o-

- Faire ceinture ce n'est pas mon truc. Et je ne suis pas très mur, la masturbation a ses limites.

- Oh basta ! *éclate de rire* Et Wu Fei devrait changer sa sonnerie de portable. A moins qu'il ne soit une taupe ?

- Hn. Oh. Je dois raccrocher. Prudence sur la route.

- Toujours. Tu veux que je t'appelle en rentrant, maman Heero ?

- Je risque de rentrer tard.

-o-

Claquement de langue.

-o-

- Tu rentres toujours tard. Je t'appelle, ne serait-ce que pour te rappeler que tu as une maison.

- Hn-Hn. On fait comme ça.

- Ton enthousiasme est communicatif, Caro.

-o-

Ouch.

-o-

- Désolé. J'ai un autre appel et ça bipe à l'oreille. Ça m'agace.

- Ca m'a l'air urgent.

- Je pense. Courage, Quatre m'a l'air d'une humeur assez Dantesque.

- Merci. Désolé pour le dîner, ce n'est que partie remise.

- Hn. Bonne soirée.

- Toi aussi, Caro.

-o-

Heero termine la communication et prend…

L'autre.

Il sait que s'il ne le fait pas ce sera pire : elle se déplacera.

Heero Yuy était un homme : il affronterait.

-o-

- …

- Allo, Heerooo ? C'est Réléna !

- Oui, je sais.

- Alors, ce diner ?

- Il ne tient plus.

-o-

Réléna est un jet-setteuse. C'est aussi une businesswoman.

Ceux qui le savent ne se laissent jamais endormir.

Frivole, toujours mode. Carrée. Très.

-o-

- Et pourquoi ? J'ai tenu ma part du marché. Quatre était si exaspéré que je lui parle de toi qu'il a préféré voyager avec quelqu'un d'autre ! Je n'y suis pour rien s'il ne veut pas de Barton !

- Tu en as peut-être un peu trop fait…

-o-

Elle l'interrompt.

-o-

- J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire comme je sais le faire. Et ça a planté. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent !

- … Tu es nulle.

- Et toi tu es à moi !

- …

- Si ton romantisme à l'égard de ton ami t'honore et renforce mon admiration, à un moment il faut savoir lâcher prise. Tu as fait ce que tu as pu, Heero.

- …

-o-

Elle inspire. Et elle est machiavélique.

-o-

- A présent, si tu ne veux pas que Quatre sache à quel point tu es romantique… tu ferais mieux d'honorer ta part du marché. Et tu es un homme de parole.

- …

- Je veux un diner avec toi où j'ai le droit de te parler ! J'ai bien compris que je n'avais presque aucune chance.

- Presque ?

- Je veux redorer mon blason ! Je veux une réputation de requin sexy et pas de midinette amoureuse !

-o-

Il se masse les tempes.

-o-

- Je veux des somnifères… et je préfère encore me dénoncer. Et si je me dénonce, je te dénonce.

- ?

-o-

Echec.

Sourire de tueur.

-o-

- Quatre peut considérer mériter ma vengeance puisqu'à cause de vous j'ai dû déjeuner avec toi et crois-moi j'ai été suffisamment puni comme ça. En revanche je ne suis pas sûr qu'il apprécie ton zèle – pardon, ton altruisme - à sa juste valeur.

- …

- …

-o-

Bras de fer téléphonique.

Soupirs contre « hn »

Changement de tactique ?

-o-

- Oh Heero, j'adore quand tu fais l'homme comme ça… fort, mâle, viril… tu réveilles la petite fille fragile en moi, celle qui aime être dominée.

- Mais en quelle langue faut-il te dire que tu ne m'intéresses pas ?

-o-

Il l'entendrait presque battre des cils.

-o-

- Je n'y peux rien ! Plus tu me repousses et plus je suis attirée, inexorablement, comme les vagues d'une mer déchaînée : toujours plus loin pour revenir toujours plus près. Je suis ton amie aimante aimantée et tu es…

- OK. T'es libre ce soir qu'on en finisse ?

- Je suis toujours libre pour toi, Heerooo…

-o-

Manipulatrice au dernier degré.

Echec et Mat.

Pendant que Heero discutait avec Réléna il reçut un email dont le sujet était « note de frais » mais sans pièce jointe.

L'expéditeur était Chang. Et Chang avait rarement des notes de frais.

Après avoir scanné le message et vérifié qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un spam il ouvrit et vit un lien vers une vidéo.

Il cliqua dessus.

Il y vit un Wu Fei absolument mort de rire lui montrer ses fesses nues, se balançant au rythme de « d.a.n.c.e » sur lesquelles il y avait écrit le mot « JUSTICE »

Une fois la vidéo terminée Heero voulut l'enregistrer. Mais la vidéo avait été supprimée dès qu'il l'avait terminée.

Wu Fei savait Heero rancunier et il ne voulait surtout pas lui donner les armes pour le frapper.

* * *

**Bureau de Duo Maxwell et Trowa Barton, même moment**

-o-

Réléna avait amené une camomille à Trowa – qui était enfin retourné à son bureau - et l'avait aidé à avancer, comme convenu

Camomille qu'il but avec les chocolats que lui avait ramené Duo « parce que la vue était belle » - après tout il était torse nu.

Duo qui avait été comme d'habitude avec lui – ouf, prendre pour les autres, ça ne l'aurait pas fait -, qui avait fait une petite réunion avant de lui dire « à demain », vu qu'il rentrerait bientôt avec Quatre.

* * *

**Bureau de Heero Yuy**

-o-

- Réléna, tu as dit une petite heure, pas une petite minute.

- Ce n'est pas Léna.

- Duo ? Tu n'es pas encore parti ?

- Non, j'ai une heure à tuer.

-o-

Il s'assoit sur Heero et desserre sa cravate.

-o-

- Et toi… tu aurais une heure à tuer ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Pendant quelques temps tu seras au régime sans Maxwell.

- Quelques jours.

- Hm-hm. Tu vas au restaurant. Je fais en sorte que tu aies suffisamment… mangé… pour ne pas avoir de… carence…

-o-

Baiser dans le cou

-o-

- ou de… fringale. En période de régime, il est conseillé de faire ses courses le ventre plein…

- J'ai déjà tout ce qu'il me faut…

-o-

Dents sur un lobe.

-o-

- … ou de prendre une collation pour ne pas se jeter sur la nourriture.

- Je n'ai… pas faim…

- Tu meurs de faim, Caro. Et moi aussi.

- …

-o-

Langue sur la pomme d'Adam.

-o-

- Alors… on ne va pas faire ceinture… on va juste la détacher d'un cran….

- …

- Deux crans…

- …

- … Hmm… en fait on va carrément la retirer, déboutonner ton pantalon et… baisser la fermeture et, ma foi, le reste.

- … Duo…

-o-

« Duo » se lève pour faire ce qu'il dit.

Faire savoir, savoir-faire.

Puis il déboutonne sa propre chemise.

-o-

- Tu sais, comme le dit la chanson « il faut que tu respires »

- …

- Tu es tout tendu. Trop contracté… et… Trop compressé. Redresse-toi un tout petit peu…

- …

-o-

Heero essaie de le toucher mais il se dérobe à défaut de se déshabiller complètement.

-o-

- Heero, ça coince. Je te fais tant d'effet que ça ?

- Réléna… peut arriver.

- Oh, elle peut regarder ! Mais elle ne touche pas.

- …

-o-

Il rabat complètement les accoudoirs du fauteuil afin de s'asseoir à califourchon.

-o-

- Et si c'est elle que tu emmènes à ma place à mon restaurant préféré, Caro…

- …

- les coglionis alla giapponese seront la prochaine variété de pâtes al dente auxquelles tu goûteras.

- Sois raisonnable, tu les aimes mes coglionis. Et tu sais qu'à la « table des Romanoff », un couvert réservé est un couvert payé. Et je suis comptable.

-o-

Un mouvement de hanches et la respiration du Hitman se coupe.

Impassible apnée.

-o-

- Certes. Mais Réléna-j'ai-un-vrai-cerveau-qui-s'atrophie-quand-je-regarde-heero-yuy ?

- Elle était libre ce soir.

-o-

Le Hitman hausse les épaules.

Il Magnifico hoche la tête.

-o-

- Tu irais jusqu'à faire venir Réléna pour ne pas perdre d'argent, logique.

- Bien sûr. Un sou est un sou. Tu me connais.

- Je te connais très bien, Caro mio.

-o-

Le comptable aux nerfs d'acier inspire.

-o-

- Et tu sais que j'aime la ponctualité. Aussi… appétissant que puisse être l'un de mes plats préférés, je ne vais pas tarder.

- Doucement, pourquoi si pressé. Elle n'est pas là, non ? La connaissant, puisqu'elle dîne avec toi, elle doit faire quelques essayages sexy.

- Erk. Dans ce cas je vais la chercher.

-o-

Heero fait mine de se relever.

Duo accentue la pression de son bassin.

Et Heero ondule la vague essaie de chavirer le navire.

-o-

- Elle a quoi Léna aujourd'hui ? Quat veut la tuer, Smarty l'aide sans broncher, Wu Fei lui offre son chocolat aux épices... J'ai eu Réléna dans toutes mes conversations aujourd'hui et c'est assez...

– …

- ... inhabituel.

- Ah-hnnn ?

-o-

Heero se mord la lèvre.

Et Duo fait la moue.

Une apostrophe, un espace en trop, un air à partager.

Il suffit de peu pour contenter.

-o-

- Oui. Et ça m'exaspère… parce qu'elle a saoulé Ankara et que ce faisant elle marche sur mes platebandes. Et on ne marche pas sur mes platebandes.

- Elle n'y est pour rien. Quatre n'a qu'à…

- Tu la défends. La Terre a changé son axe ou quoi ? Y a un truc que j'ignore, Caro ?

-o-

Oui.

Mais non.

-o-

- …

- J'aime bien Léna mais là elle m'emmerde prodigieusement. En plus elle va dîner à mon resto préféré à _ma_ place... Si toutefois tu es en état. Et je ne parierai pas là-dessus.

-o-

La chemise de Duo glisse et ses hanches remontent.

Ses doigts déboutonnent sa ceinture, son pantalon.

Son boxer se tend.

-o-

- Duo…

- Si Caro?

-o-

Sa bouche murmure à l'oreille attentive.

-o-

- Léna…

-o-

Une autre bouche réduite à des prénoms, à petit feu par une autre humide, déterminée.

Une main qui tire sur le boxer italo américain.

-o-

- Non ti preoccupare…

- Quatre…

-o-

La voix est ferme, sensuelle.

Implacable.

-o-

- Aspettero. C'est ma moto. Et j'ai les clés. Now...

- Hnnnn...

- Where were we?

- Hnn Duoooo…

- Thought so.

-o-

-o-

**OWARI**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 13 d'écrits)

Ficlette 13 : chuuut :D

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 3 pour cet OS, Mifibou, Lysa et Sortilège !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *naze mais bon :D*


	14. True Lies : L'art de la Guerre

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, monde du travail, chacorable :p**

**Rating : **T,

**C'est quoi ?** Lysanéa a écrit une série de drabbles/ficlettes et j'ai eu envie d'en écrire aussi.

**Résumé : Bienvenue à VIPeace... un jeune homme y passe son entretien d'embauche**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? Mifibou et Lysanéa ! Oui j'ai été piquée par une série de fics (oui hélas, ce ne sont plus des ficlettes... je te hais Lysa :D) en OS dans un univers alternatif. **

**Du fun, du feel good, du monde professionnel pour vos petits coeurs et pour vous booster, un tit peu de bonheur riquiqui quoi :p Gros bisous !**

**What took me so long: Life ! Pour vous récompenser je poste un OS normalement en 2 parties en une fois. Ne vous plaignez pas s'il y a un peu trop de lecture :D**

**PS : FFnet me FOIRE ma mise en page toute épurée depuis qqs temps. Désolée pour le confort de lecture... j'ai donc eu recours à la ruse du chacal :D C'est déjà moins paquet qu'au départ.  
**

* * *

**Office Affairs**

**-o-**

**OS 13 : True Lies (l'Art de la Guerre)  
**

**-o-**

**Le couloir, 3 juin 2010, 22h00 et des brouettes**

**T**

La vie était vraiment injuste.

**T**

- Sans déconner, y a de l'abus. Je savais Arduro à moitié italien. Pas 100% marseillais.

**T**

Marseille. Cette contrée chaleureuse où d'irréductibles et adorables mythos vous donnaient des informations à priori très claires qui se soldaient quasi systématiquement par une incompréhension totale. Quand vous n'étiez pas Marseillais.

Il y avait toujours un fossé chez les phocéens. Un fossé entre l'heure qu'ils vous donnaient pour un rendez-vous et l'heure à laquelle vous deviez y être.

Quatre, lassé d'avoir attendu qu'il Magnifico « Je vais voir 'Ro, j'en ai pour une demi-heure -45 minutes max » ne daigne venir le récupérer, était déterminé à le récupérer par la peau des fesses.

**T**

- 45 minutes… mon fion, ouais. C'est bon, t'as assez fait joujou, cassos.

**T**

C'est sûr que 30 à 45 minutes c'était pas deux heures.

La première demi-heure tu rattrapais ton boulot.

La seconde, lassé de bosser, tu regardais tes mails.a

La troisième, tu lisais les potins peoplo-mondains de mecs sans intérêt puisqu'ils n'étaient pas dans ton carnet d'adresse.

La dernière, de désespoir, tu regardais un bon vieux film de boules (et mater une demi-heure de boulard sans zapper relevait de l'exploit ou de la lobotomie)

C'était à cela qu'on pouvait remarquer que même les êtres exceptionnels pouvaient être exceptionnellement crétins.

Commun des mortels, quand tu nous tiens.

**T**

- Je le sors par la peau du cul et il a intérêt à être en état de conduire… sinon c'est moi qui le fais. Eh. Je conduirais Shinigami !

**T**

Une Suzuki 1300 Hayabusa qui atteignait les 300 km/h…

Ok, Il Magnifico pouvait ne pas être en état de conduire s'il le voulait. Du moment qu'il était d'humeur à jouer les passagers.

Quand on avait vraiment attendu, on oubliait qu'au départ on nous rendait service.

La mémoire c'était sélectif comme ça.

**T**

C'était donc :

- armé de ses lunettes jaunes-qui-ne-vont-pas-avec-le-magenta,

- de sa chemise blanche sexy-mais-pas-sexe-comme-la-magenta (et oui il y a une différence, c'est comme sm et sms une lettre pouvait être radicale)

- et de son mal de crâne nourrit aux mails et au boulard bromure que le blond le plus convoité de VIPeace se présente au bureau du comptable.

La porte était close.

Et pourtant elle parlait.

Langoureusement.

Ok il était pas con, il savait pourquoi Duo s'était déplacé…

Mais quand même…

Stop, quoi !

Il allait conduire comment s'il y était allé comme un sorti de prison ?

Hors de question de faire nocturne ! Il lui filerait les clés de Shinigami et roule !

**T**

- Duo, il faut… que j'y aille…

- Quoi tu veux _toujour_s aller au restaurant ?

**T**

Euh…

En général la bagatelle ça donnait envie de (l'ordre différait selon la puissance du partenaire) :

- dormir

- remettre le couvert

- manger (pas la même chose)

Objectivement ça creusait… alors soit Heero était insatiable…

Hm.

Ok, réflexion idiote, il _l'était_, insatiable en tout aussi loin qu'il lui en souvenait et le Hitman et lui se connaissaient depuis leur collège privé.

Ça commençait à remonter.

Insatiable en presque tout. En culture, en cours… en presque tout.

Testé et approuvé… quand ils étaient étudiants.

Juste après Dot.

**T**

- Tu m'as donné faim…

- Je te retourne… le compliment, Heero.

**T**

Eh bien oui, s'il avait de vrais scrupules à coucher avec quelqu'un de son taf depuis l'affaire du collaborateur trop gourmand, Quatre n'en avait aucun à coucher avec un pote. On le croyait compliqué mais non en fait.

Il était tout peace and love quand on le connaissait !

Le forfait Amitié + (option petit coup dans les chaussettes) c'était carrément Byzance.

Application RCC : Respect, Compréhension, Couilles, décidément moins compliqué qu'avec une nana, Dorothy mise à part, elle, c'était une Femme.

Et si la turlutte au poteau c'était plutôt Pompéi -nul et casse-gueule -, il y avait au moins une vérité absolue pour rattraper le tout : on passait plus de temps à son travail qu'avec ses amis.

Comprendre : si ça marchait pas, on pouvait éviter ses amis le temps que ça se tasse, si toutefois ça se tassait.

En revanche, on pouvait pas éviter son travail – un arrêt maladie pour repos fessier personnel hors sciatique, en langage professionnel ça s'appelait licenciement pour faute grave.

**T**

- Duo…

- Hmm ?

- Arrête…

**T**

Gnagnagna…

Heero et lui s'étaient amusés, ouais. Ah ouais…

Bien avant que la vie, les compétences et le piston l'aient fait entrer dans la même boîte que lui.

Et ils avaient rompu bien avant la naissance de ses scrupules. Avant « le relou qui n'arrivait pas à se concentrer depuis qu'il avait vu GOLDEN GOD(E)»

Et oui, bosser dans la même boîte pouvait détériorer ou espacer les relations sexuelles. Un mec qui passait son temps à traiter ton toi professionnel de bon à rien qui n'arrivait pas à lever une note de frais n'améliorait pas du tout la libido. Le masochisme avait ses limites.

En revanche l'absence de sexe n'avait gâché en rien leurs rapports. C'était parfois aux ruptures que l'on reconnaissait les amitiés sincères.

**T**

- Mais je fais rien !

- Un petit rien c'est déjà quelque chose.

- Petit ? Ce n'est vraisemblablement pas de moi que tu parles, 'Ro.

**T**

Quatre sourit dans son malheur.

Connaissant Heero il devait lever les yeux au ciel.

**T**

- Hmph. Berlusconi de la braguette.

- Caliméro du slip… ne sous-estime pas _ton_ petit rien.

- Et le petit oiseau va sortir aussi ?

- Tu as encore dit « petit », 'Ro…

- Toi tu ne l'as jamais dit me concernant. Ou alors tu aurais de gros problèmes de vue. Ou de mémoire.

**T**

Hitman essayait de rester sérieux mais le petit sourire était dans le ton.

Injustice comme dirait l'autre.

Il avait hâte de lui parler d'ailleurs. Parenthèse fermée.

**T**

- Et toi tu as de gros problèmes de coaching. Il ne poussera pas si tu le motives pas, tu sais ?

- Il poussait très bien tout à l'heure.

- Définitivement un problème de coaching…

- Parle à mon slip ma tête est malade.

- Hm… ce n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille de Beethoven, Caro…

- Duo…

**T**

Oh… un silence mouillé et des rires de connard qui y avaient eu droit.

Cte fable.

Duo devait être assis sur Heero et s'il avait la foi, il descendrait tâter de l'épée.

Fortes chances qu'elle ne soit plus dans son fourreau.

Ils devaient être tous les deux à poils les salauds, histoire de ne pas salir les fringues.

Heero était maniaque.

Non mais à ce rythme ils ne rentreraient jamais.

En tous cas, il y en avait que ça ne dérangeait pas les rapports au bureau, mais alors pas du tout.

En bossant au même endroit le Hitman n'avait vraisemblablement pas tué la libido d'il Magnifico.

Et inversement.

**T**

- Hmm ?

- Je dois… y… aller…

- Tu vois t'es riche et ça ne sert à rien : tu peux acheter tout ce que tu veux sauf le temps.

- Vas dire ça à Madonna qui ressemble de jour en jour à l'incarnation vivante d'halloween.

- Ah moi j'aurais dit à un ballon de rugby : lisse, gonflé, dur. Tu crois qu'elle rebondit ? Et moi, je rebondis bien ?

- Ma montre s'est arrêtée… où est le mur ?

- C'est flatteur.

- C'est surtout le sang qui n'irrigue plus ce qu'il faut.

- Question de point de vue…

**T**

Quatre fulminait.

Si ça continuait comme ça ils ne décolleraient jamais du bureau.

* * *

**Bureau de Wu Fei Chang, même moment**

**T**

Wu Fei avait eu une urgence.

Une vraie urgence.

Wu Fei s'était bien marré avec le Hitman mais l'heure n'était plus à la rigolade.

Même la toute nouvelle console sur son bureau ne lui apporterait rien.

Il allait devoir agir. Son béret à la Che Gevarra mais à l'effigie de Daffy Duck qui donnait des ailes.

Il prit son portable et rechercha un numéro de téléphone fixe.

Puis il prit le téléphone du bureau et composa.

On répondit à la 3e sonnerie, sûrement en reconnaissant le numéro professionnel.

**T**

- …

- Boss c'est Wu Fei.

- Enfin, tu as vu l'heure ?

- Il est 16h aux States, non ?

- Il est 22h00, crétin. J'arrive à peine. Je suis en plein jetlag.

- Et alors papy ? Tu te couches avec une camomille aussi ?

- C'est le deuxième prénom de ma femme. _C'est Wu Fei, chérie. Oui, oui, je raccroche vite._

**T**

Il était tellement fatigué qu'il en chuchotait trop fort. Comme les enfants.

Parfait.

Oh non, poussin, t'es pas prêt de raccrocher.

**T**

- TMI Too Much Information. Tu ne viens pas de me dire que tu étais en pleine misère sexuelle.

- _Hmm que tu es sexy… prépares-toi, pouliche, ton étalon arrive. _Non, je te dis que je veux coucher avec ma femme.

- TMI…

- Je veux dire auprès de ma femme. _Ecoute, ça va ptet prendre un peu temps, il a envie de parler… t'es sûre que c'est aujourd'hui le dernier jour ? Comment ça tu connais ton cycle ? _

- Auprès de ma blondeuuh qu'il fait bon, fait bon, fait bon…

**T**

Dormir… ou pas.

Wu Fei pensait trouver une mine.

Mais il y en avait de plusieurs sortes.

**T**

- Tu as trop abusé de l'herbe médicinale de tes ancêtres.

- …

**T**

Pregnant pause.

Wu Fei s'accorda le luxe de bailler.

**T**

- Je vais donc raccrocher et oublier que tu me chantes une berceuse coquine. _Il est au bout du rouleau… C'est pas ce que tu crois !_ _Comment ça je me mets un nœud au bout ? Je te jure, c'est Wu Fei ! Raccrocher au nez d'un ami c'est… OK c'est l'Admin Réseau. Dieu sait ce que ces tarés peuvent faire si on les contrarie._

- Je chantais pour ta femme. Ah c'est con, elle n'est pas blonde. J'aurais dû prendre « les brunes comptent pas pour des prunes. »

- Tu ne chantes pour rien du tout ! Et tu prends encore moins. _Comment ça moi aussi ? Non chérie, ne me détourne pas de la voie euh voix… je veux bien toucher à ce tout petit bouton mais… hmm… ça ne te fera pas entendre la conversation, tu sais… Oh. Donne-toi euh moi deux minutes… et je viens, enfin, je raccroche._

**T**

Oh Wu Fei jubilait mais il essayait de garder son sérieux.

Penser processeur, un geek n'avait supposément pas de vie sexuelle.

Cliché.

Rester concentré.

Voilà.

**T**

- Hmm jaloux ? Je constate que ton instinct a été de prendre la chanson pour toi. Je te plais, Mill ?

- _J'ai le bitomètre à zéro, là. J'ai une panne sèche. Mais non je fais pas grève. Non ça ne vient pas de toi. L'heure est très grave. On est dans un remake de Die Hard 4. Je négocie avec un futur techno terroriste. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait en mon absence ? En arriver là… qui t'as fait du mal ?

**T**

Oh, le ton est très sérieux, professionnel.

Pas du tout fatigué.

Enfin il avait toute son attention.

**T**

- Oh, rien ni personne, j'ai travaillé presque H 24 sur des ordinateurs de merde que certains se refusent à changer pour effectuer des bénéfices fictifs. Revenons-en à nous.

- Bref, rien d'inhabituel. Et il n'y a pas de nous. _Mais puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas de maîtresse, ne te fies pas à ce que tu entends !... Bref, tu comprends… Non, je ne te prends pas pour une idiote. Non, je ne te passe pas le téléphone, je perdrais toute crédibilité. Je suis encore le boss. _

- Bien sûr qu'il y a un nous.

- _Comment ça pas ici ? Te rhabille pas mon patafoin… je peux m'occuper de ton petit bouton ? Comment ça tu préfères le haut-parleur ? _Hein ?

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être ta petite femme. Et donc, bien sûr qu'il y a un nous. L'intense fatigue à répétition puisque habituelle permet des réflexions approfondies, de celles qu'affectionnaient mes ancêtres vénérés comme tu l'as mentionné précédemment. Certaines choses me sont apparues comme une évidence.

- …

**T**

Oh, il l'avait laissé sans voix.

Le silence avait un goût de « moi et ma grande gueule »…

**T**

- Sérieusement quand j'y pense, ton épouse, c'est tout moi. Jeune, brune, rigoureuse, autant de seins que ton serviteur mais avec l'avantage d'un soutien-gorge adapté.

- _Oui comme tu l'entends, c'est Wu Fei. Non je ne suis pas bisexuel. Oui tu es plus jolie que lui. Non, tu n'es pas jeune, je veux dire aussi jeune, je veux dire… Oui tu as des seins ! Foutues hormones. _Non, ça c'est ta copine, Hilde, ça fait si longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vue ?

- Hilde ?

**T**

Actor studio !

**T**

- Oui. Hilde. Ton âme sœur geek. Superbe, intelligente et plate. _… mais pourquoi tu me frappes ?_

- Non, ça c'est mon tout nouveau trackpad. D'ailleurs on a le même, c'est un signe. Revenons-en à ta femme qui me ressemble.

- Une est plus grande et plus belle que toi. _Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié ? Ah oui. _Et elle a des seins.

- Ah, on ne le dirait pas. Faut dire que je la vois très souvent de dos, aussi. Très rarement à son poste d'hôtesse d'accueil.

- …

**T**

…

**T**

For the kill.

**T**

- Faut dire qu'à ce rythme ta femme serait rousse vu le nombre de fois où j'ai vu Barton à sa place.

- Ma femme n'est pas un homme._ Hey ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?_

- Professionnellement, c'est sûr.

**T**

Art de la guerre : toujours laisser une porte de sortie à un ennemi encerclé.

Sun Tzu.

**T**

- Ma femme n'est pas un homme…et pourtant elle est tout à fait capable de faire ce qu'ils font _hey ! _et même en mieux. _Il a l'air moins agité que tout à l'heure, dans une minute je… Comment ça tu t'en fous ?_ _Comment ça dans une minute c'est mort ? Y a arnaque ! Tu m'as dit que tu les aurais demain à 7h00 du mat' heure française et on n'est pas demain._

- Juge et partie.

- Ma femme n'a pas un emploi fictif !_ C'est dégueulasse, je me bats pour notre avenir et tu me punis ! John McLane et moi on a la même destinée : on sauve le monde et on se fait larguer. Je dois ménager la chèvre et le chou… je n'ai pas dit que tu… tu m'écoutes quand ça t'arranges !_

**T**

Wu Fei le savait très bien.

Et il risquait gros. Parce qu'il la connaissait. Il la voyait tous les jours.

**T**

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça. Je sais qu'elle se déplace souvent, de bureau en bureau comme Spiderman le ferait d'immeubles en immeubles. Encore un point commun avec elle.

- Wu Fei faut arrêter…

**T**

Nous y voilà.

Arriver à un degré d'écoute où le boss ne prenait même pas le temps d'écouter son épouse en pré coït interruptus.

**T**

- Arrêter… quoi ? Je n'ai ni le temps de me doper, ni le temps de jouer, ni le temps de souffler. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que _j'arrête_, Mill, qu'on rigole ?

**T**

Là. Là Wu Fei avait vraiment la voix d'un terroriste psychopathe.

Et là il entendait Millardo déglutir.

**T**

- Le travail ?

- Parce qu'en plus tu voudrais que je me mette en maladie et que je perde des sous ?

**T**

Psychopathe.

**T**

- Tu es actionnaire…

- Les bénéfices hors portefeuille sont touchés sur une période travaillée. En maladie ma prime s'en trouverait donc réduite. Jusqu'où elle va l'exploitation que je prépare mes Rangers ?

- Pas un mot de tout ça aux autres sinon ils voudront faire pareil. Toi, tu as vraiment besoin de repos.

- …

- Je te donne donc 15 jours de vacances en CP à compter de la semaine prochaine -**DEMAIN !** – Ok, ma femme hurle demain et elle a raison, faudrait pas que vous vous voyiez avant que ces envies de meurtre ne se calment. Avec ces congés tu pourras reconnaître ta copine, qu'elle joue avec toi pour pas que tu réfléchisses, ça te va ?

**T**

Si ça lui allait ?

**T**

- Merci, tu es vraiment un frère. Dès demain… wow y a pas à dire, ce qu'il y a de mieux chez toi, c'est ta femme.

- Oui. _T'as entendu ça, chérie ? On peut y retourner alors ? Non, il ne s'est pas auto-félicité puisque vous ne vous ressemblez PAS ! Pourquoi tu veux plus, il est pas 7h00… comment ça il est plus de 7h00 en Chine ? WU FEI !_

- Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Merci et bon retour. En cas de vrai problème majeur je resterais joignable. A bientôt !

**T**

Wu Fei, pour la paix des ménages…

Il fallait raccrocher avant que ça ne se retourne contre lui.

Il aurait pu exulter.

Il se contenta de sourire comme le chat d'Alice.

Prendre l'homme le plus flegmatique de la planète – à savoir, son patron et ami - à la gorge quand il était visiblement diminué par le jetlag - il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il était appelé sur son téléphone filaire... – et qu'en plus il essayait de respecter les cycles de sa femme pour pouvoir s'amuser.

C'est sûr qu'en pleine action un téléphone qui sonnait c'était du BRUIT et rien de plus.

Savoir qu'il serait écouté car dangereux, tout le monde se méfiait des geeks, surtout de ceux qui ne s'énervaient jamais.

Faire croire qu'on en était à trouver son boss à son goût pour cause de surmenage… lui donnait quelques vacances.

L'art de la guerre, oui. Il fallait savoir opérer une retraite honorable.

OK. Détaler comme un lapin. Et revenir comme une fleur quand l'affaire se tasserait.

Winner l'avait cru acculé et lui avait donc laissé une petite porte de sortie, repoussé la confrontation à plus tard.

Eh ben y aurait pas de plus tard !

Ce fut avec un plaisir infini qu'il se remit au travail, perfectionniste qu'il était.

Ensuite il rangerait son bureau.

Et partirait en vacances avec Hilde.

* * *

**Bureau de Réléna Peacecraft, même moment**

**T**

Réléna n'avait pas le temps de montrer des signes d'impatience.

Il y avait bien longtemps qu'elle avait cessé de travaillé. Barton lui avait permis de bien avancer.

**T**

- Alors alors… la sequins ultra courte et décolleté dans le dos à la Jennifer Lopez et Louboutin ou la one shoulder blanche Elie Saab portée par Marion Cotillard ? A priori la robe du homard pardon de la dame à l'oscar devrait être plus classe… mais j'ai l'air d'une meringue à la noix de coco… mais bon, la Cotillard aussi alors pourquoi pas moi ?

**T**

Elle était en fait soulagée que Heero ait du retard, ça lui permettait de finir ses essayages.

Bon, elle avait bien avancé. Bien travaillé. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Travaillé, pas au point d'avoir de l'avance parce que c'était impossible avec ces deadline de chien, ces choses si urgentes que tout devenait urgent, empêchant toute hiérarchie, toute priorité.

**T**

- Et la Valentino beige portée par Jennifer Aniston ? Ou la Marchesa Rouge satin de Diane Kruger. Ah non, robes de larguées, je vais me porter la poisse. Quoique Diane sort avec Joshua la veinarde. Option rouge ?

**T**

C'était en étant systématiquement débordé qu'elle arrivait à se dépasser.

Non mais quelle connerie. Ça faisait bien à sortir dans une conversation mondaine « je suis shootée à l'adrénaline, j'adore la pression »

Quelle connerie.

**T**

- Hmm je vais pouvoir dîner avec lui dans un lieu de rêve, lui parler ! Et il sera obligé d'écouter jusqu'au bout ce que j'ai à lui dire ! Je lui dirai à quel point notre association serait… hmmm fructueuse… Je lui parlerai de mes projets entre deux vodkas au miel… et qui sait…

**T**

Il lui faudrait encore quelques dizaines de minutes pour faire son choix.

Après si la bête ne venait pas à lui, elle irait à la bête.

Il n'avait pas intérêt à lui faire faux-bon.

**T**

- Je crois que je vais opter pour un look Elle McPherson : The Body… mini robe dorée oneshoulder et louboutin roses… mais avec quel sac à main ? Et quelle coiffure adopter ? Dilemme, dilemme…

* * *

**Devant le bureau de Heero Yuy, même moment**

**T**

Quatre en était à désespérer quand il entendit la voix de la raison à travers la porte.

**T**

- K'so, il est si tard ? Si je les préviens je peux toujours décaler la résa d'une heure et on pourra…

- Toi tu penses au fric après un coït avec moi.

**T**

Le sourire de Duo s'entendait.

Ah c'était plus pour le fric que pour le ventre ? Il n'était pas tant désespéré qu'Heero en était désespérant.

Quoique. Ça devait être La Table des Romanov. Ça coûtait un bras ce truc mais c'était super bon.

Mais quand même…

Duo avait raison de sourire. Heero avait complètement perdu l'esprit.

**T**

- Je n'y ai pas pensé pendant, tu peux être fier. C'était un bon laps de temps.

- Oui mais juste une fois. Tu te laisses aller comme dirait l'autre.

- Une longue fois, Duo. Et « un tiens vaut mieux que deux, tu l'auras ».

- C'est ça. Et « petit poisson deviendra grand » aussi ?

- « Petit poisson » ? Aurais-tu un problème de coaching, Duo ?

**T**

Il Magnifico plaisait au Hitman (il aurait fallu être aveugle ou hétéro et il n'était ni l'un, ni l'autre).

Mais le Hitman ne perdait jamais le nord.

Perdre la tête parfois éventuellement. Sans perdre pied.

C'était ptet pour ça que leurs relations amicales, professionnelles et sexuelles fonctionnaient très bien.

Tous les deux carrés. Tous les deux butés. Tous les deux sexuellement compatibles. Tous les deux indépendants et tous les deux dans des secteurs différents, des fois que Heero aient pu avoir des scrupules financiers.

Quatre avait littéralement jeté Duo en pâture à Heero histoire qu'il lui lâche la grappe.

Oui en cas de force majeure – Heero en mode excès de zèle professionnel -on était sans scrupule comme ça.

Il s'était avéré que la pâture avait des dents. Quatre avait jeté un lion dans la cage d'un autre.

**T**

- C'est parce qu'avec toi c'est toujours trop court.

- Je ne sais pas comment le prendre, Duo.

- Comment ça tu ne sais pas ? Aurais-je des choses à t'apprendre ?

- Tu me connais, je suis perfectionniste.

**T**

Quatre avait connu Duo à un gala pourri il travaillait alors pour la concurrence. Ils s'emmerdaient tous les deux, ils avaient donc sympathisé devant une bonne bouteille.

Duo étant le meilleur dans sa profession, Millardo l'avait voulu. Et il l'avait eu moyennant finance.

Quatre lui avait tapé dans l'œil et Duo avait un temps tenté d'en faire son quatre-heure.

Quatre trouvait Duo irrésistible… mais parfois on avait juste envie de se chercher, de se plaire, un peu comme un chien reniflait les fesses d'un autre.

Parfois on ne savait pas forcément pourquoi on ne mettait pas le couvert quand on avait tout pour passer à table.

**T**

- Hmm avec la meilleure des motivations on ne peut qu'être parfait. Veni Vedi Vici.

- Je peux dire la même chose, Duo.

**T**

Même en post-coïtal Heero avait la boussole intacte.

Ce devait pas être tous les jours que Duo voyait quelqu'un ne pas être impressionné par lui.

**T**

- Techniquement c'est _Roma_ qui est venu à toi.

- Techniquement nous sommes venus tous les deux, Duo. E tutte le strade portano a Roma, no ?

**T**

Quatre adorait quand Heero parlait italien…

Il se demandait comment Duo faisait pour ne pas…

Ah non, ça n'allait pas recommencer.

**T**

- Tu fais des progrès, c'est bien. Mais avec un peu de pratique…

- J'ose espérer que tu parles de mon accent, Duo.

- Quoi ? Tu recherches les compliments ?

- Tu cherches à remettre ça ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de… chercher…

- Je n'ai pas besoin de… compliments, alors.

- Non… tu as bien d'autres besoins beaucoup plus intéressants à assouvir, je te l'accorde.

**T**

Quatre ne savait pas ce que faisait Duo, mais Heero se taisait. Alors ce devait être vraiment bon.

**T**

- …

- Et pour répondre à ta question, Caro, je ne sais pas si tous les chemins mènent à Rome. Mais j'en connais bien deux…

- Trois avec le ventre.

- Mmmh

**T**

Oh le malin. Comment qu'il venait de le moucher !

Il ne perdait vraiment pas le nord le comptable.

Vraiment pas.

Duo allait répondre mais ses lèvres avaient dû trouver un sympathique obstacle.

Un ta gueule très agréable, ma foi.

Il avait goûté aux deux, il savait de quoi il parlait.

**T**

- Merci pour cet interlude. A présent faut que je les appelle.

**T**

Ouch.

Le ton était décidé.

**T**

- Laisse, je vais le faire.

**T**

Ouch. Là aussi le ton était décidé.

**T**

- Duo…

- Je m'occupe de tout. C'est la moindre des choses, non, puisque je t'ai retardé. Ça sonne. Bonsoir Mitia, c'est Duo.

**T**

Oula.

…

…

…

Quatre connaissait Duo. Il le connaissait bien.

Très bien.

Trop bien.

**T**

- OK, je retourne au bureau. Quitte à attendre autant que ce soit dans les meilleures conditions.

**T**

La nuit promettait d'être longue et il était hors de question qu'il parte avec Réléna ou prenne un taxi.

Heero refuserait catégoriquement de le faire passer en note de frais.

Il passa devant le bureau de Wu Fei qui était… allumé ?

Tiens, il n'était pas parti ? Et il rangeait soigneusement son bureau ?

Quatre sourit. L'attente était un mal pour un bien, alors.

Il entra sans frapper.

Wu Fei faillit en lâcher son DDE.

* * *

**Bureau de Trowa Barton et Duo Maxwell, même moment.**

**T**

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout…

**T**

T'es assis à ton bureau à écouter sur ton mp3 un titre soul et sexy dont tu te rappelles plus le nom mais qui transpire l'ambiance romantico sexy.

**T**

_I've been really tryin' baby…_

_Tryin' to hold back this feelin' for so long__  
__And if you feel like I feel, baby_  
_Then come on, oh, come on_

_**Let's get it on, Marvin Gaye**_

**T**

T'avais fini pour la journée, mais t'as attendu que Duo revienne.

Oui, tu le sais, ce salopard de Winner allait dormir chez lui, cocu. Autant de chance, il devait avoir des cornes jusqu'au cul.

Winner était encore là, tu l'as entendu passer et pester, Duo mettant trop de temps à faire tu sais pas quoi.

Duo repasserait. De toute façon il devait reprendre ses affaires au bureau.

Il repasserait.

Tu attendras ton Magnifico, friend with benefices de Heero Yuy. C'était pas parce qu'ils couchaient ensemble qu'ils étaient exclusifs. Si Duo refusait clairement tes avances t'en prendrais éventuellement ton parti. Pas avant.

Encore faut-il que tes avances soient claires.

T'es jaloux grave, t'as les crocs et de la volonté. Quand c'était pas sérieux on avait toujours sa chance. Tant que ce n'était pas sérieux on avait toujours sa chance.

Et Yuy était pas ton pote.

T'attends ton chef.

D'abord, par correction, tu ne l'as presque pas vu de la journée à cause de Réléna, cette sorcière (mais bon, elle s'est rattrapée en te donnant de précieux coups de main)

Ensuite, parce que Duo finissait tard aujourd'hui; tu pouvais lui montrer que tu étais aussi travailleur et bon que lui, dans tous les domaines.

Et puis aussi… tu pourrais éventuellement lui demander, vu qu'il connaissait un peu tout le monde…

**T**

- Hmm let's get it on…

* * *

**Bureau de Wu Fei, même moment**

**T**

… Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Wu Fei avait l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau.

Quatre n'avait plus du tout l'air hors de lui, les retards de Duo étant pour ainsi dire bénéfiques ici.

**T**

- Winner ?

**T**

Winner avait ôté ses lunettes pour le regarder.

Pour qu'il ne manque aucune de ses expressions.

**T**

- Wu ! Quelle agréable surprise. Tu n'étais pas censé rentrer juste après notre entretien ?

- Pas forcément… Tu n'étais pas censé partir avec Maxwell ?

- Un contretemps. Et du travail. Comme toi je suppose. Quelle agréable coïncidence ! Quitte à être là autant qu'on reste ensemble, non ?

**T**

Ce regard turquoise et innocent ne disait rien qu'il ne valait.

Ankara « Quatre » Raberba Winner avait bien des défauts. Mais il avait un grand sens de l'observation.

Ses yeux s'étaient posé sur la console prototype.

Toutes les consoles se ressemblant, il ne fallait pas paniquer. Il ne pouvait pas faire le rapprochement.

En revanche…

**T**

- Winner …

- Tu es tellement occupé, surbooké que tu ranges tes affaires, on dirait que tu pars en vacances.

- …

**T**

Winner et son sens aigu de l'observation.

**T**

- Entre deux tris on peut discuter. Tu n'es pas italien, tu ne discutes pas avec les mains donc je ne te dérange pas. J'ai le sang chaud mais je ne discute que rarement avec mes poings. Nous avons donc toute latitude pour avoir une conversation de gentlemen.

- ...

- Parce que nous allons **discuter**, Wu Fei. Si tu te défiles je t'invite à poser ta journée demain pour me fournir un chèque de banque.

- …

- Mais avant cela tu me diras précisément pourquoi tu as saboté ma Porsche.

**T**

Quatre referma la porte derrière lui et remit ses lunettes.

Il avait déposé ses attributs sur la table. Pas besoin d'en faire plus.

* * *

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, même moment**

**T**

C'était très difficile de retenir son souffle quand Il Magnifico s'amusait à se frotter intimement contre un tireur d'élite.

Apparemment il voulait encore servir de cible.

Il avait une main sur la bouche de Heero pour l'empêcher de parler. De l'autre il tenait son portable et parlait. Les yeux dans les yeux. Les jambes de chaque côté des cuisses d'un Hitman blasé, sans pantalon, sans chemise, sans rien hormis des chaussettes, une cravate et son sourire.

Duo mit le haut-parleur. Les mains du tueur étaient dans ses cheveux. Entre sa tignasse et le téléphone, le comptable avait choisi.

**T**

_- Restaurant La table des Romanov bonsoir, Dimitri à votre écoute._

_- Bonsoir Mitia c'est Duo._

- Monsieur Maxwell ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Je vais bien et vous-même.

- Très bien, merci. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Hmm… Nous avons un petit souci. Comme vous le savez, Heero a réservé pour 2 personnes ce soir.

- Oui… et il est malheureusement impossible d'annuler la réservation.

- Il ne souhaite pas annuler, juste se faire porter un repas qu'il serait fâcheux de ne pas consommer.

**T**

Dit comme ça en passant, tout gentiment…

Entre les lignes ça veut dire « si tu nous livres pas, tu nous reverras plus jamais»

Le Hitman mordit légèrement la paume de son bâillon humain.

Il Magnifico haussa un sourcil avant d'imprimer des mouvements de va et vient.

**T**

A voir les yeux bleu de Prusse s'assombrir, Aubade avait raison.

Leçon n° 8, détourner l'attention.

**T**

- Certes…

- Pensez-vous que cela soit possible malgré l'heure tardive ? C'est que nous travaillons très tard… et n'avons pu vous prévenir avant comme nous avons la correction de le faire habituellement.

**T**

Comparés aux John le Connard qui te laissaient en plan…

Oui Duo Maxwell sur le coup était un connard de luxe – non mais laisser du fric partir comme ça ce n'était pas possible -qui donnait un pourboire généreux.

**T**

- Certainement. A client exceptionnel, mesures exceptionnelles. Je viendrai personnellement tout vous faire porter.

**T**

Il Magnifico était persuadé que Dimitri était très commercial.

Le Hitman était persuadé que Dimitri avait un gros faible, comme la plupart des êtres qui gravitaient autour du Magnifico.

Une minute : comment ça faire porter le repas ?

Le regard du Magnifico signifiait : « ah, tu percutes, enfin ? »

Leçon n° 9 : détourner la conversation.

**T**

- Vous êtes un amour, Mitia, et vous serez récompensé en conséquence. Et oh, j'ai failli oublier, rajoutez un troisième couvert. Ce dernier et la livraison sont à mettre sur mon compte.

- Très bien. Que souhaitez-vous commander ?

- Un instant. Heero ? Que veux-tu… manger ? Oh, suis-je bête, tu ne peux pas parler…

**T**

Il ôta sa main.

Les mouvements de va et vient se firent plus vicieux, plus profond.

Duo était une ordure.

Heero mordit une surface douce que son cerveau – et ses dents – identifièrent à une épaule.

Il mordit fort.

Les pensées avaient du mal à lui… venir.

Contrairement au reste.

Il savait qu'il devait se rappeler d'une chose, d'un détail… mais avec les va et vient comme ça…

Ben il s'en foutait.

**T**

- …

- Hmm… ça, ça voulait dire… faisons rapide : caviar + blinis, 2 Vatrouchkas. Eau minérale puisque nous conduisons hmmm tous les deux.

- *déglutit* Bien.

- Pour le repas supplémentaire ce sera saumon sauvage grillé et ses petits légumes et vatrouchka. Une bonne vodka en consola… pardon, en guise de… digestif ? Et une eau minérale parce qu'elle conduit aussi.

**T**

Les lèvres du tueur s'accrochèrent au cou du magnifique qui resserra les cuisses.

Mais le tueur s'il ne resta pas de marbre, resta silencieux.

Et Dimitri qui restait presque imperturbable.

**T**

- Très bien. Ce sera tout ?

- Oui merci, Mitia. Quand pensez-vous être là ?

- Hmm nous ferons notre possible pour être là d'ici une demi-heure.

- Prenez votre temps. Je n'aimerais pas que notre repas soit gâché par une conduite imprudente.

- …

**T**

Les lèvres du Hitman daignèrent remonter vers l'oreille pour murmurer un « trop aimable »

Du coup Il Magnifico, toujours prêt à prendre… des conseils avisés, se prit à préciser.

**T**

- Je veux dire, j'aimerais vous avoir en un seul morceau. Je préviens la sécurité immédiatement de votre venue. Ils vous laisseront entrer. A plus tard, Mitia.

- A plus tard, Monsieur Maxwell. .

**T**

Il raccrocha le téléphone et le posa sur le bureau, hors de portée de son propriétaire.

Celui-ci s'éloigna de l'oreille et tira doucement les cheveux, pour plonger son regard dans celui de son…

Il haussa un sourcil.

**T**

- Duo ?

- Hmm ?

- Pour quelqu'un qui ne te connaîtrait pas, ce que tu viens de faire ressemblerait suspicieusement à de la jalousie.

* * *

**Bureau de Wu Fei, même moment**

**T**

Wu Fei était désespéré. Si près du but !

Comment allait-il expliquer à Quatre ?

Comment allait-il s'en sortir ?

Comment allait-il débourser cette somme ?

OK, il avait un bon portefeuille et des sous de côté. Il n'allait pas lui demander de lui racheter une Porsche, simplement de payer l'expertise et les réparations.

Mais quand même !

Il assumait pleinement ses responsabilités, ayant participé à cette machinerie à 85% pour les exclusivités, à 5% pour Yuy qui était un pote. Et à 5% parce que si ça marchait ça aurait pu coller.

Winner avait éventuellement besoin d'un type comme Barton pour le remettre en place.

Si ça avait marché ça aurait été super drôle.

Winner était calme, très calme.

Trop calme.

Wu Fei avait un peu de sueur sur son front.

Cela pouvait être dû au rangement, l'activité, tout ça…

Il ne dénoncerait personne.

Il tomberait certes, mais pas comme un type sans honneur.

Il assumerait tout, sauf le fric !

**T**

- Tu as forcément eu un commanditaire. Il ne te serait jamais venu à l'idée de faire une chose pareille.

**T**

…

…

…

Wu Fei cligna des yeux.

Une fois.

Deux fois.

Pourquoi _forcément_ ?

Il en avait bien eu un mais…

**T**

- Pourquoi « forcément » ?

- Ben…

**T**

Winner le regardait de haut en bas.

Il avait envie de sourire. Wu Fei était pieds nus, il portait le sarrouel blanc qu'il lui avait offert à son anniv.

Son t-shirt bleu WOW et son béret Disney.

Il le regardait comme s'il y avait une erreur de casting.

Même Murdock faisait partie de l'Agence Tous Risques ! Si lui était dans la A Teal...

Ok il était perturbé... mais il aurait pu remplacer Hannibal Smith !

Délit de gueule de geek.

**T**

- Tu me prends pour un imbécile, c'est ça ?

**T**

Quatre redressa ses lunettes, signe qu'il avait dû écarquiller les yeux.

**T**

- Ah non au contraire. Je te sais être une personne très sensée, raison pour laquelle tu n'aurais rien fait d'aussi stupide.

- Avoir un commanditaire sous-entendrait que je ne sois qu'un suiveur ? Un sbire ?

- Sors de ton RPG, Wu, tu extrapoles…

- Un pauvre type sans honneur qui se contente de faire ce qu'on lui dit ? Même Lassie elle a son libre-arbitre !

**T**

Quatre secoua la tête.

**T**

- Je suis blond et c'est toi qui ne comprends pas ce que je dis. Je te dis que tu es trop intelligent pour faire une connerie pareille tout seul. Que quelqu'un a dû te faire chanter ou te faire une proposition que tu ne pouvais pas refuser.

- Oui en gros je suis un connard sans idées bon à mettre des masques avec des smileys ! Je suis Goofy Lagaffe Von Rantanplan, nice to meet you.

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu t'énerves ?

**T**

Wu Fei vit rouge.

C'était pas flatteur de le penser incapable d'un tel plan certes, ça faisait Gargamel. Etre à l'origine d'un plan con était une chose.

Suivre un plan foireux – genre être le complice de Gargamel - c'était vraiment la honte.

Un plan qui est indéniablement con que parce que découvert.

La faute à qui ?

Non, il fallait transférer. Impérativement.

Il fit les cent pas en faisant de grands gestes.

Il n'y avait pas que les italiens qui parlaient avec les mains.

**T**

- Parce que tu me trouves trop con mais c'est toi le con. T'as acheté une voiture facilement sabotable avec trop de gadgets électroniques. Si ça avait été une voiture à l'ancienne j'aurais rien pu faire vu que j'y connais rien. Avec ces trucs futuristes n'importe quel hacker pourrait te piquer ta caisse ou pire te la saboter !

- Non, mais…

**T**

La colère comme moteur… pousser le vice jusqu'au bout, il n'était pas à ça près.

RPG, c'était la clé.

Pour déjouer un détecteur, croyez cinq minutes à vos mensonges et appuyez où ça fait mal.

**T**

- Non mais quitte à se la raconter, autant prendre l'Aston Martin DB 5 de James Bond. Les effets spéciaux n'étaient pas numériques, les gadgets étaient plus mécaniques qu' électroniques et donc ils marchent. Elle pollue plus mais elle tient 10x mieux la route, faudrait voir à sauter dessus quand ils feront des enchères. Quitte à acheter l'équivalent de la batmobile, autant que ce n'en soit pas une du pauvre. Enfin, du pauvre riche.

- … Tu aurais fait ça…

**T**

Actor studio !

Le danger donnait des ailes !

Ça avait du bon le RPG, être poussé dans ses retranchements et être pris pour un con !

**T**

- Pour ton bien, évidemment ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai porté le masque avec le smiley ?

- Parce que les geeks peuvent être à l'ouest et que tu t'es cru derrière ton écran ?

**T**

…

C'était vraiment d'une bêtise astronomique.

Mais pas besoin de le lui confirmer.

**T**

- C'était une question rhétorique, crétin. J'ai porté ce masque pour te rassurer ! Pour que tu saches que c'était moi ! Tu crois que je suis assez con pour mettre un truc où je serais facilement reconnaissable sans le faire exprès ? Oses me dire que tu me prends pas pour un con !

- …

**T**

….

Wu Fei renifla.

**T**

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre ça aurait pu me faire de la peine. Mais j'ai l'habitude.

- Tu ne vas pas jouer les victimes non plus, tu ne vas pas la faire à l'envers.

- Je ne joue pas les victimes, je suis simplement consterné que tu me penses si stupide. C'est comme si d'un seul coup tu devenais blond. Ah oui c'est vrai, tu l'es.

**T**

Winner croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

Ah, un signe de défense, enfin.

**T**

- Je suis blond, oui. J'aime bien poser des questions évidentes et avoir des réponses adéquates, logiques. A supposer que tu dises vrai… tu ne pouvais pas me dire que tu avais des doutes concernant ma voiture ?

**T**

Wu Fei le regarda comme s'il était le 3eme frère Bogdanoff.

**T**

- Dire à Ankara Winner que son joujou n'est pas inviolable ? M. « personne ne touche à mon bébé » Tu n'aurais jamais voulu que je fasse le moindre test, il a fallu que te mette devant le fait accompli, buté comme tu es. Oses me dire le contraire !

**T**

Le blond eut la décence de rougir.

Et d'essayer de justifier son point de vue.

Quand on commençait à se justifier, même quand on avait raison…

**T**

- Et tu as choisi le jour de la présentation ? Et je me retrouve dans le pot de yaourt de Barton ?

**T**

Wu Fei cligna des yeux, sincèrement étonné.

Il y avait toujours une part de vérité dans le mensonge.

**T**

- Je suis Admin Réseau. Tu crois que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de votre planning ? Est-ce que tu sais sur quel ordi je vais bosser si c'est pas le tien ? T'en as de belles, toi.

- …

- Alors je suis désolé de te décevoir mais la théorie du grand complot n'existe pas : j'ai tout fait tout seul, comme un grand, comme un type intelligent qui a tout prévu, de ceux qui sont rarement perdants à des jeux de stratégie online. Oui c'est un gage de confiance. Mon intelligence n'est pas virtuelle.

**T**

Toujours en rajouter un peu dans l'outrance.

Dans son dernier RPG il incarnait un homme politique.

**T**

- …

- J'ai voulu te montrer les choses qui n'allaient pas et c'est ta façon d'être qui m'y a poussé, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Tu ne peux pas changer de voiture, je te recommanderai donc d'être très prudent et de la doter d'une alarme supplémentaire. A l'ancienne.

- Et l'absence de Duo… ?

**T**

Non mais Winner s'accrochait.

On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était stupide, c'est sûr.

Son propre aplomb surprit Wu Fei.

L'instinct de survie et l'honneur bafoué pouvaient faire des miracles.

Il postulerait pour le prochain Koh Lanta.

**T**

- Quoi, Maxwell fait aussi parti de ton super plan ? Laisse-le où il est, déjà qu'une bonne partie de la boîte plume son assistant… il a assez de problème comme ça, le pauvre.

- Mais…

**T**

Winner s'accrochait ?

Il allait le décrocher.

Y aller au culot, il avait eu son boss, il aurait Winner.

Désamorcer toutes les options, lever tous les freins.

**T**

- Et tant qu'on n'y est, t'as pas pensé que c'était Barton aussi ? Mais oui il te kiffe en secret alors il m'envoie saboter ta voiture en échange d'une astuce WOW, afin que tu montes dans son pot de yaourt.

- …

- Il met la clim à 8 degrés dans leur bureau pour que Maxwell tombe malade et le tour est joué ! Le plan parfait pour à la fois faire ses preuves devant toi et Doubles Débiles – pardon, D&D - et passer du temps avec toi. Comment vont les chevilles ? T'en as d'autres idées à la con ? Ah c'est vrai que tu n'as pas parlé de Heero dans ta super théorie. Y a ptet encore de l'espoir, quelques neurones en état de fonctionnement. A présent si tu veux bien m'excuser, je dois finir de ranger et tu es sur le chemin.

**T**

Wu Fei passa près de Quatre la tête haute.

Quatre secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller d'une transe et lui attrapa le bras.

**T**

- Si tu es responsable de tout comme tu me le fais très justement comprendre et que tu le fais pour moi je t'en remercie, ça me touche.

- Je t'en prie.

- Cela étant tu me dois toujours un chèque de banque.

**T**

Wu Fei se dégagea prestement.

**T**

- Ah oui ? Et si on parlait de mon chèque à moi pour t'avoir pointé un dysfonctionnement. A combien tu estimes ta vie qu'on rigole ?

**T**

Coup de poker.

Coup de maître.

**T**

- … Je crois… que nos dettes s'annulent ?

**T**

Le sourire de Wu Fei se fit carnassier.

**T**

- Je crois que tu me seras éternellement redevable. Tu peux changer de voiture mais tu n'es pas un chat.

- Ne. Pousse. Pas. Wu Fei.

**T**

Ouh… les yeux turquoise devaient être presque noirs derrière les lunettes.

**T**

- Hmm… Je me contenterai de ton amitié indéfectible, de ta reconnaissance éternelle et de tes remerciements les plus sincères.

**T**

- Trop aimable.

**T**

Wu Fei eut une demi seconde un peu de peine avec ce gros mensonge.

Un peu, seulement.

Toute vérité n'était pas bonne à dire ou à entendre.

Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin de se voir confirmer qu'il avait été crétin sur le coup.

Confirmer au Hitman qu'il avait peut-être raison.

Par contre, quand il lui dirait qu'il avait sauvé ses miches… ok, des miches en sursis.

Il s'en foutait il était en vacances. D'ailleurs il devait recommencer à ranger.

**T**

- …

- …

**T**

Wu Fei rangeait – ce qui signifiait en langage communicatif « la conversation est terminée, je suis occupé, casse-toi » et Quatre n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce.

Quatre faisait sa blonde.

Ça en devenait perturbant.

**T**

- Encore là ?

- Pourquoi, je dérange ?

- Non…

- …

- …

**T**

Faire comme si de rien était, faire comme si de rien était…

Il n'avait pas le temps de lui offrir un thé ou quelque chose…

Mais que faisait Maxwell ?

**T**

- Quoi ?

- Relax… t'as rien à te reprocher, non ?

- J'aime pas qu'on m'observe. Et toi non plus d'ailleurs.

- C'est vrai je déteste ça et j'envois valser ceux qui essaient. Je suis bluffé. Tu ranges _vraiment_ ton bureau.

- Oui. Et ? Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- …

**T**

Ne pas montrer à nouveau des signes de nervosité.

Poursuivre.

Sourire.

**T**

- Hilde a besoin de poser son magnifique fessier sur une surface sûre. Hormis mes cuisses mais même elle peut être un peu lourde.

- Si elle veut s'asseoir tu peux toujours tout balancer du revers de la main. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas étrenner mon propre bureau, Wu Fei.

- Chacun sa technique.

- Si tu es aussi spontané que ça au lit je ne comprends pas qu'une bombe comme Hilde soit avec toi. Et elle est avec toi.

- …

- Ce rangement n'est pas fait à l'arrache. C'est trop méticuleux pour être sexuel. Tu vides tes consoles. D'habitude, tu te fiches qu'un jeu traîne.

- …

**T**

Winner et son sens de l'observation…

**T**

- Quoi que tu en dises, tu ranges un bureau qui n'en a virtuellement pas besoin. Tu as vraiment l'air de partir en vacances, Wu Fei.

- …

- Si tu pars je penserais ton départ précipité, vu que tu m'as parlé d'astreintes, n'est-ce pas. Et tu n'aimerais pas que je pense ton départ précipité. Tu n'aimerais _vraiment_ pas. Nous reprendrons cette discussion, Wu Fei.

**T**

Wu Fei haussa les épaules. Ses muscles devenaient noués mais il avait encore du jus.

**T**

- Si tu veux. Mais espace la chose, veux-tu ? Un long fou rire par semaine c'est suffisant.

**T**

Echec.

Le sourire de Quatre se fit glacial.

**T**

- Je te parlerai des conclusions de l'expert et nous verrons ensemble les réparations et solutions envisagées. Puisque tu t'y connais en voiture. Pardon, en électronique, tu seras mon conseiller personnel.

- …

**T**

Echec et Mât.

**T**

- A _demain_, mon ami.

- A demain, Winner.

**T**

Wu Fei attendit une bonne demi-heure après que la porte se fut fermée pour rappeler Millardo, cette fois sur son portable pour ne pas le déranger ou en tous cas le moins possible

On pouvait balancer son GSM si on ne voulait pas répondre... on pouvait moins le faire avec un téléphone fixe... c'était autant par sadisme que par logique qu'il l'avait appelé directement chez lui

Il tomba sur la messagerie et laissa une missive laconique « j'ai trop de travail pour partir, je suis trop consciencieux et ça me perdra. Je retiens et te remercie pour les deux semaines offertes, je les prendrais plus tard. »

Son sens de l'honneur – OK, sa vanité - le perdrait.

Oh bon sang il allait devoir raser les murs - éviter Une une bonne partie de sa vie…

Mais pourquoi avait-il laissé son honneur parler à la place du bon sens ?

* * *

**Bureau de Heero, même moment**

**T**

_ - Duo ?_

_- Hmm ?_

_- Pour quelqu'un qui ne te connaîtrait pas cela ressemblerait suspicieusement à de la jalousie._

**T**

Duo haussa un sourcil sincère.

Oui, un sourcil pouvait être sincère, colérique, triste, heureux, soulagé ou de mauvaise foi.

Un sourcil avait des émotions que l'on cherchait parfois à maquiller. Et quand on le faisait mal, ça ressemblait à rien ou pire à un truc moche.

Il parlait entre deux va et vient.

**T**

- Mais tu me connais, Heero.

- Hm-hm…

- Et tu sais que je suis un control freak. J'adore l'imprévu quand il m'arrange…

- Et tu le détestes quand il contrarie tes projets.

- Alors je fais en sorte qu'il m'arrange. Et comme je ne suis pas égoïste, il nous arrange tous les deux. Des objections ? Tu pourras toujours rejoindre Léna à son bureau et grignoter avec elle…

- …

- après.

**T**

Heero lui pinça la fesse droite.

**T**

- Tu ne veux pas que j'aille à la table des Romanov avec Réléna, Duo.

- Non. Je ne veux pas que Réléna ou qui que ce soit y aille à ma place. C'est comme si tu donnais mon jouet préféré à un autre enfant parce que je n'étais pas là pour le récupérer. Donner. Pas prêter.

**T**

Le Hitman eut une réaction assez étonnante.

Il éclata d'un rire aussi bref que silencieux.

**T**

- Tu me prêterais à Réléna ?

- Tu n'es pas un objet et tu ne m'appartiens pas, Caro. Mais puisque ton ego surdimensionné assimile cela à de la jalousie, je vais te donner un exemple concret. Les beaux jours arrivent et j'aurais envie de te faire une surprise, un petit weekend au soleil.

- Hm…

- Et… un… imprévu te bloque au bureau. Mais ce n'est pas grave tu sais, tu comprendras que pour ne pas perdre les réservations, je demande à Smarty de te remplacer. Il se fera un plaisir…

**T**

Et là le Hitman atteint sa cible en douceur, mais par surprise.

**T**

- Qu'il essaye. De prendre ma place. D'avion.

- Mais… hmm… si je la lui offre ?

- Ca reste _ma_ place.

- Tu es jaloux ?

- Si tu ne l'es pas, pourquoi je le serais ?

- Nous sommes d'accord. Les apparences sont trompeuses, Caro. Depuis le temps tu devrais le savoir. Je suis possessif.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas. Mais tu es possessif.

- Tu m'as l'air sceptique. Tu t'appartiens et je te veux pour moi. Mais je ne suis pas jaloux. Ai-je des raisons de l'être ?

**T**

Il Magnifico sourit alors que le Hitman passait la langue sur ses lèvres, imprimant un rythme tribal à ses reins.

**T**

- J'emmènerai Réléna une autre fois, par correction. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'emmènerai pas à ta place. Par correction.

- Fous-toi de ma gueule… Tu n'as qu'une parole. J'aime. J'aime ça… J'aime… çaaa… chez toi.

- Je fais ce que je dis.

**T**

Plus vite.

**T**

- Et tu dis ce que tu fais. Dis-moi l'effet que je te fais.

- Duo…

**T**

Plus fort.

**T**

- Tu n'as qu'une parole, oui. Là tu n'as qu'un seul mot à la bouche.

- Duo…

**T**

Plus fort.

**T**

- Plus fort. Je veux te l'entendre crier.

- DUO !

- Yeah baby. Let's get it on…

* * *

**Une demi-heure plus tard dans le couloir**

**T**

Des talons rose pâles vertigineux.

Une robe dorée oneshoulder.

Une pochette assortie à la robe à une main, un attaché-case de soirée de l'autre.

Une chignon faussement négligé.

Un maquillage nude.

Un sourire à te blesser les yeux.

Et Trowa Barton en face.

**T**

- Wow. Tu es splendide.

- Merci, je dîne avec Heero.

- Dîner ? Avec le Hitman ?

**T**

Comment ? Mais pourquoi ?

**T**

- Oui, il m'a invitée.

- Euh il n'était pas censé… ?

**T**

L'éviter à tout prix ?

Elle renifla.

**T**

- Dans les meilleurs films romantiques, les héros sont aux antipodes l'un de l'autre avant de se trouver un point commun et regarder dans la même direction…

- Ok… Il est très tard, tu crois qu'il est encore là ?

**T**

Elle fronça le nez, signe d'une toute petite réflexion.

**T**

- Hmmm je l'ai entendu. Il avait l'air de parler tout seul. Effectuer quelques opérations comptables à voix haute pour tromper sa solitude…

- Booooon. Moi je vais apporter un truc à Winner et je vais me coucher. J'aurais loupé Duo mais je n'en peux plus, faut que je dorme.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de dormir ce soir…

**T**

Barton leva les yeux au ciel. Les femmes pouvaient vraiment être tordues.

Lui n'était pas pareil, il avait des obstacles ! Pas des certitudes.

Réléna savait ce que Heero ressentait. Peut-être prenait-elle ses révélations comme un obstacle, comme on prenait ses désirs pour des réalités.

Non ils n'étaient pas les mêmes.

**T**

- Bon, salut.

- Mais…

**T**

La bêtise étant contagieuse, il s'éloigna prestement.

Pas le moment de réfléchir.

Réléna haussa les épaules et frappa à la porte du comptable.

Plusieurs fois.

**T**

- Heero ? C'est Lén… oh, Duo ?

**T**

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Duo torse nu, aux cheveux attachés avec… ce qui ressemblait à la cravate de Heero, au pantalon remonté à la hâte, à peine zippé, mais pas boutonné.

Un Magnifico au sourire ravageur qui semblait mordu.

Mais oui, il avait été mordu, c'était bien des traces de dents qu'il avait à l'épaule.

**T**

- Et merda, c'est pas la livraison. Heero est occupé, Léna.

- Oh ? Je repasserai plus…

**T**

Elle était sous le choc. Il était magnifique.

**T**

- _Très_ occupé.

- Oh ? D-dans ce cas j'attendrais.

**T**

Vraiment sous le choc.

**T**

- Oui, fais ça. Attends-le à ton bureau, tu auras une surprise.

- Ah ?

- Ciao. Et tu es vraiment superbe. Heero aura de la chance d'avoir une femme telle que toi à son bras.

- Oh ? Merci ! C'est la toute nouvelle création de…

- Heerooo le prend pas comme... ohh oui, prends-le comme çaaaaah, prends-le comme tu _veux_ caro mio...

**T**

La porte se referma subitement.

Ou plutôt quelque chose avait poussé Duo contre la porte.

Littéralement cloué à la porte.

Elle entendait ses mains glisser et.

**T**

-…Hervé Léger ?

**T**

Caro… mio?

Sous le choc.

Avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Oooh elle attendrait Heero…

au tournant.

* * *

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner**

**T**

Quatre avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Wu Fei lui avait raconté n'importe quoi avec conviction.

Ou peut-être y avait-il une part de vérité ?

Il investiguerait c'est sûr.

En attendant il avait besoin d'une cigarette.

C'était Duo qui baisait et c'était lui qui fumait.

Le monde à l'envers.

Une demi-bouteille d'eau avec un fond d'eau improvisée en cendrier et roule.

Il tira une longue latte interdite, rejetant la tête en arrière et sur le coup il emmerdait la loi, c'était un espace privé.

Son espace.

La loi était arrangée pour les riches. Dans certains cas il ne s'appelait pas Bettencourt, mais presque.

Il mit la radio et comble de l'horreur, une chanson sexy.

Une chanson qui restait dans la tête et il se prit à la fredonner.

**T**

- Whoo, let's get it on, Ah, babe, let's get it on

**T**

On frappait à sa porte.

Quatre avait eu l'espoir que ce soit Duo à la porte jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe.

Duo disait toujours qu'il frappait, mais il ne l'entendait jamais.

Et effectivement ce n'était pas lui.

Polo émeraude, pantalon et derby blancs.

Mèche. Classe. Intelligence. Muscles.

Yeux verts. Insoutenablement hot à la fin de la journée, à l'heure où pas douché les hommes puent le fauve.

Heureusement il n'en avait que le regard. En l'occurrence là c'était une injustice totale.

**T**

- Encore là ? C'est plus du zèle, c'est de la connerie.

- Alors on est deux cons puisque vous êtes là. L'un des cons prêtera très bientôt sa voiture à un autre, quel est le plus con des deux ?

**T**

Quatre sourit et prit une bouffée.

Il commençait à avoir chaud.

Marvin Gaye était un créateur d'ambiances chaudes.

Un sacré fouteur de merde.

Et la lumière tamisée du « trop de lumière t'éclate la gueule quand t'as trop fixé ton écran… »

**T**

- Vous savez compter jusqu'à deux. C'est ptet pour ça que j'ai voulu vous engager.

- Je sais compter jusqu'à Duo. Merci de m'avoir dégagé.

- Remerciez-vous, c'est de votre faute.

- Je m'en prie.

**T**

Quatre éclata de rire et secoua la tête, dépité, lâchant les cendres dans la bouteille, se retenant à grand-peine de fredonner encore.

Il était 23h00.

Et Barton était vraiment… irrésistible pour le coup.

Sa voix était plus rauque, il avait de petits yeux.

Fatigué après une journée trop longue.

Il devait avoir ces yeux-là après l'amour.

Il ne devait pas très souvent dormir quand il était accompagné.

Non, ne pas penser ça.

Ne pas lui sauter dessus.

**T**

- Bonsoir « Encore là », entre cons on peut se saluer quand même.

- Bonsoir Con n°2.

**T**

Ah, ce sourire en coin…

Il fallait se reprendre, vite.

Fumer tue.

**T**

- Cash Con pour les intimes. A cette heure-ci Heero considèrera que vous travaillez pour la gloire.

**T**

Barton haussa les épaules.

Ses muscles jouaient…

Bad, bad Cash Quat… et sa cigarette était terminée.

Il en prit une autre.

Foutu briquet en rade.

**T**

- J'avais un truc à finir, d'ailleurs tenez. Et j'attendais le boss.

- Merci. Et moi aussi. Il est avec Heero depuis 3 bonnes heures le salaud. Et je dois l'attendre pour rentrer. Allez vous reposer, vous tenez à peine debout.

- Quoi, de la sollicitude ?

**T**

Oui. Il allait lui sauter dessus.

Oui il était faible à cette heure-ci.

**T**

- Non. Mais on a beaucoup de boulot et on a besoin de toute l'équipe.

**T**

La lueur furtive de plaisir dans les yeux de Barton au mot « équipe » était aphrodisiaque.

Et ce briquet qui refusait de marcher.

Et cette musique qui continuait…

**T**

- …

- Vous avez été en contact avec Duo.

- Pas assez, hélas…

- Et donc vous êtes susceptible d'attraper ce qu'il a eu. Quoique, vu comme il bouffe quand il me met la main dessus je dois être en danger aussi.

**T**

Barton cligna des yeux.

**T**

- Parce que vous aussi…

- Duo a du goût c'est incontestable.

**T**

Il fronça les sourcils en fixant longuement ses lunettes.

Duo ne se rapprochant pas de n'importe qui, bien sûr que Barton était exceptionnel.

Mais pas autant qu'il l'aurait voulu.

**T**

- J'ai un doute, là… en parlant de goût. C'était qui la bombe qui est venue à la cantine ce midi ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache. J'ai déjeuné avec Duo. .

- Ah oui c'est vrai.

**T**

Au bout de la énième tentative Quatre abandonna la cigarette.

C'était plus frustrant d'essayer.

Frustrant de se changer les idées sur cette musique.

**T**

- Vous avez le droit de partager l'info, j'aime bien les mecs mignons, moi.

- Je croyais que les mecs du boulot c'était mort ?

- Et le plaisir des yeux !

**T**

Barton ne savait pas si c'était une très bonne idée de lui poser cette question.

Mais il était curieux.

Curiosity kills…

**T**

- C'est un blond à peu près de votre taille, avec des yeux couleur des mers du sud. Il avait une chemise rouge.

**T**

Froncement de lunettes.

Une bouche qui s'ouvrit et se referma.

Avant de réprimer un fou rire nerveux.

**T**

- Vous êtes con ou quoi ?

**T**

Clignement de paupières.

**T**

- Pourquoi, je le connais ? J'ai pas reconnu un de mes collègues et ça va être la merde ?

- Ok, bonne nuit.

- C'est qui ? Pas besoin d'être jaloux, de toute façon vous n'avez aucune chance.

**T**

Quatre le regarda comme s'il avait en face de lui l'une des femmes les plus connes du monde : Loïs Lane.

La trêve sympa était partie à la poubelle comme la radio venait de changer de musique.

Là c'était du Katy Perry.

Hot n Cold

**T**

- Dîtes-moi, vous êtes le petit dernier de la famille ?

- Oui mais en quoi…

- Pas étonnant que vos parents aient déclaré forfait après.

**T**

Barton choisit d'ignorer le sarcasme.

**T**

- Alors, il est de la boîte ?

- Con comme un balai. Non. Con comme deux balais.

- Takes one to know one, on a convenu tout à l'heure qu'on était deux cons. Et ne me répondez pas, je trouverais bien tout seul.

- Ouais c'est ça. _Bonne nuit._

**T**

Non mais il savait qu'une paire de lunettes pouvait changer complètement la physionomie de quelqu'un, les siennes étant particulièrement couvrantes.

Quatre attendit d'entendre les pas de Trowa s'éloigner de la porte pour éclater de rire.

Avant de cesser d'un seul coup.

Il avait dit « bombe »

**T**

**T**

**OWARI OS 12**

**T**

**T**

* * *

Pas de cliffangher, les ficlettes se suivront sur cet univers.

Pas de nombre précis d'OS puisque chacun se suffit à lui-même, dépendra de l'inspi (déjà 14 d'écrits)

"Ficlette" 14: gnéhéhéhéhééh :D

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à vous 3 pour cet OS, Mifibou, Lysa et Sortilège !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy *happy, bientôt Metz !*


End file.
